Echoes Of War
by JadedSoul
Summary: One war, two sides, four boys and the men they love. Yaoi JY YS BR MM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not my property.

**Warnings:** Extreme AU, Yaoi, violence, torture, foul language, rape, ooc(yes, I try to keep them close to in character, but I'm much more interested in telling the story I wish to tell so I just rely on the fact that I cast them appropriately), possible character death(I'm not one of those author's who feels bad about killing off characters), back-story tampering(since it's an AU I have tampered with some of the character's histories a bit, just thought I'd warn you in advance.)

**What you should know before we begin: **(This will be kind of long so I don't ever have to waste time at the beginning of chapters again) This is my first official fanfic here. It's something I've been wanting to write for awhile but never got around to. I just love the idea of writing a war epic, but I couldn't think of a story line for Yugi and Jou (all the others have been in my head for months). Then, on my plane ride back from France this weekend, I ended up seated next to a Vietnam Veteran. I spent practically the whole flight talking with him and I finally thought them up a story line. So now I feel obligated to at least give this a shot.

That being said, this is not set during the Vietnam War. I did sort of use that war as a guideline, but I didn't want to be burdened with that time line and battle outcomes. Also, I created my own AU so that I didn't have to deal with the whole gays in the military issue. The warnings above cover the whole story, although I will try to put additional warnings before especially disturbing chapters.

Finally, I warped some of the characters ages for this so here is where they now stand: Yugi, Seto, Ryou and Malik (16), Jounouchi and Yami (18), Bakura (20), Marik (21). If I didn't list their age here I'll probably tell you when they show up or it hasn't changed much.

I know I said finally before, but one more thing. The prologue contains an OC, but she is only a plot device and has a very minimal role after the prologue, I promise. She is important to how I want to tell the story though, but you'll see that as you read. Ok, you may now read and enjoy.

**Prologue **

No one had been up to the attic above the garage for years. The thick layer of dust clinging to every available surface was proof enough of that. As if to prepare Annie for what was to come, a strong blast of hot musty air hit the fifteen year old's face when she stuck her head through the opening in the floor at the top of the pull-down stairs. The air had been trapped in the attic so long that it felt thick in Annie's lungs and seemed to cling to her throat. She took a few breathes to allow her respiratory system to adjust as she glanced around. The far corner was filled with furniture, probably antique, and it was all carefully covered in plastic. Tables, chairs, couches, dressers-all of them were carefully preserved and precisely arranged. Trunks that seemed endless in number lined the walls, all different shapes and sizes represented. A few seemed to be locked shut while others just merely appeared to be closed. Most intimidating of all though were the piles upon piles of cardboard boxes. They covered practically every available bit of space left it seemed, except for a narrow pathway left open for one to navigate along. On the front of each box in perfect black script that Annie immediately recognized as her grandmother's, was a description of what that box contained. Plates, baby clothes, sandals, mugs, stuffed animals...all had their own boxes. Annie even noticed there was a box labeled "lingerie for Timothy" that she decided was best to just avoid altogether.

Stepping up into the room, she noticed the sun streaming in through a small window at the top of the far wall. The window, like the rest of the room, was covered in dirt and dust. It seemed to therefore filter the sunlight, dulling it's brilliance slightly and giving the attic a reverent quality. Annie watched the dust particles dance in the beam of muted sunlight while she tapped the head of her flashlight against her upper thigh. She had brought the hunk of red plastic along just incase, and now that she realized the window was providing the only illumination in the dim room, she debated wether or not to turn the damn thing on. Finally deciding that the more light she had the better, she pushed the white knob forward into the on position, and used the additional light to make her way to the nearest trunk.

Kneeling down in front of the antique, she noticed that she had already broken out in a light sweat. She could feel a drop of the moisture trail from her hairline to her cheekbone, and she reached up to wipe it away. Knowing she wasn't out of shape enough for the short walk to have caused the perspiration, she mentally cursed herself for having chosen a hot August day to explore this secret "treasure vault" above her grandmother's garage. It was hot enough outside, but the lack of ventilation up here made it nearly unbearable. Even the short shorts and tiny tank top she had chosen weren't making much of a difference. Luckily, Annie's curiosity overpowered the uncomfortable conditions, and the girl persevered in her explorations.

Looking at the cedar trunk in front of her, she was stunned by the intricacy of it's carvings. Moons and stars surrounded beautiful angels and unicorns. The angels were carved in such detail that not only could you make out the iris' of their eyes, but Annie felt that she could see every curl in the hair that flowed behind the heavenly beings. The unicorns were carved right down the rings on their horns, and no two appeared identical. True to it's intent, the trunk held a celestial beauty to it.

Hesitating for only a moment, she lifted the lid. She had to turn her face to avoid inhaling the dust this stirred up, but when she was able to see again she was met with the sight of a beautiful silk kimono. Pale pink in color, it was coved with a design of beautiful flowers of pure white and soft baby blue. There was a black obi resting next to the breathtaking kimono, as well as several expensive looking hair ornaments. Annie wondered who had been the last person to wear this beautiful piece. It must have been someone very important, and she indulged herself in the thought that her grandfather had bought it as a gift for his beloved wife on one of their many anniversaries before his death. Suppressing the strong urge to take the kimono out and try it on, Annie continued her exploring.

Ninety minutes later, during which several trips back into refreshing air conditioned house were made, Annie picked up a burgundy photo album. The leather was stretched tight across the cover, and a little plaque fastened directly to the middle held the words Album, but nothing even hinted to it's contents or why it was stored in a box with several military uniforms instead of in the boxes upon boxes labeled simply as Photos. Opening it to the first page, she found an inscription:

_Love waits for me 'round the bend_

_Leads me endlessly on _

_Surely sorrows shall find their end_

_and all our troubles will be gone._

_And I'll know what I've lost_

_and all that I've won_

_when the road finally takes me home._

Annie wasn't sure of the inscriptions meaning, but the words themselves were beautiful. Without even knowing why, she felt a sadness in her heart as she read them, as well as a great hope. Turning to the next page, she found herself staring at six of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen. To the far left was brown eyed boy with dirty blond hair that seemed to be falling into his eyes and Annie couldn't help but wonder if it ever obstructed his vision.. His features were masculine; deep-set eyes, narrow nose, strong jaw line. The boy was seated in a chair, and with a goofy grin plastered on his face was making a peace sign at the camera with his index and middle finger. Seated on his lap was another boy with the most unique looking hair she had ever seen. Blond bangs framed his face, still a bit round from baby fat, and the rest was a deep black swept up into several severe points and outlined in what appeared to be magenta. It certainly made for an interesting look, but somehow this boy managed to pull it off. He seemed almost childlike seated there with his arms wrapped around the blond's neck, wide lavender eyes turned to sparkle brilliantly at the camera. Nestled together on the single chair, the two boys looked not only happy, but content.

In the next seat over was a very rigid looking boy. Back straight, head held high, shoulders squared-he was sitting with perfect posture except for the fact that his right leg was crossed over his left and his arms were folded in front of his chest. He had beautiful chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes that even in the humidity of the attic made Annie shiver. The scowl distorting his features suggested that being part of this photo certainly hadn't been his idea. In fact, he seemed to be glaring at the camera rather than just looking at it, perhaps hoping his malice alone could cause it to malfunction. Behind him stood a teen who at first glance appeared to be a near duplicate of the small boy on the blond's lap, who Annie had thought had a unique hairstyle. Yet while the hair was nearly identical, this one's had slightly more blond, the standing teen had crimson instead of lavender eyes and seemed to be older as well as taller. The boy's chin was resting on the head of the brunet in front of him, with his arms draped casually around said boy's neck so that they dangled along his chest and brushed his own harshly folded arms. The smirk the crimson eyed youth was wearing hinted that he knew the boy he was draped on was less than thrilled with this situation being immortalized in a photo.

In the final chair sat a boy with cloud-like hair, in that it was white and looked extremely soft and puffy. His pale locks fell to just below his shoulders and he had just enough bangs to obscure his eyes should he ever wish to hide behind them. His skin seemed almost porcelain it was so white, and she wondered if the boy didn't get outside much. She would have thought he were an albino if it weren't for his eyes. They were a rich chocolate in color, but seemed to hold a look of borderline innocence and sorrow that was often only found in young children who had suffered a great loss. His delicate hands were folded neatly in his lap, and he wore a smile that Annie couldn't help but notice didn't quite reach his eyes, making it appear not entirely genuine. Standing behind this boy, hip jutted out to the left, left hand resting in the crook this created was the final boy. He had striking lavender eyes outlined heavily in black to compliment his tanned skin and bright blond hair. He wore gold earrings as well as several other pieces of gold jewelry all of which brought out the rich caramel of his skin. He appeared not to be just posing, but to be attempting to seduce the camera.

Flipping through the rest of the album, Annie took notice of a few photos in particular. One was of the older looking spiky haired teen and the brunet standing in front of what appeared to be an office building, in which the shorter teen had his arm wrapped possessively around the other and the blue eyed boy was actually smiling. Another showed the same spiky haired boy with the shaggy haired blond boy, both in khaki-colored uniforms. Then there was one of the other blond and another man with gravity defying blond hair. They were lounging on a couch, and the blond from the first photo had his head in the lap of the other, who was stroking his hair, and seemed to be blissfully content. Her personal favorite showed the pale white haired boy slung over the shoulder of another person with white hair (who was facing away from the camera) an embarrassed flush covering his face as he waved sheepishly at the camera. The final one that stood out for Annie was of the brunet seated against a brick wall in the rain hugging his knees to his chest. He was soaking wet, but the smaller spiky haired boy stood next to him, shielding them both with a pink umbrella. The vulnerability of the pair was almost heartbreaking.

"Annie! Annie is that you up there?"

The sound of her grandmother's voice shattered the silence that had surrounded the girl, and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Grandma," she called back. "It's just me."

"What are you doing up there sweetheart?" The elderly voice held no accusation, only curiosity and perhaps a hint of worry.

"Well, at the moment I'm looking through a photo album." Annie didn't call out quite so loud this time, as it sounded like her grandmother was now at the foot of the attic's stairs.

The old lady seemed to think about this for a moment. "The conditions up there are terrible. Why don't you bring the album down into the house and we'll look at it together?"

Pondering for a moment why she hadn't thought to look through the album out of the sweltering heat of the attic in the first place, Annie looked around at some of the things she had left lying about.

"I'll be right down Grandma, I just have to put some stuff away."

"Alright Annie, I'll just go make us some lemonade then."

Hearing her Grandma's step retreat into the house, Annie closed the album in her hand and quickly packed away the rest of the things. At the mention of her Grandma's famous lemonade, Annie had realized just how thirsty she was. All this heat and sweating was leaving her a bit dehydrated, and the cold sweetness was just what she needed.

Exiting the attic and returning the stairs to their original position, Annie made her way into the air conditioned sanctuary of her Grandma's house. It was like a blessing from above as the cool air hit her heated skin and she was instantly grateful she'd been called inside. It wasn't even noon yet, and that meant that the day was only going to get hotter. Now she could spend it indoors talking with her Grandma instead of melting away like the wicked witch of the west in that attic.

When she entered the livingroom, she found her Grandma seated on the forest green couch patting the cushion next to her in invitation. A tray with a pitcher of icy cold lemonade and two glasses had been placed in front of her on the coffee table.

"Come here," the old lady beckoned. "Sit down and let's take a look at which album you found."

Settling in next to her, Annie placed the leather bound album in her Grandma's lap. The old women took in a startled gasp of air and Annie saw a line of tears form at the wrinkled lash line of her face. The strange reaction only made Annie more curious about the pictures and the lives they had captured.

"I should have known you would be drawn to this album," her grandmother managed after she composed herself.

"Why's that?" Annie asked slowly. Perhaps it had been her destiny to find this album, perhaps it held some family secret that she would now be let in on, perhaps it had something to do with her herself...the possibilities were endless and all seemed to run through her head at once.

"Because," her Grandma explained with a smirk, "it's full of cute boys."

Annie laughed then. Not only at her grandma's joke, but at the foolish thinking of her own mind.

"So what's this an album of?" Annie renewed her determination to get to the bottom of this.

"It's a chronicle." Seeing the confusion in her granddaughter's face she elaborated. "A chronicle of four teens and the men they loved."

A love story? Annie, just like every other fifteen year old girl, was a sucker for a love story.

"Did you know them?" She asked.

"Yes, very well. In fact," the wrinkled hands opened the album to the first photo of the six boys. "I'm the one who took this photo. It was the day I left to come here to America."

"Oh. So, um...who are they?" Annie felt bad for interrupting the nostalgic thoughts her Grandma had drifted off into, but she suddenly had so many questions and was impatient to get them all answered.

Her Grandma smiled tenderly at her. "I'm sorry sweety, I just got caught up in my memories there for a minute. Who are they? Ok now let's see, the dirty blond is Katsuya Jounouchi. He's about as loyal as they come, and he can be quite the charmer. The small boy in his lap is Yugi Mutou- quiet, shy, but the bravest soul I've ever come across. He'll do anything to help a friend, and he can win over just about anyone. The standoffish brunet is Seto Kaiba-arrogant, cold, but an all together decent guy. You're much better off having him as a friend than an enemy. Behind him is Yugi's older brother Yami. That guy's knowledgeable and confident, with the skills to back it up. The final seated boy is Ryou Bakura- he's suffered far too much in his short life and it's made him somewhat quiet and reserved, but he has a very loving heart. Last and certainly not least, and I suggest you never tell him that he is either, is Malik Ishtar-a kind boy who can hold one hell of a grudge."

Annie let the informative introductions sink in. As her Grandma's sweet voice described them, she tried to imagine the personality traits on the people in the picture. They seemed a perfect fit.

"So what are all these pictures of?" Annie asked. "I mean what is their significance?"

Her grandmother carefully traced her fingers over the faces in the photo and let her eyes slide closed.

"These photo's tell a story Annie. A story of love, pain, sacrifice, and an intense will to survive during the Middle War."

Annie's eyes widened, and all she could squeak out was a "Really?" before mentally kicking herself for sounding like a six year old.

Her grandma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Now, pour me a glass of lemonade and I'll begin the story."

(1): The inscription on the album is actually the chorus to Mary Fahl's Going Home. Find it on her cd The Other Side Of Time, or the God's and General's soundtrack.

**Author's notes:**

Yippie you made it!! If there were a prize, this is where you would collect it (sorry I've been eating Smarties all day and the sugar is starting to go to my head.) I really hope you liked this and are looking forward to more, and my apologies if you didn't. I do realize that I didn't tell you who Annie's grandmother is, and I'm not really sure myself. It's either Mai or Anzu, but I couldn't decide which one to use so I just chose not to say. Pick whichever one you like better I guess since it doesn't really matter.

I'm a bit of a review whore, I use them as fuel for additional chapters, so if you want to leave one that would be great. Just remember the lesson of Bambi (besides don't go to the meadow when the hunters are there): If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Thanks for reading. Jade


	2. Express Yourself

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh is not owned by me.

**Note on the names:** I am going with the assumption that Yami is merely a nickname (who the hell would name their kid Yami after all?) while Atemu is his real name. Therefore, his family and boyfriend (Seto in this case) will call him Atemu but everyone else will be calling him Yami. Also, I figure since Jounouchi is Yugi's boyfriend he would call him by his first name here, so that's why he's calling him Katsuya. Plus, this is an AU and I haven't really stated that they don't do names in western order (first name then last name) so it all works out. Just thought I'd warn you.

**Vocab for this AU:** Alcutz: country this takes place in.

Songim: opposing side in the war.

Jengi: town the boys live in.

**Chapter One**

Annie watched as her grandmother turned to the next page in the album. It held a photo of Jounouchi and Yugi standing in front of a sign for what appeared to be a game shop of some sort. Both dressed casually in blue jeans, they were bundled up in coats. Yugi's was a faded black and seemed to be a bit too large for him (the sleeves almost completely covered his hands) and it was quite likely a hand me down from his older brother. Jounouchi's green jacket just seemed to be well worn, although it really didn't look like it would keep him that warm. The two teens were standing side by side grinning at the camera like they hadn't a care in the world. Annie couldn't help but smile too.

"Now you see this picture of Jounouchi and Yugi?" Her Grandma asked. "It was taken the day Jounouchi turned eighteen and joined the army. The war had already been going on officially for two years at that point. Most people were losing hope, but boys were still joining up as soon as they were of age. Yami had joined on his eighteenth birthday the month before, and Jounouchi was looking forward to following in his best friend's footsteps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an unusually warm for a day in late January. The streets of Domino were as busy as always, but the warmer weather had many people out walking the large city's streets as well. Among those people traversing the sidewalks were two boys who hadn't been back to the city for a long time. Yugi and Jounouchi had come into their former hometown of Domino from the small town of Jengi, about 45 miles to the East, because Jounouchi was impatient to join the Alcutz Army. Yugi had come along to support him, as well as to visit his grandfather who owned a game shop here in the city.

When they reached the Army Recruiter's Office, the two parted ways after a quick kiss and a promise from Jounouchi to come to the game shop as soon as he was finished. Yugi continued on alone, using his shorter stature to easily weave through the crowds until he found himself standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. Opening the door, he callled out to the man who had raised him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa are you here?" Stepping inside Yugi found the game shop empty and no one behind the counter. It may not have been unusual for the place to be devoid of customers, but his grandfather's absence was troubling. "Grandpa?"

A small eternity of silence followed, and Yugi found himself running worst case scenarios through his head as he began searching for his elderly relative.

"Yugi is that you?" A noise off to Yugi's right caught his attention as he turned to see his grandfather stepping out of the storage room. Racing, or moving as fast as his old body would let him, his grandpa navigated his way around the displayed merchandise and brought his grandson into a hug.

Yugi huffed a little as the air was squeezed out of him along with all his worry, but was quick to return his grandfather's embrace.

"It's so good to see you again," the old man told him as he finally loosened his grip. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be stopping in? I could have taken the day off and shown you a good time while you were here."

Yugi gazed down at his shoes as he replied, knowing it was a bit rude to drop in unannounced even if he knew he was always welcome here.

"Actually Grandpa," he began. "It wasn't really a planned trip. You see, I'm just here to accompany Jounouchi while he joins the army."

Sugoroku heard the hesitation in his grandson's voice, and when Yugi finally raised his eyes to his, the older man found them filled with sadness and concern. He knew the teen well enough to guess what was troubling him.

"Are you ok with him joining the army?"

Yugi seemed to start at that. "It's not really my decision Grandpa."

"But it affects you," Sugoroku said knowing he'd have to be patient and gently press if he wanted to get Yugi's real thoughts on the matter.

"I guess," Yugi reasoned. "But Jounouchi's been talking about 'getting into the fight' ever since the war started. He's determined to get out there and 'show them Songim bastards what happens when you mess with Alcutz.'" Yugi brought his hand up to brush a bang that wasn't really in the way off his face. "It really means a lot to him."

"Just like he means a lot to you." Grandpa placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder and softened his voice. "I know it must be hard for you, knowing he's going off to fight a war while you have to wait at home. It hardly seems fair does?"

Yugi shook his head but didn't saying anything. His Grandpa had always been able to read him so easily. Even now when they no longer lived in the same house, yet alone the same city, he was able to get right to the heart of the matter.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and have a seat, and I'll make us something to drink," his Grandpa suggested. He gave Yugi a little push in the right direction while he went to the front door and turned the Out To Lunch sign. Heading into the kitchen himself then, he quickly fixed up their drinks and placed a white ceramic mug in front of Yugi while keeping the other for himself.

Yugi watched the steam rise for a moment before pulling the mug closer and taking a peak at it's contents. Floating in a bath of hot chocolate was a small army of mini marshmallows. It seemed he would forever be a child in his grandfather's eyes.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Yugi lost in his own thoughts and Sugoroku waiting for Yugi to open up. He knew the teenager would unburden himself when he was ready.

"You're right Grandpa," Yugi suddenly began. "I am worried about Katsuya. Actually, I suppose terrified is a more appropriate word. It was bad enough when Atemu signed up to fight, but now Katsuya too...it's just a little overwhelming." Yugi paused to take a sip of his drink. "I can't even imagine losing them. I love them both so much, but I don't want to stand in their way either. That's why I decided to just support them and hope it all works out for the best."

Suddenly Yugi looked years older than he actually was.

"Yugi, that's very brave and considerate of you, but there's nothing wrong with letting your loved ones know that you're worried about them." Sugoroku knew that Yugi was more worried than he could put into words, and feared it wasn't good for him to keep that all bottled up inside. The teen had a bad habit of taking the weight on the world on his shoulders and not asking for help.

Yugi sighed, knowing he could explain himself to his Grandpa and not be judged. He suddenly realized just how much he missed being around the man.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm trying to make him feel guilty so he won't leave," Yugi said. He waited for his words to sink in before he heard his Grandpa reply.

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit," his grandfather stated solemnly. "If anything, Jounouchi's probably feeling insecure about the fact that you don't appear to be worried."

Yugi had to admit that that did sound like Katsuya. He was probably worried that Yugi's lack of concern meant he didn't love him as much as he claimed too. His boyfriend may be goofy and hot tempered, but deep down he was still insecure at times. Yugi decided that not only would he have to have a talk with the blond later, but he was also going to show him just how much he did love him. Yugi couldn't suppress the mischievous grin that crossed his face as he thought of the many possible ways to do just that.

If his grandfather knew where the boys thoughts had turned, the old man didn't show any signs of it.

"You're right about Katsuya Grandpa, but I still don't know what to do about Atemu." Yugi admitted as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even understand why he joined the army. I know he doesn't want to be out there shooting people. Plus, he can barely stand to be away from Seto for the occasional weekend, why would he volunteer to leave him for gods knows how long? It just doesn't make any sense!" Yugi had returned his mug to the table with a bit too much force, causing the dark liquid to slosh over the rim and fall onto the table. He now used his index finger to move the spill around a bit, managing to avoid his grandfather's gaze which he was certain would be disapproving.

Realizing how upsetting the subject had become for Yugi, Sugoroku decided to deviate from it slightly.

"How are those two doing anyway?"

Yugi looked up at that. He knew his brother hadn't been to visit in months, mainly because he had no desire to leave Seto, and Seto had no desire to return to Domino. Regardless, the old man was as aware as anyone else that the two boys had their fair share of ups and downs, but it was the strong bond that they shared that always kept them together.

"They're fine," he responded. "Granted, Seto was less than thrilled to find out Atemu had joined the army without even mentioning it to him. I don't think they spoke to each other for an entire week. Then me and Katsuya went over to have dinner at Malik's one night, and they must have finally had it out with each other while we were gone because the next morning everything was back to normal. Seto still doesn't seem happy with what Atemu's doing, but he seems to accept that it's something he wants to do." Yugi smiled as he remembered the incident and the immense relief he felt when the tension that had permeated the house they all shared had dissipated. If his brother and Seto were fighting, no one within a two mile radius was safe. Oddly enough, or perhaps just in testament to the bond they shared, even when they weren't speaking they refused to leave each other's sides. Then again, maybe it was just part of the weird possessive streak they both shared.

The love that his brother and Seto shared was one of a kind though. Atemu brought out the emotions of the icy sixteen year old, while Seto was able to keep Atemu's fiery emotions under control. They were both intimidating on their own, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. There was no one left in Jengi who dared mess with one of them out of fear of facing the other's wrath. They even managed to maintain a fierce rivalry without it interfering in their love life. Yugi was thrilled that his brother had found someone who made him as happy as Seto did. He was happy for Seto too, because Atemu seemed to have profoundly improved Seto's attitude as well as his outlook on life. Yugi felt deep down that if anyone truly deserved to be happy it was Seto.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sugoroku told him, his voice bringing Yugi back to the present. "I'm not sure either one could survive without the other anymore. But do you really not understand why Atemu felt the need to join this war?"

"I know it's his strict sense of justice that's urging him to get out there and teach those rebels a lesson," Yugi admitted as he shifted slightly in his seat. "I just don't think he realizes that fighting a war isn't the same as dealing with a group of bullies. He's going to be out there killing people, and there are going to be people out there trying to kill him." Yugi's hands fisted in his lap. "I know he's never lost a fight, but this is far beyond the scope of anything he's ever been involved in. What if he gets hurt? Or worse, what if...what if...what..." Yugi was unable to finish his sentence because it was too horrible to think about, let alone vocalize.

His grandfather was quickly at his side placing comforting hands on his shoulders. He hadn't meant for the topic to get Yugi so worked up, but it stood to reason that if Yugi had been keeping all his worry locked up it would express itself strongly when he finally let it out.

"It's ok Yugi," he assured him. "Why don't you go up to your old room and lay down for a while?"

Yugi carefully wiped away the few tears that had escaped at the thought of losing people he cared about while he silently nodded his agreement.

"I assume Jounouchi is coming by here when he's finished, so I'll just send him up when he gets here ok?"

Again Yugi just nodded silently. Then taking a deep breath and letting it out he rose from the table. He managed a quick hug and a kiss for his Grandpa, and made the familiar trip up to his old room. He hadn't lived in it for three years now, but it remained exactly the same. It was practically a shrine to his childhood, filled with old toys and posters of celebrities he used to adore.

Plopping down on his old bed he found it's familiarity oddly comforting. Letting his eyes slide shut and pushing all upsetting thoughts from his mind, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jounouchi quietly climbed the stairs, making sure to skip the two that had creaked for as long as he could remember. He knew the ins and outs of the game shop better than he did the numerous apartments he and his father had lived in while he was growing up. In fact, it would be a pretty safe bet that he had spent more of his childhood with the Mutou family than with his own. Yami and him had become fast friends in preschool, and had remained best friends ever since. There was a brief period where it seemed his attraction to Yugi might throw things off, but any problems were quickly resolved since they all wanted everything to work out.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jounouchi headed for the third room on the left and opened the door without making a sound. There, sprawled out on the twin sized bed was his lover, sleeping like an angel. A completely exhausted angel with no regard for actually using the pillows as such, but an angel none the less. Snickering to himself as a naughty idea popped into his head, Jounouchi quietly approached the bed with more stealth than anyone would have given him credit for.

Taking a knee next to the bed, he gently lifted the shirt his prey was wearing just enough to expose the teen's bellybutton. At this point Jounouchi had to force down an evil laugh, but anyone watching would have caught the mischievous gleam reflected in his eyes. One last glance at his peacefully sleeping prey was all he took before lowering his mouth to Yugi's belly and giving him one hell of a raspberry.

Yugi wasn't sure if it was the sound or the sensation that jolted him out of his dreamless nap, but one thing was clear-they had both scared the living hell out of him.

"What the fu- Katsuya!" Yugi, who had scrambled back against the headboard with his knees drawn up to his chest shot the love of his life a highly incensed glare. When the blond only shrugged and attempted to smile innocently, Yugi rephrased his half finished question. "What was that about?"

"Don't know," Jounouchi said mildly. "You just looked so peaceful sleeping on this old bed of yours."

"So you made it your mission to disturb me?" Yugi questioned, attempting to follow his boyfriend's train of thought.

"I just wanted to wake you up is all." Seeing the doubtful look on Yugi's face he added an "Honest."

Yugi continued to eye Jounouchi skeptically. "You do know there are more civil ways of waking a person don't you? A gentle nudge, a kiss on the cheek, whispering sweet nothings in their ear...any of those would have sufficed."

"Yeah, but what fun are those? I mean you should have seen the look on your face, it was classic," Jounouchi teased. Noticing his boyfriend was less than amused Jounouchi decided to move to the next phase.

"Forgive me?" he asked, conjuring up his most apologetic face.

The only response he received was a sound whack to the head by an overstuffed pillow.

"I guess that's a no then?"

"No," Yugi reasoned. "That was simply revenge. I'll forgive you as soon as you get your butt up here and kiss me."

Jounouchi didn't need to be told twice. He sprang up onto the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms. He placed a somewhat sloppy kiss on the boy's forehead, before bending down and sensuously capturing his lips.

They took their time, slowly reexploring the familiar tastes and feel of each other. When Yugi felt a warm hand cup the back of his neck, he parted his lips and allowed Jounouchi to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that, just enjoying the feel of each other, until the need for a proper amount of air forced them to part. Linking his hand with Jounouchi's, Yugi placed a soft kiss to the back of the older boy's hand before flopping back onto the bed.

"Now that's more like it," he sighed. For some reason Yugi never grew tired of Jounouchi's slightly immature antics, although he wasn't about to let the blond know that. If his boyfriend ever found out how cute he found the antics he'd never be able to guilt him into anything ever again.

"So, are you going to ask me how it went?" Jounouchi joined his lover spread out on the bed and pulled the smaller body close to his own. Yugi instinctively snuggled closer, allowing his arm to drape across Jounouchi's trim waist and his head to rest on his firm chest.

"I figured you and your big mouth wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it for long, so there was no point in asking." Yugi's giggles drowned out any response Jounouchi might have made, although Yugi did receive a soft whack to the back of his head. All was forgiven though as those strong hands moved down to rub his back.

"I think Yami's right, I am starting to rub off on you," Jounouchi whispered.

"By the way, how did it go at the recruiters?" Yugi wasn't able to keep the slight laughter out of his voice as he finally asked the question.

"How kind of you to ask," the older boy dead panned. "Actually, it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I thought Yami was exaggerating when he said they were distrustful of people from towns to the East, but that wasn't the case."

"You can't really blame them Katsuya," Yugi said softly. "The rebels are invading new towns practically every week, plus it's getting harder and harder to tell where anyone's loyalties lie these days. They're just exercising some caution."

What Yugi said was true. Lately the area under Songim's control was expanding at an alarming rate. It was part of the reason Jounouchi was so anxious to get out there and fight. The Middle War, at it's core, was nothing more than a civil war. It was western Alcutz versus eastern Alcutz, or Songim as they had taken to calling themselves. Songim, headed by President Terrin, claimed to be fighting for it's independence from the radically oppressive Alcutz government and President Lutcif, but in truth it went back farther than that. It was about politics, it was about religion, it was about economics, but most of all it was about the people.

Almost a century ago Baredies, a country to the north, had conquered Alcutz and claimed it as it's territory. They had overthrown the harsh dictatorship of Song Ban, and gradually implemented a more democratic form of government. They had continued to occupy Alcutz until the complete removal of their troops fourteen years ago.

That was when the tension had started.

As long as Baredies had been there, they had been able to keep the remaining supporters of Song Ban in check, squashing rebellions before they could happen and preventing any major problems. With their withdrawal, supporters of Song Ban and the old ways of autocracy had grown. They began amassing followers, and collecting impressive stores of weapons. The newly democratic form of government tried their best to suppress such radical behaviors, but it soon became clear that Alcutz was a country divided. There were those who supported the new ways, where everyone had a voice and chose for themselves how they wanted to live and which religion they wanted to practice. And there were those who longed for the old days, where only a certain group had power and the ancestors were respected by all. They resented Baredies' interference and claimed their "modern" ideals had corrupted the country.

It was also a matter of economics. The east was mostly farm country, while the west was far more industrialized thanks to Baredies' influence. As such those living in the west seemed to enjoy and higher standard of living than those who ran family farms in the east. Obviously the lavish lifestyles they were denied did not sit well with the people of the east. Songim promised them a chance at a better life without selling their souls to the evils of the western world as they felt their countrymen had. And so, as all of these issues came to a head, Songim was formed in the East and declared it's intent to reclaim it's own country.

It had been nothing but a series of fights ever since.

Most towns were filled with a mix of supporters, those who supported Alcutz and prayed for their protection from the rebels, and those who supported Songim and waited for their liberation. But to speak out was a serious crime, and often resulted in your death if the proper army was not in your town when you did so. It left a lot of people stuck in the middle, torn between their heritage and their freedom. They tried to obey both sides, but could never satisfy either.

"Yeah," Jounouchi agreed. "I guess that guy must have thought I was a spy or something. Shows what he knows, I'm terrible with secrets."

Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, but his laughter was cut off as Yugi's lips covered his own. It was a rather chaste kiss, but it still managed to convey all the love and passion that Yugi held for Jounouchi.

"I love you Katsuya. You know that right?" Yugi's lavender eyes were locked onto Jounouchi's and he seemed to truly be questioning the older boy's belief in him.

"Oh course I know Yugi, you tell me everyday."

"That's not what I mean," Yugi shook his head. "Anyone can say the words, what's important are the feelings that back them up."

"Yugi, I know you love me. I've never questioned that. Ever." Jounouchi wasn't sure where his lover was going with this, but he seemed serious.

"I just wanted to make sure." Yugi drew his arm tighter around Jounouchi. "You know I'm only so supportive of you joining the fight because I know how much you want to. It's not because I want you gone or because I don't care that you're leaving. I just figured it would be easier for you if you didn't have to be worried about me."

Jounouchi let out an audible sigh, he recognized that quiet, self-deprecating tone. "See Yugi, that's just one of the many, and I do mean many, things that I love about you. You're ability to put others above yourself is remarkable." Tilting his head at just the right angle, Jounouchi placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead before continuing. "I'm not gonna lie, that self-doubting voice in the back of my head was questioning your lack of worry, but the thought that it was because you didn't love me never even crossed my mind."

Jounouchi's words were a tremendous relief to Yugi. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to get Jounouchi home and into their own bed as quickly as possible, for even in the most lustful moment he could imagine, he didn't think he'd be able to have sex with his grandfather just downstairs.

"So, if everything's taken care of why don't we head on home and start making the most of the few months we have left?" he asked. The sultry quality Yugi's normally sweet voice took on made it perfectly clear what he had in mind. He felt Jounouchi tense up beside him, and wondered what he had done wrong.

"Actually Yugi," the blond began nervously. "About that...Well, you see the thing is...What I'm trying to say is that I requested to leave next week for basic training."

"What?!"

The shock and what sounded distinctly like hurt in Yugi's voice made Jounouchi wince.

"I only did it so I could go to bootcamp with Yami," he stammered in an attempt to explain himself. "I figured they might keep us together that way so we could keep an eye on each other and whatnot. Please don't be mad."

There was a seemingly endless silence before Yugi finally spoke.

"I'm not mad," he concluded. "It really does make more sense that way when you think about it. I just, I just thought we'd have more time together is all." Yugi snuggled his head up into the crook of Jounouchi's neck as he spoke, punctuating his words with a kiss or two to the smooth skin.

"I know," Jounouchi said slowly. "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of these next few days." Jounouchi ran his hand down Yugi's spine to rest suggestively on the back of the boy's leather pants. "Now what was that you were saying about getting out of here?"

The feel of Jounouchi's warm breath in his ear sent an electric shiver through the younger boy's body. Jounouchi was shocked by the speed with which Yugi managed to jump out of his grasp, hop off the bed, pull him up by the arm and start dragging him down the stairs. Not that he minded, the faster they could get out of here, the faster they could get home and into bed. Yugi seemed to be thinking along the same lines; he was taking the stairs two steps at a time, and his firm grip insisted Jounouchi do the same.

Their quick retreat ended abruptly however when Sugoroku suddenly appeared at the foot of the staircase. Yugi instantly stopped to avoid trampling his grandfather, but Jounouchi wasn't so lucky. Being dragged by Yugi had left all of his weight shifted forward, and the sudden halt had thrown him completely off balance. He knew he was going to fall, and there was nothing he could do about it. As Jounouchi took a header down the stairs, Yugi made an attempt to catch him, but was only knocked over himself.

Sugoroku, who had been on his way up to ask the boys if they wanted to go out to lunch, now found himself facing a rolling ball of arms and legs that was descending upon him with alarming speed. His survival instincts prompted him to step aside just as the "human cannonball" hit the floor with a resonating thud.

A twin chorus of "ouch!" and "shit that hurt" was heard as the two boys untangled themselves. The fact that they were both able to struggle to their feet suggested that neither was seriously injured-a relief in itself.

"Are you ok Yugi?" The concern laced into the blond's question was endearing, especially since his own face was contorted in pain.

"I'm fine," Yugi assured him with a smile. "Just a little startled. What about you, you took the brunt of the fall?"

It was true, as soon as Jounouchi saw that Yugi had been dragged into his fall he had pulled his lover into his chest and done his best to enfold him in his arms, allowing his own body to take most of the damage.

"Just a little sore, nothing I can't handle," Jounouchi told him as he reached out for his hand and brought Yugi close.

"I'm glad, and thank you for protecting me."

Jounouchi leaned down to pull Yugi into a kiss. He was just about to deepen it, when he remembered that Yugi's grandfather was standing right there and probably didn't need to see him molesting his grandson. Pulling back from the kiss, Jounouchi couldn't help the pink tint that appeared on his cheeks.

"Well," Sugoroku cleared his throat. "If you two are ok now, why don't I treat you to a late lunch?" He was relieved that there weren't any serious injuries, although he suspected Jounouchi would be sporting a few bruises by the next day.

Yugi turned to his boyfriend for an answer to the simple question they had been asked. However, the old man's question had left Jounouchi feeling torn. How was he supposed to choose between his two favorite things? Food or Yugi? Yugi or food? A brief image of Yugi covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce flashed through his mind, but he realized that wasn't an option-at least not at the moment.

Seeing Jounouchi's indecision, Yugi decided to take action.

"If you think you can afford Katsuya's appetite, we'd love to join you Grandpa."

"I've already found the solution for the bottomless pit over there," Sugoroku said while glancing pointedly at the blond. Jounouchi at least had the good grace to blush. "We'll be dining at an all you can eat buffet."

Jounouchi's face lit up at the words "all you can eat", and Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy are they in for a surprise," Jounouchi boasted. "I've never met a buffet I didn't like."

"We can leave in a minute," Sugoroku informed them. "I just wanted to get a picture of you two first. You know, so you won't forget this day." He held up the camera that he'd been hiding behind his back to show them that he was serious.

Yugi smiled at his grandpa's typical request. "Sure Grandpa. Where do you want us?"

"Out in front of the shop should be fine," he replied. As he watched the teens grab their coats and head out the door, he silently mused about how quickly children seem to grow up. It didn't seem that long ago that those two were playing hide and seek with Atemu around the game shop or gushing over the latest trading cards he'd gotten in. With a sad smile he headed out after them, locking up the shop behind him.

A part of him wished they could remain carefree children forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Notes:** Originally, there was a full blown lemon at the end of this chapter that followed these two once they got home, but I can't post that here and even I can admit that it was a bit gratuitous anyway. I did consider leaving some of the limey content in, but there didn't seem a good place to break it off so sorry about that.

I realize the interaction between Yugi and Jounouchi was a bit sugary at parts (I think I got a cavity just writing it), but I wanted to establish them as a happy couple and I love sap (lucky for me I also love angst and drama. Ha Ha!) Besides, those two are just so cute together! I edited this down a lot from the first draft I wrote, but it still seems a little long. Personally, I like long chapters, but if they seem too long I'm sorry. It's just the way I write I guess. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you thought.

Jade


	3. Goodbye to You

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Yu-gi-oh.

**Chapter warnings: **mentions of past abuse, limey content and an implied lemon

**Chapter 2**

After taking a refreshing sip of her lemonade, Annie's grandmother pointed to the next photo. In it, the brunet was laid out on his stomach on what was presumably a bed. The photo captured him from the mid back up and he appeared to be sleeping, as his head was turned towards the camera, eyes closed and a small smile upon his lips.

"Now this photo here was taken the morning Yami and Jounouchi left for basic training," she explained as she tapped the tip of her pale pink nail against the photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami let out a sigh of relief when the click of the camera going off failed to awaken the sleeping teen on the bed. He knew Seto would be less than thrilled about this sudden photo op, but Yami just couldn't help himself-the taller boy was so cute when he was sleeping.

Glancing at the clock on the night stand, Yami realized he needn't have been concerned about Seto waking as it was only a quarter after five. There was still a good fifteen minutes until Seto's internal clock would wake him up. Even after a year of living here with Yami, the brunet's body still followed the routine of Kaiba Manor. He still awoke every morning at exactly five-thirty, even if it as only to roll over and go back to sleep. He'd hoped Seto would drop the habit once he was free of that tyrant, but apparently years of conditioning was not so easily undone.

Regardless of the fact that he was no longer in Kaiba Manor, Seto still kept some slightly annoying habits from his time there. For example, everything in their closet was hung in color groups, sorted alphabetically and going from light to darkest within the groups. His tie, when he wore one, always matched his socks, and his food was always eaten off his plate in a clockwise manner with each bite being chewed exactly nine times. It was enough to make the average person wonder if the "poor boy" was obsessive compulsive. Of course, Yami knew that these things were done without thinking because not doing them at Kaiba Manor had brought with it a quick and severe punishment.

The punishments weren't something Seto liked to talk about, and Yami hated to even imagine them. Once while he was volunteering at the Domino Hospital, he had gotten a look at Seto's medical records and the numerous broken bones and unexplained cuts and bruises had painted a pretty fair picture of what Seto's home life had been like. The thought that he was only looking at the injuries they'd sought medical assistance for made him vow then and there to protect Seto, at whatever cost.

Of course, Yami was already completely infatuated with Seto before viewing the records. He had been since the moment he laid eyes on the boy back when he was fifteen and Seto was thirteen. Yami still lived with his Grandpa at the game shop then, and while out walking the streets of Domino he had happened past Kaiba Corp just as Seto was coming out. Their collision had sent Yami sprawling to the ground, and Seto stumbling back until he hit the door. Both boys had let out a short string of curses before Seto had threatened to sue Yami for everything he had if he wound up with any injuries. Yami had laughed and told him to go right ahead.

When Seto had only continued to glare at him, he had emptied out his pockets and handed the proud teen three quarters, a paperclip, and a ball of lint telling him that was about all the lawsuit was going to get him. There appeared to be a brief flicker of amusement in Seto's sapphire eyes before he stiffened under the touch of a large hand that appeared on his shoulder.

"Let's go Seto. You don't have time to associate with the likes of him," the voice belonging to the well manicured hand had said while it's owner had guided the teen into a waiting limo.

While disappointed he hadn't gotten to spend more time with the gorgeous brunet and his dazzling sapphire eyes, Yami had gotten the one thing he did need-his name.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the teen had been Seto Kaiba, the adopted son of Gozaburo Kaiba, the most powerful man in all of Domino and possibly the entire country. The man owned Kaiba Corp, the world's biggest supplier of military goods. Yami could vaguely recall seeing several pictures of the boy in the newspaper, but none of the black and white photos had done justice to the unsettling eyes and overwhelming presence of Seto Kaiba. He knew he just had to see more of Seto, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

As Yami began formulating his plan, Seto was having some interesting thoughts of his own, at least that's what he'd told Yami later. Usually those unfortunate enough to bump into him immediately began sputtering apologies before making a hasty retreat, grown men included. But that teen had just joked about the incident like it was just anyone he had collided with. It occurred to Seto that perhaps the boy just didn't know who he was, but at the same time he doubted that would have made a difference.

Ever since he had come to live at Kaiba Manor he'd been conditioned to act like a god, commanding respect and passing judgement on others. This had either kept people at a polite distance, or left them wanting to squash him like the arrogant little bug they saw him as. He couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him like a normal teen, not someone to be feared or destroyed, and it wasn't until now that he realized how much he missed it.

Life at the Manor certainly hadn't been easy for him. He was still mourning his parent's death and his relative's abandonment when he arrived, but he was quick to learn that such self-pitying thoughts wouldn't be tolerated. It also didn't take long to realize that things were done exactly how Gozaburo wanted and he was never to be questioned. If the man was disobeyed or things weren't done perfectly, punishments were swift and extremely harsh. For example, on his first morning there Seto failed to make his bed and Gozaburo had thrown him down the stairs leaving him with several bruises and a sprained wrist. The lesson? Just because there were several housekeepers at the manor that was no reason not to clean up after yourself and give them extra work.

That was when Seto realized his life wasn't going to be the happy wonderland he had imagined when he learned he was going to be living with a billionaire.

A sharp smack to the back of his head had snapped Seto out of his thoughts. Turning to his right he saw Gozaburo glaring at him and quickly wiped off the smile that thinking about his encounter with the other boy had brought to his face.

"Stop thinking about that boy." Gozaburo's tone wasn't harsh, but the message was clear; Seto would forget about that boy, or he would regret it.

Knowing he should have done as he was told, Seto instead filed away his thoughts of the spiky haired boy for another time.

Yami watched Seto stir slightly in his sleep as his body prepared itself to wake up in a few minutes. He reached out and gently brushed the cinnamon bangs away from the pale skin, smiling softly as the fell right back into place before returning to his thoughts.

It had been three weeks before Yami got the chance to see Seto again. The papers had been making a big fuss about how Kaiba Corp would be making a presentation at a local children's charity event that they had apparently just made a large donation to. Scraping together every bit of cash he had, as well as borrowing the difference from Yugi, Yami had managed to get a ticket. It was a good cause and he didn't mind spending the money if he even got a glimpse of the tall brunet.

It hadn't been hard to spot Seto once he got there, the teen was standing off in a corner by himself, shooting less than friendly looks at anyone who even seemed to think of approaching him. The only exception to his off putting behavior seemed to be the children themselves. The hospital hosting the event had brought some of their more mobile patients; most likely for publicity, but also to give the children a night out.

The kids seemed to flock to Seto, and it occurred to Yami that perhaps Seto had visited the hospital before since he and the children seemed to be quite familiar with each other. It struck him as strange to see the change in Seto's demeanor from hostilely regarding the adults to relating easily to the children. It only made him want to know more about the boy.

Just as he was about to try his luck and approach Seto himself, a green haired boy, who appeared to be a year or two older than himself, linked arms with the brunet and led him away. Seto acquiesced, and allowed himself to be lead across the floor to stand behind his adoptive father as the man presented the hospital's director with the generous check. The director than began speaking on what kind of uses the money would be put to, in painfully descriptive detail, and Yami took the opportunity to step outside.

The event was being held an old estate just outside the city, and stepping outside he found himself in a lavish garden. Even this late in the evening the flowers and shrubbery held an enchantment. Wandering the trodden dirt paths, he couldn't help but notice that the stars were starting to come out. The small specs of light were mesmerizing- they were so rarely visible amongst the harsh lights of the city, and the numerous class trips to the planetarium hardly did them justice. Everyone always talked of how star gazing was so romantic and doing so seemed to slip into everyone's description of the "perfect date", but Yami found the vast expanse of stars daunting. Seeing them sparking up there million of miles away made him feel so small and insignificant compared to the universe around him. He was so caught up in his musings, that he didn't realize anyone had managed to sneak up on him until they spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you at an event like this."

Yami didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Seto who had joined him out in the gardens.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," he replied with a voice that could just as easily be taken for hostile as it could be humorous.

Seto made a derisive noise from behind him. "Take it however you want, it's merely the truth."

"Then I'll take it as a compliment since this place seems to be filled with stodgy old men in suits and their 'here for the photo op' families," Yami said with a grin as he turned to find Seto had seated himself on one of the stone benches scattered strategically along the pathway.

Those striking blue eyes seemed to study him, and Yami could feel the minutes ticking by, but he just stood there-not making a move forward, but not backing down either. He didn't know if the boy had followed him out here or had stumbled upon him by luck, but an opportunity was an opportunity. Finally Seto turned his gaze to a nearby rose bush, seeming to have found whatever he was looking for in Yami or given up trying to see it.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Seto asked, annoyed that he wasn't able to keep his voice as indifferent as he would have liked.

"Would you believe me if I said I came to see you?" Yami parried taking several steps closer to the seated brunet. He didn't know Seto well enough to know how to approach this situation, so he decided to take the offensive and gauge the other's response.

Seto brought his eyes back to meet Yami's. "Yes."

Yami's rich laughter danced in the air. Most people would have blushed at such a comment, or have been coy about it. He was starting to realize that Seto wasn't most people though, and it was fascinating.

"You would, would you?"

"You've been staring at me all evening. So yes, I could believe that you came to see me." Seto's answer was given as though he were solving an equation, rather than having a conversation. Yami was close enough now that he could see the faint blush his words brought to older boy's cheeks.

"So why did you follow me out here?" Yami was surprised to find he was quite anxious to hear Seto's answer. Still, Seto had certainly taken the advantage with his comment on Yami's staring, and Yami was hoping the answer to this question would once again even the score. Perhaps he was underestimating Seto though.

But Seto didn't even bother to answer, he just returned his gaze to the rose bush. He wanted to tell this stranger why he had sought him out, but he couldn't find the right words. Something about this boy put him out of his element, it was almost a challenge just to speak to him. It felt inappropriate to boss him around, but felt ill at ease trying to be polite. It wasn't something Seto understood, but he found the situation exhilarating nonetheless.

"Aren't you even going to ask me my name?" While Seto was lost in his own thoughts, Yami had settled next to him on the bench. Seto seemed shocked to see him so close (the slight widening of his eyes gave him away), but he made no attempt to move away.

"I figured if it were important you would tell me," Seto responded.

Yami's voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in closer. "Oh it's very important, because if I have anything to say about it you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Seto's breath caught in his throat. This young man beside him was so mysterious, so confidently seductive. It dawned on him that the stranger now had him right where he seemed to want him: off his guard.

Seto meant to move away as he saw a hand reach out to brush his bangs out of his eyes, but he didn't.

He meant to pull away when that same hand cupped the back of his neck and began to pull him closer, but he didn't.

And as those crimson eyes and handsome features moved in to meet him, he knew what was about to happen, but still closed his eyes and awaited the feel of soft lips against his own.

"SETO!"

The cry pierced through the night, and like a slap to the face brought him back to reality. He made to pull away, but the other boy held him firm.

"Seto! Where the hell are you?" The voice cried again, and from closer by.

He had to go. He had to find the owner of that voice before they found him; here, with this boy. With a forceful shove he broke free of the other's grasp, but the boy rose to his feet just as quickly as he did.

Yami had been startled by the shouts, but more than that he was angered that they had interrupted him. As Seto scrambled away from him he saw what almost looked like panic flash through his sapphire eyes. The emotion looked well used, but somehow out of place on his strong face.

"It's Atemu," he had called out to the brunet's retreating form. "Atemu Mutou."

A second stirring of the body on the bed before him brought Yami out of his thoughts, and he found a pair of sleep clouded blue eyes focused on him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Now more than twenty minutes," Yami smiled. "And just for the record, I wasn't 'watching you sleep'; I was daydreaming in your direction."

"You were still staring at me while I was asleep, and that's creepy. Never do it again," Seto warned. His reprimand lost it's effect though as it was followed by a long yawn on his part.

Yami leaned over a placed a kiss on his cheek.

"If you didn't look so cute I might let you pick a fight with me, but we don't have time for that this morning." When Seto, who was obviously still half-asleep, only gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "Jounouchi and I have to leave for basic training this morning remember? The bus leaves at seven, so get that cute ass of yours out of bed so you see me off."

"Wouldn't you prefer I stay in bed and use this cute ass of mine to get you off instead?" Seto's formerly sleep-clouded eyes darkened a bit, and his hand wandered over to stroke the inside of Yami's thigh.

"How very tempting," Yami intoned, raising a brow for added effect. "But we don't have that kind of time."

"Hn." With gravity on his side, Seto pulled Yami onto the bed and used the momentum to roll them both over so that lay atop the other.. Leaning down he took the soft flesh of the older boy's ear between his teeth and gave it a soft tug. "There's always time for this," his whispered.

Lanced with a sudden need for his hands to be all over his taller lover, Yami began running the math in his head. Quickly determining that skipping breakfast was a small price to pay for one last chance to be with Seto before he left, he grabbed Seto's shoulder's and pulled him down for a kiss.

Seto slipped his tongue between Yami's lip, taking the lead, and Yami let him...for now. It wasn't that he minded letting Seto enjoy his body, as they were constantly changes roles based on mood, occasion, and sometimes things as simple as the weather. Their relationship was not about someone having to be submissive, it was about showing their love for each other. Still, Yami couldn't help but feel that since he was about to be leaving for nine weeks he ought to get to be on top.

The feel of long fingers running neatly down his ribcage, hooking into the waistband of his boxers, sent a jolt to his groin. He lifted his hips to aid Seto in removing the nuisance of a garment, before watching as Seto pulled back a little to slide his own off. Since both boys had only been wearing boxers to begin with, their nude forms were now proudly on display for the other to admire.

Yami, as always, was intoxicated by the pale expanse of his lover's skin. Seto had spent so much of his childhood indoors, that Yami often wondered if Seto's skin had completely forgotten how to tan. Of course, Seto still didn't spend that much time outdoors, and it was winter, so it really was only natural that the teen's skin didn't hold the natural olive color that his own did.

Seto was too busy admiring the lean lines of Yami's body to notice the spark that flashed through the crimson eyes below him. It always amazed him when Yami did something that required a great deal of strength. While he never forgot the immense inner strength his lover possessed, it was easy to be deceived by his outward appearance. Yami was thin, not really skinny, but lean. It was easy to think that he posed no threat at all, a mistake that would often leave you with a bruised body and a wounded ego. For beneath all that leather he insisted on wearing, was a quiet strength.

As if reading his boyfriend's thoughts on his strength, Yami wrapped a leg around Seto's back, braced his other foot against the mattress, and flipped their positions. With his thigh pressed between Seto's legs, he began to ravage the boy beneath him.

Lips, tongue, hands, teeth: Seto felt them all, and he was starting to lose his control. He flung his arms around the strong back above him and pulled the warm body closer so he could grind the lower half of his body against it. Feeling Seto rub against his thigh in such an enticing manner caused Yami to shudder, and he knew he needed to move things along before they both lost it.

Blindly reaching out for the night stand, he couldn't suppress a smile as his hand closed around the lube they kept there. The boys had quickly learned to keep their lubricant in such an easily accessible location after an incident involving an eight minute search, a room that looked like a hurricane hit it, an impatient Seto taking his need into his own hands so to speak before going to sleep, and an extremely sexually frustrated Yami.

"Atemu?" Seto's raspy voice drew Yami's attention.

"Yes?" He asked between spreading the slick substance over his fingers as well as his own arousal.

"Hurry up."

Yami's mouth effectively swallowed up any moans the younger boy made from that point on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When their breath had returned to a more natural rate of breathing, Yami moved up to place a kiss on Seto's sweat dampened forehead. Moving back, he caught Seto's eyes with his own.

"I love you Seto Kaiba."

The sapphire eyes that so entranced him clouded with hurt.

"Then why are you leaving me?"

Seto's voice was barely more than his lips forming the words, but they struck Yami with the force of a speeding train. Seto was always the most honest and the most fragile after they had made love, and to hear those words stuck the proverbial knife into his heart.

"I thought we settled this," he said as he moved to get out of bed. He tossed the boxers they had slept in into the hamper as he passed it on his way to the closet. "I'm not leaving you. I would NEVER leave you. I just need to do this," he explained as he tossed Seto a new pair of boxers.

"I understand that, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about your decision." A moment of silence passed while Seto slipped into the forest green boxers before his voice lost the faint trace of sadness it had held and he added: "And you're damn right you'll never leave me!"

Yami laughed at Seto's sudden shift in moods. Spinning around from the closet he'd been rummaging through, he gave a very dramatic mock salute.

"Yes Sir!" If he hadn't been looking closely he would have missed the slight upturn of Seto's mouth.

"Of course without you around, I'll finally be free to date all those admirers of mine," Seto said in a disturbingly sincere voice.

Yami wasn't fooled though. "I don't think you want to inflict that kind of pain on those poor people." The spiky-haired teen had returned to searching through the closet, but he didn't need to be facing the bed to know that Seto was giving him the finger and glaring at him.

"I didn't realize dating me was such an unpleasant experience," the brunet shot back.

Yami paused in his search, as this time he heard real offense in Seto's voice. With a sigh, Yami grabbed a white button down shirt and headed over to the boy who had now turned his back on him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he felt Seto lean back against him.

"Don't be so touchy, you know that's not what I meant." He placed a kiss on Seto's cheek. "It's just that as you're extremely jealous, very possessive boyfriend, I would feel obligated to pummel anyone who dares to lay even so much as a finger on you."

Seto knew for a fact that Yami wasn't lying. The older boy had doled out several black eyes and even a broken nose or two to those brave souls unfortunate enough to not back down after Seto had declined their advances. Not that Seto had room to talk. He'd lost his temper on several more occasions than he cared to admit to involving others showing an interest in Yami. Luckily, it only took a good glare from either of them to keep most people at bay.

Seto turned his body within Yami's grasp and pressed their lips together.

"I love you, I'll manage the next nine weeks without you somehow."

"What's the saying?" Yami asked. "'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?'"

"It also makes the reunion sex mind-blowing," Seto purred.

Yami's hand moved down to grab Seto's ass as he smirked. "Now there's something to look forward to."

Seto pulled Yami's free hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss to the lines of his palm. He felt the hand turn to stroke the back it's fingers against his cheek, and tilted his head into the touch.

"Shit! We've only got forty minutes to get to the bus," Yami called out as he noticed the clock. Pulling away, he rushed to finish dressing.

Seto seriously considered giving in to his body's urging and going back to sleep, but seeing how frantic his boyfriend was, he finally made a move to get out of bed. Throwing on a pair of blue jeans, an article of clothing he hadn't been allowed to wear during his time at Kaiba Manor due to their lower class connotations, and a dark green sweater he followed Yami upstairs to the kitchen. He paused to use his reflection on the microwave to fix his rumpled hair before joining the others at the table.

"Morning you two."

Yugi's pleasant smile greeted them as he looked up from the bowl of cereal he was spooning into his mouth. Jounouchi was seated next to him looking half asleep and polishing off what Seto could only assume was his third package of chocolate Poptarts judging by the litter he had seen near the toaster.

It was unusual for Jounouchi to be awake before Seto, and the younger boy found the situation unnerving. Frankly, Seto had been against the idea of Jounouchi moving in with them to begin with. He thought he was being more than generous agreeing to let Yugi stay here. Since it was basically his house to begin with, he had felt that he should have the final word on it's occupants, but the two Mutous had teamed up to overrule him. He still wasn't sure how they had gotten him to relent.

The old Victorian was actually the house Seto had grown up in. After the sudden death of his parents, his Aunt had inherited it. Since she was no longer living in the country at the time, she had planned to sell it. Strangely, just as she was about to close a deal on it rumored to be extremely more than the house was actually worth, she suddenly decided to rent it out instead. Various people had rented the house two story Victorian up until a little over a year ago when Seto had left Kaiba Manor to be with Yami. The two boys had convinced the stodgy older women

to rent it to them and, with a little persuasion from Gozaburo Kaiba himself many believed, she had agreed.

They had barely been there a month when Yugi joined them. The teen had moved out of the game shop at thirteen to try and mend things with his parents, but things weren't going as well as he had hoped and he jumped at the chance to live with his brother once more. Jounouchi had moved in to get away from his drunk of a father and to be closer to Yugi. It had taken a bit of time to adjust to their personality differences, but the four got along well for the most part now.

"Are you almost done Jounouchi?" Yami asked as he moved out of the room and towards the front door. "We really need to get going."

Yugi leaned back in his chair far enough to peer through the doorway and saw his brother had slipped his boots on and was reaching for his coat.

"Whoa, relax Yami. We've got plenty of time left. It's only a ten minute walk to the bus. Sit down and have some food, I mean who knows what kind of crap they will be feeding us for the next nine weeks." Jounouchi barely even bothered to stop eating as he spoke.

"He has a point you know," Seto commented as he brought the cup of coffee he had poured himself to the table and sat down. He almost choked on the hot dark liquid when he realized who he had just agreed with.

Yami poked his head back into the room and shot Seto a glare that said 'you're supposed to be on my side.' When Seto just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee, his crimson eyes moved to Jounouchi.

"I really don't think we should follow the schedule of someone who's never been punctual in their entire life."

The blond plastered a look of shock on his face and dramatically grabbed at his chest as though Yami had stabbed him in the heart. His antics earned him a giggle from Yugi and a simultaneous roll of the eyes from the other two.

"Oh lighten up Atemu," Yugi said. "Have a bite to eat and then we'll go alright?"

Resolve weakening under his little brother's pleading look, Yami remained in the doorway an additional moment for pride's sake before joining them at the table with a sigh. Twelve minutes later, he was ushering people out the door into the chilly morning air. After checking to make sure the door was locked, the couples set off hand in hand.

Much to Jounouchi's delight, and Yami's slight annoyance, the four man group arrived at the bus station with seven minutes to spare. Seto had the distinct impression that if the bus station weren't crowed with other fellow recruits the blond would have done a victory dance.

Once they located the bus the older two would be boarding, it was time for goodbyes. All around them people were doing the same with their families and significant others. The result, much to Seto's annoyance, was lots and lots of crying and overly dramatic declarations of undying love. Yugi was quick to join in on the crying, although Seto was pleased to note the smaller boy did so with a silent dignity. Jounouchi captured the boy in a hug and whispered his goodbye into his ear. With a kiss to the tears on his cheek, and a chaste but lengthy kiss to the small lips, the blond went to go find a seat. The two had decided that their goodbye should be quick in order to make it easier for both of them, although now that the time had come they realized it wasn't any easier to part ways.

Noticing the disgusted looks Seto was giving some of the more sappy groups around them, Yami had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Although Seto's personality and tolerance of others had improved dramatically since they got together, the tall teen still couldn't stand gushy displays of emotion.

"I guess you don't want me to me to start declaring my unwavering love for you as I promise to write/think of you everyday then?" Yami remarked with a bemused glint in his crimson eyes.

Seto's eyes came to meet his. "Sometimes I forget what a smart ass you can be. However, your assumption would be correct."

"Fine, just look after Yugi while I'm gone ok?" Yami wasn't really worried about Yugi getting into trouble, as he was hardly a problem, but with both his boyfriend and his brother gone he was likely to be a little depressed- even if he didn't show it.

"Of course. Now then, weren't you leaving?" the harshness of the statement was mollified by the sarcasm that surrounded it.

Recognizing that Seto was just trying to avoid making this difficult, Yami decided to play along.

"Any second now. You know how I hate to be late."

"What's keeping you then?" Seto asked somewhat distantly. "I'd hate for you to end up having to sit on someone's lap."

Yami let out a quick laugh before closing the gap between them and pulling on the collar of Seto's coat. When their lips came together they both poured all the things they had wanted to say into that kiss.

I'll miss you.

I'll wait for you.

You'll be with me always.

Come back.

When they finally broke apart, Yami reached for his duffel bag.

"I love you," he called back over his shoulder as he climbed the black steps into the bus. He quickly made his way down the aisle and slid into the seat Jounouchi had kept open for him.

Seto and Yugi stayed in the station until the bus was out of sight, and Seto had to keep reminding himself that it was only for nine weeks. He would see him again before he was dragged into the war.

When they finally started heading home , Seto noticed that Yugi's head was hanging and his feet were making a soft scraping sound as he dragged them along the pavement. It hit him that Yugi had to say goodbye to two important people today. It was so strange to see the cheerful persona replaced by this melancholy that he decided to try and help.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?" Even his voice was flat.

"As long as we're awake I'm going to stop by the arcade," Seto announced. He had hoped this would be enough for Yugi to ask to join him, but the shorter boy just nodded. It looked like he'd have to invite him personally. Friendly invitations still weren't exactly something Seto was comfortable with doing, but it seemed inappropriate to just order the teen to come with him so he'd have to try.

"Would you like to come along?" He'd meant to stop there, but apparently he was nicer than most people thought. "My treat."

"Are they even open this early?" Yugi sounded hesitant to agree until he was certain it was a actually a possibility at this hour of the morning.

"They open at seven on Saturdays, we're all just usually not awake to take advantage of it."

Yugi didn't give a verbal answer, he just grabbed Seto's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the arcade. And due to the outstanding circumstances, Seto let him.

**A/N:** You'll have to forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wrote and edited this at like four in the morning, and by that hour the little English teacher that lives in my head had already gone to bed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Malik and Ryou will finally grace us with an appearance. Please review. You know you want to.


	4. Underappreciated

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, end of story.

**First and foremost, I want to thank those of you who reviewed. This chapter wrote itself much faster than I initially expected due to your kind words, so thank you. **

**AU Vocab review: **_Alcutz_: country they live in; _Songim_: opposing side in the war; _Jenji: _town they live in.

**Chapter 3**

"Yami and Seto loved each other a lot didn't they Grandma?" Annie knew they hadn't even gotten to the heart of the story yet, but she already found herself hoping that everything would work out for the two couples.

"That they did," the old woman sighed. "That they did."

Annie swallowed the sip of lemonade she had taken. "And poor Yugi, having to say goodbye to his brother as well as his boyfriend. That's rough. I hope he was ok."

"I see you're already having the typical reaction to Yugi," her grandmother said. "The desire to coddle him; which he hates by the way. He may be caring and extremely compassionate, but he isn't weak. People often misunderstood that about him and treated him like a child. It used to drive him crazy, but he was often too nice to say anything about it."

Annie's grandmother lost herself in a memory of a fifteen year old Yugi fuming about how someone at the concert they had all just attended together had offered to lift him up so he could get a better view. Of course Yami hadn't been much help with his "oh you poor thing" and then trying to seat Yugi on his lap and comfort him. The older brother had received a stinging jab to his shoulder and Yugi had returned to his seat to pout some more.

"I can see how people might mistake his caring personality for a weakness, but I can't blame them for wanting to protect him. He's so cute! I just want to ruffle his hair and give him a big hug," Annie laughed.

Her grandmother smiled and shook her head before pointing out the next photo. It was a picture of Malik and Ryou at what appeared to be a park. They were both seated on swings, and seemed to just be enjoying each other's company. Whomever had taken the photo must have been standing off to the side, because Malik was positioned in the forefront of the photo while Ryou was only partially visible behind him. The blond was leaning back on his swing, his tan fingers wrapped securely around the supporting chains, and staring up at the sky. Lovely shades of purple and orange pained the horizon, indicating the picture had been snapped at sunset. Behind him, Ryou was visible from the shoulders up, his white hair highlighted by the fading light and shielding his face as he stared at the ground. Annie found the photo to have a richness to it that almost made it seem like a painting.

"This photo was taken about six weeks after Yami and Jounouchi left for basic training," her grandmother told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Malik went about closing up the library for the evening, he heard someone firmly knocking on the front door. The sixteen year old rolled his lavender eyes and continued replacing the books that had been returned that day. Why someone felt that the **Closed** sign on the front door didn't apply to them was beyond him. The knocking continued, becoming slightly more forceful, but Malik went right on ignoring it.

The annoyance finally stopped as he returned to the front desk to grab another handful of returned books to put away. The persistent bastard had been pounding on the door for nearly five minutes, Malik noted as he glanced at the circular clock on the wall. He turned to head towards the reference section, when a knocking on one of the windows startled him.

The Egyptian took a deep breath and counted to ten, but the supposed calming technique neither calmed him nor caused the new knocking to cease. Deciding there was only one way to get rid of this latecomer, Malik followed the noise to a window on the right side of the building.

With a peeved sigh, Malik stuck his head around the corner of the aisle he had traveled down to get a look at the culprit. What he found was one very unamused looking Seto Kaiba tapping on the window with a growing force that threatened to break the clear glass.

"Figures," Malik said mostly to himself as he stepped into Seto's line of sight and motioned for the taller boy to meet him back at the front door. When he saw Seto storm off in that direction, he grabbed the keys and headed there himself.

The left side of the heavy oak double doors swung open to reveal Kaiba glaring at him with his arms menacingly crossed over his chest.

"Took you long enough," the brunet snapped before brushing past him and entering the building. He didn't even pause before he headed off towards the seemingly endless rows of books. It was only when he heard Malik's voice that he stopped.

"Well we are closed you know. Besides, what are you doing here this late?" It wasn't unusual for Seto to stop by every few days to check out more books, but he always came first thing in the morning at seven when the library opened. His being here at seven-twenty at night was highly unusual. Unusual behavior on Seto's part meant something had to be wrong.

"I'm having a bad day and I couldn't get here this morning. I figured I would just get you to let me in after the place closed. I didn't realize it was going to be such a hassle."

Seto's back was still to Malik, but he would have bet any amount of money that the brunet was scowling. Five minutes of banging on a door on top of whatever was bothering the boy before that had probably pushed him to the edge of his tolerance.

"Kaiba, this is a library. It's never 'crowded'. And not that I really care or anything, but what's got you so pissed off today? I mean it's Saturday and unlike me you weren't stuck in a stuffy library all day, so how bad could it be?" Malik had known Seto for about a year now, and he had never once known him to be cheerful or even what most people would qualify as friendly, but for him to admit to having a bad day wasn't a regular occurrence. The last "bad day" Malik could recall Seto having had culminated in the powerful teen threatening to have everyone he ran across fired, including the mailman and a local dog walker. Yami had followed in the wake of his boyfriend's wrath making apologies. It was with a heavy heart that he realized Yami wasn't here to keep the brunet in check this time.

"I don't have time to answer such ridiculous questions." Seto disappeared down a row of books before Malik had a chance to be properly offended.

Admitting to himself that there was nothing he could do, Malik opted to return to his previous task. When he finally returned to the front desk for what he could only hope was the last of the days books, he found Seto standing there with his glare in place, a stack of books before him on the desktop.

Malik flashed him a winning smile as he approached. "Find everything ok?" he asked in his typical librarian fashion. Malik never referred to himself as a librarian though, he much preferred the title Book Locating Expert.

Seto made a vexed gesture towards the stack of books. "Obviously."

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died Kaiba?" Malik's patience for the overly grumpy teen was growing thinner by the second. There was no law that said he had to let Seto in here after hours, and his severe lack of gratitude was starting to make Malik regret having done it.

"Lovely choice of imagery Malik, and if you ever found an urge to learn something and read the newspaper you would know what was bothering me."

Choosing to ignore the insult, Malik started checking out the books. A Farewell to Arms, The Once and Future King, and Great Expectations (original ending included). Apparently Seto's bad mood had influenced his choice in literature. Not one of those novels contained a happy ending, a fact that Seto was well aware of as Malik knew the blue eyed teen had read them before.

"Card?" Malik held out his hand and Seto placed the little piece of plastic that denoted him as a library member into the outstretched fingers. Taking a calming breath, Malik tried one final attempt at conversation. "So how are Yami and Jounouchi doing?"

For a moment Malik thought he had said the wrong thing because Seto didn't answer. A sadness clouded over the pale features of the taller boy's face before being covered by the normal stoic mask.

"Atemu's excelling at everything they throw his way, or so he claims, and the mutt is tagging along like always," Seto finally shared.

"That sounds about right," Malik reasoned as he let Seto's comment sink in. "I can't believe they're going to let Jounouchi anywhere near weapons though, that's just asking for trouble."

Seto smirked. "I'll be surprised if the base is still standing when he's done with training."

"They ought to take out liability insurance on him," Malik suggested as an image of Jounouchi with an out of control machine gun popped into his head.

Seto must have had a similar thought because Malik heard his distinctly low chuckle fill the silent library.

"All Alcutz needs to do to win this damnable war is find a way to put that idiot in charge of the other side. If his battle strategies are anything like his simplistic gaming strategies this war would be over in a week."

Malik smiled. Seto could joke all he wanted, but everyone knew that Kaiba and Jounouchi respected each other...deep down. Sure they rarely saw eye to eye on anything, and from the beginning the only thing they seemed to have in common was a mutual dislike of the other. Yugi had always said it was because they just couldn't understand the other's motivations. However, dating brothers had forced them to endure each other's company, and they had eventually learned to accept one another for who they were. Still, if you passed by the house they all shared and heard fighting it was a safe bet to say it was Kaiba and Jounouchi.

"Anything else?" Malik handed Seto back his library card.

Shaking his head the other boy scooped up his books and exited the building.

"You're welcome!" Malik called after him. The sound of the front door shutting was his only response. How people could put up with that attitude day in and day out was astonishing.

Opting to avoid the hassle of having to lock the door once again, Malik instead went about finishing up his tasks as quickly as possible. When all the books had been returned to their spots, the carpet was vacuumed, and all the electronics were shut off, Malik let himself out of the building and locked the door behind him.

The sixteen year old had been working in the public library for almost two years now. He and Isis had moved to Jenji so she could accept a job at a prominent museum nearby. Now instead of having to travel all over to display her exhibit, she was in charge of coordinating new exhibits to come to them. Malik had felt at home among the endless rows of book from the moment he stepped inside the immense space, and using all his charm had managed to secure himself a job there after school and on weekends. It wasn't glamorous, the perks were practically nonexistent, and it certainly didn't pay well (he was practically a volunteer), but Malik enjoyed it. There was something about the quiet atmosphere and seemingly endless containers of knowledge that held his interest day after day.

Making his way down the tattered sidewalk, Malik tried his hardest not to step on any cracks. Logically he knew that covering a crack in the cement with his shoe was not going to break his mother's back, not that such an injury would matter to a corpse, but the children's rhyme had stuck in his head and focusing on where he placed his feet made the walk home go by quicker.

It wasn't until he reached a crossing for the town's main road that the Egyptian was forced to look up. Glancing around he saw the area was pretty deserted. There were a few people dining at an outdoor cafe, a man on a nearby bench reading the paper while waiting for the bus, and a couple walking hand in hand as they peered into the windows of a few local shops. Malik kicked at the ground as he was reminded just how dull life in Jenji could be sometimes.

"_If you ever found the urge to learn something and read the newspaper you would know what was bothering me."_

Of course.

Malik wandered over to the man on the bench and casually sat down beside him. The man spared him a quick glance before returning to the small black print of his paper. Pretending to adjust his shoe laces, Malik leaned forward enough to notice that the man was currently engrossed in the sports section, which meant that the front section had to be around here somewhere. Not one to waste time with idle chatter, Malik got directly to the point.

"Mind if I borrow the front section of your paper for a few minutes? I just wanted to get a look at the headlines." Malik kept his voice friendly and tried his best to appear nonthreatening.

A sharp pair of brown eyes emerged over the top edge of the pair and regarded him coldly. Apparently this man didn't think Malik looked like the newspaper type, or perhaps the man just didn't believe teenagers in general cared about the news. When Malik only continued to smile at him, the man relented and reaching under the seat, handed Malik the rest of the paper.

"Thank you," Malik told him before starting to scan his newly acquired reading material. It wasn't necessary. The very first headline told Malik exactly what was bothering Seto.

**Kaiba Corp's Latest Weapons Pass Initial Tests. Release Scheduled Soon.**

Malik knew that Seto had never approved of his adopted father's company and it's production of weapons. Furthermore, from the snippets of conversation he had picked up over the last year he suspected that Seto himself had had an unwilling hand in the development in some of the weapons the company now produced. It would only make sense that Seto was perturbed to see the corporation expanding it's military arsenal.

Reading the article he learned that this new "weapon" was actually a more efficient way of dispensing sarin nerve gas. The product allowed for the deadly gas to be left in a type of landmine that instead of exploding when triggered would release the gas. Unsuspecting militants would be killed without an explosion alerting other troops to their location and therefore avoiding the direct arrival of reinforcements. The weapon seemed logical enough, but all Malik could picture was a group of children out playing and accidentally tripping the mine. He suspected Seto had thought of the same scenario.

Thoroughly disgusted, Malik returned the paper to it's owner and left. Being from Egypt, Malik couldn't pretend that he understood the deep seated reasons for this war. He did know one thing though, it seemed it was two government ideologies that were fighting, yet it was the country's people who were dying. Not the officials waging the war. Something about that just didn't sit right with him.

Rounding the corner onto the street that would lead him home, a familiar flash of white caught Malik's attention. Stopping mid-step, he pivoted ninety degrees to see Ryou sitting on a swing at the playground. In actuality, the "playground" was just a set of swings, a slide, and a sandbox that a group of parents had gotten set up in the old parking lot of the abandoned building at the top of the street. The artificial turf they had installed over the old parking spaces seemed oddly out of place, almost a green oasis in the middle of a concrete desert.

Ryou seemed to be in his own world, slowly twisting the chains and the releasing them so that the swing he sat on was spun violently around and around. Malik was feeling nauseous just watching him, but Ryou seemed unaffected by the repeated spinning. Watching the white-haired boy continue in his rather childish form of entertainment, Malik considered just going home and waiting for his friend. Sometimes a person just wanted to be alone with their thoughts, and Malik certainly didn't want to intrude.

Ryou had been living with Malik and his sister Isis for about seven months now. The two boys had met at an international summer camp when they were assigned to the same tent when they were eight. Malik had scared off a group of kids that were bullying Ryou that very first day, and the two had hit it off after that. After they left camp they had kept in touch, and it wasn't all that rare to find thick envelopes filled with lengthy letters in either boy's mailbox. When Isis and Malik had moved to Alcutz, Malik had been overjoyed by the prospect of living in the same country as his childhood friend and penpal. Of course Ryou had lived in a small farming village just outside of Obble then, putting him practically on the opposite side of country from Malik. It was a tragic event that had brought Ryou to Jenji and back into Malik's life.

Obble had been destroyed overnight. The two army's had been clashing just north of the city for several days, but hoping to cut off a city that could possibly provide support to the rebels, Alcutz had bombed the city relentlessly as well as a good portion of the surrounding area the next morning. Their calculations proved to be correct. A large rebel faction had been gathering in the city and was planning to come and reinforce the current Songim troops at the battle. Unfortunately, Ryou's village had been part of the surrounding area that was bombed. In less than a day Ryou's world had collapsed. His parents and sister were killed, his house was destroyed, and save for a few survivors everyone he had ever known was gone.

Four days later he had showed up on the Ishtar's doorstep.

Unable to walk away from his friend, Malik made his way towards the swings. He made quite a bit of noise in an attempt to let his friend know he was approaching, but Ryou made no acknowledgment other than ceasing his spinning.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ryou didn't say anything for a moment; then he turned to Malik with a large smile. "Of course not."

Settling onto the swing next to him, Malik used his feet to walk it back and forth.

"So what are you doing out here?" Malik finally asked.

"Nothing really," Ryou assured him. "Just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's really not that important,"the other boy insisted.

Malik stopped his movement and turned to face Ryou. "I don't mind."

Unable to hold his friend's gaze, Ryou switched his attention to the ground. He hated to burden other people with his problems. He knew he could trust Malik, he DID trust Malik, there was just something about voicing his problem aloud that made them seem more real.

Noticing Ryou's discomfort, Malik politely changed the subject. "So guess who came by after we closed today?"

"The president?" Ryou teased, much more comfortable with letting his friend do the talking for now.

"No," Malik snorted. "Kaiba."

"Did you get any news about Yami and Jounouchi?" Ryou asked, his interest piqued.

"From that charming conversationalist?" The Egyptian laughed. "He just said they were both doing well in their training."

"Did he look ok?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou's question confused Malik. Kaiba looked like Kaiba-tall, blue eyed, and pissed off.

"I mean did look like he's holding up alright? It must be a strain on him to have to pretend like Yami being gone isn't affecting him. Plus, he's kinda taking care of Yugi now," Ryou elaborated.

Malik hadn't thought of it that way. It was so easy to take Kaiba at face value and forget that he was only a sixteen year old who had defied his adopted father and all his fortunes to be with Yami only to have Yami go off and join the war a year later. Just because he didn't show his emotions didn't mean he didn't have any, and it wasn't all that unlike that life was a bit overwhelming for him at the moment.

"I'll talk to Isis, maybe we can have those two over for dinner sometime next week. Then you can see for yourself how their holding up," he suggested.

They fell silent again. Malik got so caught up listening to the sounds of the evening; a radio playing somewhere nearby, a stray cricket or two, the wind whipping around the corner of houses, that he almost missed Ryou's whisper.

"I miss them."

"Yami and Jounouchi?" He asked.

"My family," came the quiet correction.

Malik wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to lie and say everything was going to be alright, and he wasn't really sure what it was that Ryou wanted to hear. A list of insincere niceties went through his mind, but in the end he decided to just let Ryou continue if he wanted to.

"Isis is waiting for you, you know," Ryou said slowly.

"Is she?" Apparently Ryou wasn't going to elaborate. While slightly disappointed that he friend wouldn't confide in him, he also respected Ryou's decision.

"She made dinner. She's keeping it warm till you get there," Ryou explained.

Malik laughed heartily at that. "You mean she ordered takeout. If Isis ever tried to cook dinner I wouldn't have a home to go home to."

"She's not that bad of a cook is she?" Even though he had been living with the siblings for seven months, Ryou had never really experienced Isis' cooking. They usually brought home their own dinners, microwaved frozen meals, or let Ryou do the cooking. He had been quite surprised when he arrived at their home earlier to have Isis announce that she had made dinner.

"Lets see, there was the time she mistook the salt for the sugar. Or the time she tried to microwave the box of macaroni. Or, and this is my personal favorite, the time she tried to make coffee in the oven." Malik ticked the incidents off on his fingers as he recounted them. He left out the numerous times he had been awoken by the smoke alarm thanks to his sister's conviction that she could cook. He reasoned it wouldn't be good for Ryou's peace of mind to know he was living with a fire hazzard.

"Oh my," Ryou exclaimed.

"Yeah," Malik agreed. "If there's food waiting for us that isn't charred black she must have ordered takeout."

"My mom was a great cook," Ryou offered. "She used to make this really moist glazed cinnamon raisin bread for us on special occasions. She said it was a secret family recipe."

"That sounds like it must have been wonderful."

"It was," Ryou sighed. Lost in his memories, his gaze fell to the ground below them.

Malik heard the sadness in his friend's voice, but was once again at a loss for words. He didn't want his white-haired friend to wallow in his melancholy, but he didn't want to interrupt his private thoughts and memories. Leaning back in the swing he examined the sky. The moon was already visible, even though the sun had not yet finished setting in the west. The moon's pale face watched him as he flung his head back further and tightened his grip on the cold metal chains in his hands.

A camera flashed to his left, and Malik nearly lost his balance. Quickly pulling himself upright once more, he followed Ryou's gaze over to where Isis stood a few feet away camera in hand.

"Isis!" The younger Ishtar scolded. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Now why ever would I want to do that?" Isis's voice was almost too sweet, and it instantly aroused her brother's suspicion.

"I don't know why, but you almost made me fall and break my neck," he insisted.

"Now, now Malik. If I wanted to kill you surely it would be easier to just cook you something and force you to eat it no?" Isis's hands moved to rest on her hips and her blue eyes narrowed.

"Y-you heard that?" Malik stammered.

"Yes. When you weren't home on time I came looking for you like the concerned sister that I am," she told him. "Imagine my surprise when I found you here filling Ryou's head with lies about my culinary skills."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Isis," Ryou intervened. Even after living with these two he still had trouble telling when they were actually fighting and when they were just teasing each other.

Isis smiled at her brother's friend. "It's quite alright Ryou, but you mustn't believe a word he says about my cooking. He's just jealous that he can barely make toast."

"I stand by what I said," Malik huffed indignantly as he rose to his feet.

"As do I," Isis countered. "Now lets go home and eat shall we?"

Making a mental note to search for takeout boxes as proof of his sister's dishonesty later, Malik offered Ryou a hand off the swing. The quiet teen was a notorious klutz, and he didn't want to see his friend become even more melancholy because he was embarrassed about falling.

Placing his hand in Malik's, Ryou regained his feet and his balance. All that spinning he was doing earlier caught up with him and he felt a little lightheaded for a moment as he first stood. Luckily, Malik's shoulder was there for him to grab and steady himself against. Smiling to let Malik know he was ok, the two Ishtar's and Ryou headed down the street to the house they shared.

**Author's notes:** Yet another chapter finished! It may seem that it didn't really go anywhere, but all I really wanted to do was introduce you to Malik and Ryou. It may also seem like I'm favoring the other four characters, but I can assure you that both of these two have their own storylines. I just have to get some other things underway first. So fear not Malik and Ryou fans, they will get their fair share of the spotlight.

Also, the three books I mentioned in this chapter just happened to be the first three books I could think of that don't have your typical fairytale happy endings that people might be familiar with. Personally, I love the way all three books end.

Next chapter will most likely be Yami and Jounouchi's graduation from Basic Training.

Now that you've made it this far why not leave a review?

Jade


	5. Sweetest Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Hey did you see that episode where Yami and Kaiba were groping each other? No? Then I guess I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

**Warnings:** misuse of military knowledge, implied lemony goodness.

**A note on the delay in posting:** I actually wrote this before Thanksgiving, I just hadn't gotten around to editing it until today. I've just been really busy. I've already started the next chapter though, so hopefully it won't take me too long to get it up.

**Chapter 4**

Annie stood up for a moment to stretch her legs. "I'm going to go grab a cookie Grandma, would you like one?"

"No thank you sweetheart."

"Your loss," Annie sighed as she scampered into the kitchen. Heading to the cabinet over the stove, she carefully sifted through the endless bags of treats until she spotted her treasure- the iced animal cookies. There was just something about shortbread cookies shaped like circus animals coated in pink frosting that amused her. The fact that they tasted good didn't hurt either.

It was her grandmother who had first introduced her to the wonderful cookies when she was just a child of eight or so, and like any other good grandparent, the old woman always made sure to have a bag on hand when she knew Annie was coming. Removing the clip that kept the bag folded and fresh, Annie chose to ignore her previous statement that she would have one cookie, and grabbed a handful. Returning the bag to a position of prominence at the front of the cabinet, the teenager raced back to the couch and the engrossing pictures.

"Ok, I'm back," she announced as she flopped down onto the couch. Her grandmother smiled, noticing her choice of cookie, but then returned her attention to the photos.

This time it was a picture of Yami and Jounouchi in khaki colored uniforms. They were standing side by side, both with perfect posture. Yami's face looked quite serious, but Jounouchi was giving whomever was behind the camera a heartfelt grin. There seemed to be people moving around in the background of the photo, and a few other people in uniforms were just barely visible. None of that seemed to matter though, as Yami and Jounouchi were obviously the focus of the picture.

"Yugi took this one the day before Yami and Jounouchi's Basic Training graduation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami and Jounouchi's one hundred and twenty seven man company was scheduled to graduate Thursday April 12. Two weeks prior to this date their families had received a packet in the mail giving them the details, an event schedule, and a temporary vehicle pass that would allow them on base. Also included were a few photos of the recruit during Basic Training that one of the Drill Sergeants had taken and given to his wife to properly sort and distribute. The wife, a Mrs. Kim Stratson, had also included a quick note on what training exercise was photographed, and a few words on how proud the family should be of their loved one.

Jounouchi's packet was sent to his mother and sister, while Yami had requested they send one both to his grandfather and Yugi. The two Mutous were planning to go together, along with Seto, and when Yugi put in a call to Shizuka to see if she would be attending her brother's graduation he was shocked to hear that not only was she planning to attend, but that she was going with her father. Apparently the old man was proud, or at least a bit impressed that his "worthless" son was finally doing something with his life.

Seto put in a phone call, threw around the name Kaiba, and got them four very nice rooms at the ritzy Sherilin Hotel just a few miles from the base. It wasn't generosity that prompted him to get the extra room for Jounouchi's family, he just didn't like the idea of a young teenage girl having to stay in some seedy motel in a bad part of town because her drunkard of a father couldn't afford better. He did make sure their room was on a separate floor from the ones he had reserved for himself, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou. He also requested the staff empty out the mini-bar.

Family day was scheduled for the day before they graduated, so Yugi and Sugoroku reasoned it would be best to arrive sometime Tuesday night and stay through Friday morning. Seto really didn't care as long as he had the chance to spend the maximum amount of time with his boyfriend as possible so he didn't say anything as Yugi made the traveling proposal to him, a sign which Yugi had learned meant he agreed. Seto rarely shared his positive opinion on anything, but if he disagreed he was very vocal about it. Silence therefore meant he didn't disagree, and that was just as good as him saying yes in Yugi's book.

The car ride to Bogston was long, and a bit uncomfortable at times. Yugi sat up front chatting happily with his grandfather the entire way, while Seto opted to sit in the backseat and don a pair of headphones, successfully keeping either of the car's other occupants from trying to talk to him.

Once they reached the hotel and checked in both Seto and Sugoroku headed to their rooms. Yugi went to go visit Shizuka, whom the man at the front desk said had checked in earlier that day, and mentioned something about going swimming.

Wednesday morning found Yugi, Seto, and Shizuka waiting in the lobby for Sugoroku who arrived at what he felt was a very punctual 7:09. The other's felt differently, but didn't say anything save for the few words Kaiba mumbled under his breath.

Arriving on the base, they were instructed to go and sign in for visitation at the Reception Center. The somewhat mismatched group of four did so promptly, only to be told that they would be stuck sitting around the Reception Center until the Family Day briefing by the Battalion Commander later that morning. Over the next ninety minutes or so more family members, spouses, significant others, and friends showed up, and most of them tried to engage those around them in idle chatter.

His three companions passed their time in such pleasantries, but Seto had never been one for small talk. He instead planted him self on a chair in the far corner of the room they had all been herded into and passed his time reading a book he had brought with him for just such an occasion. After all, what did he care about how so and so had met their husband, or how this or that women's child had decided that a military career was the path for them. It was useless information that he would never have need of. Still, as he occasionally looked up to see Yugi chatting enthusiastically with one person or another he was almost jealous of the ease with which the shorter boy was able to open up to these complete strangers. He had always been taught to guard himself and his secrets with his life, but Yugi was able to just tell people anything they wanted to know. It was almost enviable.

Shizuka seemed to be just as charismatic as her brother. She was open, honest, and so genuinely sweet that she quickly had a group of people gathered around her. A respectable number of the teenage boys, presumably younger brothers or close friends, were also trying to catch her eye though Seto couldn't quiet tell if she noticed that was their intent or not.

When they were finally sent over to the Community Activity Center, the small group had multiplied into well over two hundred people. Obviously used to this large a turnout, the army placed them inside the gymnasium where they were able to sit on the bleachers that were pulled out of the wall. Yugi ended up seated just left of center about eight rows up smashed between Kaiba on his right and some other obscenely tall man who smelled of cigarettes and grape soda on his left. He suddenly felt very short.

The Battalion Commander, a Lieutenant Colonel Jacobs, talked to them about what the recruits had been through over the last nine weeks. He carefully explained the three different phases they had been put through, as well as emphasizing the core values of the Alcutz army. Lieutenant Colonel Jacobs was very professional as he spoke, pausing at appropriate times, reiterating important points, and glossing over events that had probably been especially grueling or trying for the recruits, instead focusing on the sense of achievement they felt at accomplishing such tasks. Yugi guessed he stood at about 5'11'' or so, his black hair cut short, his face clean shaven, and his stance and body language just casual enough to appear friendly without looking relaxed. Still, something about the way he spoke, and something in his green orbs as he looked up to make eye contact with his audience let Yugi know that this man was in fact a leader. He was capable of making split seconds decisions and making sure they were followed through. The hard lines of his face hinted at stress he had been under in the past, possibly in combat situations, and it was very easy to picture him taking command and barking out orders.

Finally, Lieutenant Colonel Jacobs finished his briefing, and then took questions. Yugi noted that most of them came from heavy set mothers who were worried about how their children had been eating and sleeping for the last nine weeks. After over an hour of sitting on the thin metal plank of the bleachers, Yugi was more than ready to leave when it was finally over. Both he and Sugoroku seemed to have the same idea as they stuck close to Seto and let the tall boy part the crowds before them.

Returning to the Reception Center, they were checked off on a list and ushered into a room to wait for their recruit to arrive. Seto explained to Yugi that as far he could tell they were waiting for Yami and Jounouchi to be released for an on-post pass. Yugi didn't care too much what the holdup was though, he just wanted to see his brother and Jounouchi. Excited cries rose up from those around them as recruits started to come in, but Yugi didn't see either of the people he was looking for among them. He was starting to get worried as the minutes passed by, and it wasn't until he turned to ask his grandfather what he thought was keeping them that he heard Shizuka cry out next to him.

"Big brother!" Shizuka took off at a near run and launched herself at the blond that had just pushed open the door. She was quickly caught in strong arms and drawn into a tight hug. Pulling away from her sibling just enough to see his face, she allowed him to cup her face and plant a kiss on her forehead before hugging her once again.

Yugi meant to run over and greet Jounouchi as well, but he found his feet frozen in place as he observed the changes that had come over his boyfriend during their time apart. Like all the other recruits Yugi had seen Jounouchi was dressed in a crisp khaki uniform, and everything from his belt buckle to the buttons at the collar of his shirt had been polished. The black boots he wore had obviously been broken in, but any scuffs and scratches had been carefully removed. His once shaggy blond hair retained it's length but was now much more clean-cut. Training outdoors had given his skin a bit of color and the short sleeves of his uniform showed off the muscle mass he had gained. Even the way Jounouchi carried himself seemed more confident and proud. Basic Training had definitely agreed with Jounouchi; he looked gorgeous.

Realizing he still hadn't moved, Yugi snapped out of his daze and made his way towards his boyfriend. He almost sprinted to him as Shizuka had done, but felt that wasn't exactly an appropriate course of action for a sixteen year old boy. Of course Jounouchi completely ruined any sort of dignified approach he would have made when he scooped Yugi up in his arms and began smothering him with adoring kisses.

"Katsuya! Put me down," The smaller boy halfheartedly protested. It felt good to be back in Jounouchi's arms. "People are starting to stare."

"I haven't seen you in nine weeks Yugi. I don't care if they broadcast us all over the evening news."

Jounouchi caught Yugi in a kiss then, and Yugi couldn't help but fling his arms around the blond's neck. As they finally broke apart, Jounouchi returned Yugi's feet to the floor being sure to link there hands first as if he were afraid Yugi was going to slip away from him.

Squeezing the hand that held his, Yugi gave Jounouchi a bright smile. "You look great."

"So do you. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

Yugi remembered all the nights he had fallen asleep curled up against Jounouchi's pillow because it still smelled faintly of the other boy or the numerous times he had sat around the house wearing the blond's green jacket over the past nine weeks. "I think I can guess. I've missed you too you know."

"And I suppose you didn't miss me at all?" A familiar voice asked.

Yugi turned to see his brother standing beside him with a smirk. He was dressed identical to Jounouchi, and while he had also gotten some sun, his hair remained exactly the same. Like his best friend he had gained some muscle, but he still looked lean and not bulky. Yugi would have studied him more, but he found himself pulled into his brother's embrace.

Yami hugged his younger brother reassuringly. It seemed almost surreal that his family was here and he'd be able to spend the day with them. As it turned out the old saying he told Seto was true. Absence does make the heart grow founder, except in Yami's case it had also made it ache with loneliness.

Seto.

Even as his held Yugi his crimson eyes were scanning the crowd in the room. He'd seen the sign in sheet, and right below his grandfather's scribbled cursive was the impeccably neat signature of Seto Kaiba. He knew the blue eyed teen was here, but he'd be damned if he could spot him. He momentarily stopped his search as he felt the firm touch of his grandfather's hand on his shoulder and turned to embrace him.

Seto finally rose from his chair. Sugoroku had spotted Yami as soon as he came through the door and with a quick acknowledgment to Seto he had taken off through the crowds. Afraid that he would let his emotions get the better of him, Seto took a moment to compose himself. This was just like any other time he saw his boyfriend, and there was no reason to go getting all sentimental like the rest of these fools. When he finally had himself convinced that he didn't really care one way or the other, or at least that he could appear so outwardly, he took to his feet. With his height, he was able to see him immediately. His crimson eyes were visible over his grandfather's shoulder, and the red depths instantly found his own pools of blue.

For just a moment the room seemed to spin before coming back into focus and Seto felt the unmistakable fluttering in the core of his stomach. He was a man in love, and the object of his desire was standing only a few feet away. It suddenly seemed ridiculous for him to be standing this far back.

Yami watched as Seto came towards him with long confident strides, but was caught completely off-guard as he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Not that he didn't enjoy it, affectionate displays just really weren't Seto's thing and it was usually Yami who was pulling him in for a kiss. As Seto's tongue passed easily into his mouth, Yami noted that this was definitely a nice change.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Seto whispered as he drew back a little.

Yami had to laugh at that. "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd been practicing," Yami replied.

"So what are the plans for today?" Shizuka's quite voice spoke out.

Everyone seemed to take a moment to think about this, except for Jounouchi who had instantly blurted out "Lunch!"

In the end, everyone but Yami and Seto had opted to head over to the cafeteria for a bite of food; and it was agreed that unless by some strange coincidence they ran into each other before then, they would meet up outside the Officer's Club before the buffet dinner. As the group headed off towards the cafeteria Jounouchi could already be heard telling them about all the places they would see as he guided them around later.

With the other's gone Yami turned to Seto. "So I suppose you want your own guided tour huh?"

"Might as well. I doubt there's anything else to do around here," Seto replied with an air of indifference. "But I need to get something out of one of those vending machines I saw earlier first, or I'm going to pass out from hunger."

"If you were hungry why didn't we just go to the cafeteria with the others. The food's not that bad if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that," Seto told him. "The sight of Jounouchi shoveling food down his throat does little for my appetite is all."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Then the vending machines it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuka pushed the sauce covered strands around with her fork a bit more. Sure, it looked like spaghetti, but it smelled more like...well, she couldn't quite place the smell. It didn't smell like spaghetti though and that's what had her nervous. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"It's really not that bad," Jounouchi assured her between mouthfuls, but the skeptical look she gave him showed that she wasn't convinced. You couldn't really blame her, she'd once seen her brother eat a worm when they were little. His tastebud's opinion differed greatly from her own.

Yugi and Sugoroku must have been feeling slightly braver. While they were both avoiding the pasta entree, they had tried the rest of the meal. Yugi was currently nibbling on a breadstick, a breadstick that he nearly choked on when a large shadow suddenly loomed over him and a harsh voice demanded to know what he thought he was doing. Jounouchi turned to see what was wrong, and began frantically hitting him on the back as his boyfriend made a few wheezing coughs.

"Sorry," a voice behind them apologized once Yugi's airway was clear and the speaker realized his mistake. "I didn't mean to scare you." Yugi turned to see a man with a neatly trimmed black mustaches and big ears speaking. Jounouchi instantly made to stand, but the man motioned for him to remain seated. The man's green eyes passed between Yugi and his grandfather, seeming to linger on their hair. "You must be the Mutous."

"Yes. I'm Sugoroku, and this is my grandson Yugi."

"Staff Sergeant Benson," the man introduced himself. "I thought you were one of my recruits out of uniform young man."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "What?"

"This is Mutou's younger brother," Jounouchi explained. "I believe he is off giving his boyfriend a tour if you need to find him sir."

"No it's nothing like that. It's just against regulation for you recruits to be out of uniform today. Sorry to have bothered you."

"It's alright," Yugi told the Staff Sergeant. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken him for his brother from behind.

The man began to walk away, but only got a few paces before he stopped. "I know the food isn't much Miss, but I can assure you it's perfectly edible." He looked back over his shoulder to smile at Shizuka. The teenager let out a small laugh before bravely taking a bite.

She found it to be surprisingly good. By the time the group was ready to go she had finished her entire meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I saw Gozaburo." Yami had been trying to think of a way to breach the subject with Seto for about twenty minutes now. He was so happy to see the taller boy that he didn't want anything to spoil their time together. Still, he felt it was important that Seto know what had happened. He felt the direct approach was his best bet, but now that he heard the words it seemed a little out of the blue.

Seto had stopped walking at the mention of the man's name. The lines of his body became straighter as his muscles tensed and for just a moment hatred shone in his eyes.

"Seto?" Yami waited for a response before he would continue.

"What was he doing here?"

Knowing the malice in his boyfriends voice wasn't directed at him, Yami tried to explain. "We were doing weapons training and they wanted to teach us the basics of all different types of weapons including some of the latest models. He was representing his company, and talked about some of the newer products they are in the process of developing."

"Deadly monstrosities no doubt," Seto scoffed.

"Even from the little he was able to share with us I would say that's an understatement."

"He didn't say anything to you do he?" Seto asked, suddenly very concerned.

"He didn't have a chance to." Yami felt Seto take his hand and intertwine their fingers. He wasn't sure Seto even knew he had done it. "I thought he might try to talk to me after the lecture, but the only person who stayed after was this recruit named Nissassa. He really wanted an autograph apparently."

"Nissassa?" Seto seemed to run the name through his memory bank even as he spoke it aloud.

"Do you recognize the name?"

Seto shook his head. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Look," Yami told him. "I know you think he's probably out to get us or something, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. He came, he talked, he left. Wether he liked it at the time or not you chose me, and he agreed to it." Yami brought their enjoined hands to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the skin on the back of Seto's hand.

"You shouldn't underestimate him Atemu," the younger boy warned. He'd spent enough time around the tycoon to know what he was capable of. He was most dangerous when it seemed he was up to nothing at all.

"I just told you it wasn't that big of a deal. I only told you because I thought you should know, not so you could go on the defensive."

Seto didn't appear to be listening though. He was mentally running a check list of all the threats Gozaburo had ever made against the older boy next to him, as well as processing the information he'd just been given on their latest encounter.

"It doesn't make any sense," he finally declared.

"What, that he didn't make some sort of attempt on my life? We are on a military base you know, not exactly the ideal place to kill someone. They'd have caught him before he even took two steps." Yami was starting to regret having mentioned Gozaburo at all.

Seto leveled a glare at him. "It doesn't make any sense that he was here in the first place. You said he came to talk about Kaiba Corp's weapon development?" Yami affirmed this with a nod. "He has an entire department full of people qualified to do just that, why come himself? And for it to just happen to be the same base that you're doing Basic Training at...everything he does is well planned out. He was here for a reason, I just have to find out what."

Seto had started pacing back and forth as he spoke, and Yami could see the coldness returning to his boyfriend's demeanor. The same coldness he had been working to remove from the teen since the day he met him. Grabbing Seto by the shoulders he stopped him in his tracks.

"Would you listen to yourself! You sound paranoid!" He kept his voice firm but quiet, so as not to draw any extra attention to them. "I know he's capable of terrible things but I trust you to take care of yourself and I would hope you trust me to do the same, so can we please just drop this?"

Seto sighed. "Fine." It wasn't like he wouldn't have plenty of time to think about it later.

"Good," Yami smiled, gently retaking his boyfriend's hand. "Now if you'll just follow me I'll show you where I've had to sleep these last nine weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they all met up outside the Officer's Club, they were all visibly relaxed. Jounouchi was basking in the fact that he had managed to show Yugi and them around the base without getting lost or accidentally wandering into restricted areas, and the others were just happy to see each other again. Sugoroku quickly handed Yugi and Seto the tickets they would need to get into the buffet, but stopped the party from entering the building before them by insisting on getting a photo of the two soldiers. Yami and Jounouchi quickly acquiesced, and posed side by side for the snapshot.

The dinner went well, and although Seto insisted that all the recent discipline he'd been receiving had done nothing to improve Jounouchi's table manners, everyone seemed to have a good time. Shizuka was happy to note the food here was much more edible looking that what she had encountered earlier in the mess hall.

Goodbyes that night were said quickly, since they would be seeing each other again as soon as tomorrow morning, and then Yami and Jounouchi returned to their barracks while the others returned to the hotel.

Yugi slept better that night than he had in weeks. His dreams took him to beautiful island resorts where he and Jounouchi split their days between lying in bed and lounging by the ocean. The two had always wanted to take a tropical vacation, and Yugi held onto the hope that as soon as this war was over they would get that chance.

Seto slept, but not well. His mind burned with the need to know what Gozaburo was up to. There had to be a reason he was there, but if it didn't have anything to do with Yami then what was it?

By three am he had tossed and turned so much that he started considering calling Kaiba Manor and asking the one person he could trust to tell him the truth for answers. His hand was on the receiver before he realized what he was about to do and stopped himself.

Calling the manor would break the agreement they had made, and nothing was worth the consequences of doing that.

Morning finally came, and they returned to the Base for the Graduation. It was long, mostly ceremonial and a bit tedious to sit through, but when Yami and Jounouchi's name were announced and the officer gave them their medal and shook their hand, the observing group of friends and family had never been more proud.

As they continued to announce names and welcome the boys to the Alcutz Army, Seto payed close attention to one recruit in particular. Lee Nissassa turned out to be a blond-haired blue-eyed giant of a boy who couldn't have been older than twenty. He was certainly off-putting, but he didn't seem the type Gozaburo would associate with (Seto was pretty sure the guy was missing a few teeth) so perhaps he really was just a fan who had wanted an autograph.

After the ceremony, Pfc. Mutou and Pfc. Jounouchi were released on off-post passes for the day. The Jounouchis along with Yugi decided to do a little sight seeing as well as grab some lunch, and they quickly piled into Jounouchi's father's pickup and headed downtown. Yami politely invited his grandfather to spend the day with Seto and himself, but the old man refused saying his arthritis was acting up and he'd be much more comfortable resting back at the hotel. The two boys accompanied him that far, and then set off on foot to find a good restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To my son," the man toasted.

Jounouchi raised his glass, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was actually proud of him? The same man who had constantly reminded him that he was an embarrassment to the family was now toasting his achievement? It was enough to make him want to cry.

Yugi saw the line of tears gathering along his boyfriend's lower lash, and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh under the table. He understood how much it meant for Jounouchi to have his father's approval, and he was glad to see him finally get it. Jounouchi's father was even being polite to Yugi, which was quite a change as well. In his usually drunken state he had always referred to the short teen as "my son's little whore." Yugi had always suspected it was the alcohol speaking, but it had been hard to convince Jounouchi of that. The lavender-eyed teen just hoped that maybe this would be the first step towards mending the father-son relationship.

The man went on to surprise them all by not only picking up the bill, but by offering to take Shizuka around town with him so Jounouchi and Yugi could have some alone time. The two boys had readily agreed, and the four split up promising to meet for dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

Yugi and Jounouchi made their way arm in arm down the somewhat crowded city streets. Yugi would occasionally drag Jounouchi into a store so he could buy a gift for someone he knew, Jounouchi insisting on carrying the bag after the item was purchased. And so they contentedly passed the afternoon, just enjoying the sights and each other's company. It wasn't until they stopped for a rest in the park that Yugi asked the question that had been weighing heavily on him.

"How soon do you think they'll send you into combat?"

Jounouchi scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I don't know exactly, but probably sooner then you'd like."

Yugi bit his bottom lip. "I see."

"Yami and I have to be back at the base by four this morning," he explained. "Then because of the war, we'll be sent to a shortened version of AIT."

"AI-what?"

"Advanced Individual Training," Jounouchi elaborated. "They'll teach us more specific skills, and then we'll ship out."

"But if they've shortened AIT due to the war aren't they leaving things out?" Yugi didn't like the idea of two of the most important people in his life going into a war without comprehensive training.

"They wouldn't have shortened it from five weeks to three if they didn't think it was safe," his lover assured him. "Besides, I haven't met an enemy yet that I couldn't defeat!" Jounouchi flexed his biceps and punched the air a few times for emphasis.

Yugi laughed at the display. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Songim is going to regret the day they messed with me and my army," the blond boasted.

"Your army?"

Jounouchi's ego deflated a little and he scratched at his head distractedly. "Well, me and the army I'm a part of anyway."

Still laughing at his boyfriend's recent display, Yugi suggested they start heading back to the hotel if they wanted to meet the other two on time. Jounouchi quickly gathered up their things and they set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't?" Seto hissed under his breath.

Yami remembered he was in uniform and resisted the urge to shift from one foot to the other under the intensity of Seto's gaze. No wonder even grown men found him intimidating.

"I mean just that, I can't."

The two lovers had spent the majority of their day in the hotel's game room setting new high scores and trying to out due each other. Seto insisted that he only kept losing to Yami due to his lack of sleep. Yami had simply kept reminding him that it was his own fault he stayed up worrying over nothing. By the time they grew tired of the games, it was late enough to grab an early dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

Dinner had been wonderful, and they'd even gotten a sinfully delicious piece of chocolate cake on the house since Yami was in uniform. One of his appetites satisfied, Seto had suggested they head up to his room to satisfy another craving he'd been having since laying eyes on his newly buff lover the day before.

Yami had refused, and that left them where they were now: trying to argue quietly in the hotel lobby.

"I heard that part the first time," Seto said. "What I want to know is why it is exactly that you can't come upstairs with me."

"I'm a member of the Alcutz Army now. There's regulations to follow you know."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I wasn't aware that celibacy was one of those regulations."

"It's not."

"Then what's the problem Atemu?"

"We were told that while we were on duty we were expected not to drink or smoke, and that we had to remain in uniform," Yami explained.

Seto crossed his arms. "And you think they meant that literally?"

"Yes."

Seto regarded him for a minute, his blue eyes roaming over the different buttons and buckle that adorned his boyfriend's uniform. He began running scenarios through his mind, discarding those that were improbable, and building upon those that held potential. Then he smirked.

"I can work with that," he declared as he pulled Yami after him towards the elevator before the older boy could protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early morning air was bitter cold as Jounouchi waited outside the hotel for Yami. They had agreed to meet here at three am and catch a cab back to the base together. They were scheduled for their first PCS, or permanent change of station, later that day and they wanted to get back to their barracks in time to get some sleep.

Saying goodbye to Yugi had been harder for him this time. When he left for Basic Training he had known it would only be nine weeks before the smaller boy was once again by his side. Now he wasn't sure when he would see him again, and the hours they had spent together didn't seem long enough. They'd both put on brave faces and tried to be optimistic about the situation, but now that he was waiting out here illuminated only by a few street lamps, it was hard not to think of all the things that could go wrong.

He'd joined a war, and war caused casualties.

No! Nothing was going to stop him from returning to Yugi when this was all over. He had known years ago that he would spend the rest of his life with the younger Mutou, and nothing this war could throw at him would change that.

"_I promise I'll come back Yugi, and I'll bring Yami with me."_

That's what he had told Yugi earlier, and he meant it too. They would come back from all this, and they would come back together.

"Been waiting long?"

"Long enough," he teased Yami, who had suddenly appeared at his side.

"What?" Yami asked when he noticed his best friend was now just staring at him.

"Your uniform's all wrinkled," the blond pointed out.

Yami glanced down and saw that his clothing was indeed a little askew. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he tried to right everything. Seto hadn't been kidding when he'd said he could work around Yami's reluctance to take the uniform off, unfortunately it had left his appearance rather ruffled. "Better?"

Jounouchi had been unable to suppress as chuckle as he watched the normally almost regal teen try to right his appearance. "It'll do. Are you ready to go then?"

"No," his friend admitted as his crimson eyes traveled up the building to the floor he had just come down from. "But we have to go anyway."

Jounouchi gave a silent nod, and let Yami step to the curb to try and hail them a Taxi and a ride back to base.

**Author's Notes:** Oh the agony! Writing this chapter turned out to be quite a pain because my military knowledge is next to nonexistent. Therefore, I just took what little I do know and made a lot of this stuff up, so that's the reason it's probably not all that accurate. I just look at it this way: My AU, my fictional army, my rules.

This also turned out longer than I expected so I had to edit some stuff out (that explains some of the weird time jumps toward the end.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Next chapter: Ryou runs into an old friend, and what's this about an arranged marriage?

Nothing inspires me to write more quite like a review, so why not leave one?

Jade


	6. Dreamlover

**Disclaimer:** I have not been able to acquire the rights to Yu-gi-oh since the last chapter, so I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Misuse of a certain blonde character (hey, there are only so many females to choose from with this show)

Many heartfelt thanks to everyone who reviewed!

This is actually the third time this chapter has been posted now. My friend posted this yesterday without my knowledge, and I removed it when I found out. Then, I did some quick editing and reposted it only to have him come back and remove it. Anyway, it should be up for good now.

**Chapter 5**

Turning the page in the album, Annie's grandmother brought the next photo into view. It was a picture of Ryou, seated in what appeared to be a cafe of some sort. Once again he was smiling brightly at the camera, and once again Annie couldn't help but feel it wasn't entirely sincere. It was more like he wanted to appear happy rather than any actual cheerfulness on his part. The blue and white striped shirt he was wearing seemed to washout his complexion, making him appear paler than he actually was.

"This one was taken in Alcutz's capital, Gonib. Ryou went there as a favor, but found more than he bargained for," Annie's grandmother began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou had never been to the capital before. It was so far to the south, and the community he had grown up in was well situated in the Northeast. It had simply never occurred to him to want to go there. Of course, Ryou's parents had had his life planned out since he was seven, so Ryou had kind of stopped having dreams of his own at that age. Not that any of that mattered now. With his parents dead and his home destroyed he was free to live whatever kind of life he wanted.

The freedom was little consolation for his loss.

Gripping the package he held closer to his chest, he wondered exactly what was in it. When Isis had asked him to come here to Gonib she had only said she needed him to pick up something for the museum. Apparently it was either too fragile or too valuable to just be mailed. The elder Ishtar was supposed to go herself, but something had come up at the last minute and she had talked Ryou into going in her place. It had been kind of hard to say no once she explained that the museum would be picking up the cost.

He had gotten to the bustling city the night before, and had slept peacefully in the heavenly comforts of a luxurious hotel room. He'd had his breakfast brought up to him, a wonderful spread of eggs, pancakes, sausage, and toast, as well as a rich coffee that smelled and tasted of french vanilla.

After his morning feast, he had soaked in the bath. When he was finally dressed he found that it was only ten am. He wasn't supposed to pickup the package until two, so he checked out of the hotel and headed out to explore the city. With a little help from the map he'd gotten from the front desk clerk at the hotel, Ryou found he was easily able to navigate the crowded streets.

He made sure to do all the touristy things; go to the top of WayneRof (the tallest building in the country), take the guided boat ride down the river, visit the baseball park, and even shop at a few of the designer stores (not that he could afford to even buy a pair of socks there). He had a good time, but what shocked him most about the city wasn't the sights; it was the fact that he wasn't the only white haired person roaming the streets that day. Not only did he spot several civilians with snowy locks, he spotted a few soldier with white locks as well. He brain told him it could only mean one thing- Getesary had joined the war.

Getesary was a well-to-do country on the other side of the ocean from Alcutz. It was supposedly the kind of country where anyone could go and be accepted, and it seemed that everyone suffering from the war wanted to go there. Getesary was the light at the end of the tunnel. It's natural citizens were easily identified by the shockingly white hair and amber eyes. Ryou's mother's family had come from that country, and it was from her that he had gotten his snowy locks. Still, Ryou couldn't remember hearing any mention of the powerful country coming in to support Alcutz in the war.

Ryou sighed to himself. It wasn't that unusual really. He didn't really follow news of the war these days. The only bit of information that would possibly interest him was the war's end, and that didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. He made a mental note to ask Malik about it when he returned home.

At two, Ryou had gone to pick up the package. It was stored in a basement vault of the bank, and Ryou had been put through several security clearances before the package was handed over to him. How Isis had managed to get him the access he needed he didn't know, but he had found that the older Ishtar could be quite resourceful when the need arose.

The package itself had been rather disappointing. After all the precaution and mystery surrounding it, Ryou had been expecting some sort of heavy duty steal box that needed several keys and different combinations to open it. What he found was something that looked like a shoebox wrapped in brown paper.

Now, with package in hand, he was making his way to the train station where the hotel had assured him his luggage would be waiting for him. He still had a few hours until his train would leave, but he just didn't feel comfortable walking around with this important package. The last thing he needed was to trip and drop it, or accidentally leave it somewhere. Isis' faith that he could safely bring back this package was flattering, but he knew the kind of bad luck that seemed to follow him around.

It was in this highly focused state of heading for the train station, that Ryou suddenly heard someone calling out his name. At first he just ignored it, he figured he couldn't be the only Ryou in the entire city; but when the shout changed to include both his first and last name, he stopped short and looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

What he found was a girl in a pair of unbelievably short shorts and a skimpy tank top barreling towards him at full speed. The crowd seemed to part to let her through, and when he saw her arms begin to open before her, he realized her intent and braced himself for the impact. As she flung herself at him and trapped him in a hug, he tried to figure out exactly who this blonde-haired person was. She seemed vaguely familiar, but it had been hard to get a good look at her while she was running towards him like that.

"Oh Ryou, it's so good to see you again!" Her hug became impossibly tighter. Even if he'd had a response at the moment, Ryou wouldn't have been able to make it do to a severe lack of air. Realizing that Ryou hadn't answered, she pulled back a bit. Ryou gasped for air, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh my, you must just think I'm terribly rude for attacking you like that. It's just so rare to see someone you know in this overpopulated metropolis, and for it to be you of all people...well, I just got a little excited I guess."

Ryou studied the girl further as he waited for his breath to return, but he still wasn't able to put a name with her face.

The girl noticed that the pale boy before her looked more than a little confused, and she suddenly laughed aloud. "You don't recognize me do you?"

Ryou felt his cheeks heat. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't." Then in fear that he had offended her he quickly added: "But you do seem familiar."

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. She careful parted her blonde hair, and using her hands pulled the strands up into pigtails. "How about now?"

A blonde-haired blue-eyed girl with pigtails...it suddenly clicked. "R-Rebecca?!"

"The one and only," she smiled.

"But you look so different!" This person standing before him was certainly not the little girl he remembered knowing back home.

"Yeah, well I've had to grow up a lot in the last seven months," she told him.

This time it was Ryou who embraced her. "It's so good to see you again Rebecca."

She returned the hug, but with less force this time around. "I know, I didn't think I'd ever run into anyone from back home around here. What are you doing here?"

"Just running an errand for a friend," he explained. "How have you been?"

Rebecca seemed to lose some of her cheerfulness then. "I'm surviving."

Ryou could practically feel the sadness radiating off of her. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Catching the sadness in her friend's tone, the blonde returned to her more cheerful persona.

"Why be sorry? It's not like it's your fault you know," she waved her hand about as if to dismiss the subject all together.

"I know, but still..."

"I won't here anymore of that Ryou!" Rebecca casually scolded him as she took his arm. "Now you're going to join me for some coffee, and we'll catch up ok?"

Ryou would have voiced his agreement, but he found himself already being dragged off to the nearest dining establishment. It didn't really leave much room to argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's your drink," Rebecca handed Ryou the Styrofoam cup filled almost to the brim with a dark steaming liquid. The strong aroma wafting off it confirmed that it was indeed the coffee he had asked for. "I think I should have let you pay though since you're rolling in cash these days huh?"

The question didn't register at first and Ryou only looked at her dumbly.

Rebecca laughed so loudly that several of the customers seated at nearby tables turned to see what the commotion was. Managing to reign in her giggles, she addressed Ryou.

"I know, I know. It wasn't the most polite thing to say since I practically dragged you here and all, but the look on your face was priceless. It was like you had no idea what I was talking about." Rebecca was so caught up in her amusement that she failed to notice the look remained on Ryou's face as she spoke. "How is Keith these days anyway?"

"Keith?"

"Yeah, you know, your husband. That Keith."

And then it finally clicked for Ryou. "The Howard boy?"

"Yes!" Rebecca through her hands up in exasperation, as though that fact should have been clear the entire time.

"I wouldn't know how he's doing Rebecca, I haven't seen him since a week before our village was destroyed."

Rebecca was flabbergasted. "But I thought you went to stay with him after the attack. I mean you're obligated to...didn't you...." Suddenly Rebecca paled. "Something didn't happen to him did it? I know how much your parents were looking forward to the wedding."

Ryou's hands fisted under the table. His parents were dead, it no longer mattered what they had wanted.

"My so called engagement to the Howard boy is a thing of the past Rebecca," Ryou carefully explained. "Our lives have taken different courses."

Rebecca looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Does he know that?"

Ryou lowered his gaze. "I told you, I haven't seen him since a week before the attack."

"Ryou Bakura!" Rebecca's voice took on a scolding tone. "Do you mean to tell me that you just took off after the attack without telling Keith that you had no intention of marrying him?" Ryou's continued inability to look her in the eye told her everything she needed to know. "It's not like you to be so inconsiderate Ryou. What must Keith think has happened to you?"

"I'm sure he thinks I was killed with the rest of my family."

"And if he doesn't? He's probably out there searching for you right now. What's going to happen when he finally finds you? You're going to break his heart, everyone could see how much that boy loved you."

Ryou's angelic features darkened slightly. "He never loved me," he hissed. "He merely wanted to possess me."

Rebecca was sufficiently chided. She truly was talking about a topic she didn't completely understand. Other then the common knowledge that Ryou's parents had promised their son to the youngest Howard boy, the rest was just assumed. The Howards were one of the most prominent families in Northeastern Alcutz. With four sons, they had families lined up trying to get an engagement agreed to in an attempt to get at the family's riches. With their three eldest son's engaged to suitable females and an heir practically guaranteed, they hadn't seen a problem with their youngest son's preference for boys. They had searched out the wealthiest boys to present before him, but he had not favored any of them. They had almost given up hope of making their youngest happy, when the boy found what he wanted on his own.

It was during a country drive that he had spotted Ryou. The then seven year old had been working in a field, and his white hair had sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, catching the twelve year old's eye. He couldn't recall seeing anyone so beautiful among the prospects his parents had presented him, and he knew then and there that he simply must have the boy. It was almost too easy to get the poor farmer's to agree to the marriage; they were so flattered by the Howard's attention that they would likely have agreed to anything. By the time the influential family left their humble home that day, it was agreed that on his sixteenth birthday Ryou would marry Keith.

For the next seven years, Keith sent Ryou numerous gifts and tokens of his affection, but he rarely found the time to visit. When he did, he simply took Ryou out and showed him around nearby cities. It wasn't until he was older that Ryou realized the older boy was simply trying to show him off to his friends. But such times were rare, and at times it completely slipped from his mind that he even had a fiancé. A fiance that he didn't love.

When he turned fifteen, that all changed. His parent's talk about the wedding became more frequent as they tried to prepare their son for the event. Keith's visits became more frequent too, and the passes he made at Ryou became more insistent. Where before Keith was content with a kiss or two, his hands now took to exploring the curves of the boy's body and Ryou began to dread spending time alone with Keith. Even though they were going to be married the advances were unwanted, and he often found himself hoping that someone would come in and interrupt them.

He felt trapped. His parents were so thrilled that Keith had chosen their son and that they would soon have in-laws whose income far exceed their wildest dreams that he couldn't bare to tell them how miserable the idea of marrying Keith made him. His parents had made a vow, and it was believed that to break the vow of your parents is worse than sin. So instead of telling them, he put on a smile and pretended to be as excited as they were. He became resigned to the fact that his married life would be nothing but endless social functions and idle small talk with people who would never approve of him. And then his parents died.

Even through his grief, Ryou saw his opportunity. He no longer had to go through with any promises they had made. He had lost the people he loved more than anything, but he had also gained a chance to be free. He knew he didn't have much time, Keith would hear of the attack and would come to collect him. He quickly rummaged through the wreckage that was once his happy home, and grabbing what he could find he set off that night for Malik's.

He had never given a second thought to Keith.

Still, what Rebecca said was true. If Keith thought he was alive he would never stop looking for him, and with the resources available to the wealthy heir he was bound to find Ryou eventually. He could only hope that the older boy thought he was dead.

It was at that moment that the pair was conveniently interrupted by the smiling face of an elderly man.

"Take your photo for a very cheap price?" He asked them. It was immediately apparent to both Ryou and Rebecca that this man was a bit slow. His words were said with a deliberate attention and even as he spoke he seemed to have trouble focusing. Both sympathetic by nature, the teens readily agreed and handed over the necessary cash. The man carefully removed the Polaroid camera from around his neck and took a photo of each of them in turn. He handed the pictures over and disappeared to the next table over before they had even developed. It struck Ryou as odd that the man could make a living taking pictures of the tourists like this, but he slipped the photo into his back pocket before he could put too much thought into it.

"So where are you staying then?" Rebecca now realized that the subject of Keith Howard was not something Ryou wanted to discuss. She was so happy to see her old friend again that the last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain. She realized now that Ryou had never wanted to marry Keith and that judging by his reaction he resented the implication deeply. She hoped the change in subject would prove more heartening.

"I'm staying with an old friend and his sister over in Jenji. It's really quite lovely there," he told her with a smile. "You should really come visit sometime."

"I don't think the boss would let me off work."

"What kind of work are you doing here anyway?" Ryou was more than happy to turn the topic of the conversation away from himself.

"I work at a nightclub here. I suppose the most accurate description of my job would be that I get paid to entertain the soldiers." Rebecca took a sip of her drink, and cautiously peered over the rim of her cup. She wondered if Ryou had caught the implication.

"So what, you're like a dancer?" Ryou was obviously too naive to conclude the true nature of her work.

"Well yes, I do dance," she sighed. "But that isn't all I do."

Ryou stared at her for a moment, understanding finally starting to show on his face. His lips turned down in a slight show of disapproval, but his brown eyes softened with sympathy.

"But why?" He asked. His voice was so quiet yet desperate that Rebecca almost teared up at the sound.

"You don't understand how hard it is to get a job with this damn war going on. Sales are down and people are so busy trying to save up money that they aren't hiring. But at the clubs...at the clubs they'll hire anyone who's young and good looking." Rebecca's words came tumbling out of her mouth. She needed Ryou to understand why she had chosen to sell her body. She couldn't stand the thought of him judging her. "It's good money, and the owners really do look out for you, and the soldiers...the soldiers..." she blushed suddenly. "Never mind, it's silly anyway."

"No, Rebecca," Ryou pleaded. "Please tell me. I want to understand."

One glance at Ryou told her that his words were sincere. Here she was trying to explain to him why she had become a whore, and he was truly listening to her. Most people, especially anyone else from their rather conservative community, would have instantly condemned her. Yet Ryou seemed to understand that this wasn't the life she had imagined for herself, it was merely the hand she had been dealt. Ryou may have been the only truly decent person she ever knew, and whoever he chose to give his heart to was going to be a lucky person indeed.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "I'm not stupid. I know the men I spend my time with don't love me, but I just keep think that someday one of them will. It's like one night I'll be up there dancing and our eyes will meet. He'll fall in love with me and he'll take me out of this hellhole. I'll never have to worry because he'll always be there, and he'll promise to always take care of me. We'll get married and have children and we'll never want for anything..." She seemed to drift off into her thoughts for a moment. "That must sound ridiculous huh?"

Ryou shook his head. "Everyone wishes for a better life. Especially in times like these."

Rebecca's smile returned. "You're right! We just have to keep believing huh?" glancing down at her watch she shot Ryou a panicked look. "Oh my gosh! You need to get back to the station, your train is leaving soon."

Realizing she was right, the two friends quickly gathered up their belongings and left the cafe. Rebecca wanted to see him to the station, but it was getting late and she had to get ready for work. They embraced each other one final time, and as they were pulling apart Rebecca whispered in his ear.

"We're going to find our happiness Ryou, I can just feel it. My prince is going to come, and you're going to find someone to love you." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Promise me you won't settle for anything less."

"I promise," he said as she stepped back.

With one more brilliant smile, the blonde girl dashed off down the street away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou was haunted by her words all the way home.

"_My prince is going to come, and you're going to find someone to love you."_

Someone to love him. Was such a thing even possible? The only kinds of love he had ever known were those he had experienced with his family and with Keith. With his family, it had been a mutual love and deep caring for each other, but that wasn't the kind of love you would associate with a lover. And Keith's love had been suffocating. The older boy was always trying to mold him into something he wasn't. He'd always felt like a beautiful doll that the Howards had bought their son to play with. Sadly, he knew that wasn't all that far from the truth.

No, what Ryou wanted was the kind of unconditional love one would read about in children's books. He knew they were only works of fiction, but the concept of someone to look out for him was appealing none the less. He had faced so many hardships alone, it only seemed reasonable that he wanted someone to lean on. Someone to share the burden with. He wanted to know that no matter what might happen in the future he would be safe, and he would be loved.

Such thoughts only made Ryou feel his loneliness more acutely. Sure he was happy staying with Malik and Isis, but the two of them had each other and there were often times when it was painfully obvious that he wasn't a part of the family. He reasoned that if either Ishtar knew of his feelings they would go out of their way to make up for it, but Ryou kept his thoughts close to his heart not wanting to be a bother.

Even with his friends around, he often felt alone. Yugi was a wonderful person, but he had Jounouchi to occupy the majority of his time; and while Yami often did take on the role of a protective older brother for him, it was clear to anyone that Kaiba was the center of his attention. Of course, it was easy to feel alone when Kaiba was around, the boy hardly bothered to talk to anyone. Still, Ryou knew the seemingly icy teen had a good heart and truly did care about all of them (a fact that could likely only be extracted under torture.)

But the couples were just that, couples. It was easy to find yourself feeling left out no matter how unintentional it might be.

He also knew that he could have been dating if he wanted to. The men who often pursued Malik usually offered to set him up with one of their friends. Ryou had consistently declined such shady offers though. Plus, once the men realized Malik was just naturally flirty and had no real interest in them, they usually disappeared.

He clearly saw now that while he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be with just anyone. He wanted someone who wanted to be with him. Someone to share in his laughter and wipe away his tears. Someone who could provide him with the sense of security his life currently lacked.

"_Promise me you won't settle for anything less."_

Had Rebecca been able to read him so clearly? For wether intentional or not, her words had hit the nail on the head. He had promised not to settle for anything other than the truest of loves.

And it was a promise he intended to keep.

**Author's Notes:** I think this chapter probably turned out a lot longer than it needed to be. I was having problems getting it to flow the way I wanted and by the time I was done adding things it was almost ten pages. Oops.

Leave a review and I'll try hard to get the next chapter out soon. I've never written a battle scene before, so it is probably going to take a lot of effort on my part for it to not come out all crappy. Reviews will be used to help me persevere the hardship.

Which brings us to the preview.

Next time: Yami and Jounouchi head into battle. Later, they're sent to a remote village on what should have been a routine mission, but one of them won't be coming back.


	7. Danger Zone

**Disclaimer:** Owning Yu-gi-oh is only wishful thinking on my part

**Warnings:** Death, violence, blood and gore, more death, inaccurate battle scenes

**Vocab:** I'm not sure if everyone knows what a sapper is, so I figured I'd just include a definition.

Sapper: a soldier who specializes in the disposal of bombs, mines, etc.

**Chapter 6**

"I think I can understand how Ryou felt," Annie told her grandmother. The elderly women gave her a kind smile, and she couldn't help but return it. "It's nice to be loved."

"There's nothing greater in the world," her grandmother agreed.

Anxious, the teen shifted her gaze to the next photo. "So what happened next?"

Again, the photo on the page was of Yami and Jounouchi in uniform. However if the photo before had been of them in their most pristine attire, this one was of them at their worst. Both boys were covered in dirt, the muddy earth seemed to have caked onto some parts of their skin. There was a darkness around the two pairs of eyes that suggested they hadn't slept properly, and if she wasn't imagining things there was a fair amount of splattered blood on Jounouchi's uniform. What disturbed the young girl the most though, was the look in their eyes. It seemed obvious from their appearance that they had just survived a battle, but those orbs of enraged crimson and startled amber spoke of so much more. They had not only killed people, they had watched men die.

"They had severely underestimated the size of the enemy troops in the area." The calm tone of her grandmother's voice drew her attention away from the photo. "After the first day they had to call in reenforcements. That's when they sent in Yami and Jounouchi's Battalion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They would be landing under fire.

That's what Lieutenant Colonel Mastez had told the company leaders, and that's what Lieutenant Thi told their twenty-seven man platoon as they headed out to load onto the choppers.

They would be landing under fire.

That's what Jounouchi had been expecting as he sat crouched in the back of the helicopter with the rest of his squad. The afternoon sun shone brightly on the landscape below them, and if it hadn't been for the cold metal of his gun in his hand or the added weight of his helmet, he almost could have forgotten he was fighting a war. Even over the thundering whirl of the helicopter's blades, the day seemed peaceful.

They would be landing under fire.

What he hadn't been expecting, was for the man unloading in front of him to take a bullet between the eyes. He saw the man fall back against him, and something cool hit him in the face. He didn't even have a chance to react though as Yami pushed him forward, forcing him to overcome his shock. Keeping low and moving quickly the rest of their squad passed to the outskirts of Landing Zone Sierra and away from the animated wind the numerous helicopters loading and unloading soldiers created.

As he moved, his best friend keeping pace beside him, Jounouchi's hand came up to swipe at whatever had hit his face earlier. Bringing the digits before his eyes for inspection, he felt the bile rise in his throat. Coating his fingers and penetrating the pores of his skin was a sickly combination of blood and brain matter. He shook his hand violently to remove the offensive material before making a more thorough wipe of his face.

Although it had all happened so fast, his mind suddenly recalled the imagine of the man jerking back as his life was stolen from him in matter of seconds. The whole thing had been so unexpected, the man had just been reassigned to their platoon a few days ago. Jounouchi thought he remembered that his name was Marc, but he couldn't be sure.

What a waste of his life. Or perhaps it was the man's death that was the waste.

"You ok?" Yami was crouched down beside him, seemingly unaware of the gunfire going on around them.

"Just itching to put all that training to use," he said, forcing an eagerness that he didn't truly feel. Obsessing over the man's death wasn't going to do him any good though. In matters of life and death it never paid to be distracted.

Crimson eyes seemed to study him for a moment before Yami gave a curt nod and began surveying the scene before him. He knew the death had caught his friend off guard, but he was satisfied it wasn't going to hinder his performance. Now he could focus on the task before him: surviving this battle.

Yami realized that any and all strategic decisions that would be made were completely out of his hands. He would go where they told him and shoot at what they said. It didn't mean he wasn't going to listen to his instincts though. He had to much waiting for him back home to not make it out of here alive.

"Ok men, they need us to help secure the creek bed. Artillery is going to clear us a path any minute now so be ready and shoot anything that moves." Lieutenant Thi's voice left no room for questions.

As promised the thunder of artillery raining down before them filled the air. The explosions came down like deadly fireworks and Yami noted that the Artillery Battery must have only been a few miles off. When the barrage was over, they made a break for it.

The landing zone had been a purposely cleared area of the forest. The trunks of trees that had been removed were still piled off to the side, providing shelter. Songim forces were trying to breech the area from the left, and it was to that side that most of the forces securing the area were concentrated. Yami and Jounouchi's platoon was moving out to the right, headed for the creek bed.

Alcutz had discovered a Songim stronghold along the Pristin River, and this battle was undertaken to gain control of it. The enemy seemed to have built the bunker into the hill, and it was therefore hard to determine exactly how large it was until they could actually get in there and have a look around. What they had learned in the last twenty four hours though was that the four initial combat battalions they had sent in weren't enough. Songim had matched them man for man and even as they sent in additional troops, the enemy was able to keep up.

The area directly surrounding the strong hold was an open field, making it a less than ideal strategy to simply change the hill. Instead, the small wooded area to the left front of the hill had seemed ideal for a battle. At least it provided some cover. What they found was that Songim forces were proving to be just as agile among the trees as Alcutz was, and the two sides were locked strong in battle.

By morning it had been decided to try attacking from the right along the river, and so the battle for the creek bed had begun.

Reaching their destination, Yami dropped to the ground and pulled Jounouchi down beside him. The dried out creek bed was more of a large trench than anything else, providing cover from the front but leaving them open to any sort of attack from above. He'd just have to be extra vigilant for the time being.

"Shit!" Jounouchi cursed under his breath. "Those bastards almost blew my arm off back there."

Jounouchi was referring to the fact that once the men had left the sheltering trees of the forest, enemy fire had rained down upon them. Soldiers were falling left and right, those that weren't killed outright were dragged to safety by their comrades. Some sort of explosive had gone off to Jounouchi's right just as their destination had come into view and if it hadn't been for the blond's quick reflexes he'd be missing a limb.

Yami made no answer; he was too concerned by the lack of gunfire around them. With Jounouchi on his right he was forced to address the soldier on his left, a ragged looking man with green eyes who judging by his appearance had been here for quite sometime already.

"What's going on here?" Yami inquired.

Dejected green eyes focused on him, their owner looking for any signs of distinction on the teen's uniform. He didn't have time to be answering some worthless Pfc.'s questions. He needed to be on the alert.

"Why aren't they attacking the creek bed?" Yami asked, undaunted by the man's unresponsiveness.

"The last charge they made was over half an hour ago," the man replied gruffly.

He felt Jounouchi tense beside him. "So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?" The blond cried. "They didn't seem to have a problem attacking us on the way down here, what's the hold up?"

"I don't know kid, why don't you go out there and ask them," the green eyed man snapped. That kid's impatience was going to get him killed. He was just turning his attention back to the point he's been watching before when the other one spoke again.

"Are you sure it was that long ago?"

Tired of answering these questions he merely nodded. He heard the teen curse and then was shocked to find the space beside him empty.

Yami was careful to keep his head below the lip of the creek bed as he made his way towards where he saw the commanding officers grouped together. They seemed to be in the midst of a rather heated discussion and he knew he was pushing his luck by interrupting them. Still, if he was right about this...

It was Lieutenant Thi who first noticed his presence.

"What is it Private?" The older man snapped.

"The enemy is almost upon us sir, we need to act quickly."

Lt. Thi raised a brow skeptically and he could feel the disapproval coming from the officers beside him. They had just been discussing the next course of action, and they certainly didn't need the advice of some kid who was barely past puberty.

"And what makes you say that?"

Yami held the officer's gaze for a moment before turning to the others as he spoke. "It's too quiet. We just came here from Landing Zone Sierra, and they attacked us with artillery almost as soon as we stepped out of the forest. Now we are just sitting here in a creek bed and they've stopped. They could hit us when we were farther away, so why stop now when we're closer and make an easier target?"

One of the Captains stepped forward. "Are you suggesting..."

The crimson eyed soldier gave a curt nod. "They don't want to hit their own men."

"There's no one out there Private," one of the other Lieutenants snapped. "Take a look for yourself. There's been no enemy movement for over half an hour."

"Which has given them plenty of time to sneak up on us." Yami knew he was pushing his boundaries, but he also knew he was right about this. They could court marshal him later for all he cared, he wasn't going to sit here and get ambushed!

"Why you arrogant little-"

"Stand down Lieutenant," the Captain ordered. Something about the way this private carried himself, the authority in his voice and the conviction in his eyes, made him listen. "Give the order for the men to fire a few warning shots at anything that looks suspicious on my command."

The other officers dispersed to give the command, but Yami found himself detained by the warning voice of the Captain.

"You better hope you were right kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time it was over Yami wished he had been wrong. The instant the first shots had been fired, most soldiers having opted to fire at nearby bushes or areas of overgrown grass, the enemy had come out in the open. Just as Yami had suspected they had been quietly making their way closer to the creek bed while using the tall grass for cover, and they now appeared in large number.

Once they were spotted the fire fight had been frantic, each side desperate to come out the victor. Yami was slightly relieved that they at least had the advantage of the creek bed to offer them some shelter; Songim soldier's were forced to hit the ground if they wanted a chance at cover. Of course, not everyone saw the trench-like cover of the creek bed as an advantage. More accurately, Jounouchi found it to be nothing more than a hindrance. He claimed it blocked his view and several times during the battle the blond had stood up to get a better shot exposing himself as an easy target to the enemy. How Jounouchi had avoided getting shot was a phenomenon Yami thought could use some looking into.

When it was over, there was hundreds of men dead. Hundreds of men who would never see their families again, hundreds of men who wouldn't be waking up the next morning. Who would never laugh or smile or cry ever again. Even in his thankfulness to be alive, Yami couldn't help but wonder why he had survived and they hadn't.

"Mutou!"

Turning slightly he saw Lieutenant Thi approaching him, a frown creasing his brow.

"Sir." He acknowledged while respectfully holding the man's gaze.

Thi stopped before him and his grey eyes seemed to study him for a moment. "That was a good call back there."

"Thank you, sir."

Seeming to decide that was enough praise, the Lieutenant turned abruptly on his heel and walked away.

"I guess our side got control of Songim's little stronghold." Jounouchi seemed to pop up at his side out of nowhere, looking a little worse for wear from the battle. "I guess while we were engaging them over here the others were able to breakthrough on the other side."

Yami, who was staring off at the sea of dead bodies in the distance, watching as soldiers prodded the dead to check for survivors, merely nodded.

Jounouchi took his friend's arm, gently applying pressure to his elbow. "Come on. I hear they need help with the injured."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pfc. Glenson.

A boy of eighteen who had the frail body of a twelve year old. His helmet had been removed, and his unruly black hair was stuck to his forehead. The blood gushing from his head wound was acting as a sort of adhesive.

Weary blue eyes peaked out from behind heavy lids, and seeing that the boy was awake Jounouchi gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I-is it over?" Glenson rasped, his voice laced with pain and exhaustion.

"Yeah," Jounouchi nodded. "It's over."

"Did we win?" The boy was putting all of his effort into forming the words, but he was determined to get them out.

"We sure did," Jounouchi assured him. "Now just rest, we'll get you fixed up here real soon."

Glenson's eyes had slipped closed again, and it was hard to tell if he'd heard the last words or not.

Jounouchi glanced around to see if he could spot a free medic, but the few he could see were all engrossed with the injuries of other patients.

They had gathered the injured and moved them back to Landing Zone Sierra, where they were now waiting around for the helicopters to come pick them up while the medics treated those they could. Jounouchi had been roped into helping when one of the medics, a brunette with startling hazel eyes, had asked him to bandage Glenson's head wound so she could go help someone else. Not even remotely trained in the medical field, he'd done what he could and was about to leave when he noticed the full extent of the boy's injuries.

Aside from the large gash to his head, the boy was also missing his right leg from the knee down and he seemed to have taken a bullet to the gut judging by the blood pooled there. The injuries were crudely bandaged, obviously the work of someone who had been in a hurry during the battle and overwhelmed by the number of patients needing their attention. He didn't like to think it was true, but a part of him knew that the boy before him was being considered as good as dead and was being passed over so they could treat patients more likely to survive. It was the sad truth of what happened in war.

Glenson's entire body trembled as a new wave of pain passed through him, skin that had become pale from blood loss breaking out in sweat. Jounouchi gripped the boy's hand letting him know he wasn't alone, and the strength of Glenson's desperate grip let him know just how intense the pain was. Slowly the tremors passed and once again blue eyes were peering up at him.

"You're still here." Weak from his injuries, Glenson had lost track of time. The pain seemed to last forever and moments where it was only a dull throb always seemed too short. For this blond stranger to still be beside him after what he perceived to be so long, was dumbfounding.

"Of course I'm still here, where else would I go?"

Glenson coughed, and as he pulled his hand away he saw it was speckled with blood.

"I'm going to die." His blue eyes took on a darker tint as he seemed to resign himself to the fact.

Had the boy not been so badly injured, Jounouchi would have taken him by the shoulders and shook him. He settled for looking Glenson straight in the eye.

"Don't talk like that! There has to be something waiting for you back home. I don't want to hear you say you're going to die like it's already been decided or something." Glenson looked like he was going to argue that point, but Jounouchi silenced him with a look and kept talking. "You just think of whatever it is you've got waiting for you back home, and you focus on that. Don't just say you're dying and give up. Be a man!"

They just stared at each other for a moment, a thick silence hanging between them. At first Jounouchi thought he might have been too harsh and this kid was going to tell him to just go to hell, but then he saw the slightest upturn of Glenson's lips and the darkness seemed to leave his blue eyes.

"You're right," he managed. "Becky would never forgive me if I didn't come back."

"Damn right," Jounouchi grinned. "Now you just remember Becky and you rest you here me? Those choppers will be here any minute now and we'll get the hell out of here."

Glenson seemed to drift off again, his eyes falling closed and his features relaxing. This time the smile still graced his lips though.

They loaded the injured first when the helicopters got there. Jounouchi made sure Glenson got in one of the first ones, the boy was so obviously in need of medical attention that no one fought him on it. Glenson was reluctant to let go of his hand, but after Jounouchi promised to come see him at the infirmary, the injured teen finally let go.

"Don't forget about Becky!" Jounouchi called out as the helicopter ascended. His only reply was the harsh wind that surrounded him.

By the time all the injured soldiers had been loaded and the arrangements for inspecting the enemy strong hold had been made it was already dark. Yami and Jounouchi's combat battalion was no longer needed, so they were to return to base and await further orders.

"Long day huh?" Yami asked as he settled in next to Jounouchi. Neither boy took notice of the camera flash going off to their left.

"I just want to get back to base and head over to the infirmary," the blond replied, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of the helicopter.

Yami's features turned serious and he turned Jounouchi to face him. "You didn't tell me you were injured," he accused.

Jounouchi just shook his head at his protective friend. "I'm not."

Relieved, Yami now questioned his friend's motives for wanting to rush off to the infirmary.

"You're not chasing after the nurses are you?" he teased. "What am I supposed to tell Yugi?"

Yami's laughter was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"You now that's not it Yami. I just want to check on a patient is all." Yami nodded at the reasoning behind that. "Not that I wouldn't mind getting one of those nurse uniforms for Yugi...just imagine the possibilities. We could-"

"That's my little brother you're talking about," Yami interrupted. The two friends engaged in a staring contest to see who would back down first- the horny boyfriend or the protective brother. As was to be expected, Jounouchi couldn't keep a straight face long and had to look away.

"That's the end of that," Yami concluded, voice belying his seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Jounouchi mumbled. "I was gonna get you one for Kaiba you know."

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the image that produced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Glenson, Pfc. Glenson," Jounouchi repeated for the third time. The infirmary had been so flooded with patients that he'd decided to wait until the next morning to go check on Glenson. Now that he was here, he'd been sent to all sorts of different rooms since no one seemed to know where Glenson was.

"I'm sorry sir," the redheaded nurse smiled sympathetically. "There's no one by that name listed in this wing."

Jounouchi ran a frustrated hand through his hair and thanked her for her time.

"Perhaps you could try looking for him in the surgical ward," she suggested.

Jounouchi nodded and walked off, shoulders slouched dejectedly. He didn't have the heart to tell her that was where he had started his search for the blue eyed boy from the day before. Taking a minute to rethink his searching strategy, Jounouchi leaned against the sterile white wall of the infirmary.

"Dammit Glenson," he said to no one in particular. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Glenson? Did you say Glenson?" A young nurse with rich brown hair pulled back into a bun asked as she stuck her head around the corner.

The surprise appearance caught Jounouchi off guard and he had to fight to regain his balance, arms flailing wildly in circles. The brunette nurse grabbed his arm and helped him right himself.

"Didn't mean to scare you," she apologized when he glared at her. "I was just passing by when I heard you talking. Did you mean Li Glenson."

"I'm not sure," Jounouchi admitted. "I didn't get his first name. He had black hair and blue eyes and he was missing part of his leg."

The nurse nodded her head. "That's him alright."

"So you know where he is then?" Finally his search was going to come to an end, and Jounouchi couldn't help but grin goofily at that thought.

His hopes died though when he caught the look on the nurses face. It was the same look his mom had when she'd sat him down to explain that she would be getting a divorce and leaving. Sympathetic eyes, lips turned down in just the slightest guilty frown...it was the look of someone who was the bearer of bad news.

"When did he die?"

"He died in route here. I helped unload him off the chopper." She placed her hand gently on Jounouchi's shoulder. "I'm so very sorry. He's down in the morgue if you'd like to say goodbye."

He felt like someone had dropped a bowling ball on his stomach. That kid had lived through that awful battle, sustained such terrible injuries, only to die on the way to get help. It wasn't fair! Jounouchi shrugged the girl's hand off his shoulder and walked away. Suddenly it felt like the vast whiteness of the infirmary was closing in on him and he had to get out. He ignored the nurse that was calling out to him, not caring what people thought as he ran past. Everything seemed to blur around him and he had to focus all of his energy just to find the exit.

A cool gust of wind assaulted him as he pushed the doors out of his way and burst outside. Swallowing a cry of rage, Jounouchi felt his hands start to ache from being clenched too tightly. Slowly, his vision cleared and he found Yami standing before him, concern creasing his brow.

"Are you alright?"

Unable to find his voice, Jounouchi just nodded.

Doubtful, but willing to respect his friends wishes, Yami turned to leave.

"I know it's not fair, nothing about this is," he offered as he left.

It wasn't fair. Jounouchi had been so anxious to join the war, so certain that all it would involve was fighting the enemy and winning. It was supposed to be that simple. Instead, good people were dying and he couldn't understand why. He'd been so stupidly naive it was almost funny.

"I'm not going to let these men die in vain..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to let these men die in vain..."

Jounouchi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Yami's voice beside him. The red eyed teen had been promoted to Corporal shortly after the incident at the creek bed, and he took the new responsibility seriously. Jounouchi realized he had once again lost himself in the memory of that day over a month and a half ago, and kicked himself for losing focus. He should have been preparing for the mission.

Today their squad was being sent to help out at some remote forest village. Apparently the higher ups suspected the villagers of being in league with Songim and thought they might be hiding a supply of weapons there. They were being sent in to backup another unit incase things got out of hand between the people and the soldiers.

"Are we almost there?" Jounouchi queried. He knew it sounded like he was whining, but his legs were really starting to hurt from the long trek. When they said remote village, they really weren't kidding.

"It should be just over this next hill," Yami told him. The crimson eyed youth was more troubled than usual today. He hadn't slept well the night before, haunted by a dream in which all the men under his command had been ambushed and killed. Sure, he had only been promoted to Corporal, the lowest ranking noncommissioned officer there was, but he still felt that made him responsible for ensuring everyone made it back alive. Seto had always told him he was protective by nature, and it seemed the blue eyed boy had been right once again.

Cresting the hill, they found the small gathering of houses and dirt pathways laid out before them.

A cluster of soldiers could be seen in what one would have to consider the main street, although the only difference between this pathway and the others was that it seemed to bisect the majority of the village. The newly arrived unit made their way over to the soldiers and Sergeant Ondaa reported in to the group's commanding officer.

Returning to his own squad, Sgt. Ondaa split them up. He sent five men to help search the areas that the sapper unit had already cleared and the rest were instructed to go and help round up and question the villagers. Much to the misgivings of both best friends, Yami and Jounouchi were split up as the blond was sent to help with the villagers and Yami was instructed to lead the search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you now or have you ever aided Songim forces?"

The elderly male across from Jounouchi shook his head vehemently. "No, no. I only support Alcutz."

Jounouchi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This questioning was getting them nowhere. They had subjected every man, women, and child to the interrogation, and they always got the same answer. It seemed the entire village supported Alcutz. It was unlikely, and it seemed to Jounouchi that if it were Songim soldiers who were doing the questioning they would suddenly be looking at a village full of Songim supporters. These people were only telling them what they wanted to hear.

"Do you know of anyone who is supporting Songim?" He might well finish the line of questioning even though he knew what the answer would be.

"No, no. Only Alcutz supporters here." A strong shake of the man's head accompanied his statement.

Jounouchi was just about to ask if he knew anyone with ties to Songim, when the sounds of shouting and a scuffle outside reached him. Rising from his chair, he went to investigate.

"Please just wait here sir," he instructed the man before heading outside. What he found caused him to tense with unmistakable apprehension.

There in front of the house he'd been conducting interviews in were two soldiers surrounded by a ring of people. The villagers didn't look too happy, a sea of faces contorted in anger as they yelled at the two men. Hands hovering over their guns, the soldiers were trying to reason with the encroaching mob.

Jounouchi scanned the surrounding area, but he didn't see any signs of aid coming their way yet. Alright. That left it up to him. But what to do...

The blond was so distracted trying to think up a usable plan, that with the crowds uproar he never heard the man approaching him from behind, pistol in hand and ready to fire at the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami had quickly found that searching the village houses was a most tedious task. They were having to go from house to house and rummage through these people's belonging. The whole thing was far to invasive, and while he realized it needed to be done, he didn't like having to be the one doing it.

This was the seventh house he'd searched, and the most dangerous thing he had come across so far was a set of kitchen knives. At least this was the last house on this side of the main street that needed searching. Once he completed the task he could maybe get a break before the sappers finished the other side of the village.

"Hey Corporal, you almost done in there?"

Turning towards the house's doorway, Yami saw a large figure leaning against the frame.

"Almost Sergeant," he replied. "I just need to check out the cellar."

The Sergeant nodded in approval. "Alright. Meet us back on the main path when you're done. The rest of us a heading back."

"Yes sir."

The large man turned to go, but paused after his first step. "Oh and Mutou?"

"Yes?" Yami inquired.

"Remind me that I have a letter for you when we get back. Another one of those express ones came for you this morning."

"I will sir, thank you."

Yami smiled to himself as he continued the search. Knowing there was a letter from Seto waiting for him made the work easier. Only Seto sent him express letters, claiming that the regular postage service took too long. When you grew up in a household like Kaiba Manor, you weren't used to having to wait for things.

Not that Yami minded his boyfriend's impatience. Express mail meant he got more letters from his lover than he normally would have. Sure, Seto wasn't exactly writing him love letters; it just wasn't the teen's style, but the affection was there and it was just nice to be able to communicate even with all the distance between them. Any phone calls he was able to make were usually split equally between talking to Seto and talking to Yugi.

With a lightened heart, Yami made his way back into the kitchen where he had seen the outline of the cellar during his initial search. He knelt down on the floor to pull up the door to the cellar and take a look inside. He wasn't expecting to find much, the most he'd come across in the other in-ground cellars was stored foods and the occasional chest of family mementos. Yanking open the door he heard the click that would seal his fate.

He managed to get a good enough look at the device that awaited him to realize the irony in the fact that it bore the Kaiba Corp logo.

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jounouchi had been detaining the hostile villagers turned prisoners when he heard the explosion.

He'd been lucky enough that when the man who had snuck up on him tried to fire his gun it had misfired and alerted him to the attacker's presence. Spinning around he had quickly disarmed the man and restrained him.

The discord among the soldiers and the unarmed villagers had escalated enough that more soldiers arrived quickly and they had been able to round up everyone who was making a scene. Other than his would be assassin, it seemed the rest of the villagers were just angry that their homes were being ransacked.

The ground shook with the force of the explosion, and not knowing what was going on everyone had dropped to the ground, hands flying up to cover ears and protect faces. After a few moments, when no other explosions followed, the soldiers slowly returned to their feet. Grabbing those among the detained they felt were dangerous, the men hurried back to the main pathway. It was hoped that once they arrived at the designated area they would be able to figure out what the hell had just happened.

When the main pathway came into view, so did the damage from the explosion. Smoke rose thick and black up towards the sky, and flames licked at the edges of homes. Whole sections of the village seemed to have been flattened out, and only smoldering piles of ruble remained. Other soldiers had apparently had the same idea as Jounouchi and the others with him, for a large crowd of uniformed men was forming in the street. Jounouchi automatically began scanning the group for his best friend, but he could find no sign of the crimson eyed boy. He chose to ignore the fear that gripped his heart at that realization.

The sound of gunfire off to their left caught everyone's attention. It was faint at first, like a light rainfall, but as more soldiers returned and the minutes ticked away, it grew in volume. It was getting closer.

"Looks like we've got company," one of the newly arrived officers remarked. Jounouchi didn't recognize him, and figured he must have been with the other unit they'd come to support. Murmurs ran through the crowd as the soldiers began preparing themselves for a battle, for it seemed obvious that the village was about to be ambushed.

But before the idea of fighting off their enemy even had time to sink in, they were being called to retreat. Jounouchi cringed at the idea. He hated to run away from things, and fights were no exception. Still, he was a soldier now and soldiers followed orders.

"Why aren't we staying to fight?" The brown eyed boy next to him asked no one in particular. Apparently he wasn't too happy about the idea of a retreat either. The nearest Sergeant, who just happened to Jounouchi's squad leader, Sgt. Ondaa overheard.

"We don't know what we're up against. That explosion could have alerted any number of enemy troops nearby, and it would be suicidal to stay here and try to hold them off. We came here to find out if they were in league with Songim, and we have our answer." Ondaa picked up his pace to pull away from them, but Jounouchi caught up with him.

"Have you seen Mutou sir?"

The man slowed enough to regard Jounouchi for a moment, and it didn't escape the blond's notice that he never looked him in the eye. "You'd do better to worry about yourself right now," Sgt. Ondaa finally responded.

Jounouchi froze in his tracks, the other soldiers altering their courses enough to move around him, some of them giving him odd looks while other barely even noted his presence. The Sergeant had also stopped beside him.

"Where is he?" Jounouchi asked, voice deathly quiet.

"He was at the center of that explosion," Ondaa informed him.

In a flash, Jounouchi was headed back to the village. How dare these people think he was going to run away when his friend needed him. He wasn't just going to leave Yami there. He'd find him, he'd help him, and everything would be ok...

Everything would be ok.

He didn't get far before the Sergeant began forcefully dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Let me go!" he screamed, fighting against the officer's pull. "Let go! I have to go help him."

The Sergeants grip on his arm tightened. "There's no one to help."

He felt like someone had punched him. Even as the tears gathered in his eyes, he refused to except it.

"No! He's not dead, he can't be. We have to go back and help him."

The Sergeant seemed to take pity on him, and his grip loosened enough to still restrain him but no longer be painful. "You saw the damage that blast did, no one could have survived that."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but his mind supplied him with a series of images that made him hesitate. The force of the explosion, the collapsed houses, the demolished wildlife, the barely conscious soldiers carried out of the outer vicinity of the blast. If Yami was at the center of all that...

His denial suddenly turned to anger. "How could this have happened? I thought the sappers cleared that area?" He rounded on the man holding him. "Why did you send him in if it wasn't safe?!"

Again that grip tightened. "I don't know how this happened. Nissassa's unit cleared that area, and you had better believe I'm going to look into it." He waited until his eyes were looking directly into Jounouchi's. "But right now we need to get out of here. He wouldn't want you to die too."

The Sergeant was right. If Jounouchi could do one thing for his best friend now, it would be survive. He pulled himself together and made a silent vow to take revenge for this heinous tragedy. Then he turned to join the rest of the soldiers in the retreat. He would live to fight another day, Jounouchi wasn't going to let Yami down again.

**Author's notes:**

Ok everybody, deep breaths...

And so ends my first attempt at a battle scene, I hope it wasn't confusing or hard to follow. I'm finding I don't really know what to say here, even though I knew I was about to do that. So, I guess I'll just say the following:

Yes, I most certainly did just do what you think I did. However, I stand by the pairings listed for this fic.

Now please be a good reader and leave a review.


	8. Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** I am merely a fan, not an owner.

Thank you for the reviews, they were most inspiring as I sat down to write this. As to the question about Marik and Bakura: I swear they are in this, I just have to get the necessary characters prepared for their arrival. Look for them in a couple of chapters.

**Chapter 7**

The anger that gripped Annie's heart was devastating. To hear that an eighteen year old boy, a boy who had been a close friend of her grandmother's no less, had suffered such a fate was just unacceptable to her. Nothing about it seemed fair.

"He shouldn't have-,"she started, but her words were cut off by her grandmother's hand on her arm. Turning, she could see the tears glittering in the old women's eyes. It struck her than just how old her grandmother looked. The remembered pain and sadness seemed to have aged her since they began. No longer was she the jovial lemonade drinker. The women who sat beside her now was a burdened, lonely old women. Annie wished her grandfather was still alive to offer her comfort and help ease the pain.

Seeming to sense her granddaughter's thoughts, Annie found herself pulled into a loving hug.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart," the woman's voice whispered in her ear. Annie returned the embrace for a moment before her gaze once again fell to the album.

"What happened next?"

Her grandmother took a moment to compose herself, and Annie inspected the photo. It was one of the ones that had caught her eye earlier up in the attic. Kaiba and Yugi were outside in the rain. Kaiba was seated against a brick wall, his knees drawn up to his chest and he was soaking wet. Beside him stood Yugi, pink umbrella in hand trying to shield them both from the downpour. She had thought they looked vulnerable and heartbroken the first time she saw it, but now that she could guess as to what was causing the pain she saw in their eyes, it brought tears to her own.

"Yami's family was notified as soon as possible..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Malik had never been accused of being, it was timely. Not in the sense that he was outdated, but in the fact that he seemed to have absolutely no sense of time when it came to doing things. He was often known to say he'd be right over and then show up three hours later wondering what the problem was. The Egyptian's track record for being punctual made even Jounouchi's look impeccable. Isis often joked that Malik had been born three days late and he hadn't been on time since.

Knowing this about Malik, Yugi was completely surprised when he heard the doorbell at exactly five minutes after seven Friday night. He knew it was Malik, the boys had a tradition of going out for Mexican food and a movie every Friday night. The number of other people they got to come with them varied from week to week, but Yugi and Malik had started the tradition and barring some unseen circumstance, they were both always present. However, while they always planned to leave at seven-fifteen, Yugi was accustomed to his friend not showing up until closer to eight or sometimes even later. Yugi couldn't help the unsettling feeling in his stomach as he went to answer the door, all the while wondering what could have prompted Malik to get here on time.

Opening the door, he got his answer in the form of a white-haired boy standing beside the smiling Egyptian. Ryou.

"Hey Yugi!" Malik greeted him warmly. "You two almost ready to go?"

"I am, but Seto's not coming. He hasn't been sleeping much and it's finally catching up with him. He said he just wants to stay home and rest."

Malik shook his head. "Unacceptable. He probably just wants more time to work on solving some great philosophy dilemma, or invent some new program, or whatever it is geniuses do these days. What he needs to do though is get out and have some fun."

"I know," said Yugi. "But I wasn't about to fight with him about it. My brother was the only one capable of getting him to do he what he didn't want to do, and Atemu's not here to help us this time." Yugi frowned slightly as he realized what he'd said.

"That may be so Yugi, but I'm going to go give it a shot." Malik dashed past the shorter boy into the house, calling out to Kaiba as he made his way towards the basement room. "I hope you're dressed Sunshine because Dr. Ishtar says you need a healthy dose of fun!"

Yugi and Ryou watched their friend bound into the house, admiring him for his bravery and counting the seconds until they heard the first sounds of the inevitable fight. Ryou suddenly seemed to remember something, and held out a covered dish that he'd been holding. Yugi eyed it suspiciously.

"Isis sent it," the white-haired boy explained. Seeing that Yugi still eyed the dish suspiciously, he elaborated. "It's a casserole of some sort I think. She didn't make it herself, she bought it when we were at the store earlier and transferred it into this. Don't tell her I told you though."

Yugi gave a relieved smile. He'd heard many of Malik's horror stories about his sister's cooking, and while he was almost certain that the Egyptian was exaggerating, it wasn't something he wanted to test out by tasting her food first hand. He took the dish from Ryou and went to place it in the refrigerator.

"I guess she's worried about me and Seto not eating properly," Yugi said as he started to write Seto a quick note about the food's arrival incase the taller boy came upstairs later.

"She realizes you two must be a little lonely I think, and she just wants you both to know you haven't been forgotten." Yugi seemed to flinch unconsciously when Ryou mentioned being lonely, and Ryou immediately felt stupid for bringing it up. He hated seeing his friends in pain. "I'm sorry if I said too much."

"Don't be," Yugi dismissed. "It's true. Without Yami and Jounouchi around it has been a little lonely. They were both such larger than life presences. It's only natural there seems a void without them here."

An awkward silence wrapped about them, and Malik's less than triumphant retreat from the basement was a welcome interruption.

"So how did it go?" Yugi asked even though he could see the dejected look on the blond's face.

"Oh you know Kaiba," Malik remarked flippantly. "He was just as pleasant as ever."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say I'm very tempted to write the military and request they send your brother home to prevent Kaiba from destroying civilization as we know it," the Egyptian joked.

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad," Ryou mistakenly commented. Malik gave him a nasty look and advanced on him till the pale boy was pressed uncomfortably up against the kitchen counter.

"Not that bad? First he stuck to the normal threats of having me fired and what not, but when I kept pressing he threatened to castrate me!" Malik grabbed his friend by the shoulders and gave him a good shake. "The boy wanted to castrate me! Don't tell me it wasn't that bad."

While slightly put off by Malik's heartfelt assault at first, Ryou couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips when he heard what had his friend so panicked and on edge. If there was one thing Seto seemed to have an innate talent for, it was knowing exactly what buttons to push on which person. As he was sure Kaiba had intended, the threat seemed to have worked perfectly-Malik had left him alone for the evening and wasn't likely to bother him again for awhile.

Hearing Ryou laugh, Yugi was unable to keep his own giggles in check and soon the kitchen was occupied by three boys in a fit of laughter.

"It- It wasn't funny!" Malik gasped out between laughs. He knew that he of all people shouldn't be laughing over such a thing as his own demise, but his friend's giggles were contagious.

"Of course not. Just think," Yugi paused to let out another bout of giggles and wipe at the tears the jovial incident had caused. "Just think how disappointed your admirers would be."

The thought of people gathered to mourn the loss of Malik's manhood was too much for Ryou, who now doubled over with laughter. Of course, the pale boy was less then coordinated and the movement set him off balance and crashing to the floor. Malik's laughter intensified two-fold at the sight. Feeling a need for vengeance, the fallen boy swept the Egyptian's feet out from under him. Ryou's own laughter returned as Malik crashed to the floor beside him. Yugi was forced to ponder wether it was possible to laugh yourself to death, because he felt close to doing so himself at the moment.

When two sets of eyes, one set a plotting brown and the other a scheming lavender, turned on him; Yugi had enough sense to hop up on the counter. The refuge he had found was short lived though as the two fallen friends regained their footing and came after him. Yugi took off with a screech, Ryou and Malik in hot pursuit.

It seemed they would be running late once again this Friday. It was part of the tradition after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well after midnight when Yugi returned home, creeping silently back into the dark house. He instinctively reached for the light switch, and breathed a sigh of relief as the overhead lights illuminated the room. It had been Malik's turn to pick the movie and the Egyptian had opted for the most violent, bloody, horror flick playing. Yugi wasn't initially worried about his friend's selection since he knew it's rating should legally keep them from seeing it. However, he forgot how convincing Malik could be; within moments of talking with the boy at the ticket counter the three friends were making their way into the allotted theater.

Now that he was standing alone in the silence of his home, images from the movie seemed to haunt him and he was expecting a raging maniac to jump out and attack him at any moment. Logically he knew that was unlikely, but it didn't make the chill running up his spine any less prominent.

Yugi was halfway up the stairs when he suddenly changed his mind. Standing there on the fifth step he realized he couldn't face another night alone in the bedroom he had always shared with Jounouchi: until recently at least. The memories were still fresh, and it was often hard for him to fall asleep because he always felt like he was waiting for his blond lover to climb under the covers beside him. But Jounouchi was miles away and never came. Yugi just didn't want to face that tonight.

He knew he had several options. There was the guest room, or he could always crash down on the couch; still, he didn't want to be alone and it was that thought that drove him to take the risk. He headed downstairs to the room his brother shared with Seto.

The bedside lamp was on, light seeping out from beneath it's pale blue shade and casting a misty glow on it's surroundings. Seto, clad only in black sweatpants and a matching tank, was sprawled out on the bed. His long legs were spread out towards the end of the bed, just barely remaining on the mattress. One of his arms was dangling over the side of the bed, and the other was clutching a piece of paper that rested over his chest. The brunet had obviously been reading it when he dozed off.

Stepping closer, Yugi recognized the scrawl on the lined paper- it was a letter from Atemu. He wasn't sure weather the sight made him want to smile or cry. Perhaps Seto was lonelier than he let on...

Reminded of his purpose for coming down here, Yugi reached to turn off the lamp. When the light was extinguished, he heard more than saw the form on the bed stir- the crumpling sound of the letter giving away the movement.

Sleep still grasping tightly at him, Seto lifted his eyelids enough to peer out and see what had disturbed him. The room was shrouded in darkness, which he thought perhaps wasn't how it should be, but he wasn't really awake enough to recall if he had left the lamp on or not. Still, nothing seemed out of place and he was just about to roll over and return to the dreams that called to him like a siren's song when he spotted the shadowy figure by his bed. He felt his muscles tense, curling in like a spring and preparing to propel him away from the threat if necessary. He was trying to keep his breathing quiet, when the shadows around the intruder began to take form. He didn't take in the short stature, or the wide eyes on the childlike face. His blue eyes were fixed on the spiky hair-do, his hopes presenting him with the person he wished to see.

"Atemu?"

A split second of silence, and then a sobering dose of reality.

"Wrong Mutou," a soft voice told him reluctantly.

The one he loved was still far away fighting a war. It was only Yugi who stood before him.

"What are you doing in my room at this hour Yugi?" It came out as more of an accusation then a question. Seto knew he shouldn't be mad at Yugi, it wasn't his fault Seto had mistaken him for his brother; but still, he couldn't help but feel like he had been tricked and Yugi was to blame.

Yugi shifted from one foot to the other and looked down to avoid the gaze he knew was being leveled at him. "I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better...and the house seemed so empty. I thought maybe," he paused. "Never mind. I'll just go up to my room now."

The lavender eyed teen was just stepping out of the room when Seto's voice stopped him.

"I didn't say you had to leave."

Yugi waited for him to say more, but all he heard was the sound of the covers rustling as Seto pulled them back and climbed underneath them. It wasn't exactly an invitation to stay, but like the teen had said, he hadn't kicked him out either. He wanted to ask Seto if it was alright if he stayed the night there, to get permission to stay there, but he knew if he flat out asked him Seto was likely to say no. He'd given Yugi the choice, and now he was done with the whole situation. Yugi could stay or Yugi could go, it was no longer his concern.

Trying to keep his steps light and his movements quiet, Yugi made his way back to the bed and settled down beside his taller friend. No longer feeling so alone, it didn't take him long to slip into the peaceful slumber he had been greatly missing lately.

Hearing Yugi's breathing even out behind him as the boy succumbed to sleep, Seto pulled the covers tighter about himself and smiled. He too had been finding the nights painfully lonely lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already overcast when Yugi dragged himself upstairs the next day. The grey clouds were pregnant with moisture, and Yugi could tell it wouldn't be long before they released their burden. While he had been hoping for a sunny July day, it seemed he'd have to settle for dark and rainy.

Glancing at the kitchen clock as he poured himself a bowl of whatever sugary cereal was lying about, Yugi noticed he had awoken rather late in the day. He knew from experience that Seto had been up at the crack of dawn, and he thought his own eleven-fifty awakening was much more reasonable. He'd never understand how people could get up and function so early. It just wasn't natural.

"I see you're finally up," Seto commented as he strode into the kitchen. He had a large textbook tucked under his arm, and a sophisticated pair of wire rimmed glasses were perfectly balanced on the bridge of his nose. He looked every bit the stunning intellectual. With the flick of his hand though, the glasses were removed and the textbook placed on the counter. With such a simple movement he was transformed back into the reclusive teenager Yugi had been sharing the house with for the past months.

Yugi wanted to thank Seto for letting him stay with him last night, but thought better than to mention it at the last moment. The topic was bound to make the taller boy uncomfortable and that was the last thing Yugi wanted to do. Instead, he made the ultimate small talk. "Looks like it's going to rain doesn't it?"

Blue eyes drifted to the window although he'd been looking outside before he entered the kitchen. Seto still wasn't used to making conversation. He could speak to just about anyone, but to actually have to talk to people was something entirely foreign to him up until he met Atemu. It still didn't come naturally to him and he often came across stiff or uninterested (which in truth he sometimes was). If Yugi wanted to make small talk this morning that was fine by him, it was easier than having to face the questions hanging in the air around them.

Will they come back?

Do you think their ok?

Do you miss them too?

Are you scared?

"It seems it could start pouring at any moment." For once Seto didn't mind taking the easy way out.

"Guess I won't be going to the park today after all," Yugi joked, but it was lost on Seto. The brunet's thoughts had already turned in another direction.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything," he announced before making the solemn trek into the basement.

Yugi let out a sigh and returned to his breakfast. It seemed the weather today matched Seto's mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been raining for about forty-five minutes as near as Seto could guess when the doorbell rang. He was lying face down on his bed completely bored out of his mind. He knew he should have stayed up in the kitchen and spent the day hanging out with Yugi. At least then he would have had something to do. Instead he had retreated to his room where he knew Yugi wouldn't follow him. Going back upstairs now would be like admitting he needed someone and therefore wasn't an option. He'd come down here thinking that he just wanted to be alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had his thoughts to keep him company, and to Seto at that moment nothing could be worse. Where he should be trying to take his mind off the emotions eating away at him, he was left alone with them and they were slowly consuming him.

Even over the constant pattering of the rain, he could hear Yugi move towards the front of the house above him. Light childlike footsteps that masked the fact that it was a sixteen year old boy making his way towards the door. Figuring it was probably just one of Yugi's friends popping in for a visit, Seto reluctantly returned to his thoughts.

Then he heard it. A sound that had been so familiar to him in his childhood that he was instantly catapulted back into his memories. He could feel hands making contact with his already bruised skin, could hear the slanderous comments pressed upon him, could taste his own blood as he bit his tongue to keep from making that very sound.

Above him he heard the shattering of glass and an anguished cry. He wanted to believe the cry was from the breaking of the glass, but they were too closely connected in time for one to be the cause of the other. The glass had been dropped simultaneously to the cry.

Heart in his throat, Seto closed his eyes and counted to ten. If he just waited the panic would go away...the sobbing would stop.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

More sobbing drifted down from above.

Six.

Seven.

The primal cries changed now to a shaky mantra. "No. No. No. No!"

Eight.

Nine.

Seto bolted up the stairs. There was no use moving on to ten. This was real. He couldn't make it go away, and he couldn't avoid it.

Entering the front room, he was confronted with a scene that was oddly out of place. The front door was partially open, a thick curtain of grey rain all that was visible beyond it. Just inside was a scattered pile of broken glass. Whatever liquid it had contained pooling around the clear shards. Everything else in the room seemed to be in perfect order; except for the crying he was trying so hard to ignore coming from behind him.

It wasn't that he was uncaring of the other boy's pain. It was just that Seto knew if he turned around he would have to face the cause of this grief, for he felt in his heart that he wouldn't be immune to it. He wished to delay it as long as possible.

Slowly, and with bated breath, he turned around.

Yugi was crouched in the far corner of the room. His small body was trembling as his lavender eyes, now glassy with tears, stared unseeingly at the sheet of paper in his hand. Discarded on the floor beside him was the grey envelope that Seto recognized as coming from the government. His breath caught in his throat.

Yugi looked up at him then. The pain and anguish were so clearly visible on the normally cheerful face that it left little doubt as to what news the letter had brought. In a completely human moment, Seto selfishly hoped that it was Jounouchi. He knew in his heart though that Yugi would not have been directly contacted in such an event-only immediate family was sent word of the tragedies of war- and that could only mean one thing...

Without a word, Seto closed the distance between them and took the letter from Yugi's unresisting hand. Blue eyes scanned over the words, but the reader could hardly grasp the meaning. It spoke of great honor, an explosion, little being recovered, and then more unfelt condolences typed out onto the page by someone somewhere who could never imagine the pain these printed words would bring. But even as the words blurred together, and Seto's troubled mind tried to make sense of it all, one word stood out clearly. One word alone seemed to be ten times the size of it's companions. Dark black ink taunting him from the pristine whiteness of the paper.

Dead.

Yugi watched Seto closely as he read the letter. He waited to see the pain, to see the tears in those blue eyes. He was certain the words on that page would break the proud boy in front of him, and part of Yugi needed Seto to fall apart. He didn't want to be alone in his misery.

Atemu had been a part of Yugi's life since before he could even remember. His brother had been at the hospital when he was born, had escorted him to his classroom on his first day of school, and given him more support and advice then anyone could ever hope for. To know that he was dead was almost to much to handle. He had literally lost a part of himself- the same blood that had flowed in his brother's veins followed in his.

When the blue eyes stopped scanning the page they slipped closed. Seto took one breath, slowly in and out through his nose, and then Yugi heard the unmistakable sound of paper crumpling. Even as he watched the waded up letter drop to the floor, Seto disappeared slamming the front door behind him.

The loud crash of the door connecting with the doorframe snapped Yugi out of the haze that had been fogging his mind since he had opened that letter. Finding it easier to focus on anything other than his pain, he focused all of his energy on going after Seto. He considered himself one of the few people who knew Seto rather well, but even he couldn't guess what the brunet would be capable of at a time like this. He let his worry push his heartache aside, and grabbing the first umbrella he saw out of the coat closet, he raced out the door.

The rain was tumbling out of the sky with a vengeance, pounding down upon everything with little regard. It was hard to see through the wall of rain, and Yugi could only guess as to which way Seto had gone.

Twenty minutes later the rain had let up, only a faint drizzle remained, but Yugi was no closer to finding Seto. He had checked everywhere he could think of: the library, the park, the school, the arcade, the library again. Seto seemed to have vanished. Kicking violently at a puddle, Yugi was about to head home when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Just around the corner of the brick church he was passing was a dark form. In the downpour he had initially mistaken it for a bush of some sort, but looking at it now, he could clearly make out the knees drawn up to the person's chest. Yugi knew he'd found what he was looking for.

He approached slowly. There was no way of telling what was going through Seto's head at the moment- why of all places had he run off to the church?- and he didn't want to provoke him. Yugi didn't say a word as he moved beside Seto and allowed the umbrella's pink fabric to shield the soaked boy as well. Seto didn't seem to notice, and if he did he didn't acknowledge it.

Minutes ticked away, but neither boy said anything. Yugi watched Seto closely as he just continued to stare off in front of him. There was a small cemetery beside the church, and the boy's blue gaze seemed to be fixed on the graves. Seto was so drenched that if he had been crying, it didn't show. His wet clothes clung fiercely to his body, and for the first time Yugi noticed just how thin the taller boy was. He looked like he dropped at least ten pounds since Atemu and Jounouchi left for Basic Training and Yugi wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

Because Seto didn't want him to notice, he realized.

Finally Yugi was unable to stand Seto's silence any longer. He had been expecting a reaction similar to his own, Seto's withdrawal seemed inappropriate to learning of your lover's death. Why even now could the teen not show any emotion?

"Are you alright?"

He thought at first that Seto hadn't heard him, but just as he was about to repeat his concern the other boy spoke.

"He isn't dead you know." Seto said the words as though Yugi were stupid for ever having believed such lies.

"But the letter said-"

"I KNOW what the letter said," Seto snapped, his eyes never leaving their mark. "He isn't dead."

Yugi remained silent. He couldn't bring himself to contradict Seto because a part of him didn't want it to be true, a part of him wanted to believe that Seto knew something none of the rest of them did. So he didn't speak. Because really, there was nothing to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Denise Sparks was certain she was going to be fired. She had taken a job two months ago writing for the local paper, and once again she had found her assignment too boring to bother completing. She hadn't gotten into journalism so she could write about the recent rise in coffee drinkers under the age of eighteen.

So as she made her way home in the rain that Saturday afternoon, it never occurred to her that her life would change. As she snapped the photo of the two boys against the church she never imagined that it would come to symbolize the heartbreaking effects of war. That it would appear in countless magazines and books and launch her on a career in photojournalism. At the time she just thought that the moment needed capturing. So she dug out her camera and snapped the photo.

Two nameless boys trapped by the icy hands of sadness, alone in the rain.

**Author's Notes:** Umm...

Be nice and leave a review. That way I'll be nice and write the next chapter. It works out well for everyone...except anyone who hates this story I guess. Oh well, can't please everyone all the time.


	9. I Still Believe

**Disclaimer: **You should have caught on by now that I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to review. They are all so wonderful I'm going to have to start a reviewer hall of fame.

Realizing her glass was empty, Annie reached to pour herself another glass of lemonade. When she was done with that, she once again turned to face her grandmother.

"Well don't just stop there, keep going. I have to find out what happens."

Not needing any further prompting, Annie's grandmother proceeded to show her the next photo. It contained a group shot of everyone before what appeared to be some sort of church or temple. Yugi and Jounouchi were in the forefront of the photo along with an elderly man whose spiky hair betrayed him as one of Yugi's relatives. Annie assumed it was most likely his grandfather. Ryou and Malik were standing of to the side with a women whom Annie determined to be Isis.

"They all look so somber," she commented.

It was true. Not a single one of them was smiling at the camera. They seemed to be generally dazed if not completely miserable, and aside from Jounouchi, who was in his dress uniform, they were all dressed in black.

"This was taken at the memorial service Yugi held for his brother..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jounouchi had been late. He knew that a memorial service wasn't the type of thing it was ok to be late for, but subconsciously he hadn't really wanted to go and it had manifested in his inability to get himself there on time. It wasn't that he didn't want to take part in honoring his best friend. No, it was the simple fact that he didn't think he could face Yugi.

"_I promise I'll come back Yugi, and I'll bring Yami with me."_

Well here he was, and he hadn't been able to keep the second part of his promise. He knew Yugi could never blame him as much as he blamed himself, but he just didn't think he could bear to see any blame in those loving lavender eyes.

When he'd finally arrived, the ceremony began. He had expected it to of already started, but it seemed that they had been waiting for him. He threw out an excuse of his train running late, and no one had questioned him on it much to his relief.

As he slipped into the seat beside Yugi, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. He could feel the younger boy's gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to meet it. If Yugi hated him now, hated him for not protecting Yami from such an undeserved fate, then he didn't want to know it. In truth, he didn't really know what Yugi was feeling because he had avoided returning his calls for the last week. It may have made him a horrible person, but he was so wrapped up in his guilt and pain that he didn't want to have to explain the incident to his lover. If he was going to tell Yugi what had happened he wanted to do it face to face. However, now that he was seated beside the smaller boy he realized that doing so was going to be a lot harder than he imagined. How was he supposed to explain why he came back but Yami didn't when he didn't even know himself?

He was only able to attend the memorial today because he was home on leave. He'd taken as much as he could when he received the message Yugi left for him about when the service would be held. He had two weeks before he had to return to base, and he intended to use every second of that time begging for Yugi's forgiveness if he had to.

As people began to get up and speak about Yami and how he had impacted their lives, Jounouchi tried not to let his grief consume him. He hadn't really taken the chance to mourn his friend since that horrible explosion, and it was all hitting him like a ton of bricks as he sat there among friends. Alcutz had sent them back to that village the next day and, after a bitter fight with the locals and the Songim forces that had apparently been hiding nearby the entire time, they had driven the enemy off. Although Jounouchi was sent back to base, they had proceeded to shift through the ruble and it was then that they found Yami's body. Or what remained of it after the explosion anyway.

Since Yami had quite literally been at the center of the explosion, there hadn't been much to recover. In fact, they didn't even have a body to bury. Only a few of his personal items that they had recovered- his ID tags, his class ring, a family photo he had carried with him that was now charred around the edges- had been sent home to his family. What the government had told them, once again in an extremely impersonal letter, was that they had found enough to make an identification, and to list Atemu Mutou as deceased.

When Malik finished speaking and stepped down from the podium, a silence fell among the mourners as noone else seemed to be heading up to give a eulogy or even say a few words. A large number had already done so, and it seemed that would be it. Sugoroku was just getting up to move the memorial along, when Jounouchi beat him to it.

Standing in front of so many people mourning a life that he should never have allowed to end in such a way, Jounouchi spoke off the cuff and from his heart.

"I didn't really intend to say anything today. I'm not that good with words, and I wasn't sure I could face all of you." Jounouchi made sure to keep his gaze from settling on the petite form of his lover in the first row. "But Yami was my best friend, and I owe it to him to share the impact he had on my life."

"To say that he saved my soul is the best way to put it I suppose. As many of you probably know, I've been Yami's friend since preschool. We met on the swings and just couldn't get enough of each other. But you see, I wasn't always a nice person. In fact, there was a time when I truly got a rush out of fighting other people. At least that's how it started out. I was so upset by my parent's divorce that my anger needed an outlet and as a result I'd take on just about anyone. I fought older kids and stronger kids, even kids wielding a weapon or two. It didn't matter to me as long as I could fight them. The harder I had to fight for the victory the better I felt about it. It was that kind of pig-headed bravery that got me noticed by one of the street gangs. I was looking for a thrill and a place to belong, and joining them seemed as good an idea as any."

Jounouchi took a shaky breath. "So I fought for them, and tried to earn some respect to replace the void in my life. But instead of getting better, it got worse. I started stealing and picking even more dangerous fights. I even started to bully other kids at school in an attempt to gain some sort of reputation. I couldn't tell the difference between true respect and respect born of fear back then. My life was spiraling downwards, and I just couldn't bring myself to care."

"And then Yami intervened. He had stood by me in everything that I did, never supporting the path I had choosen but not abandoning me either. He realized that I had some things I needed to work through and that things wouldn't get better until I wanted them to. So he kept our friendship and bided his time."

"It wasn't until I got arrested that he decided to step in. I'll never forget the conversation we had that day. He told me what an idiot I was being. Couldn't I see I was putting my future at risk? Couldn't I see I was hurting the people I loved? Didn't I realize that the path I had chosen was leading me no where? Yami decided to make it his personal mission to open my eyes to the truth; and he did, even though I fought him every inch of the way." Again Jounouchi had to pause to get a hold of his emotions. "Yami showed me the type of person I wanted to be, the type of brother I wanted to be. He didn't give up on me. Even when everyone else turned their backs and told him it was hopeless he stuck it out, and I owe him so much for that."

He looked up to address the crowd directly. "So I want to apologize to all of you. We joined the war together and we promised we'd come home together...I promised I'd bring him back. I think I took for granted how strong he was, and against my better judgement I didn't protest when they separated us. I wasn't there when he took his last breath... I wasn't there to save him. To repay him for everything he's done for me." Jounouchi's voice was choked with tears, but he continued on. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. Just know that I'm sorry...so very sorry, and that...and that I-"

As Jounouchi's sobs finally broke through his defenses, he felt arms wrap around his chest from behind. A small body that was so familiar to him pressed up against his back, and the soft voice that he had been longing to hear whispered to him.

"It's alright Katsuya. It wasn't your fault. I'm here now, and we'll get through this."

And then it hit Jounouchi. Yugi's voice was filled not with anger and blame, but with love and comfort; and the gaze he had felt earlier wasn't one of malice, it was one of concern.

"Please don't push me away," Yugi continued. "We need each other now more than ever."

It was true. The grief was too much for either of them to deal with alone, but together the strength of their love would see them through. Together they could find a reason to go on. Together they would live their lives.

Together.

In that moment they both knew that as long as they had each other they would be alright. Unmindful of the audience before them, Jounouchi turned to face Yugi and brought his smaller lover into a clutching embrace.

"I love you," he said with all the strength of his heart.

Yugi's lavender eyes looked deeply into his own, echoing the sentiment before the words left his mouth. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until they were on their way home that Yugi broached the subject with Jounouchi.

He had known all along that it was guilt that was causing Jounouchi to avoid him. Guilt over something that the blond saw as being his fault even though such an accusation seemed irrational to everyone else. But Yugi understood his lover better than anyone, so even though it hurt him, he gave Jounouchi time.

He had wanted so badly to run into the blond's arms when he saw him enter the memorial service, but he remained where he was. He had intended to wait until after the ceremony to see if Jounouchi approached him or not, but as he watched Jounouchi's guilt consume him as he spoke upon the podium, he couldn't take it anymore. He was beside his lover in an instant, and they had cleared things up then and there.

After they had made their way back to their seats, the memorial had continued on as planned. It had been a beautiful ceremony and even though they hadn't been able to afford much, he felt his brother had been done justice. No, even after the ceremony as people came up to him and his grandfather to give their condolences, or some matronly women with a camera had requested those close to Atemu get together for a photo, only one thing had bothered him. Only one thing had eaten at his mind.

Seto wasn't there.

The brunet had adamantly refused to come, insisting that they were wasting both their time and money mourning someone who wasn't dead. Yugi had wanted so desperately to believe that was the case that first day in the rain, but with the arrival of his brother's personal items and the letter saying they had made a positive identification, he had been forced to face the facts.

But even the new evidence hadn't been enough to convince Seto. The tall boy's denial was so complete and consuming that he wouldn't even entertain the possibility of Yami's death being true. He was hiding from the truth, and Yugi was worried.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yugi," Jounouchi said when Yugi had finished explaining the situation with Seto. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

Yugi leaned further into the strong arm that held his shoulder in an embrace. "I want you to talk to him."

Jounouchi tensed up and suddenly became rather fidgety. It was almost as if the idea made him nervous. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"But you were there," Yugi reminded him. "Maybe if he hears it from you he'll see that it's the truth."

"Yugi," Jounouchi sighed. "If Seto Kaiba doesn't want to believe something, my telling him it's true isn't going to change his mind. Now I understand your concern, but I just don't think I'm the right person to talk to him about this."

"But if you don't do it who will?" Yugi looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm afraid if we don't reach him now we might lose him. He's already shutting himself off. He barely eats, he spends most of the day off by himself, and when we do talk it's more like he's talking at me rather than talking to me. He's rapidly becoming the old Seto again."

As Jounouchi took in what Yugi was describing to him, he also studied Yugi. The smaller boy was obviously very concerned about their friend, but the way he seemed to be carefully choosing his words seemed out of place. Jounouchi knew his lover enough to know what the signs meant.

"What else is going on?" He asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

This time it was Yugi who fidgeted nervously. He should have known better than to try and hide something from his boyfriend, but he was ashamed of his actions.

Sensing Yugi's discomfort, Jounouchi took the smaller boy's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you don't tell me what's going on I won't be able to help."

"Alright," Yugi nodded, squeezing back the hand that held his. "I want you to know that I didn't mean to invade his privacy, I was just so worried and I didn't know what else to do. You see, ever since that letter came he's been acting strange. But aside from the ones I told you earlier, there's one behavior that I just couldn't understand. Several times a day he'll pick up the phone and dial a number. He waits a few seconds, and then just hangs up. He does it so often, and yet I've never once heard him speak to anyone."

"Do you know who he was calling?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's the thing," Yugi continued. "At first I thought maybe he was calling Atemu's voicemail; you know, just to hear his voice or something. I asked him if that was the case though and he said no. He wouldn't say who he was calling though. He just kept making the calls."

"And he never once spoke to anyone?"

"Not that I ever heard," Yugi replied. "Anyway, I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I made sure not to use the phone after he made one of the calls, and then once he went to bed I hit redial."

"So who answered?" Jounouchi was now very interested in the cause of Seto's strange behavior. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he too was becoming rather concerned about the arrogant brunet.

"Well that's what so odd. The number he'd been calling was the main line for Kaiba Manor."

Jounouchi blanched. That just couldn't be right. He didn't know much about the agreement Seto had made with Gozaburo to get away from him, but he knew that the brunet hated his adoptive father and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. He also knew that getting in contact with the man would put an end to the agreement. The terms had been something along the lines of Seto would leave with Yami and break all ties. Until he heard what Yugi just told him, Jounouchi would have bet his life on the fact that Seto would never again want anything to do with Gozaburo Kaiba.

But then why was he calling him?

"It just doesn't make sense," the blond thought aloud.

"None of this makes sense," Yugi confirmed, a sadness tainting his words. "So what do you say, will you talk to him?"

"I'm not going to make any promises; but yeah, I'll talk to him." Jounouchi just knew he was going to regret this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why weren't you at the service this afternoon?"

Jounouchi found Kaiba exactly where he expected to: out on the back porch. Yami and Seto had often spent their evenings out here engaged in discussions, or simply wrapped in each others arms. Seeing the younger boy out here alone was like looking at half of a set; the night sky without it's stars.

Seto heard the slightest bit of accusation in Jounouchi's question, but he chose to ignore it. In fact, he opted to ignore the other boy entirely. He kept his sharp blue eyes on the glass he held in his hand, passing the time memorizing the way the early evening light was reflected back at him.

Undaunted by Seto's icy silence, Jounouchi settled into the chair next to him, angling it slightly so he could view the brunet when he spoke to him. He knew the other boy was aware of his presence, but he was unsure if he should let Seto make the first move or simply plunge into the topic himself. With things the way they were and the topic being so sensitive, one wrong move could ruin any chance he might have of talking to Seto.

The minutes ticked by as Seto still failed to acknowledge him. Realizing it was now or never, Jounouchi let out a frustrated sigh and began.

"The memorial was beautiful. It was a fitting tribute to the amazing person he was."

Seto glanced at him passively for a moment. In those fleeting seconds Jounouchi was faced with someone he didn't know, and the seriousness of the situation hit home. Gone was the arrogant self-assured teenager he was used to dealing with, and in his place was a dimmed shadow. Seto seemed to have aged, and he looked so very weary as he sat in the evening twilight. But even with the bleeding colors of the sky behind him, the brunet seemed to be shrouded in black. The darkness that was falling over the world as night came seemed to be coming from the teenager himself. The boy seated on the porch was Seto, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Are you ok Kaiba?" Jounouchi's sudden concern for the younger boy overrode his initial plan of forcing him to face the truth. He was suddenly pressed with the thought that perhaps Seto was in such an extreme case of denial because subconsciously he knew he couldn't handle the truth.

"Go away." Even Seto's whispers were commanding.

Or perhaps the old Seto was still there after all. Jounouchi straightened in his seat, preparing himself for the confrontation he could sense was coming.

"I know this isn't easy for you Kaiba. It isn't easy for any of us," he sympathized. "We lost someone who-"

"He isn't dead."

Jounouchi flinched at the statement. Based on what Yugi had told him earlier, he had assumed Seto was just in denial. Such a thing would certainly have been understandable. But as he sat there and listened to Kaiba say the words, he realized that he had been wrong. With denial, the suffer knew deep down that the event had happened, they just refused to accept that because they didn't want it to be true. Seto seemed to honestly believe what he said. The brunet had somehow managed to ignore all the facts and convince himself his boyfriend wasn't dead.

The mere thought of it pissed Jounouchi off. It wasn't fair that the rest of them had to mourn while Seto got to pretend that nothing had happened. Why should he be spared the pain the rest of them were forced to shoulder?

It was only the remembrance of the worry in Yugi's eyes and words that held the blond's temper in check. "I know you want to believe that, but-"

Seto rose to his full height and cast his glass aside. "Don't sit there and tell me what you know, when you don't KNOW anything!"

All the hurt and anger that had been polluting the two boys had finally found an outlet in each other, and now that it had been released, there was no stopping it.

As expected, Jounouchi rose to the challenge. "He's gone Kaiba. I saw him die."

"Did you? Did you actually SEE him die?"

Jounouchi fought the urge to look away from the narrowed blue gaze. "No, but I was there. I saw the explosion. There's no way-"

"How do you know then?" Seto cut him off.

"What?"

"If you didn't see him die how can you be so certain that he's dead?" The question was harsh and accusing.

"How can you be so certain that he isn't?" Jounouchi countered.

Seto gave a cruel mockery of a smile. "Because if he were dead I would know. I would have felt it."

Jounouchi's fists clenched at his side, firm fingernails pressing painfully into the soft flesh of his palm. The action didn't keep the anger out of his voice though.

"Is that what this is about?" He scoffed. "He can't be dead because you didn't feel it?"

A look of hurt disbelief showed on Seto's face, but it was instantly replaced by a more familiar anger. "Shut up!"

"No. How can you be so damn selfish?"

"Shut up!" Seto spat the demand at Jounouchi before turning his back on the blond and heading over to the railing. His hands gripped the wood so hard his knuckles turned white, but he wouldn't allow his body to tremble. He was stronger than his emotions.

Jounouchi wasn't about to let him off that easy though.

"You're not the only one who loved him you know! I lost my best friend. And Yugi, Yugi lost his brother. Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?" The question was rhetorical, but Jounouchi gave a brief pause anyway. "Thanks to you he feels guilty about wanting to mourn his own brother."

The tension was all around them. Jounouchi realized he shouldn't be yelling at Seto, realized the brunet had goaded him into it because it was familiar territory for them, but he still couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to hurt Seto, he just needed him to see the truth. It was the only way Seto would ever be able to move on with his life.

Seto, for his part,had long since realized that he and Jounouchi were never going to agree upon this point. Jounouchi needed to believe Yami was dead the same way he needed to believe he was alive. Neither could deal with the consequences of the other being right.

"Don't ask me to believe that he's dead."

With his gaze fixed off on the horizon and his back to him, Jounouchi couldn't be sure if Seto was talking to him or if he was merely talking aloud. The brunet had always been hard to read, but he was so shut off now that it was nearly impossible.

A slight breeze came in from the south and Jounouchi had to reach up to push his bangs out of his eyes. In the short time his hand blocked his vision Seto must have turned around, because as he lowered his hand he was met with an intense blue gaze.

"I'm going to find out what happened to him. You can either help me or you can stay the hell out of my way." It was a statement and a warning in one.

Jounouchi wanted to scream at him, wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he understood. There was nothing to find. Nothing awaited Seto on the path he had chosen but misery. All he was doing was prolonging the inevitable.

Seto made to walk back into the house then, and Jounouchi watched him go. As he passed by the blond to get to the door he heard a soft whisper that stopped him in his tracks.

"Why are you doing this?"

He hadn't intended to ask, but knowing Seto was leaving and that this topic would forever be off limits after this moment, Jounouchi couldn't stop himself from asking even though it came out as only a whisper.

Seto turned to look at him and for the first time he saw what appeared to be tears in Seto's eyes.

"Because he would never stop looking for me," he answered simply.

Jounouchi heard Seto's footsteps disappear into the house, heard the door close behind him. None of it really registered though because his mind was caught up on the teen's last statement. Of all the things he had heard Seto say that evening, of all the accusations he had made and the emotions he had invoked, he knew that one to be the truest.

The bond Seto shared with Yami wouldn't allow him to give up until he found out for himself what the truth was. No price would be too high for that information, and one way or another Seto would get it.

Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair before shoving it into his pockets. He just hoped Seto wasn't too disappointed with what he found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's notes: **Whew. I've been looking forward to writing that scene between Seto and Jounouchi for awhile. Here's hoping I pulled it off. It was actually one of the first scenes I envisioned while I was planning this story out initially. I do hope neither one of them came off looking like the bad guy. Even though I'm sure you'll take sides depending on who you want to be right I hope as an author I was able to present both positions. Jounouchi needs to believe Yami's dead because otherwise he left his best friend behind, and Seto needs to believe Yami's alive because it's that thought that's keeping him going. Pretty messed up huh?

Anyway, leave me a review so I can be happy and set to work on the next chapter.

Jade


	10. After Tonight

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, but you should know that by now.

Sorry this took forever, but A) it's twice as long as normal, and B) I'm in the middle of moving and it's messing up my files and internet connection. I actually lost this chapter seven times now. It's driving me nuts!

**Warning:** This is by no means a happy chapter. It contains very strong language, death, torture/abuse, and rape. I'm very serious when I say this is a DARK chapter. What you won't find here though is what I lovingly (cause gods know I read enough of it) refer to as fangirl rape. You know, the whole (insert name here) gets raped because he's just too pretty for his own good, but all he needs is a good kiss and his boyfriend to kill the rapist and poof! everything is ok.

I don't really have anything against those kind of stories, I've even been known to read them, but I could never bring myself to write one...my conscience won't allow it. Rape is always about power and control, and the repercussions aren't easily healed. And that's what you'll find here; a violent rape that leave the victim with not only physical, but severe emotional wounds as well. Consider yourself warned.(Would you look at that, I managed to make a warning and a mini rant in one)

"Why do such terrible things always happen to good people?" the teenaged girl asked.

"Annie," her Grandmother sighed. "These things didn't happen to my friends because they were good people. They weren't a punishment."

"But then why?"

"Because it was a war. And while often fought in the name of great causes, wars also bring pain and death. You may have a cause worth fighting for, but the destruction it will bring is inevitable."

Annie saw the truth in the words, but she still wished that such sad events had happened to people more directly involved in the war; the men who started it perhaps. Why was it always the followers who got hurt and never the leaders?

"Are you ready to go on sweetheart or do you want to stop?" Her Grandmother's hand was poised over the album's page, waiting for a sign from her granddaughter to continue.

As Annie nodded her head, the wrinkled hand turned the page to reveal a photo of Malik. It was not a good quality photo by any means; the flash left a brightness around him, and the focus was a bit off leaving the details fuzzy at best. The blurry picture of the Egyptian seemed out of place among all the other photos.

It wouldn't be until after she heard the story that Annie would realize how appropriate the smeared image actually was.

Her Grandmother's finger ran lovingly over the photograph before she found her voice and continued the tale. "No one expected them to show up that night, it took them all by surprise..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was finished with the task, but there was still one photo left. He briefly considered taking an additional shot of one of the artifacts, but decided it wouldn't be necessary since he had already individually photographed all of them. It had been a tedious task, but it needed to be done.

"Isis sure is lucky to have a wonderful brother like me," he praised himself aloud.

It was true. The artifacts he had been cataloging and photographing for well over the last hour were actually part of Isis' work for the museum. Ancient Weaponry was the theme of the exhibit, and as a result the Ishtar basement was filled with several trunks of swords, maces, knives, and the like which were being stored for the museum. Isis was so busy with the current exhibit, Shipwrecks of the 1700's, that she was falling behind in her preparations for the next one.

Malik had offered to help for two reasons. Firstly, he loved his sister and hated to see her stressing out over the whole thing. It wasn't that much of a bother for him anyway since he had plenty of free time since school didn't start up again for a few more weeks yet. Secondly, he was a sixteen year old boy, and the thought of getting to rummage through trunk after trunk of deadly weapons (who knew how many people each sword had killed during it's time) was enough to make him salivate. So there he was in their stuffy basement on a hot July night clicking away with a camera and letting his mind wander to a time of knights and great warriors.

Now that he had finished the task he set out to accomplish though, he was more then ready to head upstairs and take shower. The basement air was humid enough to be suffocating, and a thin layer of sweat was visible on his bronze skin.

But there was still the matter of the last picture.

Malik hated the idea that the roll of film wouldn't be able to be developed with the rest simply because it had come up one short. Was it really all that important? Of course not, but it was just the kind of thing that would stick in the back of his mind and bother him over the next couple days. What he needed was a solution.

And then one occurred to him. With a mischievous grin on his face, the Egyptian raced up the stairs without putting the trunks away and headed into the bathroom. Facing the mirror, he held the camera up and snapped the shot. The flash reflected off the mirror's surface, and it took him a moment to clear his vision again.

"My very first self-portrait," he mused. "I wonder how it will turn out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto was in the second story study when he first noticed something was wrong. He'd been working diligently on his latest letter to Mr. Tallison, a top military official who he hoped would be able to provide him with some additional information about Yami's disappearance, when a glance out the window revealed a completely darkened street. He returned to his letter, adjusting a phrase or two and restating his key points, when his fingers froze over the keyboard.

The street wasn't supposed to be completely dark.

There were numerous streetlights posted around Jenji to prevent that exact event from occurring. So how was it possible that their street was cloaked in complete darkness? Instincts kicking in, Seto turned off the monitor and moved over to stand with his back against the wall beside the window. Pulling back the corner of the curtain just far enough to see out without being seen, he looked for any other signs that something out of the ordinary was going on. After all, if the lights were out due to a power failure it should have affected their house as well.

What he saw made his breath hitch. Below him in the streets were dark figures moving from house to house among the shadows. He could see them knocking on the neighbors' front doors and then if they didn't receive an answer, that door was broken down and several figures vanished into the house.

He instantly knew what was going on. He had often heard of these kinds of things happening since the war broke out, but to think that they had reached Jenji...he wouldn't have guessed it was possible. The town was being raided by IPSOM.

The name alone was enough to drive a fear into the stoutest of hearts. IPSOM was not only the most elite military unit Songim had, it was by far the cruelest. Their habitual slaughter and burning of villages and towns had drawn them comparisons to Hitler's S.S. The fact that they were here in Jenji, moving in the street below him, made even Seto fearful of what the night would hold for him and his friends.

It wasn't until he saw one of the figures point to his house from across the street that he was able to spring into action.

Bolting down the stairs he found the other two boys on the couch. Yugi was curled up on Jounouchi's chest, his hands cluthing the Alcutz Army Logo on the blond's t-shirt. The smaller boy was sound asleep, and from the heavy droop to Jounouchi's eyes, he wasn't far behind. Resisting the urge to call out to them, Seto placed a firm hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked sleepily. The sleep that had been slowly wrapping itself around him was instantly shaken off though as he saw the look in Seto's eyes.

Fear.

And if Seto Kaiba was afraid it had to be something serious.

"IPSOM is here." Seto didn't need to say anything else, the widening of honey brown eyes told him the meaning was clear to the blond.

Even as Jounouchi pulled Yugi closer to him and rose from the couch, they heard a knocking at the front door. The insistent pounding echoed endlessly through the house, but no move was made to answer it.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, roused by the knocking. "Who's here?"

Jounouchi's grip on Yugi tightened as the shorter boy made a move to go answer the door. Yugi didn't know who would be coming over at this hour, but he didn't see the harm in finding out. When his boyfriend stopped him, he turned to Jounouchi with questioning lavender eyes.

The blond soundlessly shook his head, and Yugi trusted him enough to accept his assessment of the situation. The pounding became more forceful, accompanied by a shouted demand that they open the door as the three boys headed upstairs; Jounouchi in the lead, followed by Yugi, with Seto bringing up the rear. They had just reached the top of the stairs when they heard a loud bang and then the shattering of wood.

IPSOM had broken down the door.

Still unclear of what exactly the situation was, Yugi was now aware of it's seriousness. Anyone with even remotely friendly intentions didn't break into your house.

Thankful that the army had trained him not to panic in these sorts of situations, Jounouchi was able to rationally assess the situation and run through his options. He normally would have stayed out in the open, hoping for a chance to fight the invaders, but making sure Yugi was safe was more important than his pride. The smaller boy would never leave Jounouchi behind, so he had no choice but to go with Yugi andwas saved from the confrontation by default. It wasn't hard to realize that their only chance was in getting to the attic. From there they could head out onto the roof and make an escape if necessary.

Seto was extremely thankful that Jounouchi wasn't as stupid as he often accused the older boy of being when he saw that the blond was leading them to the attic. There wouldn't of been time to argue the logic of the plan with him without them getting caught. Jounouchi's deducing that fact on his own seemed to suggest luck might be on his side after all tonight.

"Whoever is in this house better show themselves," a deep voice called out from the first level. "If I have to come find you I'm not going to be happy about it."

Yugi felt a chill race down his spine at the implied threat woven into the words, and for a moment it held him immobile. Seto gave him a firm push though and the shorter boy stumbled on. As he fought down his rising panic, he was extremely glad Seto and Jounouchi were here with him. If there was anyone left he could trust to get him out of this situation, it was these two.

Several pairs of footsteps could suddenly be heard moving around below them. The IPSOM soldiers were spreading out to begin searching for them.

Reaching the far bedroom, Jounouchi silently slid open the closet door and pushed aside the shirts that hung within to reveal another door. Behind this door was their only chance of avoiding a confrontation with the armed soldiers around them. Behind the door were the stairs to the attic.

Jounouchi let out a sigh of relief as he turned the handle and the door opened without a sound. None of them could ignore the heavy footsteps approaching the room, and the creak of a not often used door would surely have given them away. Holding the door open, Jounouchi ushered Yugi past him. Yugi looked at him questioningly, but he smiled reassuringly. He would be right behind him.

Once his boyfriend was headed up the stairs, Jounouchi turned to let Seto pass. He knew the brunet would hate him for it, but he felt responsible for his wellfare as much as he did for Yugi's and his own. He may not have been able to help Yami, but he could certainly make sure that those the crimson eyed boy cherished most were ok. But as he turned around, Jounouchi found that Seto was no longer just behind him.

The taller boy had been slowly inching away from the door to the closet. Slowly inching his way out of the closet, out into the room. Out to where he could be easily spotted by those invading the house. Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Seto meant to do, and his blood ran cold with the horror of it.

Motioning with his free hand, Jounouchi frantically signaled for Seto to head into the attic. Seto met his eyes, and shook his head. Ipsom knew the house wasn't deserted, and they wouldn't stop looking until they found someone. Better they find one person than three.

But Jounouchi wasn't having any of Seto's foolish heroics. He reacted without thinking, and grabbing Seto by the arm tried to drag him up the stairs. It was no good though, Seto had dug in his heels and was fighting the blond every inch of the way. Desperate to turn the situation around, Jounouchi brought himself face to face with, and withstood, the determined blue eyes.

"Get your ass up those stairs Kaiba," he odered as quietly as he could.

Seto didn't heed the command though. "I know what I'm doing," he insisted. "Now go take care of Yugi."

Their voices were barely a whisper, but against the silence that hung around them the words seemed like shouts that ricocheted off the confined walls of the closet.

Again Jounouchi tried to pull Seto forward, and again the brunet wouldn't budge. In his mind, the older boy could hear the seconds ticking away until they were discovered. They didn't have time for Seto to be this stubborn.

"If anyone is going to stay out he it'll be me." If he could just make sure Yugi and Seto were safe Jounouchi didn't much care what happened to him. Besides, he been trained enough to be able to handle a couple of soldiers. Especially if he had the advantage of them being spread throughout the house.

Seto'shand grabbed ruthlessly at the front of Jounouchi's shirt, his graceful fingers wrapping around the military logo on it's center. "They'd shoot you on sight," the younger boy hissed.

The truth of the statement caught Jounouchi off guard, and that was all the advantage Seto needed to knock him backwards and up the first couple of stairs. He pulled the door shut with a surprisingly quiet swiftness just as the door to the room itself was pushed open by one of the soldiers.

"I know you're in here," the voice taunted. 'I've checked everywhere else."

Furious with himself for not being able to prevent this, furious with Seto for being so reckless, and furious with the world for not giving him a moments peace it seemed, Jounouchi could only clench his fists and glare hatefully at the back of the door.

He couldn't see what was happening, but a moment later he heard the soldiers twisted voice and it told him all he needed to know.

"That's a good boy, now put your hands behind your head and come here slowly."

They'd found Seto.

He wanted to break the door down. He wanted to snap the soldiers neck and drag Seto back here to safety. He wanted to do something... anything. He hated feeling helpless like this, but exposing himself now would expose Yugi to more danger as well, and he could never do that. Frustrated and enraged, he continued to listen.

"Now where are your little friends?"

"It's just me," Seto managed to reply with just the right mix of humility and defiance to make it believable.

It fell silent, and strain as he might, Jounouchi couldn't hear anything more. Finally, as the sound of two sets of footsteps disappeared down the hallway, Jounouchi finished his climb up the steps into the attic. All he could do now was look after Yugi and trust that Seto was right in thinking he could take care of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were twelve of them in total. People who, just like Seto, had been dragged from their homes after they were determined to be guilty. Apparently hiding was enough of a standard of guilt for these secret soldiers clad in black.

Hands bound behind their backs with rope that was too tight and cut off their circulation, they were forced to kneel on the ground facing the crowd of people that had gathered. Night hung in the air around them; it's lack of light playing upon their fears, and the faint shimmer of the moon seeming to spotlight the twelve prisoners. Seto could feel the bulky presence of one of the soldiers moving behind them, but he gave it little thought.

All around him rose desperate cries. Pleas from the crowd that their loved ones be spared, the hopeless efforts of the condemned to bargain for their lives; and perhaps most chilling of all, the terrified sobs of a child. A child had no business seeing what was about to occur, and it seemed irresponsible to Seto that one was here to bear witness. Children should not have memories of a night like this.

"These twelve you see before you have shown themselves to be traitors to Songim," the soldier's voice came from behind them, rising above all the others. "Now they shall pay the price."

If he had thought anyone would listen to him, Seto would have demanded to know how he could be a traitor to a cause he had never supported in the first place. Nobody seem to notice the sixteen year old's anger though, as the crowd's cries rose frantically once more before being silenced by the earsplitting pop of a gunshot.

Leaning forward slightly, Seto saw the body of a man in his late thirties slump forward and fall lifelessly to the ground. For a moment everything seemed to move in slow motion; the blood that flowed out of the hole in the man's head, the hysterical women who broke free of the crowd and dashed towards the fallen body, and the man who intercepted her and held her back- his mouth forming words Seto recognized: "Do you want to die too?" The woman's body went lax in the stranger's hold, and she sobbed against his chest.

A second shot pierced the night. Then a third, and a fourth. Judgement had been made and now the sentence was being carried out. The scene repeated itself over and over as the soldier went down the line firing a single shot from his pistol into the back of the "traitor's" heads. They were being executed.

Too soon it seemed, Seto felt the deadly presence just beside him. As the trigger was pulled, the man next to him convulsed and the fell to the ground. Glassy grey eyes peered out from the freshly made corpse, and Seto suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Seto knew him; the man had delivered their mail.

As he felt the cold steel of the gun press up against his own skull Seto, who hadn't said a word through any of this ordeal, raised his head and allowed his eyes to slip closed. This wasn't how he had pictured his death, but at least he knew that Yugi was safe and had Jounouchi to look after him. It felt good to know he had kept his promise of looking out for the younger brother to Atemu. He hated to die before he knew the truth about what had happened to the older boy, but at least now it would be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik was sprawled out on his bed reading quietly in the lamplight. Working at the library meant he rarely chose to spend his free time reading, but something about the Spartan's going to fight at Thermopylae knowing it was a battle they couldn't win fascinated the Egyptian. It was a type of dedication he wasn't sure he could understand. He was only about halfway through the novel, but he was already completely hooked. Heading into the bottom paragraph, he hooked his finger behind the page preparing to turn it when he heard a knock at the front door.

He shifted slightly and stole a look at the door to his own room. He wasn't expecting anyone this late, and both Isis and Ryou had a key. Therefore, whoever it was wasn't important. Malik flipped the page and continued reading.

The sound of wood shattering as the front door was kicked open sent the book tumbling out of his hands.

Fighting back his initial instinct to hide, he moved so that he was standing with his back to the wall, the bed between him and the door. Several sets of shoes could be heard crossing the entryway into the house, but then there was nothing but an eery silence that enveloped the place. Suddenly Malik felt like he was breathing abnormally loud, but it only seemed so against the deathly still backdrop.

Seconds ticked away, and needing something to do Malik crouched and stretched a shaky hand under his bed. Curling his fingers around the handle of the old baseball bat he kept there, the teen instantly felt more secure. Gripping tightly to the wooden weapon, Malik rose to his knees. As soon as his lavender eyes rose above the edge of his bed, he could see the two men standing in his doorway. He could also clearly make out the guns they had pointed at him.

"Drop it," the taller of the two commanded. His green eyes burned with an anger Malik couldn't even begin to understand.

At a complete disadvantage, Malik would have had to of been stupid not to do as he was told. Not that the thought of refusing didn't cross his mind. The bat dropped to the bed, and lowering his gun, the other soldier stepped forward to move it out of Malik's reach.

Seeing the man step out of the shadows, the panic Malik had been feeling crested. The black and grey lines of the uniform pointed to only thing- the soldiers invading his house were part of Songim's elite force. He was face to face with IPSOM.

"Are you home alone?" The soldier who had moved forward asked.

Malik opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth had gone dry and it produced no sound. He settled for nodding.

The green eyed soldier noticed the fearful response and seemed to smile in amusement.

The other soldier didn't care. "Alright," he nodded. "Now get your ass into the kitchen where we can keep a better eye on you while we search."

Before he could even make a move to follow the order, his upper arm was pinched in a harsh grasp and the soldier was dragging him out of the room. By the time his mind caught up to the movement, there was no point fighting back, so he just let them lead him down the hall.

"What are you guys searching for?" Malik knew instantly that he shouldn't have asked. In situations like these it was best not to draw more attention to yourself than necessary. But Malik wasn't used to being in situations like this. The green eyed soldier whirled around and wrenching him out of his comrade's grasp, slammed Malik against the wall. Pinned to the wall by the man's hatred, Malik could only stare at the soldier in shock.

"We don't answer to you kid, so I suggest you shut the fuck up." He gave a cruel smile. "Otherwise I'll cut your tongue out myself."

Malik had never allowed anyone to talk to him in such a manner, and it was only the complete lack of humanity he saw in the green eyes that held his response in check. His pride screamed in defiance, but outwardly the Egyptian only nodded in understanding.

Now was not the time to resist.

"Good boy," the soldier mocked. He spoke as though Malik were nothing more than a troublesome puppy who had finally done as he was told.

Luckily, Malik didn't have time to react as he was once again being dragged forward by the other soldier.

Entering the kitchen, he found a third soldier waiting there. Tall and lean with a dark complexion, the man was rifling through the drawers and cabinets. Malik almost laughed knowing they would find nothing but food and silverware- what a waste.

"What's your name kid?" the dark skinned soldier asked.

Malik said nothing, and his silence was rewarded with a sharp jab to his rib from the green eyed soldier.

"Answer the Sergeant's question you little bastard," he hissed.

"That's enough Yugel." The Sergeant didn't sound pleased. "Take Bonnal and keep searching the house."

"Yes sir," Malik's aggressive escorts answered in unison before disappearing from sight. The Sergeant gestured towards the kitchen table, and Malik reluctantly took a seat. When it came to enemy soldiers it seemed wise to be just as weary of the friendly ones as the ones who outright threatened your life.

"So what's your name kid?"

Opting not to answer the repeated question, Malik asked one of his own. "What do you want?"

The man didn't seem surprised by the direct question at all. "We don't mean to disturb you," he explained. "Reports surfaced of Alcutz soldier's in this area. We're just here to search your house and then we'll be on our way."

Malik studied the dark skinned invader closely. The Sergeant wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"You won't find anything," he declared.

"I'm sure we won't," the man smiled.

Both annoyed and a little afraid, Malik fell silent. All he could think about were the things these raiders might be stealing from his house, and how he was supposed to explain to Isis what the hell had happened. He was certain she'd find someway to pin this on him. Still, he was glad neither she nor Ryou were here to face these men, even if that left him alone with them. He was confident he could handle the situation.

Bored with the situation himself, the Sergeant merely kept a cautious eye on the teenager. He couldn't really blame the kid for being upset about his house being ransacked.

About ten minutes into the search, the tenuous quiet in the kitchen was broken by a shout.

"Found something!"

Malik felt every muscle in his body stiffen. How could they have possibly found something when there was nothing to find? The shout had sounded more like an accusation rather than a discovery, and Malik watched as the Sergeant pulled a gun on him.

Apparently he was now considered dangerous.

"Let's go kid, on your feet."

Staring at the barrel of a gun made it hard to refuse. Rising from the chair, Malik followed the sound of voices down the hallway, and realized the other's were gathered in the basement.

Shit!

An icy dread spread through the Egyptian's body as he finally realized what they had found. He hadn't put them away after he photographed them, and the IPSOM soldiers had walked into a basement filled with several trunks of weapons. There was a perfectly logical explanation for the stash, but Malik realized it would be an uphill battle to get these people to listen to it.

The scene that awaited him as he reached the bottom of the stairs was terrifying. Four black-clad soldiers were gathered around the open trunks sorting through their contents. Sucking in a gasp of air, he felt the tiny hairs of his body stand on end. He knew what conclusions they must be jumping to.

Hearing the intake of breath, Yugel looked up from his perusal of the trunk, and locked onto Malik. He'd had a feeling this kid was going to be trouble.

"You little son of a bitch," he spat. "Did you think we wouldn't find these?"

Showing fear now would be as good as saying he was guilty. "I can explain those," Malik stated as calmly as he could manage.

Yugel took a step forward. "Did you here that boys? Blondie here is going to explain to us why he has a stash of weapons in his basement."

The other soldiers laughed cruelly, but Malik didn't back down.

"They're for a museum exhibit that's coming up. They're just being stored here."

The other soldier who had dragged him from his room, Bonnal, approached him. Not sure what to make of the action, Malik merely held the man's gaze as the almost black eyes stared at him. He was caught off guard, when the soldier turned as though returning to his former position before suddenly pivoting back and delivering a bone crunching punch to the teenager's jaw.

Malik stumbled backwards from the force of the hit. If he hadn't managed to turn his head in the momentum of the punch, he was certain it would have knocked loose a few of his teeth. Two large hands gripped his shoulders to steady him, and as soon as Malik had gained his balance again he tried to charge Bonnal. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and held him in place.

"Calm down kid," the voice he recognized as the Sergeant's hissed in his ear.

"Screw you" Malik spat as he continued to struggle against the unyielding grip. He hadn't asked these men to break into his home, hadn't asked them to go through his family's belongings, and he sure as hell hadn't asked them to assault him. He had every right to be upset.

The cold feel of metal against his temple instantly ceased his resistance.

"What did you find down here Jones?" The Sergeant asked as he held Malik at gunpoint. He hated pointing his weapon at anyone that wasn't a direct enemy of his, but in this situation it couldn't be helped. The teen's anger would only get him into more trouble.

A man in his early twenties with glasses answered. "Weapons sir. Knives, swords, maces, daggers, even some arrows and spears."

"He was obviously stocking up for Alcutz," Bonnal chipped in.

"I told you, they're for an exhibit at the museum." Malik couldn't understand what part of that explanation they were failing to grasp.

"Don't lie to us kid," the Sergeant said. "We're not as stupid as you might think."

"Museums have storage space, why would they send this kind of weaponry home with a brat like you?" Yugel's hateful glare once again turned on Malik, and he smiled maliciously when the boy couldn't suppress his shudder.

And then Malik realized the severity of his situation. Sure he known he was dealing with ruthless individuals, and he been aware that the weapons in the basement looked suspicious, but he hadn't realized that he couldn't explain it all away without alerting them to Isis' involvement. His sister would be home in less than ninety minutes, and he wouldn't have these assholes waiting for her.

"I guess they thought it was better than waiting for people like you to break in and steal them," Malik replied defiantly. He didn't know then that he was sealing his own fate.

Bonnal appeared before him again. "Is that so?"

"I don't have any reason to lie."

"Of course you do. You know the penalty for stashing weapons like this," Yugel's hand moved to his own gun, "and you're trying to avoid it by giving us some lame excuse."

Malik was about to protest the accusation, when the Sergeant broke in to address his men.

"That's enough. This is obviously an important find, but we'll need to prove that what the kid says isn't true." He released Malik from his hold, but kept the teenager at gunpoint. "Bonnal, Jones, you two come upstairs with me to continue questioning him. Yugel and Rampshire I want you to gather all this stuff up. We can't just leave it here."

"That's not your property," Malik objected.

"It is now," the Sergeant informed him.

Hating every moment of the situation he was in, Malik allowed himself to be led back upstairs and returned to his seat at the kitchen table. The Sergeant took the seat across from him, while the other two stood guard behind him. Even though he couldn't see them, they were close enough for him to feel their presence; and as the interrogation lapsed into silences, he could hear them breathing. The unstated threat they posed was unsettling.

Malik stuck to his story. The task wasn't really that hard since it was the truth. It always came back to why the weapons were at his house though, and unwilling to mention Isis, Malik would just refuse to answer. It didn't exactly make him look good.

They were going through the same line of questioning for the third time, when their session was interrupted. Another soldier in black appeared in the doorway, and informed the Sergeant that he was needed across town. The latest arrival wouldn't say why, only that it was urgent, and when the two stepped aside to discuss the matter more privately, Malik was certain he heard the word 'executions'.

He didn't know what to make of that.

"Bonnal," the Sergeant spoke up momentarily.

"Sir?"

"I'm leaving you in charge here. Finish questioning the boy, and then gather up the weapons."

"What about him?" Bonnal must have gestured at Malik because that's where the Sergeant's eyes fell.

"Take whatever action is necessary," he finally said before turning to leave.

"Yes sir," Bonnal replied respectfully before stepping around to take the seat previously occupied by the dark skinned man.

Malik's jaw seemed to ache anew as Bonnal's black eyes studied him. His instincts were telling him to get the hell out of here, but he couldn't think of a way to accomplish that. It left him no choice but to wait things out.

"Now then," his newly appointed interrogator began. "Let's go over this again." He smiled cruelly. "And this time I want the truth."

"I've been telling you the truth," Malik insisted. "So unless you want me to lie I suggest you get used to hearing it."

The Egyptian had expected a reaction. A punch, a nasty comment, even a glare. The stony silence was much worse.

"Who were you storing the weapons for?" Bonnal's voice seemed smoother than it had before, and Malik was reminded of a cat that lay perfectly still and friendly in the afternoon sun only to strike out at you when you reached to pet it.

Malik kept his defenses up. "Like I said before, they're being stored for the museum."

"Not for Alcutz?"

"No!" Malik shouted in frustration. "What would a modern army want with a bunch of old weapons? They'd hardly be of any use."

"You think?"

There was a darkness in those two words that made Malik press up against the back of his chair, trying to put some distance between himself and the man questioning him. He wished he could take his last statement back, but he knew that as far as Bonnal was concerned the challenge had already been made.

The man confirmed this for Malik as he turned his attention to Jones. "Go get Yugel. Tell him it's time for a weapons test."

Malik fought against his rising panic as the two were left alone together in the kitchen that suddenly seemed too small. He hoped those words didn't imply what he thought they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaiba!"

Quick reflexes honed by years in the army stopped the soldier's finger on the trigger.

"Kaiba!"

Instead of the death that he'd been expecting, Seto heard a familiar voice frantically cry out his name. He found it odd to hear Ryou yelling, the pale teen was normally so polite and soft-spoken. Still, he waited for all sound to fade forever.

But seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

Then he picked up Ryou's voice just off to his right, once again taking the tone of the quiet teen he was used to.

"Yes, I'm certain that's him."

"That brunet is THE Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"You're not just trying to save his life?"

"I didn't know identifying him would do so," Ryou replied. "Ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

Suddenly grabbed by the arm and hauled awkwardly to his feet, Seto opened his eyes to see two IPSOM soldiers regarding him critically.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" The taller of the two, a redhead, asked.

"Who wants to know?" Seto snapped, a habit he picked up over the years when people asked him personal questions.

Ignoring his question the redhead turned to his comrade.

"You know, he does resemble the other one."

The shorter soldier nodded his agreement. "I didn't get a good look at the report or the picture, but I wager this is him."

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day," the redhead informed Seto. The brunet only sneered at him in return.

Tightening his grip on Seto's already sore arm, the man started to lead Seto away. Trying to process what the hell was going on, the teen didn't put up much of a struggle. Wherever they might be taking him, he reasoned it had to hold a better fate than getting shot in the street.

Passing by the edge of the crowd, he caught a glimpse of Ryou, white hair making him easy to spot among the mass of civilians. The boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere and play savior only watched him be dragged off.

Just before he was out of view, he saw Ryou mouth the words 'I'm sorry.'

He didn't get a chance to ask what for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Private Rampshire stared at the blood that decorated the kitchen. It seemed to saturate every surface available-the table, the counter, the floor. There was even blood splatter on the cabinets. He felt his stomach lurch, and he once again fought down the urge to vomit.

How had it come to this?

Never before had his comrades been so utterly brutal. Never before had they sadistically tortured a civilian. Never before had he known one of them to forcefully claim what wasn't theirs.

Rampshire's eyes fell on the bloodied form in the center of the tiled floor.

How had it come to this?

But he already knew the answer to his question. He had stood there and watched Yugel and Bonnal and Jones do it after all. He'd stood there and done nothing. Too afraid of their anger turning on him, too afraid of not seeming cool, too horrified to move; he had watched it happen.

His heart cried for the unconscious teenager who was slipping further towards death with each drop of blood that flowed out of his numerous wounds. After what the youth had been through tonight though, Rampshire couldn't help thinking that perhaps death would be a kindness.

It had started when Jones had called Yugel upstairs. The green eyed man had reached for a few of the weapons they were sorting and smiled as though he had been expecting the summons. Wary of the man's intentions, especially after noting he had grabbed the sharpest knives and daggers, Rampshire had followed him.

Entering the kitchen, he was shocked by what he saw. The teenage boy was bent over the edge of the table, arms stretched out before him and held to the table by Jones, while Bonnal stood behind him, leaning over him to pin his shoulders to the table with his body weight. Struggling violently, the Egyptian didn't sense Yugel's and his arrival. He didn't notice the added threat until it was too late.

Motioning for Bonnal to step aside but keep the boys shoulders pinned, Yugel took his position behind the boy. Releasing his hold on the weapons, they fell to the table with a sickening ring as the metal connected with the wood. Yugel's twisted smile grew.

"So you don't think these would be of any use to your friends in the army huh?" Bonnal asked.

"Fuck you." Malik was scared, and Malik was angry. Hoping to drive the fear away, he grasped at the anger.

Yugel grabbed a chunk of Malik's blond hair and, using it to pull his head back, smashed the teen's face into the table. Malik managed to force a turn of his face at the last second, but the left side of his face throbbed from the impact.

"That's the problem with kids these days," Yugel sneered. "They don't have any respect."

Again Malik rushed to anger to keep his fear at bay. "You don't deserve my respect," he spat.

Rampshire thought the green eyed Yugel would hit the teen for that comment, but instead he picked up one of the daggers he had brought with him. It's ivory handle was defiled by the dirty, calloused hand that held it.

"That's right," he nodded to himself. "Absolutely no respect." Malik froze as the man leaned over him to whisper darkly in his ear. "But I'll teach you some respect, don't worry."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the boy pinned to the table, and then the kitchen was filled with sound of fabric being cut. The lavender shirt Malik had been wearing fell away to reveal the bronze skin of his shapely back.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Jones asked as he readjusted his grip on Malik's wrists, but Bonnal silenced him with a look. The dark eyes then moved to Rampshire, but realizing he wasn't going to do anything but stand back and watch so he could have a clear conscious when it was all over, Bonnal returned his attention to their captive.

As the dagger made it's first piercing stroke through his skin, Malik gave a pained grunt. As the line continued down his back though, he forced himself to be silent. His determination held for a while, and the kitchen was filled only with the sound of harsh breathing and the occasional condescending sneer.

Unsatisfied with the lack of pain the cuts seemed to be inflicting, Yugel switched from the dagger to a hunting knife with several small blue and green jewels on the handle.

"Now then, who were you holding these little beauties for?" Yugel held the knife before Malik's face as he asked.

"There for an exhibit at the museum," Malik stubbornly replied. The knife was removed from his line of vision, and as he once again felt his skin parting beneath it's blade he bit down on his bottom lip.

But this time the gashes were not only longer, they were deeper. Malik couldn't hold back the shocked tears that sprang to his eyes, or the ragged cries that escaped him. His skin burned, and the feel of his own blood trickling from some wounds, pouring from others, was absolutely terrifying. With each cut he struggled harder, but his body was getting tired and his mind was getting numb. But it was always the same question.

"Who were you storing the weapons for?"

Despite his agony, he continue to answer truthfully. However, as the pain became more and more unbearable his thoughts turned traitorous. If he just told them what they wanted to hear they would stop wouldn't they? This was only happening because they thought he was lying. Why not just tell them what they already believed was true? Why not save himself?

He heard himself scream as a particularly deep cut was given to his shoulder, and then he snapped. He found himself confessing to things that weren't true, acts he hadn't committed he now swore to. Satisfied that their work was done, Yugel backed off and Jones released his hands.

He thought it was finally over.

"You little bitch," Bonnal breathed from beside him. The words seemed lost in the haze of pain, but the black eyed man just kept repeating them louder and louder.

"You little bitch!"

Rampshire felt his heart pause in it's steady rhythm as Bonnal approached the bloodied teen. The lavender eyes were unfocused, and his skin was paling from blood loss, but he was still conscious. And he was still just a kid.

But to Bonnal, Malik had ceased to be a human being. In the man's distressed eyes, the teenager before them on the table had come to represent the enemy. He had admitted to helping the men who wanted to kill IPSOM soldier's like himself, who would rather shoot them on the spot then allow them to surrender. And Malik was one of them. To Bonnal his admission made him a part of an enemy they'd been fighting at a distance for so long, an enemy who instilled a fear of death in them with their night raids and surprise bombings and attacks.

Malik became every Alcutz soldier who had shot at them, every gunner who had killed one of Bonnal's comrades, one of his friends. An enemy that until now Bonnal had never been face to face with. But tonight Malik would pay the price. He would suffer for the sins of others.

"You little bitch," Bonnal shouted as he hurled Malik off the table and sent him crashing to the floor. Malik tried to scramble away, but he was too weak from the earlier assault and his hands seemed to slip in his own blood. Bonnal's laughter at the desperate attempt was cruel. Even Yugel seemed unnerved.

"Let's go Bonnal," the green eyed man suggested. "I'm sure the kid's learned his lesson."

Bonnal shook his head. "No, this kid is a worthless bitch, and you know what happens to bitches."

Yugel looked like he would say something else, but then he just turned around and left. Jones too followed him out of the tainted kitchen. Unperturbed by his comrades disappearance, Bonnal moved closer to Malik. It seemed he had either forgotten Rampshire was still there, or he simply didn't care.

And then the most horrifying thing Rampshire had ever seen in his nineteen years of life happened. Pinning the boy to the floor on his already abused back, Bonnal had violated him. It had been a desperate struggle. The boy was obviously terrified, his frantic cries and desperate pleas falling on deaf ears. He managed to scratch his attacker up pretty good, but Bonnal gave twice as good as he got.

A paralyzing scream ripped through the house with the man's initial penetration into Malik's body, and then the struggle stopped. It seemed as if the teen's mind had taken him elsewhere because his eyes just stared blankly at the ceiling. Maybe in his mind he was still safe.

The encounter didn't last long, Bonnal wasn't able to keep himself hard long enough to complete the task. But the damage had been done, and as he stood up and re-zipped his pants, he finally took notice of Rampshire over in the far corner.

Their eyes met, and for a moment Rampshire thought he saw guilt and shame in the black orbs.

"Do you have a problem private?"

"N-no sir," Rampshire hastily bit out.

"Good," Bonnal nodded. "You'll keep quiet about this if you want it to stay that way."

Rampshire's hurried nod was enough of a sign that the threat had been effective, and Bonnal left.

Now only Bonnal remained, and he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the horror of the scene. His feet fought his orders to move out, and he just stood there. After an expanse of time that could have been either hours or mere seconds, Jones appeared in the doorway and told him they were leaving. With a final desperate command from his brain, Rampshire left the kitchen and the battered teenager behind.

How had it come to this?

**Authors Notes:** Wow. Even as I was writing this I thought it woud be Yugel that was the rapist, but then Bonnal just snapped. I don't really know what to say for myself about the event itself. I did it mostly from Rampshire's point of view because with a third party it allowed you a glimpse at both sides: Malik's desperation and pain as well as Bonnal's twisted motivations. I hope it didn't come off tasteless or crude.

Anyway, please leave a review so I can feel like I did something worthwhile. Although I must admit I'm a little nervous about the reaction this might get.

Also, in case anyone cares the book I mentioned that Malik was reading was supposed to be Gates of Fire which is an excellent read.


	11. Going Under

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, I don't own it, blah, blah, blah.

**Warnings: **Angst, rape references, references to violence.

**A quick word from Jade:** I don't really have an excuse for why this took so long. I lost my first copy I wrote of this chapter (stupid computer!) and then I just kept putting off rewriting it. I guess I just forgot after a while. Also, I've kind of left this fandom recently. Now however, I'm sick as hell and stuck at home so I figuredthis was as good a time as any to return to working on this. So in case you were wondering: no, I haven't quit this story (at least not yet) and yes, I realize how annoying it is when author's take forever to update. Now I'll just shut-up and let you read. I should also warn you that I only proof-read this once so beware of typos.

"How could they do that to him? He was only a teenager." Annie couldn't believe the violent violation her grandmother had just shared with her. It had to be some sort of mistake, things like that didn't happen to good people.

"Who knows why they did it Annie. War gives people permission to be violent. It gives them a clear-cut enemy to hate, and authorizes them to kill without hesitation or guilt. When you're placed in that kind of situation you may find a side of yourself you didn't know existed."

Annie felt the familiar heat of anger pulse through her veins. Was her grandmother actually defending those monsters? She turned to tell the old woman exactly what she thought of such feeble excuses, but the tears coursing down the wrinkled cheek stopped her. She'd forgotten that Malik had been a close friend. Like her, her grandmother had just been trying to make some sense of something they could never understand.

"Grandma?" she asked, placing a hand on the elderly woman's arm. "Let's just move on, ok?"

A brief pause, and then the tears disappeared and her grandma smiled softly at her. "Of course."

The next photo was of Isis standing outside of a hospital. She wore a neutral expression, and her blue eyes seemed to be staring at something off to the left. "Isis was the one who found her brother that night," her grandmother informed Annie. "She did everything she could to try to help him, but she found that it just wasn't going to be enough..."

XXX

He was floating. At least it felt that way. No, it seemed that way, because Malik realized that he couldn't actually _feel_ anything. He was just drifting through a grey haze with absolutely no sense of what was up and what was down. All he knew was that he found this sense of distorted reality comforting, and that he'd have been happy to stay there forever. Here he could forget.

Forget what? But no, he mustn't think of that. Trying to remember made the greyness turn black and then being here, wherever here was, wasn't as safe anymore.

Occasionally he could hear voices, but they always sounded so far away and they didn't seem to be talking to him, so he just ignored them. All of them except her voice. He couldn't say who "she " was, but her voice was always there, and it sounded so familiar. He tried once to remember who the melodic voice belonged to, but it hurt too much so he had quickly given up.

How long had he been here? It didn't really matter did it? Not as long as he could stay.

XXX

Isis found herself crying again. Not for herself, crying for her pain would have been selfish. She cried for the boy in the hospital bed before her who couldn't cry. Her tears were for what her little brother had lost, as well as what he had gained. He now carried more scars than she could bear to count, and she just knew that when-not if, when- those lavender eyes opened again that they wouldn't be the same. There would be shadows in them that she could never understand.

When she had come home that night several days ago she had been certain Malik was dead. Her rational brain observed the horror that had once been their kitchen and told her that noone could survive that much blood loss. But her heart screamed at her to take action so she did. She'd called for an ambulance, and had just sat huddled in the corner until they arrived. She'd wanted to take Malik's bloody body into her arms and hold him, but she'd been terrified that she might make it worse. Instead, she just sat in her corner and watched him all the while praying that he would be ok.

He'd needed several blood transfusions, and they said they'd been lucky the hospital had just run a recent blood drive or they might not have had enough. It was early into the next morning, long after the sun had risen, that they'd finally stitched up all of his wounds. They gave him enough pain medication to keep him knocked out, and then told her the rest was up to Malik. If he wanted to wake up he would, but if he had given up, he might not make it.

Everyday since then she had sat by his side for as long as the hospital's staff would allow and begged him to wake up. And stubborn as always, Malik hadn't listened to her yet.

XXX

Malik could hear her voice again, and this time it sounded closer. This time he could hear the desperation of her words even though he couldn't distinguish what she was saying. What he did catch though, was the sadness in her voice. He didn't understand it, but he could clearly tell that whoever this person was they were very sad.

That knowledge pained him for some reason. Suddenly he wasn't content to just stay in the haze that surrounded him. He wanted to find this person and make them happy. He struggled to break through, but it wasn't easy. As much as part of him wanted to leave, another part seemed desperate to stay. To stay here where it was safe.

But safe from what?

The first thing to return was feeling. He no longer felt like he was floating. He could feel his body, could tell that he was lying in his side. And with the return of feeling came the pain. It burned through him, and it felt like he might be consumed by it. The agonizing feeling of it caused him to panic and he tried to retreat back into the haze. That void was calling to him, reaching out for him, and oh how he wanted to go. Just at the crucial moment when he was about to surrender to it, he heard her voice. And this time he heard it clearly.

"Malik? Malik can you hear me?"

Isis.

XXX

Isis was growing desperate. The doctors had told her days ago that they'd done everything they could, and yet Malik still hadn't awoken. He was still just lying there looking so pale and helpless. Why was this happening to them? Hadn't their family suffered enough? Hadn't Malik suffered enough?

She'd never forget that horrible twisting feeling in her stomach that first night when the doctors had explained to her the true extent of her little brother's injuries. It had been clear to her from the instant she entered the kitchen that he had been tortured, but to hear that he had been raped?

The doctor had grabbed her shoulders to steady her as her legs gave out from the shock. Isis had shied away from him though, unable to bear the touch of the man who had just so casually informed her that her little brother, the little brother she loved more than anyone, had been brutally violated. How could he say those words as if they weren't the most foul syllables in existence?

A painful groan from the hospital bed she was seated beside drew Isis out of her thoughts. Was Malik finally waking up? She frantically moved closer to the bed and as the blond groaned again, she began calling to him.

"Malik? Malik can you hear me?"

Malik eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening to reveal lavender eyes.

"Oh thank gods," she breathed. "I was so worried!"

Malik opened his mouth as if to speak, but was consumed by a rather large coughing fit instead. His throat was dry and scratchy from not being used, and his voice just wouldn't come out.

"Shh," Isis soothed. "Just take a sip of water and you can try again alright?" She picked up the glass of water from the table beside the bed and placed the straw to his parched lips. Malik was lying on his left side due to the extreme injuries he incurred on his back, but he still managed to take a sip of the water. Actually, he tried to gulp it down, but she knew better than to let him and pulled it away from him after a few sips had been taken. Malik swallowed a few times after that, and then tried again to communicate.

"Isis?" His voice was still weak, but just the familiar sound of it brought tears of relief to her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital brother," she calmly informed him. "You've been here for six days."

"What!" Malik rasped out. He tried to roll onto his back and sit up, but the instant his back touched the mattress he let out a chilling cry of pain.

Isis tried to help him roll back onto his side, but the instant her hands touched his skin, Malik only panicked more. He tried to squirm away from her touch, but the action just caused the pain in his back to intensify.

"I'm sorry, Malik. Please, please calm down. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Isis' words were lost on the young Egyptian though, and he just continued to thrash about in pain until a group of nurses rushed into the room and took control. One of them stopped long enough to usher Isis out into the hall before joining her colleagues back in the room. Isis peered through the door's small glass window feeling completely helpless and praying to whatever gods would listen that Malik would be ok.

XXX

Malik's breaths were a series of rapid pants. He tried to calm himself, but his body refused to obey his commands. From the second his back had made contact with the bed, he had been in a state of absolute terror. At first, he couldn't understand the agonizing pain the simple movement had caused. Why did his back feel like it was missing a few layers of skin?

And then he remembered. The images seemed to race through his mind, and he was powerless to stop them.

"_Go get Yugel. Tell him it's time for a weapons test."_

_Yugel grabbed a chunk of Malik's blond hair and, using it to pull his head back, smashed the teen's face into the table._

_The knife was removed from his line of vision, and he once again felt his skin parting beneath it's blade._

"_This kid is a worthless bitch, and you know what happens to bitches."_

Malik wasn't able to deal with the memories. There was too much pain and hate associated with them, so when he once again felt that hazy void opening before him, he didn't hesitate to return to it.

XXX

The second time Malik awoke things went better. He wasn't shocked by a sudden onset of memories, and he understood now why he felt the pain he did. This time he didn't feel panic or confusion. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything. The once vibrant youth felt empty inside.

Isis was trying her best to help. She was constantly asking him if there was anything he needed, and she was insistent that a nurse stop by to check on him at least every hour. But what Malik appreciated the most, was that she didn't ask him about what had happened. She figured that if her brother wanted to talk about that night he would, and if he didn't she certainly didn't have the right to force him to.

Yugi and Jounouchi had stopped by to see him the day after he regained consciousness, but he had flat out refused to see them. He knew Yugi was bound to cry over it, and a part of him he hadn't been aware of found some satisfaction in that. Why should he be the only one in pain?

In the same manner, he also refused to speak with Ryou. The white-haired boy came to check on him everyday, and everyday he yelled at the pale boy to go away. He just couldn't stand to have Ryou see him like this. He knew those soft brown eyes would be filled with pity, and that was the last thing he thought he'd be able to stand right now. He knew he'd been weak, knew he had failed to protect himself, but he didn't need people feeling sorry for him.

He didn't need people period.

As for Isis, she found herself making more and more apologies for her brother's behavior. At first she didn't mind so much. After what Malik had been through it seem only natural that he wasn't quite himself. But as days went by and he only seemed to get worse, she started to worry.

Why didn't he want to talk about what happened to anyone?

Why wouldn't he see his friends?

Why was he becoming so cold towards the hospital staff?

Everyday she watched Ryou turn away from her brother's room with tears in his eyes trying to pretend that his friend's words hadn't hurt him.

"He'll talk to me when he's ready," the teen always told her, trying to convince himself as well as her.

And everyday she would pull the pale boy into a hug. "I'm sure he will Ryou. He just needs some time."

Isis hadn't told Malik's friends the details about what had happened that night. She didn't want him to have to feel ashamed or embarrassed around them. If he wanted to tell them on his own, that was another matter. Still, she couldn't fully understand why he wouldn't even talk to them. Couldn't he see that they were just worried about him?

XXX

It was the day before Malik was scheduled to be released, that he finally brought up the incident.

"Isis?" he asked her in a frighteningly calm voice. "What happened to the men who did this to me?"

For a moment she didn't understand the question. Did her brother not realize that they didn't know who had done this to him past the general knowledge that it had been IPSOM soldiers? Did he think that they had been brought to justice?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are they going to be punished?" Malik clarified.

Isis' blue eyes drifted to the floor. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

Malik's hands fisted and he began to tremble with rage. "So they're just going to get away with it?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you DO know?" The angry blond sneered.

Isis' head snapped up at the harsh words. "What do you want me to say?" She pleaded. "That the entire military is out looking for them, that the cops have started scouring the country in an attempt to find them? We don't even know who it was!"

"Bonnal." The name rolled off Malik's tongue with such hatred, that Isis drew her arms around herself to try and suppress the shiver that passed through her. "His name was Bonnal."

"I'm so sorry Malik. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't!" He cut her off. "Just don't." he didn't want or need his sister's pity and he'd be damned if he was going to sit here and listen to her apologize for something that she couldn't even comprehend.

Isis was stunned by the hate radiating off of her brother. It was becoming very clear to her how naive she had been in thinking he would start to get better so soon. He had lost a part of himself that night, and she could only hope that with enough time and support he could eventually get it back. For now though, she felt it best to change the subject altogether.

"I've arranged to have a plastic surgeon come by before you're released tomorrow," she informed him. She had wanted the news to be a surprise, but she felt her brother needed something to look forward to now. "He should be able to tell us how much it will cost to remove those scars from your back."

Malik's lavender eyes widened. "NO!"

"Calm down. I know it may cost a lot, but we'll find a way. Don't even worry about that."

Malik glared hatefully at his older sister. How dare she arrange this without his knowledge. It was his body, and he'd already lost his given right to control it twice at the hands of monstrous men. From now on he would make all decisions concerning what happened to it.

"I don't want the scars removed."

"But Malik," Isis couldn't understand her brothers negative reaction. She had been certain he'd be thrilled at the chance to remove the reminders of what had happened to him.

"No," he forcefully informed her. "The scars stay." They would stay until the act had been avenged, a powerful reminder of people's potential and to make sure he was never so weak again.

Although she couldn't comprehend the other Ishtar's reasoning, Isis knew that her brother had already made his final decision on this issue. It was best to just agree with him for now, and head home for the evening. After all, there was still some packing left to do.

XXX

It was a hospital tradition that when a patient who had been there for more then two weeks was released, the staff threw them a small party as well as took a photo of them as they exited the building. Malik managed to suffer through the party, but he adamantly refused to be part of what he considered 'their pathetic little photo-op.' So instead, the staff had to settle for a picture of just Isis standing outside of their beloved facility.

Slamming the door behind him as he settled into the back of the cab, Malik tried not to give in to the fear that was encroaching upon his heart. He obviously hadn't been home since the attack, and he wasn't feeling too optimistic about having to re-enter the place. In fact, he would be perfectly happy to never enter that accursed kitchen again in his life. When he heard the cab driver ask them where to, he was half tempted to reply that he wanted to be taken to hell.

Isis' response shocked him more though.

"Domino, please."

The driver seemed to hesitate for a moment, before grinning at the thought of the large fare. "Sure thing little lady. Anyplace in particular in Domino?"

Isis smiled back. "I'll let you know when we get closer."

"What's going on?" Malik demanded, twisting in his seat so that he could see his sister better. His back protest the sharp movement, but he didn't relent. "Why are we going to Domino?"

Isis had been expecting the question. She'd actually intended to tell Malik of her plans much sooner, but with everything he was going through and the rage that was growing within him, there just never seemed to be a good time for it. Reaching out to lay a hand on her brother's shoulder, she frowned as he drew away from the comforting gesture. Malik didn't really allow anyone to touch him these days. Ever since he had hauled off and punched the doctor who was trying to examine him, people had been a lot more cautious about coming into contact with the Egyptian. Personally, Isis as well as a few of the nurses had found that as long as the touch wasn't sudden and Malik had enough time to avoid it if he wished, the boy could tolerate small doses of human contact. This skittishness was just one of the many changes she had started to notice in her once carefree brother.

"I thought it might be nice to get away," she began to explain. "I figured it might be nice for us to go stay with Rashid for awhile. You know, just get away from it all?" Isis felt it was best not to mention that this departure was in fact a permanent one. For now she'd let Malik think of it as a vacation.

Malik sighed somewhat uneasily. Sure, he was thrilled that he didn't have to face returning home just yet, but was it really ok to just run away and avoid his problems like this? Then another thought occurred to him.

"What about Ryou? What about your job at the museum?"

Isis brought a hand up to scratch nervously at the side of her temple. "Ryou's gone. He left early last week."

"What?" Malik felt like someone had slapped him in the face. Was his best friend so disgusted with him now that he couldn't even bear to be around him?

"He said he'd gotten a job offer of some sort. Don't worry about it too much," Isis soothed. "He promised to stay in touch."

Malik turned his gaze to the window and frowned. How could Ryou just run off like that? The way he'd been treating the smaller boy recently conveniently slipped his mind.

"And as far as the museum goes," Isis continued. "I lost my job there."

Malik winced. He hadn't bothered to ask how Isis had managed to get enough time off to be there everyday with him at the hospital, but the fact that she was unemployed now made the answer painfully clear. And like so many other things lately, it was entirely his fault.

"They just wouldn't listen to my explanation of what happened to their artifacts." Isis was simply complaining out loud, but the way Malik trembled at her words made her immediately regret them. She should have realized that they would trigger memories of what had indeed happened to not only the artifacts, but to him as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, longing to comfort him and embrace him, but knowing better than to try. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Malik's gaze was harsh as she caught it's reflection in the window. So much hatred in those lavender eyes. "No you shouldn't have," he coldly informed her.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Isis no longer knew what to say to her little brother, so she waited for him to speak to her. And Malik, well Malik was too busy letting the darkness consume him.

Ever since that night he had been feeling empty inside, almost as if he'd had his soul ripped out and not properly replaced. He no longer felt any sort of happiness, or regret, or even sadness. The only emotions he seemed capable of registering anymore were anger and fear. It was in an effort to block out that fear, that he kept himself in a constant anger. He didn't want to be afraid. Fear was really just a sign of weakness and he'd already proven how weak he truly was hadn't he? He hadn't even been able to protect himself. And now he was stuck with the knowledge that Bonnal and the rest of those bastards probably wouldn't even be punished. Hell, maybe if he was lucky they'd be shot in a battle, but even then it wouldn't be punishment for what they did to him. It would be simply because they were soldiers fighting a war, and soldiers died.

No one was going to make Bonnal pay for what he did to Malik. No one was ever going to make him suffer like Malik did. The teenager would spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, wondering if Bonnal was there, and that monster was just going to go right on living his life as if he hadn't done anything wrong. As if he hadn't destroyed a young boy's life.

Malik felt the hatred flowing through his veins, and he surrendered to it, allowing it to fuel his thoughts of what he would consider a fair price for Bonnal to pay. It was in that enraged, vengeful, moment that a thought occurred to Malik. If no one else was going to punish Bonnal, he'd just have to do it himself.

Isis glanced over at her brother and for the first time since he'd woken up in the hospital she saw him smiling. Not the joyous, light up his face smile she was used to, but a wicked upturn of his lips pressed into a thin line. The sight chilled her to the bone.

**Author's notes:** It is my own personal opinion that this chapter is somewhat sub-par, but that's only because I haven't written anything in over a month and to now write an entire chapter in one day...I guess my brain is just a little fried. Not that I'm complaining, you guys deserved this chapter over a month ago after all.

I was kind of trying to include the bond between Isis and Malik in this chapter because I think their relationship as siblings is rather strong (especially on Isis' part) and many fics seem to over look that. That's just my opinion of course, but I wanted her to play a bit of a larger part here. I hope you guys didn't mind.

That being said, I hope people are still interested in reading this. I'd hate to think my laziness caused you guys to abandon this story, and just when it's about to start getting good too. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters because (wait, I can't telll you or it would ruin it). Anyway, please review and let me know wether you still want me to continue this or not. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.


	12. Broken Home

**Disclaimer:** I am not the past, present, or future owner of Yu-gi-oh

**Warnings:** Abuse

Annie let out an audible sigh of relief as her eyes fell upon the next photo. There standing on what appeared to be some sort of balcony was the teenager she had come to recognize as Seto Kaiba. He was alive. Ever since she'd heard that he been hauled away by those soldiers, the same soldiers who had so ruthlessly tortured Malik, a fear for his safety had been gnawing at her. He was looking off into the distance with only his profile visible, and the photographer seemed to be on the ground below what ever level Seto was on. Regardless, it was still a rather clear photo.

The blue-eyed teen's features were schooled into a firm mask, and his clothes seemed a bit worn and dirty, a look she felt did not fit Seto at all. Still, at least he appeared to be doing all right in the physical sense. It was hard to tell someone's state of mind just by a photo.

"Seto never wanted to set foot in that house again," her grandmother informed her. "But then, it wasn't really his choice to do so..."

XXX

It's been said that over time your mind can play tricks on you. The pain of a broken bone that seemed agonizing at the time can seem nothing more than a dull ache when looked back upon years later. Or perhaps a highschool crush will remain eternally young and beautiful in your mind when in fact she was rather plain looking. Memories often tend to conform to what you want to remember.

As Seto once again stood outside the door of Kaiba Manor, he realized just how accurate his memories of the place had been. Externally nothing seemed to have changed. The house was still a pristine white, the windows were all sparkling in the afternoon sun, the grass was even cut to a perfectly uniform height of one and a quarter inches. It was a dread that as outside, nothing on the inside would have changed as well, that made his stomach twist into knots. But since he was Seto Kaiba and he realized what sort of foe awaited him within those walls, he didn't let any of his nervousness show.

One of the soldiers that had escorted him back to his childhood home, a redhead by the name of Hidaka, knocked on the door. The seconds ticked by painfully as he waited for the oak door to swing back and open the passage to his own personal hell. Seto knew better than to hope to get out of his current predicament. He was a prisoner, and for the last five days he had been escorted by elite soldiers through backwoods and fields in the most roundabout way to the Manor he could possibly imagine.

It was almost funny really. He'd always felt like a prisoner in the large house. Forced to do what Gozaburo wanted, punished for the slightest misstep or sign of defiance, and then he'd met Yami. It was through the crimson-eyed boy that he had started to find his own sense of self, started to think about what it was that _he_ really wanted. And so he had rebelled, and managed to successfully walk out of Kaiba Manor at fifteen. It seemed only fitting that he was returning to this prison as a captive.

The door opened to reveal an elderly butler who just stared at the soldiers on the doorstep. When his green eyes came to rest on Seto though, they widened considerably.

"Master Seto!" He exclaimed rather unprofessionally. "Is it really you?"

Seto looked down at the man who was substantially shorter than him. "It's not anyone else."

"Look geezer," Hidaka ground out. "We brought the boy back so go tell Mr. Kaiba that we want our reward."

Seto started at this new revelation. Reward? Had Gozaburo gone that far in order to bring him home? The egotistical part of Seto's nature wondered just how much he was worth.

"I've been told to send you right up to his office," the butler stated, obviously choosing to ignore the redhead's insulting manners. "However I would suggest you untie Master Seto first. I'd hate for him to think you had mistreated the boy."

Yes, Seto mentally sneered. That 's Gozaburo's job after all, and the man never had liked to share.

The soldier's apparently decided to heed that little bit of advise, and cut the rope that had been binding Seto's arms behind his back for the past few days. The tall teen rubbed at the raw skin of his wrist as the tingling sensation began alerting him that blood was once again properly flowing to the limbs. There had really been no need to tie the ropes so damn tight, as he wasn't stupid enough to try to run away from an entire unit of heavily armed soldiers. Bastards.

He felt one of the more muscular soldiers grab him by the elbow, and then he was being dragged through the house he had formerly lived in, but never called home. He couldn't suppress the shudder that passed over him as he stood before Gozaburo's office. As a child, he had been summoned here for one reason and one reason only: Punishment.

In a reflexive moment of panic, he tried to struggle out of the firm grasp that held him. He felt like he was in some sort of waking nightmare, and even if it truly were real he knew of only one person in this house who could help him. One person who had always helped him...but it was too late. The man holding him shoved him through the open doors and he was faced with the horror of an all too familiar sight. Gozaburo Kaiba sat behind his large wooden desk staring calmly at Seto as if he hadn't a care in the world. The deceptive facade was as unsettling as Seto remembered it to be.

Time seemed to freeze as the two bearing the Kaiba name just stared at each other. Seto's gaze conveyed his pure hatred of the man before him, and yet at the same time Gozaburo could see a familiar bit of fear in those blue depths. It was this knowledge that brought a twisted smirk to his lips. Oh how he'd missed this boy!

"Why Seto, how nice to see you again. Please, have a seat."

Seto's body obeyed the man's words without him even telling it to, and he sat down in one of the brown leather chairs in front of the desk. He hated himself for being so damn obedient, and that rage shone fiercely in his eyes.

Undeterred, Gozaburo turned his attention to the soldiers. "Why are you still here?" He asked them, his voice hard and demanding. It was a voice that cracked many men.

"We brought the kid, we want the reward," Hidaka bravely informed the elder Kaiba on behalf of the group. "There was supposed to be a reward."

Gozaburo didn't say anything at first, and Seto knew from experience that the man was just toying with them. He seemed to get some sort of perverse pleasure out of exerting his power over people, and this was just his way of letting them see that he was indeed in charge of this little interaction.

"Ah yes, the reward." Gozaburo gave them a grin the Cheshire Cat would have envied. "Leave your names with my butler and I'll see that you get it."

That in itself was a dismissal, a clear indication that the discussion was over and they were to leave. Seto inwardly cringed when he again heard Hidaka speak.

"We'd rather have the reward now if you don't mind."

"I'm afraid I do mind," the businessman sneered, as he rose casually to his feet. "It would seem you don't trust me." His hand reached out to press a button on the edge of his desk. "And I don't like that at all."

As the last word left his mouth, a group of ten very intimidating security guards entered the room. Each one of the men dressed impeccably in black suits, had a gun trained on one of the three soldiers.

Gozaburo let the soldiers take in their predicament before he spoke. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen, but I feel you really must be going."

Seto could tell the older man was getting off on toying with the men and, realizing that he hadn't changed at all, began to wonder exactly why Gozaburo had wanted him brought back here. They'd made a deal when Seto had left over a year ago, and now something had caused Gozaburo to go back on his word.

When the security team had successfully escorted the men out of his office, Gozaburo sat back down in his chair and returned his attention to Seto. The teenager was just as strikingly handsome as ever, soft brown hair, sharp blue eyes, a strong bone structure and lean form. Yes, Seto had grown up nicely.

"It was so nice of you to finally come home again Seto," Gozaburo finally began. He almost laughed when Seto shot him a heated glare.

"I was escorted here by an entire unit of enemy soldiers, it was hardly my choice."

"And yet, here you are. I truly didn't expect you to return so soon."

"I didn't expect to return ever," Seto told him contemptuously. "Do you mind telling me why you were so desperate to get me back here that you were offering a reward? After all, the last time we spoke we agreed that you would stay the hell out of my life."

"Now, now Seto," Gozaburo shook his head. "That isn't what we agreed to at all."

Seto's hands gripped the handles of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Like hell it isn't!"

Casually crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, the older man remained unfazed by Seto's outburst . "We agreed that you could go off and live with that little lover of yours and I would continue to support you financially until your eighteenth birthday. You were to have no contact with me or any other member of this household and vise-versa, or the agreement would be null and void and you would return to your rightful place here with us. **That** is what we agreed to."

"You had no right to bring me back here, I didn't break any of your stupid rules, I didn't contact anyone here."

"But you tried to," Gozaburo declared. "Don't think I don't know you've been calling him and then hanging up before he answered. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't often find yourself thinking about him."

"But the fact remains that I never actually spoke to him." Seto felt no need to admit to the truth of the older man's accusations. "I never broke the agreement."

"Now that's not true at all." Gozaburo's tone was mocking, and Seto longed to wipe that grin off his face. "I let you go to live with that unworthy young man, and since I hear that he went off and got himself killed, that cancels the agreement." Seto paled at the words. "If you'd of been smart enough to realize that on your own, I wouldn't have had to send Songim forces out looking for you."

Suddenly Seto was furious. This wasn't supposed to be happening, everything was all wrong. He should be curled up at his house withAtemu beside him trying to coax a smile out of him, or get him to go out to dinner with the gang. He was not supposed to be seated across from the man he hated more than anything being told that he was back where he belonged. Life seemed to be screwing with him, and he had no control over it. And if there was one thing Seto Kaiba despised, it was not having any control.

"I expect to see you at Kaiba Corp first thing tomorrow morning," Gozaburo informed him making it clear that there was no room for argument on the matter.

"No." Seto's voice surprised even himself.

"Excuse me?" Gozaburo questioned, features darkening substancially. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I said no." Seto rose from the chair and stared down at his still seated nightmare of a guardian. "I'm going to go home now, and you're going to let me." Gozaburo merely blinked up at him stupidly for a moment and Seto thought that perhaps his defiance had paid off, perhaps he could once again be free of this life.

The business man moved with a speed uncommon to someone of his age. It seemed that one moment he was casually seated behind his desk, and the next he was standing directly in front of Seto. His eyes were narrowed in intense hatred, as he backhanded the rebellious teenager across the face. Seto felt the pain explode across hischeek as he head snapped to the side. He didn't even have a chance to recover before Gozaburo grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him up against the nearest wall. The edge of a painting dug painfully into his shoulder, but he was more concerned with the anger in the other man's face. He had plenty of scars and memories of childhood injuries to know that look was a cause for worry.

"How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful little bastard." His grip on Seto's shoulder tightened painfully. The force of it likely to leave bruises. "It seems you've forgotten your manners in your time away. Perhaps you need a little refresher course."

Seto's whole body tensed, but he refused to give into the fear. He was sixteen years old now, he wasn't some kid that Gozaburo could just order around. He couldn't hold back the cry that escaped him though as one of those massively strong hands left his shoulder and grabbed the raw skin of his wrist. The limb was twisted painfully, and shocked tears sprang to his blue eyes. He'd be damned if he was going to let them fall though.

But Gozaburo was far from finished with his little prodigy.

XXX

What had he been thinking defying Gozaburo like that? That was the question that ran repeatedly through Seto's mind after he was unceremoniously escorted back to his room by two of the black-suited guards the elder Kaiba always kept on hand.

The whole idea of standing up to the man was a stupid one. Hadn't he proven to Seto over and over again that he always got his way?

"Not when it came to Atemu," Seto whispered to the empty room around him. Gozaburo had tried numerous times to keep the two teenagers apart, but they adamantly refused to let him come between them. Atemu had some second thoughts when Seto began showing up with the occasional bruised arm or wrist, but the young Kaiba had quickly assured him they were completely unrelated to their situation. And most importantly of all perhaps, when the two had stood together and told the businessman of their plans to move in together, they had forced him into a compromise.

Seto's heart ached as he wished his love was here to guide him now. It wasn't something he was overly fond of admitting, but he'd always sought the older boy's advice. Or rather, he had listened when Atemu had given it so freely. His lover had shown him so much over the years, from simple things like how to laugh to things as complex as the value of friendship. Atemu had been more than his lover, he had been his support, his trusted friend. Without him Seto was a little lost. He was starting to feel like the old Seto. The one who had lashed out at people and treated them like they were less than him, when he really just wanted their respect.

"_People respect you because you've earned that right, not because you've ordered them to. You can't be a good leader using fear tactics."_

Atemu had been right of course, it had just taken Seto a long time to see that.

Of course, the sense of dependence hadn't been completely one sided. Atemu had come to him for advice just as many times as the reverse. The two lovers had perfectly complemented each other. What one lacked, the other possessed. Where one faltered, the other stood strong. But now Seto was on his own again, and it felt uncomfortable from lack of practice.

When he'd first gotten back to his room, Seto had spent the better part of an hour out on his balcony just staring off into space. His little encounter with Gozaburo had left him with a lot to think about, especially the last comment the man had made to him.

"_And why should I come back to work for you at Kaiba Corp?" Seto demanded. They had been arguing in circles for almost forty minutes and while his mind was still as sharp as ever, his body was starting to feel the strain. Gozaburo had done just as much talking with his fists as he had with words._

"_Because I can offer you the one thing you've always wanted," the older man told him, a smirk tugging dangerously at his lips._

_Seto raised a brow. "And what's that?"_

"_Power."_

Seto had to admit it was an interesting offer. He would return to Kaiba Corp and oversee all dealings with Songim. Of course it didn't surprise Seto at all that Gozaburo was playing both sides, providing both Alcutz and Songim with the weapons they would use to destroy each other, but the old man had grown worried about personally interacting with them lately. He needed someone capable to undertake managing one side so he could focus on the other. He seemed to think Seto would be the perfect puppet.

Seto moved over to the window. His room hadn't changed at all in the time he was gone. The furniture was still arranged exactly the same, the same pristine white sheets covered the bed, and the single bookcase along the far wall was still stacked with the same classics as when he was growing up. He felt almost as if he had stepped into a time machine, and was once again the nine year old orphan who did whatever his new guardian wanted.

Did he want to stay here and work for Gozaburo? Was the chance to have that kind of power worth what he would have to give up?

Gozaburo was right about one thing, growing up Seto had wanted nothing more than absolute power. He'd lost his parents, his home, and his friends in the blink of an eye, and then he been hauled off to the nearest orphanage. By the time he'd made his way to Kaiba Manor, he'd started to accept that he had no control over his life whatsoever. His future always seemed to be at the whim of others. Then he'd begun his training to be part of Kaiba Corp's future.

Suddenly he'd been the one making decisions. He found that people listened when he gave instructions, and if he mimicked Gozaburo's harsh attitude, they responded even faster. Seeing people listen to what he said provided the boy with an unfamiliar rush. Within two weeks, he knew that this was what he wanted, the power to control the things around him. Never again would he have to be at someone else's mercy.

It was with this goal in mind, that he dedicated himself to his studies. It was that thought that filled his mind as he suffered through his punishments, and it was for that reason that he put his talents to use for the weapons manufacturing company. He'd truly thought that one day he would reap the reward, and therefore the path it took to get there wasn't of importance.

Meeting Atemu had tested all those beliefs. At first it had been infuriating to see that the boy with such striking crimson eyes was just as likely to tell completely ignore him as he was to do what Seto said. For the first time Seto had practiced asking for things rather then demanding them, and it had shocked him to see that the results were the same. He realized that asking had the added bonus of creating a sort of mutual respect that garnered a more productive working environment.

When he'd tried to apply what Atemu had shown him to the companies employees, Gozaburo had broken his pinky. Apparently Seto had been becoming too soft. He was informed that if he wanted employees to work better he should threaten to fire them and tell them that they could let their families starve. It was the first time after one of his punishments that Seto had ever felt any sort of hatred towards the businessman. Before he had convinced himself that the painful sessions were for his own good, that he must have done something wrong to warrant them, but that night he had felt only fury. How dare Gozaburo challenge what Atemu had taught him! Atemu he respected, but he was beginning to question the man who had raised him.

Eventually, he had come to see Gozaburo for the monster that he was. His perceptions were no longer clouded by the filth Gozaburo had been drilling into his head to keep him from seeing the truth. The businessman was nothing more than a greedy, selfish, back-stabbing, lowlife who would do anything to make sure his company came out on top. Seto had been shocked to come across documents detailing the damage done by and number of lives lost to weapons that the company had produced. Such things were unacceptable to him.

But now? Now his life had taken an unexpected turn. Atemu was missing while he was no closer to finding him then he had been the night of the memorial, and now he was back at Kaiba Manor with a job offer extended to him. Did he still crave that power?

"_And what do you plan to do with that power once you get it; will it be enough, or will you just want more?" Atemu leaned further into Seto's embrace. "Are you going to except the responsibility that comes with that kind of power?"_

The memory of Atemu's words were as timely as his lover himself. It was exactly what he knew the teen would be asking him if he were here. Would he ever have enough power to be satisfied if he pursued this?

"I don't know Atemu," he admitted. "I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

Seto whipped around at the sound of that voice. He'd been caught in a moment of indecisive weakness, and he was furious as a result. He may not have seen the speaker since the night he packed up his things and turned his back on the household, but he'd of recognized him anywhere.

The voice belonged to the one person he had trusted in his childhood. The one person he had missed since he left this life behind. Here was the one person Seto had wanted to talk to so many times, the need to hear that voice so great that he'd often called the Manor only to hang up before anyone answered.

"Noa." Seto was torn between smiling at the teen or throwing something at him for invading his privacy like he had.

Noa was leaning against Seto's doorframe, his sharp blue eyes peering out from behind his shocking green hair and his arms crossed casually over his chest. He looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. And then he smirked.

"I overheard the maids gossiping that you'd returned home, but I just couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes."

"What is it that you want Noa?" Seto snapped, Noa's casualness over their impromptu reunion striking a nerve.

The green haired boy's hands came up in mock surrender. "No need to get testy." He pushed away from the doorframe, and took a few steps toward Seto. "I just wanted to see you. You know, welcome you home and whatnot."

Seto remained still as Noa approached him. It didn't quite seem real, almost as if a ghost were walking out of his past. As the legitimate son of Gozaburo Kaiba, he and Noa had grown up together. The man had often pitted them against each other in academic matters, and it had always been a fierce competition. Somehow though they had managed to put all of that aside outside of Noa's father's presence and had been great childhood friends. In fact, Gozaburo had kept Seto so well isolated for so many years that the boy had been his only friend- a fact which had served to strengthen their bond.

Noa was a year older than Seto, but they were exactly the same height, had the same fierce blue eyes, and thanks to their shared barber, they had the exact same hairstyle. If Noa would have dyed his hair brown, they would have been nearly interchangeable.

"This isn't my home." He knew Noa had made the refernce on purpose, but Seto couldn't restrain himself from rising to the challenge. Just like he always had.

Noa stopped just inches away from Seto, and the brunet could hear his breath across the short distance. Yet somehow the invasion of his space didn't seem uncomfortable. A well manicured hand came up to brush cinnamon bangs out of his eyes, before moving down to brush against his cheek. They remained like that for a moment, each staring the other down.

Then Noa let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell did you say to him this time?"

Knowing that the other boy was referring to the numerous bruises visible on his face and neck, he merely shrugged. "Nothing he didn't deserve to hear."

"You shouldn't be so defiant," Noa said with a shake of his head. "The only thing that ever comes out of standing up to him is more bruises. If you truly want to best him, you need to act like a businessman not like a spoiled child."

Seto's eyes narrowed. Noa had a point, but that wasn't really wanted to hear right now. "Your father isn't responsible for these actually." Seto gestured to his bruised face. "They're compliments of the soldiers who brought me back here."

Noa stepped back and regarded him skeptically. "Am I to assume you were a less than model prisoner?"

"No. You're to assume that they are just violent."

Unable to stop the amused smile that came to his lips at Seto's self-righteous response, Noa laid a hand casually on Seto's shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but Seto winced with pain and wasn't able to cover it quickly enough.

"Explain," Noa demanded. He'd seen Seto take some pretty heavy damage over the years, and nothing annoyed him more than the younger boy trying to pretend that he was fine when he was obviously in pain. The few trips Seto had made to the hospital had all been done at Noa's insistence, and each time he had paced the waiting room in anxious worry.

Seto didn't answer right away, but when he did his voice was softer. "Your father and I had a bit of a disagreement about whether I would be staying here or not. He was simply trying to persuade me to change my mind."

"Typical," Noa sighed. He took both of Seto's hands in his and led the teen over to the bed where he motioned for him to sit down. "I'm going to go get some supplies, and then we're going to take care of those injuries." Seto opened his mouth to protest, but Noa cut him off. "Not a word out of you, your mouth has already gotten you in enough trouble for one night."

Figuring it wasn't worth arguing about, Seto just sat on the bed while Noa dashed out of the room to get some bandages and ice packs and whatever else he might need. Alone again, Seto glanced around his room and noticed there was a camera on the dresser over by his door. Noa must have left it there when he came in, but what would Noa have been taking pictures of?

He didn't get a chance to properly ponder that question as Noa bustled back into the room with a rather large first aid kit in his arms. He knelt down in front of Seto, and began extracting ointments and painkillers from the kit.

"Just like old times isn't it?" From anyone else the remark would have sounded playful or perhaps even teasing, but coming from Seto's mouth the words were just bitter and sarcastic.

Noa's blue eyes found Seto's, and the older boy saw a sadness there that made his own chest hurt. "Yeah," he nearly whispered. "Just like old times."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Noa continued to examine and tend to Seto. It was a routine they had become accustomed to over the years Seto had been at the manor. When Noa had first starting treating Seto's injuries he could barely put on a bandaid, but now he could stitch small cuts closed, and pop dislocated joints back into place with ease. Of course if it were up to him, Seto would never get injured in the first place.

"All done," he smiled as he put a last piece of tape around the splint on Seto's jammed index finger. Seto had taken off his shirt so Noa could get a better look at his shoulders, and he was currently holding an ice pack to each of the large bruises.

"Thanks."

Noa started to pack away the contents of the first aid kit, but stopped as he was replacing the bandaids. "You don't want to stay here do you?"

The question caught Seto somewhat off guard. He knew eventually the older teen would want to speak with him, but he had assumed it would be to catch up on what had happened during their time apart. He hadn't expected him to come out with the big questions first. Then again, Noa was a lot like him- no small talk, just straight to the point."

"Gozaburo wants me to, he offered me my old job back as well as added responsibilities."

"So he offered you a chance for more power?" Noa always was sharp.

"Yeah. I just have other things I need to do first I think." The sadness returned to Seto's eyes, and even the icy teenager couldn't prevent it from showing in his voice. He knew now that not even a chance at all the power in the world would prevent him from looking for Atemu. It was just something he had to do.

As if reading his thoughts, Noa placed a hand on Seto's arm. "He's listed as dead Seto, I don't know what else you can do."

Seto wanted to punch him for that comment, his hand curling into a fist at his side and waiting for the command to strike. His blue eyes darkened to a fierce indigo, and taking the warning for what it was, Noa removed his hand and increased the distance between them enough to be comfortable.

"I don't believe that," Seto affirmed. "I just can't believe that it's true."

Opening his mouth to further argue the point, Noa hesitated when he got a better glimpse of the teen seated on the bed. Seto looked so tired. It must have been hard for him, surrounded by people who thought his lover was dead while he still held on to the last thread of hope. The brunet never seemed to need people, but it still must have been lonely. Isolated from the one person you had ever allowed completely into your heart. And now Seto bore the extra burden of being back at Kaiba Manor and all the pressure and responsibility that came along with it. All the harsh words that had been on the tip of Noa's tongue just melted away. He wouldn't be the one to shatter Seto's illusions. Not tonight.

"I know it's asking for a rather large compromise on your part," Noa said instead. "But if you stay here you'd at least have access to all of Kaiba Corp's resources. Perhaps you'd be able to find out something that way."

It was an obvious point. Kaiba Corp worked closely with the military, and as such they would have access to not only military personnel, but also limited access to military files. Access that Seto currently didn't have. It was a risk. Gozaburo would never allow him to continue his search if he discovered what he was up to, and in the mean time he would have to contribute to the company's production, but it was the best lead he had at the moment. Could he go back to a job he hated under the control of a man he despised for such a purely selfish reason as finding Atemu?

Seto smiled sardonically as he realized he'd sell his own soul to get back the teen that he loved so much. And in a way it seemed like that was what he was doing.

"I'm sure your father was planning to have me stay anyway, but I guess now I can tell him I'm doing so willingly." It was a statement, it was concession, and it was final decision.

Noa knew Seto well enough to detect the faintest trace of defeat in his voice. It was disheartening to hear, yet he choose not to comment on it. It wouldn't be as bad as Seto thought, and as for himself, Noa was just happy that Seto had finally returned home.

"It won't be that bad. Maybe if you're nice enough father will let you fire the guy who took over when you left."

Even Seto had to smile at that..

**Author's Notes:** Taking into account it's content, I'm oddly fond of this chapter. I enjoyed getting to write the dynamic between Seto and Gozaburo, as well as that of Seto and Noa. With Gozaburo, I tried to keep in mind that Seto was dealing with his abuser. That's why I allowed him to be verbally defiant, but not physically defiant. It's my own personally theory that while he might no longer hold his tongue around Gozaburo, he wouldn't yet openly attack him. People who have been beaten into any form of submission tend to only fight back when pushed to the brink. Look at all those battered wives who put up with abuse for years, and only strike back when they feel they have to do so or die. I didn't want Seto appearing weak though, so I let him at least be self-assured enough to speak his mind to his guardian (a strength he probably picked up through Atemu).

As for Noa, I choose him over using Mokuba for one very important reason: the bond Mokuba and Seto share is too strong. If I had included Mokuba in this story, it would have changed to many things. First, Seto never would have left his little brother behind when he left, and would have spent the rest of the story always looking after and trying to protect him. Cute? Yes, but it doesn't work with the plot I have in mind. Secondly, Yami would always come second in Seto's heart and again I just didn't want that to be the case. So I used Noa instead and gave him all of Mokuba's privileges; such as calling Seto by his first name, permission to touch him, permission to come into his room, etc. I like to think that while the two boys are actually rather close, neither one likes to really show it which is why they seem to flit back and forth between comaraderie and outward anger. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much as it is somewhat of an important point, but if it does all I can say is too bad.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think.


	13. The Hook Up

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warnings:** Violence, prostitution, and an implied lemon

**Author's note:** Wow, long time no update huh? I've kind of moved on to other fandoms, but I just can't leave this story unfinished. Plus, I just enjoy some of these characters too much!

"I hope Seto knew what he was doing going back to work for Gozaburo like that," Annie commented. She'd never been abused herself, but the one fight she'd gotten into in grade school had been enough to make her avoid that other girl all the way up to high school. To think that Seto had agreed to move back in with his tormentor was astonishing.

"Seto's decisions were always calculated and well thought out." Annie's grandmother said, but then she seemed to hesitate. "But when it came to Yami, he tended to see what he had to gain, not the sacrifices he would have to make along the way."

"He really didn't believe Yami was dead did he?"

"He didn't just believe he was alive," her grandmother stressed. "He knew in his heart that the one he loved was out there somewhere."

"But sometimes your heart is wrong." Annie hated herself for saying it, but she knew it was true. Sometimes your heart let you believe things because the alternative was just too painful. She just didn't want Seto's heart to be misleading him because she feared the truth would be too much for him. Take away someone's reason for living and life becomes almost unbearable.

Her grandmother took Annie's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly to reassure her. "Sometimes people only believe what they want to," she added. "Seto choose not to deal with the facts and only go by what his heart told him. It wasn't his normal way of dealing with things, but it was what he needed at the time. Do you understand?"

The always logical Seto Kaiba holding out hope for the nearly impossible- it was almost funny. "Yes, I understand. No sacrifice would be too great if it got him what he wanted."

With an approving nod the elderly women returned to the photos. The next one was a group of soldiers standing in the light of a street lamp outside of what could only be a bar of some sort. Above their heads was cursive script in bright neon lights reading The Wishing Well. The soldiers, all of whom had stark white hair, were hanging all over each other as though they might fall down without the other's support. Annie figured it was safe to assume the lively group had been drinking.

Only one soldier amidst the group seemed to have his wits about him. Standing next to a man whose hair was concealing half of his face, this man's dark brown eyes and somewhat untamed hair set him apart. No smile was visible on his face and his expression could only be described as sinister. Still, there was just something about him that drew Annie's eyes to him alone.

"Bakura was being transferred on Monday," Annie's grandmother informed her. "So that Saturday the group went out to have one hell of a goodbye party. But fate had other plans for him..."

XXX

In the years before the war, The Wishing Well wasn't a very popular hangout. In fact, it was frequently raided for drugs and prostitution, and it had nearly been closed down on more than one occasion. Even among those who frequented the capital city's strip joints it was known as a seedy place. But with the start of the war that all changed. The Wishing Well was the closest bar to the military base, and the soldiers stationed there became regular customers. With the new inflow of cash, the owner began to fix things up and with time it became a more respectable establishment. The clubs dealings with drugs and prostitution became strictly under the radar practices once the war started, and most customers figured the men willing to die for their country deserved a little fun in their off time, and so business began to boom. On any given night you could walk into The Wishing Well and find strippers, soldiers, and local businessmen all there for a good time.

And it was here that Ryou found himself employed.

After Malik's attack he had tried to go on living in Jenji; had tried to be there for his best friend, wanting nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were. But with Malik telling him to go away and Yugi and Jounouchi setting off on their own, he had started to hate that small town. The night of the attack everything had changed, and Ryou was slowly forced to face the fact that things wouldn't just fall back into place. He'd only come to Jenji to be with Malik, and now that the Egyptian seemed unable to stand his presence, it seemed pointless to stay. He couldn't stand to bring his best friend any more pain. So like the coward he believed himself to be, Ryou once again packed up his things and left. He didn't have a family to return to and Malik had been his only real friend, so he wandered off with no real destination in mind.

The only place he could think of to go was the capital. Gonib was a bustling city and he was sure he would be able to find work. Unfortunately, with the war going on everyone was pressed for cash and noone was interested in hiring an inexperienced teenager. So Ryou had thought his future was hopeless. Ryou had enough money to scrape by for a little over a month, but as the cash steadily disappeared and he continued to have difficulties finding work, he began to panic. But then he had heard about Ken.

An older man in his mid-thirties, Ken had proclaimed himself to be a self made business man who had an interest in helping people out. Word on the street had it that he would assist people in finding work, and even loan out money to help you get by till you got yourself settled. With no other viable options, Ryou had sought the man out.

Ken had immediately offered Ryou a job, the details of which he was hesitant to disclose at first, and with a nagging hesitance Ryou had shyly accepted. The charming older man had then gone about paying off Ryou's hotel bill, set him up at a nice apartment which he payed for insisting Ryou could pay him back once he started working, bought him a new wardrobe full of nice (if not somewhat revealing clothes), and spent several nights a week whisking Ryou off to the nicest restaurants in town. Each time Ryou signed an I. O. U. for the expenses, promising he would repay the older man the first chance he got. Ken had only smiled knowingly and turned the conversation to other things. Unaccustomed to such lavish treatment, except for the gifts his former fiancé Keith had showered him with, Ryou had thought things were finally looking up. With his neatly cut black hair and matching dark eyes, Ken had an allure about him that just made Ryou like him as he would an older brother. Ken certainly seemed to return the sentiment, always making sure the white-haired boy had everything that he needed. Ryou would occasionally ask about the job Ken had mentioned, but his questions were always dismissed as unimportant.

It was a full month later that the older man finally revealed what the catch was. As it turned out, Ken was a good friend of Bradley Henston, the owner of the local club The Wishing Well. Over a dinner of delicious french cuisine, the man Ryou had thought to be so kind explained to him that he had invested a lot of money in the quiet white-haired teenager, and he expected to be paid back every penny. Therefore, Ken dictated that Ryou would take a job at The Wishing Well spending time with the customers and getting paid for his services. Even someone as innocent looking and Ryou had understood what he meant. The teen's anger had been intense. Here he had thought he had found someone kind who was interested in taking care of him, when in fact he had just been insuring the boy was in his debt. Ryou wanted to hit Ken, to make him sorry he'd chosen Ryou as one of his victims, but as the gravity of the situation sunk in he was too scared to try anything. Ken made it very clear what would become of him if he didn't come to work at the club and pay off his debt. More then a few teenagers in the large capital had defied him and never been heard from again. The series of I.O.U.'s the teen had signed were brought out as leverage, and Ryou had no choice but to agree.

When he'd met with the owner of the club, Bradley had explained to him that while for the most part he was only expected to take orders and let the customers flirt with him, if someone offered enough money he would have to spend the night with them. Ryou had been hesitant to agree at first, but in the end he knew he didn't have a choice. He had been naive enough to take the money Ken threw at him and now he had to pay the price. In an act of twisted kindness Bradley had explained that for someone with Ryou's looks he'd be able to set the price so high he would be able to pay off his debt in just a couple of tricks. Until then though he would have to work as a server out on the floor. He was told that it was unlikely any of the low paid soldiers would be able to afford him right away, so he'd have a chance to prepare himself and perhaps he could pay back what he owed through the club's salary alone. Ryou decided that was exactly what he would do.

And Bradley had been right. Ryou had been at The Wishing Well for almost three and a half months now, and no one had been able to meet the price yet. The occasional customer swore that he was going to save up the cash, but he always got distracted by someone else long before he could afford a night with Ryou. All of Ryou's paychecks that didn't go toward his living expenses went directly to Ken and he was ever so slowly making a dent in what he owed. So when Ryou heard that a group of Getesary soldiers were in the bar that night, he didn't even think twice about it. Foreign or not, soldiers tended to want only two things: beer and a warm body. He was more than happy to serve them their beer, and there were plenty of other employees who could easily fulfill the other need.

He was halfway through his nightly shift when the trouble began. He was weaving his way through the crowds of the smoke-filled main room when one of the patrons, a menacing man in a dark blue suit, grabbed Ryou by his sparkling white hair and pulled the slender boy flush against his statuesque frame. Ryou immediately began to struggle against the hold, but his captor outweighed him by at least fifty pounds, and his struggles only brought a twisted smile to the man's hardened face. The hungry look in the man's green eyes as he was spun around to face him sent a stab of fear down Ryou's spine, but as he opened his mouth to loudly protest dry chapped lips pressed against his own. The kiss was rough, and Ryou could taste the alcohol on the other man's tongue. Feeling more than overwhelmed by the situation Ryou did the only thing he could think of- he brought his right knee up to connect painfully with the man's groin. The move was effective; Ryou found himself free from the restraining grasp and stumbled back a few steps in shock. His attacker was slightly hunched over, his large hands clasped before him over the center of his agony, but when he raised his head seconds later Ryou could see the rage dancing in his eyes.

"You little son of a bitch," the man spat. "I'll have your head for that little stunt."

Visibly paling at the threat, Ryou tried to stammer out an apology only to find his words ignored as the bear-like man advanced on him. By this time movement around them had come to a stop and all eyes were fixed on the two figures now facing off. Ryou's brown eyes flew to the spectators hoping to find a familiar face or an offer of help, but was left disappointed. It sickened him that these people were too intrigued to see what would happen next to actually step in and aid him. And where the hell were those bulky security guards when you needed them? When the man in the dark blue suit was once more before him, green eyes sparkling dangerously, Ryou braced himself for the blow. It wouldn't be the first time someone had hit him.

When the seconds ticked by and he wasn't hit, Ryou cautiously opened one brown eye and saw the man's fist was just inches from his face. Looking up, he realized that the man's gaze was fixed not on him, but on something in the crowd behind him. Curious to see what had prevented the fist's collision with his face, the slender server turned around to look for himself. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, but just as he was turning away, he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. His head whipped back around to try and pinpoint the source, but whoever it might have been was already gone. Ryou recalled being told that a group from Getesary, known for their silver white hair and amber eyes, was in attendance and quickly made the connection. Had one of them intervened in their own way to stop his attack?

"You're getting off easy this time kid," the large man's voice assaulted his ear. "Don't think I'm done with you yet though." Rough fingers grabbed his chin and forced him to face the man. "I'll meet your price, and then you'll be mine."

Ryou shuddered at the thought. A night at this man's mercy? He'd rather die homeless on the streets.

"Ryou! Ryou where are you!"

Rebecca's voice was a welcome relief, and Ryou pulled away from the man to greet the blonde dancer. He'd been horrified when he'd realized that his friend was also working at the club, but at the same time he was relieved to see her again. She made his life a little less lonely. Realizing the show was over, the other customers went back to their drinks and dancing, and the man in the dark blue suit seemed to merge back into the shadows.

"Ryou! Oh there you are." Rebecca grabbed him firmly by the arm and began dragging him towards Bradley's office in the back. Ryou found himself taking one step for every two of hers, but the small girl was still dragging him at a rather quick pace.

"What's going on?" He asked as his guide unceremoniously pushed her way through the crowd. She was dressed only in cut-off blue jean's shorts and a tight red tank top that left little to the imagination, but it was more clothes then Ryou was used to seeing her wearing in the club. She was usually on stage in only a lacy bra and a g-string.

"Bradley wants to see you right away," the perky young blonde informed him.

Was it possible that his boss had already heard that he had attacked one of the club's customers? He could only imagine that such an act was grounds for termination or some far worse fate, but he had felt completely justified at the time. Sure he had thought he's rather die homeless than let that man touch him again, but now that it seemed an actual option, he was a little panicked. He desperately needed this hated job, both to pay back what he owed and to make a living in this large city. Ryou was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even protest the solicitous hands that occasionally snaked out to stroke his hair or grab at his backside. He left it to Rebecca to slap away the offensive touches while he spent each labored step pondering his job situation.

When they finally stepped out of the front rooms and into a familiar dark hallway, Rebecca paused in her trek and released Ryou.

"Do you happen to know what it is Bradley wants to see me about?" Ryou asked her nervously. He'd rather not be ambushed when he faced his boss.

Sad blue eyes met his gaze, and it was all the conformation Ryou needed to know the news wasn't good.

"That bad huh?" He quipped halfheartedly.

Rebecca pulled him into an embrace and turned to place a caressing kiss on his cheek. "It won't be so bad," she tried to assure him.

Not wanting to worry his friend, Ryou gave a brave smile before taking the walk of doom down the hallway to Bradley's office. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the brass handle and opened the door. Stepping inside he found Bradley seated calmly on top of his mahogany desk, legs crossed and hands clasped together to rest on his kneecap. His red hair spilled seamlessly over his broad shoulders and his sea-blue eyes were fixed solely on Ryou. It was hard to make out his expression, the hard line of his mouth trapped between wonder and disappointment.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ryou asked quietly, unable to quite find his voice in his boss' presence.

"I did. Please shut the door." The redhead made a motion with his hand to indicate his request.

Ryou did as he was told, but couldn't hold back a wince as he heard the door click shut. Now it was truly just the two of them. Bradley was in his late thirties at least, and while he'd never given Ryou a reason to distrust him it was hard to be completely comfortable around him. He was the owner of a strip club that was at best little more than a whore house after all. Plus, it was rumored that he was involved in some rather shady business deals that resulted in a few of his competitors disappearing without a trace. Aside from his initial meeting with the man, Ryou had always done his best to avoid him.

"I have something to show you Ryou." Bradley reached behind him and lifted an envelope nearly overflowing with cash off his desk. Holding it for Ryou to see he gave a weary smile. "I'm sure you know what this is."

Ryou felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. "Who paid it?"

"One of those foreigners. It seems they pooled their money together."

They? Surely he wasn't expected to entertain all of them? The white-haired boy paled miserably at the thought.

"I don't think I can do this sir."

Bradley's voice became deathly serious. "Oh but you can Ryou. You can and you will."

The man's tone left it clear that there was no room to argue, but Ryou just couldn't accept this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I need to get back to my shift. There's people waiting for their drinks."

Bradley was off the desk in an instant and he bodily shoved his young server against the wall. Leaning in too close for comfort, his voice hissed darkly in Ryou's ear. "We had a deal Ryou. You needed this job. You said you'd turn a trick." Bradley's hand applied pressure to Ryou's delicate throat. "Haven't I been good to you Ryou? I've paid you a handsome salary, I've kept you out of the spotlight. Now it's time to repay that kindness." His strangling grip grew tighter. "Those soldiers payed good money for you, and you're going to see that they get their money's worth understood?"

Tears trickled down the boy's pale cheeks as he nodded his head. He'd been naive to think it wouldn't come to this.

"Good," Bradley smiled, releasing his hold. "I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

Ryou didn't believe his boss for a second, but bit his tongue.

"Now why don't you make your way to table seventeen and get started. Sally will be covering your shift for the night." The redhead stepped back to allow his employee to leave. "The man who brought me the cash was named Pegasus by the way, why don't you start with him."

Ryou was too anxious to leave the office to bother responding. He fled down the hallway and took refuge in Rebecca's waiting arms. He didn't want to cry, but he had just seen the darker side of his line of work. After tonight he would be nothing more than a common whore, spreading his legs for anyone with enough money. It only added to his shame to realize he had agreed to take this job knowing full well what it entailed. He's been stupid to get involved with these people and now he'd have to face the consequences.

As Rebecca calmly stroked his fine hair and whispered soothing words of encouragement, Ryou tried to find the courage to go through with this. Pegasus was waiting for him at table seventeen, but he needed a moment to compose himself.

"It's really not so bad," Rebecca tried to assure him. "They're not looking to hurt you, they just want someone to spend the night with."

Ryou nodded. He knew all this. He'd heard the other boys and girls talking about it. They were always teasing him about being a virgin, saying that was the reason his price was set so high. Apparently men were willing to hand over a lot of cash for virgins, and now Ryou was going to surrender his first time to some stranger. It just didn't seem right.

"I just won't think about it," Ryou declared. "I'll just close my eyes and pray for it to be over and then I'll leave."

He absolutely refused to cry about this. Even though he'd blindly hoped it never would, he'd known it might one day come to this. Now that day was here and he was going to face this like an adult. It was just one night. It wasn't like he was the only one stooping to this level to earn a living.

"It'll be over before you know it." Rebecca wanted to be supportive, but she knew this was harder for her gentle friend then he was making it seem. She knew what these drunken soldiers were like in the dark, and she secretly wished she could keep their tainted hands away from Ryou. She may have ruined her own chance at happiness, but she had hoped Ryou would be different. He seemed resolved to go through with it though, and she didn't want to be the one to ruin his resolve. He would need his inner strength to make it through this night.

With a final parting hug and a peck to each cheek, Ryou walked back into the stifling heat of the main room. He felt the heavy gaze of the customers on him as he walked past them with his head held high. He was sure that they knew he had finally been bought, but he wasn't going to let them see his pain. They could take anything else they wanted from him, but his heart and the emotions it held were still his.

Table seventeen came into view and Ryou had to fight down his raising panic. Seven soldiers sat their nursing their drinks of choice. Their white hair gave them away as Getesary men, neighbors from another country come to help Alcutz out in it's never-ending war. They must hate it here.

When Ryou stepped up to the group, a tall man in green and black fatigues rose to greet him. His shoulder length white hair seemed almost silver in the club's muted light, and it fell forward enough on his right side to conceal that half of his face. This left only one of his amber eyes visible and although he was smiling warmly, Ryou suspected it was because of the beer and was hesitant to smile back. The rest of the soldiers were staring at him with a mix of mild interest and barely concealed lust, and the server-turned-lover for the night had no choice but to stand there and take it.

"Yes, you'll do quite nicely." The man with the one visible eye moved closer to get a better look at the boy he had shelled out a large sum of cash for. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sergeant Pegasus J. Crawford." He placed a gallant kiss on the back of Ryou's hand causing the teen to blush.

"Ryou Bakura," He said shyly.

Pegasus stiffened slightly in surprise at the name. "Well now, if that isn't just fate."

Ryou was confused by the comment and ensuing laughter from the others, but felt it wasn't his place to ask. His only concern was pleasing Pegasus for the time being. Feeling the weight of a heavy gaze on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see Bradley speaking with a customer a few tables over but keeping his eyes fixed on Ryou. He might as well get this over with.

Summoning a cheerful smile, the slender teenager moved closer to Pegasus. "I'm really looking forward to our night together, Sergeant Crawford." Wishing Well employees were expected to spout such lies even if they found the man repulsive. It was part of the whole fantasy that they hadn't just bought themselves a lover, but that the attraction was indeed mutual.

"I'm sure you are kid," Pegasus laughed. "But I didn't buy you for myself, we teamed up to get you for a friend of ours."

Ryou jerked away from the white-haired soldier. He was shocked by the unexpected confession, and beneath that he was rather appalled. They had bought his virginity as a gift for a friend? He felt his stomach drop, and a wave of nausea crested over him. He couldn't do this, there was no way he could do this. Turning to flee, Ryou crashed into another whit-haired soldier and avoided colliding with the floor thanks only to Pegasus' quick reflexes. Supporting the boy with his hands under his armpits, Pegasus smiled smugly at the newcomer.

"So Bakura what do you think? The boys and me decided to get you a little present. You like?"

Brown eyes that were identical to Ryou's in shade if not in emotion moved from Pegasus' half hidden face to that of the boy in his arms. He seemed to slowly take in every supple inch of Ryou's form, and the white-haired teen couldn't help but blush from the scrutiny. Finally Bakura turned his attention back to the fellow Sergeant.

"I find your practice's disgusting. I don't want any part of this so called gift." Bakura then turned on his heel and moved to an empty table a few feet away.

Pegasus finally let go of Ryou and the confused boy turned to face him. "What would you like me to do now?" The other man, Bakura, had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with him, but he was technically still paid for.

"I guess you'll just have to go tell your boss it didn't work out and we'd like our money back," Pegasus shrugged.

With an immense feeling of relief, Ryou politely excused himself and made his way over to where he had spotted Bradley. He had thought the worst to be over, until he realized that the man his boss was now conversing with was the man who had accosted him earlier. Their dealings could hold nothing but bad tidings for him.

Bradley looked up when he noticed Ryou approaching him, frowning at the sight. "What do you want now?" He snapped.

Ryou's gaze flitted nervously to the other man. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"No. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Mr. Arisuga."

Ryou was extremely uncomfortable reporting what had happened in front of Mr. Arisuga, who was looking at him as though he were a piece of meat just waiting to be torn apart and devoured. He was certain his anxiety was visible on his face, but he felt it too strongly to fight it.

"Please Bradley," he practically begged.

"Out with it already." Bradley was becoming more than a little aggravated by Ryou's behavior tonight.

"He really is rather cute when he's scared," Arisuga commented. His tongue poked out to skim across his chapped lips in a suggestive manner that made Ryou cringe and take a step back.

"I'm sure you think so, but as I was telling you, he's already bought and paid for tonight." Bradley patted his front vest pocket where he kept a rather large wad of cash to make his point.

Hating what he had to do, Ryou spoke up. "Actually, that's what I have to talk to you about."

"Oh?" The two men asked in unison. One was purely interested in the chance of claiming the slender boy for himself, while the others seemed closer to furious disbelief.

"You see Sergeant Crawford actually wanted me for a friend of his," Ryou explained as he fidgeted from foot to foot. "But his friend didn't-"

"Know if they paid for the whole night a merely an hour or so."

Dumbfounded by the interruption, Ryou was even more shocked as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder to pull him close to a warm body. Stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye Ryou saw that it was indeed Pegasus' friend.

Mr. Arisuga shot Bakura the nastiest of glares, but the male was unfazed by it. Instead of even bothering to respond he turned to Bradley to get his answer.

"The price covers a night with him, so he's yours till the morning." Bradley explained.

"Perfect." Bakura's grip on Ryou remained firm, and the teen focused on that instead of the unreal situation unfolding before him. "Now then," Bakura continued. "I'll be needing a room key. A 'fine' establishment like this one does have locks on the doors doesn't it?"

Bradley's fist clenched at the thinly veiled insult. "Of course they do." He eyed the soldier for a moment. The atmosphere was thick with tension, but then slowly Bradley retrieved a key from his pocket. "Please enjoy yourself Sergeant.".

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Bakura said smugly as he took the piece of crafted metal. Arm still draped over Ryou's shoulder he led the younger boy over to the secluded table he had moved to before.

Seated across from Bakura, Ryou was still too stunned by what had just happened to say anything. Instead, he took a moment to really study the foreign soldier. Bakura's attention had returned to the brunette dancing on the stage, so if he noticed he didn't seem to mind Ryou's appraisal. It was hard for Ryou to deny that there wasn't a resemble between the two of them. Bakura's hair was the same pristine shade of white as his own, and as he had noticed earlier they shared the same eye color. Where his hair was soft and luxurious though, Bakura's was wild and untamed. It seemed to spike up slightly in some spots while it lay completely flat in others. And while Ryou's soft brown eyes clearly displayed his every emotion to the point that they were often brimming with tears, Bakura's were hard and unyielding- almost a barrier to keep other's from knowing his true thoughts. Bakura's build was muscular but not bulky and he seemed to have a quiet strength about him that Ryou felt hinted at a hidden temper. From the strong line of his jaw to the lightly tanned tone of his skin, the man seated across from Ryou was undeniably handsome.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Ryou stammered. He knew that if Bakura hadn't stepped in he would have been spending the night with Mr. Arisuga instead. Bakura glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't seem too interested.

The silence was starting to become awkward, and Ryou was desperate not to be sent away again.

"So what are you and your friends here celebrating?" He asked, recalling Pegasus saying they had purchased him for the night as gift. "Is it your birthday?"

"I'm being transferred."

For a moment Ryou thought he might expand on the subject, but Bakura just returned his attention to the stage. The whole situation was confusing. Ryou hated the fact he was basically being forced to spend the night with this stranger he knew nothing about. Yet at the same time, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Bakura. He wanted to know more about him, and wished that everything wasn't so rushed. Ryou began to drum his fingers along the top of the table in a bit of a nervous habit. He realized he had absolutely nothing to say to this man that didn't seem corny or rehearsed, and it seemed rude to be too forward. He was here to please the other man, and if Bakura didn't want to talk than he should comply. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand settle over his.

"Stop that," Bakura commanded. He really didn't know what to make of this shy teen his friends had procured him for the night. Part of him wanted nothing to do with the boy. He had come here to fight the war, not get involved with the locals. But at the same time he was holding back the questions he wanted to ask that would allow him to learn more about the white-haired beauty. He'd already stepped in to protect the boy from the lustful hunger of another man twice that evening, but was he really any better himself?

Bakura was rescued from his thoughts by the sight of his comrades motioning for him to join them in retreat. Apparently they had gotten everything they wanted from the club that night. Keeping Ryou's hand in his, he moved to join them.

The mood was light and jovial as the mostly intoxicated group of soldiers stepped out from the club. Ryou was handed a camera by one of the taller one's and the rowdy bunch posed quickly for a picture to remember the night by. Looking through the lens of the camera Ryou realized once again just how striking Bakura was. The lighting on the street illuminated the strong lines of his body and Ryou found himself drawn to the raw sexuality radiating from the man. He may have been a virgin, but he was still a teenage boy.

As the friend's steadily said their good-byes, Ryou caught sight of the metal staircase along the side of the club that led to the second story. He'd never been up there before, but he knew what to expect. He often heard the other employees speak of the dimly lit hallway that branched of into room after room used for the nightly dealings. They were used solely for that one thing, and as such were furnished only with a bed and a small dresser that besides giving customers a place to store their clothes provided materials for some more lively interactions. Being a virgin, Ryou really hoped that Bakura wouldn't have some strange kink he was interested in performing. This was already close to being more than Ryou could handle. The soldiers all wished Bakura luck and a few of their comments were just dripping with innuendo. Pegasus ruffled Ryou's snowy locks playfully before shaking Bakura's hand and whispering something in his ear. Bakura nodded in understanding, and then the group wandered off.

Ryou and Bakura just stood in front of the club for a few minutes, both a little unsure of how to proceed. Finally, Bakura stepped in front of his companion and motioned for him to follow. Ryou did so, and soon they had made their way up the well-worn steps and into the room indicated by the number on the key. As he heard the lock click, Ryou's heart began to pound wildly in his chest.

Bakura approached him slowly. His walk was sensual, seductive. Despite his nerves, Ryou felt a desire for this soldier.

"You're very good-looking," Bakura praised him, his voice low and enthralling. He brushed a piece of Ryou's hair behind his ear, making sure his hand moved teasingly across the boy's cheek. Satisfied with the way Ryou's eyes slipped closed with the action, he moved his hand to cup the back of Ryou's fragile neck. It would be so easy to snap the bone just as he had down to his enemies in battle. But no, this boy wasn't his adversary, he was an innocent. Everything from the long black eyelashes that caressed his pale skin, to the soft curve of his supple pink lips screamed that he wasn't a part of this awful war. But looks could be deceiving, and neither partner could truly imagine the hardships of the other.

Ryou gasped when he felt a warm body press against his own, molding them together in a mixture of heat and wanting. Another pair of lips pressed against his own and for a moment nothing else mattered. The urge he felt to continue this, the sudden wish for more contact was more insistent than his fear of the unknown. He hadn't wanted to do this, but as the soldier's touch brought him pleasure he had only imagined, he suddenly felt that he could go through with it. He wanted Bakura, and as he realized that he returned the kiss with a passion none would have thought he possessed. As the war continued on far off in the distance, and parents finished tucking their children into bed for the night, Ryou and Bakura lost themselves in a kiss.

Bakura pulled back slightly and seeing the desire in the soft brown eyes as they regarded him unleashed his own. "Let's go," he told the boy in his arms. He guided the teenager towards the room's bed, and surrendered himself to the pleasures of the night.

**Author's note:** This is the fourth re-write of this chapter that I've done, and it still didn't come out quite the way I was hoping. This seems to be as close to satisfactory as I can get it though so I'll just have to hope you guys enjoyed it more than I do. On a different note, I'm so happy Bakura finally showed up! In my original outline this was actually chapter 16, but I just couldn't wait. Next chapter deals more with his background and of course what happens next for these two. Anyway, leave a review and I promise to update again soon because my schedule has finally calmed down a little.


	14. In My Life

**Disclaimer:** Must I really tell you again? I own nothing except the crap that isn't part of the Yu-gi–oh universe.

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review. It really means a lot to see that people actually do care about this story.**

The next photo in the album showed Ryou and Bakura standing side by side in front of a helicopter. It was dark out, and the wind seemed to be swirling around them, sending their luscious white hair fluttering about. Ryou was smiling shyly at the camera, and for the first time in any of the album's pictures, the boy seemed genuinely happy. Beside him Bakura was gazing down at Ryou. He was in a pressed khaki uniform with all the pride of a soldier, but in his brown eyes there was a slight tenderness that could only be attributed to the boy standing so close beside him.

"Bakura hadn't meant to get so attached..."

XXX

When Bakura turned eighteen he was given two choices: join the military, or continue serving out his prison term. Nearly driven crazy by the mundane routine of prison life, Bakura hastily opted for the former. What did he care about fighting some pointless war in another country? Even being just another nameless soldier killed on the battlefield seemed better than rotting away in a cell. Life hadn't been going his way anyhow.

Born into a loving family, the first eleven years of Bakura's life had been storybook perfect. His parents had a great marriage; they took yearly family vacations, and they showered their only son with all the love and affection he could possibly want. Yes, for the first eleven years of his life Bakura couldn't have been happier. However the summer he turned twelve that all changed. They never did determine exactly what had started the fire, but in one night he lost both his family and his home. He was quickly sent off to live with his uncle, a man who was far more interested in finding his next bottle of beer than raising a child. By the time he was thirteen Bakura had joined a local gang, and by seventeen he was serving a sentence for armed robbery. Bakura joined the military because he didn't have anything left to lose except his life.

Now, two years later, Bakura was faced with a situation he couldn't understand. For the eighth time in the last five minutes Bakura thought about leaving. He'd gotten what his friends had paid for, and his lust was more than sated. But like each previous time he had wanted to walk out of the shadowed room, he felt something holding him back. No, not something, someone.

Why?

Turning away from the window, he watched the moonlight cascade over the frail form on the rusty bed. Ryou was curled up around one of the extra pillows, and the flimsy sheet was pulled back just enough to show the smooth contours of his torso.The boywas positively alluring.

"But he isn't just a boy," Bakura reminded himself. "He's nothing more than a common whore." Even as the words left his mouth, his mind rebelled against them. He'd known his fair share of whores, both back home and here in Alcutz, and this one was different. There was something about him, the softness of his skin, his spicy scent, the hesitant way he had touched Bakura in the dark. It was as if he didn't belong here. Bakura couldn't help but wonder how Ryou had gotten involved with a place like this.

Why him?

Ryou mumbled something in his sleep and hugged the pillow tighter. Stepping silently, Bakura moved back across the room. The hardened soldier lowered his weight back onto the bed until he was sitting beside the boy. He knew he should be leaving by now, but he felt drawn to this sixteen year old.

Bakura shook his head. That was just ridiculous. He didn't even know who he was. But when he'd held this boy in his arms earlier, as their bodies moved together as one, he'd felt something for the first time since he'd come to this war torn country. In the depths of those soft brown eyes he had seen a pain and loneliness that echoed his own. He remembered thinking that he wanted to protect the slender teen from such feelings. He hadn't done much good in his life, but could he perhaps save Ryou?

Why tonight?

He was scheduled for transfer early Monday morning. He'd only be here for twenty-four more hours. What could he possibly do for Ryou in that time? He was done here. He was moving on. So why did he have to spend the night with Ryou? Why did he have to feel this way? It didn't make sense. He'd have been perfectly happy to have left and forgotten all about this city, but now he'd leave with memories of Ryou.

A whimper came from the sleeping teen, and without even thinking Bakura began to run one of his calloused hands through the boy's soft snowy locks. Pulling back as through he had been burned, Bakura realized he had to leave now. Being in Ryou's presence was affecting him, and he couldn't afford that. He was a soldier.A killer. And he liked it that way.

Picking his pants up from where he had discarded them earlier, the Getesary Sergeant slid the fabric up his strong legs. He turned around to retrieve his shirt, and noticed a pair of sleepy brown eyes watching him. He'd been hoping to sneak out and avoid this somewhat awkward moment, but it seemed his luck had run out.

"I was just leaving." He tried to keep his voice steady, the tone detached. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ryou sat up, stretching slightly as he continued to watch Bakura dress. The white-haired soldier was such a mystery to him. He looked so cold and calculating, as if he would kill you just because he felt like it, and yet in bed he had been so gentle. Bakura had seen to his partner's pleasure as well as his own, which from the stories Ryou heard from the other's was a rare thing indeed. The soldier presented a mix of masculine strength and genuine concern that Ryou just felt drawn to. Even just moments before he had witnessed the man comforting him during his nightmare; the reassuring touch to his hair coaxing him out of the vision of his parent's death.

Finally back in his clothes there was nothing left for Bakura to do but walk out the door, yet still he hesitated. It just didn't seem right to leave it like this. Not understanding this strange new feeling, Bakura figured it might be guilt over the fact that his friend's had paid for this boy to be here with him. In an attempt to assuage that guilt and in turn rid himself of what was holding him back, he pulled out his wallet and offered a large sum of money to Ryou.

"Here," he gestured. "Take this."

Ryou looked shocked. "Your friends already paid Bakura."

Entranced by the way the teen said his name, Bakura once more offered him the money. "I know that, but I want you to have this."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't want it," he said, looking hurt.

"Is it not enough? I can get some more."

"I said I didn't want it!" This time Ryou's voice was angry. He had enjoyed his time with Bakura, had pretended that they weren't in a dusty room above a strip club, but were just two teenagers acting upon a mutual attraction. The handful of money just reminded him that he had sold his body and cheapened the whole experience.

"Why the hell not?" Bakura shot back just as angrily. "Most times your lot would rob a man in his sleep to make a few extra dollars." He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, but by then it was too late to take them back. His temper was always getting him in trouble, but it was hard to have such an immense rage always sitting just beneath the surface. His anger seemed to appear at even the slightest provocation,

The words cut into Ryou like a red-hot knife. He truly was just another whore to Bakura and as the thought made his heart ache, he realized just how much he had been hoping that wasn't true. His eyes filled with tears, but as the initial hurt of the words left him, it was replaced by an overpowering anger. Anger at himself for foolishly getting his hopes up, and anger at Bakura for not feeling the same way.

"Get. Out." Ryou's voice was low and dangerous, his hands clenched and shaking with rage. When Bakura didn't move, he only got angrier. "Didn't you hear me, I said get out!"

Bakura did the exact opposite and moved closer. The older boy forced himself to resist the urge to continue the fight until he had won. "I know your not like the rest of them," he said as he took a seat on the bed beside Ryou. He turned his full attention to the boy before him, the money in his hand forgotten. "But I don't really know anything about you."

He didn't actually say that he was sorry, but the meaning was clear. Feeling his anger ebb a little bit, Ryou turned to regard him. "My story is the same as everyone else's here," he snapped.

"I'd still like to hear it."

Moved by the sincerity of the words, Ryou began to relate his troubled past. Although he glossed over some of the darker parts, his hardships were still rather clear. An arranged marriage he wanted no part of, the death of his parents, the separation from his friends. By the time he had finished, he was exposed for the scared, lonely boy that he was, and he couldn't stop his tears. Instead of being repulsed by the display of weakness though as Ryou would have thought, Bakura simply gathered him in his arms and let him cry. Ryou didn't know it at the time, but Bakura felt as though the boy were crying for both of them.

Even after the tears stopped, Bakura didn't let go. He knew now that it was fate that had brought him to this boy. They came from different worlds, but somehow they had been brought together for this. He'd never known anyone from Alcutz before the war, and even since he'd come here he had basically just ignored the civilians. But if the people of this war-torn country were anything like the gentle boy in his arms, it was a cause worth fighting for after all. He couldn't pass up the chance he had been given.

"What will you be doing tonight?" The morning light was just coming in through the window as he asked the question.

Ryou pulled back slightly. "I be working at the club." He didn't smile.

"No." Then Bakura said it again with more conviction. "No, you won't."

Ryou was confused. "You don't understand,"he tried to explain. "I have to. I owe them money."

"Look Ryou. I'm being transferred tomorrow and if you want I'll take you with me. Would you like that?"

For one moment, Ryou looked absolutely ecstatic, and Bakura couldn't keep himself for smiling too. Ryou was positively stunning. But then the boy's face fell. "I can't, I owe them money. He'd never let me leave."

"I'll take care of all that," Bakurapromised him. In the two years he had been in the army he hadn't spent hardly a penny of his own money and had more than enough set aside. If that was the cost of keeping Ryou at his side, he was more then happy to pay it. He was going to take advantage this opportunity the world had seen fit to give him. "Just say you'll come to the new base with me, and then back to Getesary when the war is over."

Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible he wasn't imagining all of this? Could he trust Bakura? "But why?" he asked trying not to get his hopes up.

The question seemed to catch the soldier off-guard. Even he didn't completely understand what was happening. He just knew that he couldn't leave Ryou behind. "I like the way you make me feel."

Ryou understood what he meant. When he was with this Sergeant he felt like he could get through anything. It was a feeling he wanted to hang on to. Bakura made him feel safe, and he would trust him to take care of the situation. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll go with you."

Bakura kissed him then. A strong overpowering kiss that was filled with all the as of yet unspoken emotions building up within them. They may have been nothing more than a farmer's son turned bar boy and a foreign soldier selected from the prison, but at that moment they were just two young men caught up in the beginnings of a love affair.

XXX

"Are you crazy Ryou? You hardly know this guy." Rebecca had been expecting to hear a lot of things from Ryou after his first time- that he was running off with the soldier to play house was not one of them.

Ryou looked up from the bag he was packing. "I know it's a little rushed, but he's being transferred tomorrow. It was now or never and I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Still," Rebecca said trying to remain reasonable. She had come over first thing in the morning, but was surprised to find that Ryou wasn't home yet. She waited on the front steps of the apartment building for almost an hour before wandering off to find some breakfast. When she returned ninety minutes later, Ryou was just stepping out of a cab. The teen was practically beaming, but refused to tell her anything until he had gotten some food and a few more hours of sleep. "Are you sure you don't just feel overly attached to him because he was your first? He was rather good-looking as I recall and it's only logical that you would feel attached to him after such an intimate act."

"It's not like that," Ryou gently corrected her. "It so much more. Besides, it's not just me. Bakura feels it too. Why else would he have asked me to go with him?"

"I suppose," the blonde conceded. "But to ask you to go back to Getesary when he's done here, I mean that's practically like a marriage proposal!"

Ryou blushed rather brightly at that, but couldn't keep the beaming smile off his face. "It is isn't it?"

Seeing Ryou so genuinely pleased, she couldn't help but be happy for him. If anyone deserved a chance it was Ryou. "Of course you do realize you've gone and stolen my dream don't you? Being whisked away by a handsome soldier to a better life. It really isn't fair."

Ryou remembered the conversation he'd had with Rebecca months ago at the café and suddenly felt rather guilty about his own happiness. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Rebecca asked. "I was only teasing. If you really are as happy as you seem, then I am too. Besides, seeing it happen for you only proves that it can happen which just gives me more hope."

Ryou moved to hug her. "Any man who doesn't want you is crazy."

"Or gay," she joked. "So where is the handsome Sergeant anyway?"

"He said he was going to go square things away with Bradley and Ken. He said he had a few other things he needed to take care of after that and that I should meet him outside the base at four-thirty."

Rebecca glanced at her watch. "Then you better hurry up. It's already two- fourty and the base is all the way on the other side of town."

Recognizing this to be the truth, Ryou's packing became frantic. Rebecca stepped in to give him a hand and the two friends laughed their way through the chore and got Ryou out the door and into a cab just in the nick of time.

XXX

It had taken a few more threats than he was expecting, but Bakura had finally reached an agreement with the owner of The Wishing Well and the man Ryou initially owed the money to. He'd seen their type before, taking advantage of teens that were going through hard times and then exploiting them. The whole idea of it made him sick. The fact that they'd used such tactics on Ryou merely invited his fury. He had agreed to pay off what Ryou owed plus an excessive amount of interest just to see the matter go away. With the exuberant expense, Bakura became very thankful that he was so good at poker and usually cleaned up when he played against his comrades. He might not have been able to afford it if it weren't for his winnings. As far as the two men were concerned, they were just lucky they had caught him in a good mood.

Those business dealings taken care of, the soldier had returned to base and went about procuring the proper papers and approvals to be able to take Ryou along with him. Of course he would house the teen in an apartment off base where he could visit him often, so it wasn't really much of the military's business. He only thought it would be easier if Ryou could ride along side him in the chopper later that night rather than having to catch his own ride. The less time they had to spend apart the better.

When he came across Pegasus sipping wine and watching what appeared to be some sort of children's cartoon in the recreation center he was more than a little surprised. It was a Sunday afternoon and other than those on duty, most soldiers were off-base today.

"That's an interesting combination you have there Crawford, but aren't you worried you'll be caught drinking?"

Pegasus looked up at his friend and smiled. "You're not planning to report me are you friend?"

"There's nothing in it for me."

"Ah, then I needn't worry." He turned his attention back to the TV where an animated rabbit was hopping along. "I used to watch this show all the time back home when I was growing up. I can't believe they still air it here."

"I can't believe you still watch it." Bakura shook his head in disapproval.

"What can I say? It reminds me of a simpler time." Bakura had already started to walk away before he called out to him again. "Aren't you going to tell me about your night?"

Bakura flinched at the question. He really did not feel like being teased right now. But this was Pegasus, the one soldier he trusted to watch his back. If Bakura had been the type to have friends, he supposed he would have counted the one-eyed man among them.

"I'm taking him with me."

"So I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Pegasus asked. Then as if just processing what Bakura had said, "You're what!"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but do you really think that's such a good idea?"

Bakura glared at him. "You introduced us."

"I got the guys to chip in and buy you a night with him. I didn't think you'd fall in love with the kid." Pegasus was taken a little aback by this sudden change in Bakura. What had happened to his solemn friend who didn't care about anything or anyone?

"I don't love him," Bakura quickly corrected. "I just don't want to be without him. I don't want to leave him behind."

"So this is what, some sort of rescue mission? You think you can just come in here and make his life better? We can't even help them win the war."

"I just want to be with him." Bakura's patience was reaching it's limit. "If you're my friend, you'll understand that."

Pegasus regarded him for a second. The whole situation felt too good to be true. He was just about to try and talk some sense into his fellow soldier, when he thought back to how he had met Bakura. They both had desk jobs now, but two years ago they had been right in the heat of things. They greeted every morning not knowing if it would be their last. They were the Reds- an elite group of Getesary soldiers trained to sneak up on enemy camps and take out the officers and try to sneak back out. They had a few snipers among them, but most of their killing had been done by hand or with the ten inch daggers they all carried. It was far from honorable work, but someone had needed to do it.

And damn if Bakura hadn't been good at it. They could go in under cover of night and Bakura would snap men's necks before they even made a sound. He was a valuable asset, but the cold detachment to other's lives and the twisted grin he wore when killing scared most of his fellow soldiers. They often called him a demon behind his back, saying that his bloodlust would never be sated.

Then on a hot night in July something had gone wrong. Somehow the enemy had been alerted of their presence and they had walked right into an ambush. A grenade had exploded somewhere near Pegasus, and a piece of shrapnel had gone into his right eye. The pain was immediate and intense. He became disoriented, and as other soldiers rushed right past him in their retreat, Bakura had taken his arm around his shoulder and half-walked/half-dragged him to safety. He'd never really come to understand Bakura as a person, but he'd never doubted him after that.

If Bakura thought there was something special about the snowy-haired kid from The Wishing Well, then there had to be something to it.

"Did you manage to get him clearance?"

"Just about," Bakura informed him. "I just have to get the Lieutenant Colonel's permission."

Standing up, Pegasus took the paper's right out of Bakura's hand. "Let me take care of that. James owes me a favor."

"Does he now?" Bakura raised a questioning brow.

"Yep. I introduced him to his wife." Laughing Pegasus took off down the hall, with Bakura following at a steady walk.

XXX

"We'll have to get you a passport once we get to Catogor." Bakura told Ryou as they walked hand in hand along the dimly lit streets of the city. Dinner had gone better than expected and now they were just enjoying each other's company before they returned to the military base to catch their chopper.

Ryou moved closer and thanked his lucky stars that he had found Bakura. Suddenly happiness didn't seem so out of reach anymore. "How much longer do you have to serve?"

"I enlisted for three, so I still have one year left."

"Oh." Ryou sounded a little disappointed at hearing that, not realizing that as long as they were together the time would fly by.

"And when that year is up, I'm going to take you to the greatest country in the world." Bakura stopped walking and brought Ryou into a fierce hug. "A country where there is no war, and no arranged marriages, and where freedom isn't just a state of mind." He placed an affectionate kiss on the boy's forehead. "I'm going to show you a place where you no longer have to dream of a better life."

Ryou's face lit up as he smiled. He'd spent his whole life living off dreams. Dreams that he wouldn't be forced into marrying Keith, dreams that his family would be happy, dreams that he could have caring friends, and most of all dreams that someday someone wonderful would love him. And here Bakura was promising to make all those dreams come true.

"You're amazing you know that."

"No," Bakura corrected. He knew the darkness that lay in his soul. "But you are."

Stopping their conversation, he leaned in to press his lips to Ryou's. He still couldn't believe such a wonderful person was willing to follow him out east and closer to the center of the fighting. When he had told Ryou about his past and his imprisonment over dinner, he had expected the little fantasy they were living out to come to a screeching halt. Instead, Ryou had just smiled softly and told him that the past no longer mattered- that they were starting a new life as of today. The gentle teenager had such a kind heart that it touched even Bakura.

"My friend Rebecca thinks I must be crazy for running off with someone I barely even know," Ryou said as he finally pulled away from the kiss. "But I know I would always regret it if I let you slip away from me now."

Bakura wanted to say that he felt the same, but he'd never been good with expressing his emotions through words. His mother had always assured him that when the time came he would be able to, and yet even here with Ryou, who had awakened feelings in him he'd thought buried forever, the words still eluded him.

Unable to verbally express his feelings, Bakura once again kissed his companion allowing the action to speak for itself. Ryou's soft lips parted beneath his own, and he deepened their connection. The warmth he felt just being around Ryou intensified at the intimate embrace. He had taken Ryou into bed last night, but as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk kissing the boy, he knew that he wanted to take things slowly from this point on. If what he felt for Ryou was as real as it seemed, there was no need to rush. They would have all the time in the world to enjoy the pleasures of each other.

XXX

"He's late," the soldier overseeing Bakura's departure for Catogor told Pegasus. The chopper had arrived precisely at midnight, but the Sergeant it was meant to transfer was no where to be found.

Pegasus gave the soldier a stern look. "He'll be here." He held in his hand the papers Bakura would need to get Ryou past the overly eager uniformed guard, as well as a disposable camera he was planning to use.

"It's been forty minutes, the chopper isn't going to wait all night." The expensive piece of machinery had already been shut off so as not to waste fuel. The pilot, a short redheaded man, was now patiently reading a magazine to pass the time.

Just as the other soldier was about to launch into his fifth tirade on the importance of being punctual, Pegasus spotted his white-haired figures coming their way. Relieved to be spared any further interaction with the man beside him, the tall Sergeant made his way towards his friend and his companion.

Recognizing Pegasus, Ryou waved in friendly greeting. If it weren't for him, Ryou might never have met Bakura.

"Hey kid," Pegasus welcomed him. Then, turning his attention to Bakura, he asked, "Where the hell have you been? I thought your escort here was going to wet himself."

"I had to finish packing, and I needed to change." Bakura motioned to the pressed khaki uniform he was now wearing.

"Late?" Ryou questioned. "Oh I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wanted to see the park one last time before we left. Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Ryou," Bakura tried to assure him. He hated to see Ryou blaming such a minor incident on himself. "I could have told you we didn't have time. Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" The soldier overseeing the transfer screeched. He had finally made his way over to the small group. "You've held us up for over forty minutes!" He finally seemed to notice Ryou. "And who might you be?" He asked none to kindly.

"Ryou Bakura," the teen shyly answered.

"Civilians aren't allowed on base, now if you'll just follow me," the soldier reached out to grab Ryou by the arm, but Bakura had placed himself between them before he got a hold of him.

"Don't touch him," he warned.

"Civilians aren't allowed on base," the man repeated.

"He's with me."

"Now, now boys," Pegasus wisely interrupted before things could escalate. He'd seen that look in Bakura's eyes before. "I believe these papers should clear this little matter right up." He handed over the little stack of files in his hands. "As you can see, Ryou here has clearance to accompany Bakura this morning." It seemed weird to be saying morning when it was still so dark out, but as it was after midnight, it was technically Monday morning.

The soldier read over the forms quickly, and unable to find even an un-dottedi to invalidate them, he accepted their validity with a frown. "May I suggest that you actually get on the chopper now."

"Yes of course," Pegasus answered for them. "Why don't you be so kind as to put their bags on."

Bakura grinned wickedly as he held out the bags for the soldier to take. Muttering under his breath, the man went about taking them to the chopper.Noticing that his passengers had finally arrived, the pilot once again started the blades spinning.

Seeing that Ryou was somewhat mesmerized by the sudden uptake of wind and noise, Bakura gently took his hand and began to guide him across the lighted landing strip towards their ride.

"Wait!" Pegasus called out over the buzz of the blades and the two lovers turned back to look at him. "I want to get a picture before you go."

Not to thrilled with the idea, Bakura opened his mouth to tell the other man to go to hell, when he felt Ryou's slender arm wrap around his waist. Looking down at him he saw the teen was smiling happily at Pegasus and he felt an immense amount of pride knowing that Ryou had chosen him of all the countless people who surely found the fragile teen desirable.

There was a subtle warmth in Bakura's eyes as he regarded his companion, and it was at exactly that moment that Pegasus snapped the photo.

"Good luck you two," he called out as they climbed aboard. He stayed where he was as the chopper took to the air, amused to see Ryou waving excitedly to him from the window, amazement visible on his face. Pegasus waved back and continued to watch until the chopper was lost among the black sky. Turning to head back inside, Pegasus said a silent prayer that those two could hold onto their happiness.

**Author's Note:** Ah, what to say, what to say. I kind of like the idea of these two having a whirlwind sort of romance. I mean how could Bakura not fall for Ryou at first sight? Plus everyone else seems to be so angst ridden that it's nice to have a bit of a happy couple for a change. I had to take the liberty of toning Bakura's personality down a little bit because it simply wouldn't have worked for him to be a psychotic thief here. I did however try to let him retain a bit of his darker side. At least that was the intent.

Also, I thought it would be a refreshing change to have Pegasus not be a bad guy. Sure he kind of got demoted to sidekick, but at least he's not plotting anyone's downfall. Please leave a review to let me know that my effort hasn't been in vain. Even just simple comments are really appreciated.


	15. Unforgiven

**Disclaimer: **It's mine, all mine! Wait. I've just been informed that it is in fact not mine.

**Warnings: **umm...I guess just charcter death this time although there may be some language and references to past abuse.

**Special thanks to Tenshi no Toki who was the only one nice enough to review the last chapter. Sadly Malik isn't in this chapter, but the next one is all about him and it's quite long so I hope that's good enough. Thanks again!**

"Ryou took an awfully big chance running off with Bakura like that," Annie commented as her grandmother paused for a drink of lemonade.

"I suppose he did, but the heart wants what it wants." Flipping to the next page in the album the elderly women sighed when she saw the photo.

"Is that Noa?" Annie asked seeing Seto standing next to a green-haired young man. The two boys were standing towards the back of a stage where there appeared to be a press conference of some sort going on.

"Yes, that's him alright. Strange that I had almost forgotten his face after all these years. He does bear such a resemblance to Seto after all."

"Were they close?"

"Like brothers," her grandmother informed her. "You see, as Seto started to piece things together about what had happened to Yami that fateful day, he began to realize that there were few people he could trust. Alone and back in the one place he didn't want to be, it was only natural that he would be once again drawn to the older boy."

Startled, Annie looked up from the picture. "You mean he finally figured out what happened to Yami?"

"He finally got his first clue..."

XXX

Seto had been reading the same report for over ninety minutes. Well actually, he wasn't reading the report at all. Just because he had agreed to resume his old job at the corporation didn't mean that he was going to help them create their weapons of death. In fact, if he could delay their development by a few days all the better. He was here because of the extensive access Kaiba Corp had to both side's military (thanks to Gozaburo's secretly helping both Alcutz and Songim) and could care less about any of their 'special' projects.

Of course Gozaburo was bound to find out about his lack of cooperation eventually. Seto highly doubted any of his employees would be gracious enough to cover for him, and when the old man did notice there was going to be hell to pay. At the moment though Seto just couldn't bring himself to care.

The brunet looked up when he heard the door to his office open unexpectedly. What the hell was the use of having a secretary if she didn't notify you that you had visitors?

"Still pretending to do work?" Noa joked as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He hated Seto's office more than any other room in the building because it completely lacked any sort of personal touch. There were no pictures, no goofy collectibles, even the mousepad for the computer was the standard Kaiba Corp logo one that came with the unit. He remembered once when Seto had still lived at the manor that the teen had kept a picture of his then boyfriend on his desk. But one afternoon his father had dropped by unannounced and Seto hadn't had time to shove it in a drawer. He hadn't witnessed the encounter, but from what Seto had been willing to tell him later it seemed that Gozaburo had broken the frame, burned the photo, and then used the broken pieces of glass to teach Seto a lesson. They'd had to take him to get stitches that night.

"What do you want Noa?" Seto asked, annoyed to be barged in on.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Seto looked down at the expensive silver watch he was wearing. It didn't seem like it was already quarter to seven. "I didn't even have lunch today," he admitted.

"Dammit Seto!" Noa slammed his palms down on the desk. His bright eyes sparkled with concerened rage. "Making yourself sick isn't going to prove anything."

Seto glared at the older boy defiantly. What business of his was it if Seto didn't want to eat? In truth though, he had just lost track of time as he sent out emails asking for seemingly classified information and had forgotten to have his secretary grab him something. It wasn't a deliberate attempt to waste away or anything dramatic like that.

"What about Mutuo?" Noa asked. "Do you think seeing you like this would make him happy?"

"Shut your mouth Noa" Seto snapped. He knew Atemu would hate to see him like this- would hate that he had returned to Gozaburo- and he didn't need Noa to remind him of it. "You have no right even speaking his name. Now get the hell out of my office."

Noa's piercing blue eyes caught Seto's and for a few moments the two just stared at each other. Then Noa turned with a shrug and started towards the door.

"Whatever you wish Seto, but I guess I won't be giving you those files after all." He paused with his hand on the doorknob, knowing that he had peaked Seto's interest.

"What files?"

Noa turned back around and couldn't keep the gloating smile off his face. "Oh nothing much really. It's just that I managed to get a list of every member of military personnel who was at that village that day. Including those involved in the ambush."

Seto was in front of Noa in a matter of seconds, an almost anxious look on his face. "Give me the files."

"Come to dinner with me."

"Dammit Noa," Seto hissed. "I'm not kidding."

"Either am I am." Seto tried to stare him down again, silently bargaining for what he wanted, but this time Noa knew he had the advantage.

"Fine," Seto finally conceded. "But I want those files waiting on my desk when I get back."

"I'll call my secretary from the restaurant."

"Deal. Let me just grab my coat and let Gozaburo know I'm stepping out."

"Already taken care of," Noa smiled. "Now let's hurry, our reservation is for seven."

"You bastard," Seto exclaimed. He saw the trap too late."You had this planned all along didn't you?"

Noa didn't answer, although the way his eyes lit up spoke volumes. The older boy just grabbed Seto by the arm and half-dragged/half-guided him towards the elevator.

XXX

Seto realized he was hungrier than he initially thought as he finished off his second dessert. And even he had to admit that while he was anxious to get his hands on those files, Noa had been very pleasant company. In fact, Noa was the only thing that had made life back at the manor bearable for the last few weeks. If he hadn't had the green-haired boy to turn to, he didn't know what he would have done. Of course, there was no reason for Noa to know any of that.

"Did you want anything else?"

"No," Seto responded. "I just want to get back to those reports."

"I was hoping I could talk you into coming home. It's not like those reports won't still be there in the morning."

Seto took a good look at the boy seated across from him. Was Noa really that worried about him?

"I'd rather see them tonight, they might have what I'm looking for."

"And just what is it that you're hoping to find?" Noa's voice was harsher then it normally was when he was speaking to Seto. "Those files aren't going to contain some magical map that's going to show you where he is." Noa wanted to add 'if he's even still alive,' but knew better than to deliberately hurt Seto like that.

Seto was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in Noa's personality, but he didn't let it show. The uncaring persona that Atemu had so lovingly broken him free of, had been easily taken up again.

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking for," he admitted. "But I'll know it when I see it." There was no doubt in his voice.

Noa wasn't in the mood to start an argument with Seto. He had brought the teen here to let him have a night off, to relax a little, not to force him into seeing the truth. If he kept investigating the matter long enough, eventually he would reach the same conclusion as everyone else. Corporal Mutuo had been killed by a bomb. Tragic, but true.

Just then the waiter dropped by with the check for the meal and Noa quickly handed the man his credit card.

"You should have at least let me pay half. I ate a lot more than you did," Seto commented.

"It's my treat." Both boys let it go at that.

As they walked back outside Noa tried once again to get Seto to come home with him. Seto refused. He would see those files, and he would see them tonight. Noticing that he hadn't given Seto a chance to grab his coat earlier, Noa handed the teen his own. He also insisted that Seto allow the limo to take him back to the office. He could hail himself a cab.

As he watched Seto pull away in the black car he felt a sense of loss. Seto had left the manor for the first time almost two years ago, and Noa had missed him terribly. He would have loved to call, visit, or write to Seto, but he was well aware of the dealthe brunethad made with his father. He wouldn't risk Seto getting dragged back to such a dangerous environment. But now that he was back, Noa couldn't deny that part of him was thrilled about it. Seto had always been the most important person in the world to him growing up, and seeing him again was a chance he had always hoped for. But even now that he was back, it still seemed like Seto was far away.

Just as he had been since he was thirteen, Seto was preoccupied with Atemu Mutuo. That boy was the one and only thing he had ever seen Seto stand up to Gozaburo about, and even though he had taken punishment after punishment for it, he had refused to back down. Personally Noa had never seen what was so great about Mutuo, but he knew that Seto wouldn't have given his heart lightly. For whatever reason, he truly loved the crimson eyed boy, and that was the sole thing driving him at the moment.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Seto," he told the darkened night around him. And when he finally realized the truth, Noa vowed to be there to support him.

XXX

It was the sound of a the janitor vacuuming the office next door that woke Seto the next morning. He must have fallen asleep at his desk sometime during the night, because the last thing he could remember was starting to reread the files for a fourth time knowing there just had to be something that he was missing. Now early morning light lit his office and he was no closer to finding Atemu than he had been any other day since Yugi had received that awful letter. All he had to show from the newly acquired files was a lack of a good night's sleep and a painful kink in his neck.

Deep down Seto knew that with each passing day the chance of his finding a clue to what had really happened to his lover decreased. Evidence could be lost, witnesses memories would get foggy, and worse yet, if Atemu were alive who knew what kind of horrors he was suffering through alone. Because the thought had crossed Seto's mind during some of his lowest moments. If he was correct and Atemu had survived that explosion there had to be a reason he wasn't contacting anyone. And if there was one thing Seto knew about his boyfriend, it was that he would never purposely leave others to worry over him. Something must be wrong. He needed to find him and he needed to do it fast.

Knowing that he really should go home and shower because of the press conference Gozaburo would be holding later that afternoon to announce Kaiba Corp's latest hand-held weaponry, Seto opted instead to read over the list of names one last time. He found both Atemu and Jounouchi's names on the list typed out in bold black ink, the letters K.I.A. next to his lover's, but the rest of them meant nothing to him. Perhaps he could send the list to one of the company's contacts and they could tell him if anything looked suspicious.

Seto was just getting ready to give up and put the list away when he caught sight of a name he hadn't noticed before. Lee Nissassa was listed as having been in the Alcutz sapper unit that checked and cleared the area for bombs that day. But why did that name sound so familiar? Then Seto remembered Atemu telling him about Gozaburo's visit to the base while he was in Basic Training.

"_I thought he might try to talk to me after the lecture, but the only person who stayed after was this recruit named Nissassa. He really wanted an autograph apparently."_

Lee Nissassa had spoken to Gozaburo that day at basic training, and had then been responsible for clearing the area where a bomb just happened to go off near Atemu. There was no way that could just be a coincidence. Seto couldn't help the relieved laughter that escaped him at that moment. He'd been working so long with nothing to go on, and now finally, finally he had a clue. A place to start. Looking back at the piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand, Seto saw that the man had been dishonorably discharged a little over a month ago and was now living right here in Domino.

Seto wrote a quick note to Noa saying he was going out but not leaving him any details, knowing the older boy would come looking for him at some point during the day, and then rushed out the door. Unwilling to use a company car for fear that Gozaburo would be able to find out where he went, Seto hailed a cab. Giving the driver the address in the file,he set off to find the answers he was looking for.

XXX

746 Park Dr. Turned out o be a rather expensive looking apartment building. How someone who had been dishonorably discharged could afford the rent left many questions in Seto's mind. Of course, he had his suspicions about how Nissassa was paying for it.

Handingthe cab driver a wad of cashand waiting for him to pull away, Seto quickly climbed the four stone steps that lead to the landing and the front door. Scanning the list of names next to the call buttons, Seto finally spotted the slightly slanted print labeling apartment 307 as the one he was looking for. Seto pressed the button.

A minute passed and there was no response, so Seto tried again, holding the button down longer this time in order to prolong the buzzing heard in the apartment above. Thirty seconds passed before a voice responded through the intercom.

"Who's there?" The voice was slurred, and Seto suspected the man had been drinking.

"Seto Kaiba. I need to speak with a Mr. Lee Nissassa."

"This is he. Wha' do ya want?"

"I want to know about Corporal Atemu Mutuo." There was nothing but silence from the other end, and for a moment Seto thought that he had lost him.

"Seto Kaiba huh?" The voice finally responded. He seemed more sober than he had before, but the tone of his voice was dead, almost resigned."Yeah, alright. Come on up."

Nissassa buzzed him into the building and wanting to get there as quickly as possible, Seto took the elevator just inside the front doors. He had only taken two steps on the third floor when he heard the gunshot. Panicking as his heart told him what he didn't want to believe, he raced to the door with the overly large white numbers 307 adorning the wood. Seto pounded his fist against the structure.

"Nissassa? Nissassa are you alright in there?" He could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he waited for an answer. "Nissassa! Open the door."

Still there was no response, and Seto could swear he smelt smoke coming from inside the apartment.

"Dammit Nissassa open this door or I'll break it down!"

When he still didn't receive any response, Seto took action. Planting his left foot firmly on the green carpet that lined the hallway, he put all his strength into kicking the door with his right foot. Grateful that he was wearing his thick black boots, Seto noticed the wood door start to crack. Two more kicks and he had it open.

Rushing into the apartment, Seto had to fight down the bile that rose to his throat. There lying in a pool of his own dark blood was the blond-haired blue-eyed man he recognized from the graduation ceremony. Nissassa had a small standard issue pistol clenched in his right hand, and the entire back of his head was blown away.

"You fucking coward!" Seto spat at the dead body. Nissassa had been his one clue and now any knowledge about Atemu that he had would go to the grave with him. If the man weren't already dead Seto would have killed him himself.

Remembering the smoke as the smell once again infiltrated his senses, Seto moved further into the apartment towards the living room. There in the center of the square space was a large metal trash can that was apparently being used as a makeshift fireplace. Bringing his jacket sleeve up to cover his nose and mouth, Seto did his best to blink the smoke out of his eyes and take a look at the can's contents. From what he could see Nissassa seemed to be burning a large pile of documents. But what made Seto's blood run cold was what he saw in the corner of one of the final burning pages.

There staring out at him through the smoke and flames was the Kaiba Corp logo.

XXX

Shapes and sounds.

As Seto charged his way towards Gozaburo's office all he could make out were shapes and muffled sounds. He pushed right through the security guards telling him to stop, and he didn't even acknowledge the frantic secretary who tried to block his path. Even Noa's shocking green hair didn't register with him as he passed the boy in the hallway. His thoughts were focused solely on one goal- he had to see Gozaburo.

The man's office door wasn't locked, and as Seto flung it open he heard the wooden barrier crack against the wall. Again he didn't care. He cold blue eyes saw only the man seated behind the desk. The hatred flared inside of him and he prepared himself to unleash it.

Gozaburo looked up from the file he'd been reviewing to see a sight that should have surprised him. There in his doorway was Seto, his clothes were covered in blood and he seemed to be absolutely shaking with rage. The blue eyes that always stared at him with defiance were secretly wishing him death. The teenager seemed to have stepped right out of a horror movie, his inner demon crackling beneath the surface.

It seemed Seto was less than pleased with him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" His voice was completely calm, and he saw Seto's anger spike.

"He's dead," the angry teenager ground out.

Gozaburo sighed and leaned back a little in his chair. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific Seto."

"Lee Nissassa. I went to go see him and he blew his own damn brains out."

"And why should any of this mean something to me?" Gozaburo saw his son appear beside the other boy, looking at Seto with large amounts of concern. Apparently Noa thought the blood was Seto's.

Seto clenched his fist. "I just thought you'd be happy to know that your secret's still safe."

"Why Seto," his deep voice dripped with mock innocence."I don't know what you're talking about."

Seto lunged for the older man then. Noa's reflexes were quick enough to grab the enraged teenager, but Gozaburo didn't even flinch.

Futilely trying to break free of Noa's hold on him Seto locked eyes with the company's CEO.

"If I find out you had anything, ANYTHING, to do with what happened to him. I swear I'll make you pay for it. I swear it!"

"There's nothing to find Seto. Your little boyfriend's dead. Killed in explosion that shattered him into a million pieces." There was almost a sadistic smile on Gozaburo's face as he spoke of the incident.

Something in Seto snapped. He caught Noa off guard with an elbow to the gut and finally broke free of the boy's restraint. The next few minutes were a blur, but he knew he had attacked Gozaburo and that it had taken several quickly responding body guards to drag him out of the room. He'd never felt such blinding hatred before, and as much as it fueled him on, it also scared him.

He could hear the guards telling him to relax, and Noa telling them to go easy on him, but above all the noise he still heard Gozaburo as he was dragged out of the room.

"Do make sure he's cleaned up and ready for the press conference." The smug bastard hardly even seemed phased by what had just occurred.

They must of given him some sort of mild sedative, because everything was a little fuzzy after that. Seto knew Noa had taken care of him in his office, helping him change into a spare suit and wash the blood spatter off his face and hands.

He remembered telling Noa about going to Nissassa's apartment, about calling the police and searching through the dead man's things before they got there. Noa had asked him how he'd ended up covered in blood and Seto had been forced to explain how he'd knelt beside the body and searched the man's pockets. Not that it had done him any good.

Noa hadn't agreed with his theory that Gozaburo must have been paying Nissassa's rent- a payment for a job well done back in the village.The older boy agreed that his father wasn't a great person, but he felt even that would be going too far for the man. Seto thought he just didn't know his father well enough.

Still, there was no real motive for the crime if he had gotten the man to kill Atemu. There wasn't really anything to gain from it, and even Seto had to admit that. It didn't mean he didn't think the man was guilty though. There were just too many coincidences, and when Gozaburo was involved, Seto had learned that there were no coincidences. Only carefully planned events.

They hadn't come to any sort of agreement on what that afternoon's findings meant, but Noa did agree to help Seto check the companies bank records. If Gozaburo had been paying Nissassa there was bound to be a paper trail.

By the time they had to head downstairs to the press conference, Seto's anger and hatred hadn't lessened any. But now he had it back under control. It would do him no good to go after Gozaburo in a rage. He had to be calm and collected. As cunning as the man he was up against. He would follow the evidence and gather the proof. Seto didn't know how, but his heart told him that Gozaburo had been involved in whatever had happened to Atemu.

Seto would find out though, and he would make him pay. Most importantly, he would find Atemu and they would be together again. He'd willing face a hundred Gozaburo's if he could just hear his lover's melodious voice again because he still couldn't accept that he was dead.

The brunet was grateful to have Noa's comforting presence beside him as he took his place at the back of the stage. There must have been a hundred reporters gathered there, the bright flashes of cameras going off almost constantly. Noa gave him a reassuring nudge just as Gozaburo began to speak at the podium.

And even though no one looking at him could tell, Seto didn't hear a single word of the speach. His entire being was focused on finding a way to make the business man's downfall a reality.

**Author's Note:** So Seto finally reached his limit here in this chapter, hence his lashing out at Gozaburo both physically and verbally. I can't really blame him though seeing as how he's been through so much (courtesy of me of course.) I tried to make it a little bit clearer what exactly might have gone down concerning that explosion, but a large part of the truth will be revealed in about two chapters. Desperate to know? Then leave a review and tell me to get my butt in gear.

Like I said at the top, the next chapter checks in on Malik. Also, do you guys like me telling you the focus of the next chapter or should I just keep my mouth shut and surprise you? I can never decide, which is why I've been so inconsistent. Thanks for reading!


	16. Just One Look

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even close to being the owner

**Warnings: **language, and OOC (seriously)

A quick note concerning where Yugi and Jou went off to for the reviewer who asked. It has occurred to me that this is really like three stories in one (Ryou's, Malik's, and then what I'm counting as the combined story of Seto and Yugi.). I even thought of going back and posting them separately at one point but didn't.Anyway, I haven'tforgotten about them, and they do have more time coming up but I'm kind of picking which story to work with based on personal preference (I'm partial to Ryou and Seto myself) and what the readers seem to be enjoying and asking for more of (Yami/Seto and Malik seem to be winning on that front). Fear not though, no character shall be completely forgotten.And of course thank you a million times over to everyone who reviewed.

"I can't believe Nissassa killed himself." Annie was absolutely floored by the latest twist in the tale her grandmother was relating to her. "He was obviously hiding something. But for Seto to be that close to finally getting some answers...It's just not fair!"

"Some people will go to great lengths to protect their secrets," her grandmother pointed out. "It's easy to justify just about anything when you feel that you're protecting yourself."

Annie directed her gaze to the next photo in which Isis and Malik where sitting on the steps of a rather grand looking staircase. They seemed to be discussing something among themselves, and Annie guessed that they weren't even aware their picture was being taken. She did notice however that Malik's eyes seemed almost dead. The violet orbs didn't seem to reflect the light, and it left Annie with a bit of a chill. Was that really the same boy she had seen smiling so effortlessly in the earlier photos?

Seeing where her granddaughter's attention had turned, the elderly women continued her story.

"Eventually the Ishtar siblings found new jobs..."

XXX

Isis and Malik had been staying with Rashid for two and a half months. The older man worked nights at a local factory there in Domino, and slept most of the day as a result. It was a change in the normal sleep pattern that Malik took to immediately. He found a sense of comfort in sleeping during the peak daylight hours and passing his waking moments during the dark of night. At night there were far less people around and no one ever bothered him that late.

The changes in her brother disturbed Isis greatly. He stayed inside now, he never teased or joked around with her anymore, and his once flamboyant wardrobe had been swapped for one consisting of only long sleeve shirts and turtlenecks which the Egyptian paired with long pants. He seemed determined to let as little of his skin show as possible. For the first few weeks it had been a struggle just to get her brother to eat, but since the night that she broke down in tears, he hadbeen making an effort to be sure he at least got enough nourishment.

Isis wanted to insist that he stop these detrimental behaviors, but she still felt such guilt over not being able to protect him that it was hard not to let him have his way. If these changes made him happier, made him feel safer then what was the harm? At least that's what she kept asking herself as she lay awake at night worrying.

But now she felt that she could no longer take advantage of Rashid's kindness. He was an old friend of the family, and while he insisted that they weren't a bother, she knew it must be troublesome for him to have to support two additional people.

She had applied for several jobs around the big city, but with her former employer accusing her of theft and damaging company property, no one seemed willing to hire her. She had asked Rashid to keep his ears open for any private job offers and it was just that morning that he had come to her and told her about a job. It seemed one of the city's big gaming individuals was looking for a new housekeeper who would be well compensated as well as given living quarters at the man's mansion. While on the surface it seemed beneath a women of her qualifications, Isis was willing to take what she could get.

Malik had looked like he was going to faint when she told him of her decision. He'd realized that he would have to go with her to the initial interview if he expected to follow her to the mansion as well, and the thought of going out in public unsettled him. What if people could tell what he had been through just by looking at him? The young Egyptian felt a now all to familiar panic rise as he remembered his last few ventures out of the house; he could still feel those leering eyes that seemed to assault him from all angles. He couldn't stand people looking at him.

"I know this is hard for you brother, but it really is necessary that you accompany me."

"You don't know anything!" Malik had hissed before storming out of the room. He hated having people's sympathy. He wasn't some poor creature that needed pitying.

Regardless of his own personal feelings on the matter, Malik accompanied his sister the next day. His heart pounded in his chest as they traversed the crowded city streets and Malik showed amazing skill in avoiding bumping into or brushing up against anyone. Still, he felt like everyone's attention was focused on him. They knew. He just knew that they all knew his secret. It was shaming and infuriating and he hated every second of it. He could see strangers huddled together, talking to each other, and he knew they were discussing him. He could almost hear the revulsion in their voices as they questioned how he had let such a horrible thing happen to him.

"We're almost there Malik," Isis tried to assure him as they turned onto a residential street towards the outskirts of the city. There were large mansions all around, and had Malik come here a few months before he would have been overjoyed to see the extravagant displays of wealth. Today however, he merely kept his gaze on the sidewalk.

Finally, Isis lead him up to the gates of a particularly large house. There were three stories and so many windows that the reflection of the sun off them was almost blinding. There was a large neatly landscaped lawn and garden at the front of the house and again Malik had the feeling that he should be impressed by all this.

"Wow," Isis breathed. "Can you believe this place? The owner must be loaded."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself when you're introduced," Malik replied. The harshness of his tone didn't escape his sister's notice.

Not wanting to fight, she pressed the buzzer that sent a call up to the main house. Almost immediately a thick voice addressed them through the intercom.

"What do you want miss?"

"I'm here to interview for the housekeeper position. I heard there was an opening." Isis tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"And the boy?"

Surprised that his presence was known, Malik glanced around to see a security camera pointing down at them. Of course. The teenager had to resist the urge to flip it off.

"He's with me. That won't be a problem will it?"

Choosing not to answer the question, the voice continued it's interrogation. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I didn't know I would need one." Isis could feel her chance of getting this position slipping away. Dropping by unannounced wasn't the best first impression.

"I see. Let me check and see if the master is available." There was a noticeable amount of irritation in the voice.

Not caring one bit how it must have looked, Malik sat down with his back to the gate and rested his head upon his knees. "Wake me up if they don't decide to call security on us," the blond told his sister as he let his eyes slip shut. He'd had more than enough of this place for one day.

Fifteen minutes later Isis was starting to think they had forgotten about her. That or they were giving a not so subtle hint that they wouldn't be seeing her today. She was just bending down to wake Malik when the voice once more emerged from the intercom.

"Master Otogi is away right now, but Master Marik has agreed to see you."

Isis wasn't even given a chance to reply before the automated gates opened and gave them clearance to proceed up to the house. The mechanical buzzing roused Malik from his sleep and he rose to follow his sister up to the front door. He had the air of a defeated man about him as he dragged his feet along. He'd really been hoping they would be sent away.

The front door opened to reveal a nicely attired butler who greeted them politely and then led them into the main part of the house. Isis was stunned by the extravagant paintings that covered the walls and the rich, probably imported, carpets that lined the hardwood floors. Everything was spotless, and she wondered if perhaps the position had already been filled.

Finally, they reached a door about three-fourths of the way down one of the hallways. The butler motioned for them to go in before abruptly turning on his heel and heading back the way they had come. Isis raised a tentative fist to knock on the large oak door.

"Come in."

The voice was deep, and for just a moment Malik's head perked up. Then, just as quickly he dropped his eyes back to the floor. He wanted to remain as invisible as possible.

Isis pushed open the door and walked into what she quickly recognized to be a study. Three of the four walls were lined with nearly overflowing bookcases, and the fourth was basically just a large picture window that provided an excellent view of the swimming pool and tennis courts around the back of the estate. There was a large overstuffed leather couch in one corner and smack dab in the center of the space was a massive wooden desk with two chairs facing it.

What truly caught the Egyptian's attention though was the man seated behind the desk.

Marik was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the wooden surface. His large black boots were clean from what she could see of them, but the posture wasn't the sort of thing she had expected of someone living in such a mansion. She had been expecting a well mannered older gentleman, but the boy seemed to be no older than his early twenties.

Coming closer she saw that what she had thought to be important files scattered across the desk top were in fact just an endless sea of magazines covering every topic from cars to what was easily recognizable as pornography.

"Have a seat," Malik said without looking up from the gaming magazine he was perusing. Isis wasn't quite sure what to make of the man as both she and Malik took their seats. He was certainly good-looking enough she observed. The black tank he wore showed off his tanned, muscular arms, and she imagined it would be hard not to feel safe with such strong limbs embracing you. Marik's hair was a shade of sandy blond, and it seemed to stick up from his head at all different angles. It wasn't the kind of style that anyone could pull off, but it seemed to work for the robust stranger.

After what seemed like several minutes, somber violet eyes regarded her over the edge of the magazine.

"Now what was it you wanted again Miss..." He left the sentence open for her to fill in her name.

"Ishtar. Isis Ishtar." She tried to smile pleasantly, but she suddenly had a sense of foreboding about this man. There was more to him than met the eye.

"Ishtar." Marik seemed to roll the name around in his mind for a moment. "And what is it that I can do for you?"

"I wanted to apply for the housekeeper position if you still have the vacancy."

"Oh that," the man shrugged as if suddenly no longer interested. His violet gaze stole from Isis over to the boy seated beside her. "Who are you?"

"My brother. Malik."

"Does he not speak for himself?" In truth, Marik had been watching the teen since he entered the room. He was very engrossed by this blond with the golden skin, but he was annoyed to find the boy wasn't the least bit attentive to his surroundings. The entire time he'd been in his presence, the teen's lavender eyes had been inspecting the carpet. It was a submissive gesture that seemed ill-suited to the young Egyptian.

The question drew Malik's attention, and he looked Marik straight in the eyes. "I speak just fine, I simply have no interest in conversing with you."

Malik had been well aware of Marik's attention to him since he set foot in the study, and it scared him. Not because it was leering. Not even because it was dangerous. His weren't the invasive eyes of people who wanted to get him in the sack, nor was it the hateful gaze of the soldier who had violated him. Marik's gaze had simply been one of interest, the interest of a man who sees something he likes, and the realization was unexpected.

"Fair enough," the older boy shrugged. He returned his attention to Isis, and it pleased him to feel Malik's eyes remain on him. "Would your brother be staying here with you should you get the job?"

"I was hoping he would be allowed to," the blue-eyed Egyptian confessed. "He's a very hard worker and I'm sure you could find him something to do. A way to earn his keep perhaps?"

She felt Malik bristle at the suggestion, but much to her surprise he kept silent. The old Malik would never have stayed silent in such a situation.

"Ryuuji has been looking for a personal assistant," Marik mused. "I suppose I could put in a good word."

"We would appreciate it very much."

"Would you?" Marik turned his attention to Malik. "You'd like being my boyfriend's assistant?"

If he'd been expecting some sort of reaction from Malik as his true relationship with the owner of the house was revealed, he was severely disappointed. Malik didn't even flinch, and Isis only blinked once before nodding her head. It seemed she had expected as much.

"I suppose I wouldn't know if I'd like being your boyfriend's assistant until I've actually met him," Malik pointed out. He really didn't care that he was being a smart ass.

Recognizing a challenge, Marik decided to exercise his power as one of the heads of the household. "He's always home in time for dinner, you can meet him then. Seven o'clock in the dining room. Don't be late."

He had thought the dismissal was obvious, but he noticed that neither Ishtar moved.

"Was there something else you needed?" He asked, rather irritated suddenly that they were still there.

"Um, about the job?" Isis was rather confused by the strange turn the interview had taken.

"I thought it was rather clear that the position was yours. Someone on the staff can show you to your rooms, and a car can be sent for your things later."

Isis resisted the urge to hug the man. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this decision."

"Let's see that I don't." Marik turned his attention back to his magazine, but he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Malik's thin form as the boy walked out of the room. There was something mysterious about the younger man that peaked his interest.

XXX

Malik and Isis were indeed introduced to Otogi that night over dinner. While it wasn't customary for member's of the staff to dine with the couple, both men were willing to make an exception for the evening. Otogi figured it would give him a chance to feel Malik out without taking away from the time he planned to spend in bed with his lover later on.

It was clear from the start that the kid had a bit of an attitude problem. The level of respect he was showing Otogi was far below what the wealthy twenty-two year old was used to. Still, the kid seemed to take orders well and for reasons he wasn't entirely disclosing, Marik was pushing him to hire the teen. Trusting his lover's judgement on the matter, Otogi agreed to let Malik stay and work as his personal assistant. He could always fire him later.

Each of the Ishtar siblings were given their own rooms in the west wing of the mansion, a section that was reserved for the twelve person staff, and Malik couldn't decide wether it was a blessing or a curse that his room was right beside Isis' at the front of the hallway. It seemed that he would have the advantage of being able to hear anyone passing along the corridor day or night which eliminated the chance of someone sneaking up on him, but he also imagined they would be able to hear him in return. Malik was well aware of the nightmares that constantly plagued his sleep since his attack, and he could only pray that no one would be disturbed by them. The cause of his screams was something he would rather not have to explain.

After dinner, Malik went directly to his room and locked the door. Living in these new surroundings meant he would have to resume a more normal sleep pattern and he figured he might as well get started on it. Staring at his endlessly white ceiling, the teenager cleared his mind and tried to bore himself into a light slumber. His efforts fell short. By the time he heard Isis softly knock on his door, he had all but given up and went to let her in.

His sister didn't come in though. Instead, she motioned for him to follow her and, suspecting it might be worth his while, he fell into step behind her. Isis ended up leading him to the front staircase of the house. This late, the area was hauntingly secluded, the white marble steps guarded on each side by strong banisters with elaborate patterns twisted in their supports. The polished structure gleamed brightly in the foyer's welcoming light, and when Isis pulled Malik down to sit beside her on one of the top steps, he sank down pliantly.

His sister turned her bright blue eyes to him and as she began to talk quietly to him he saw where this was going. It seemed Isis had been talking to other members of the staff and from what she had been able to gather Ryuuji Otogi was a self-made millionaire. He'd made his millions when he had invented some new board game as a teenager and it's popularity had really soared outside of Alcutz. He had spent his early childhood here and once he had a large amount of profits coming in he had decided to move back. Now he had just bought out a rather large game store here in Domino and was moving ahead with plans to release his game here as well. That explained why he was in need of an assistant at any rate.

As for Marik, Isis didn't really have much to go on. She couldn't tell if the staff was just being close-lipped or if they just didn't know anything about him. The information they had been able to provide was as follows: He claimed to have moved here from Egypt five years ago when he was sixteen and while no one had known his last name he claimed to be the last living member of his family. He and Otogi had met at a rather exclusive club, and two months later the spiky-haired blond had moved in. Marik didn't work, but he seemed to go out every night and it was considered a miracle if he was back before four a.m. Isis reported that the staff assured her that while Otogi knew about Marik's late night habits, he wasn't bothered by them. In fact, when the green-eyed man wasn't too worn out from work he would often accompany him.

Still, just as Isis had expected there were many reservations about Marik among the staff. The blond was said to have a vicious temper, and even a bit of a cruel streak at times. While no one questioned that Otogi was very much in love with his exotic Egyptian boyfriend, the general opinion seemed to be that Marik was very much in love with...well, Otogi's bank account. There was no denying that he spent large amounts of their master's money, and all without having any sort of job of his own.

The eldest Ishtar found such behavior appalling, but Malik was a little bit amused by it. Marik seemed to have found a way to live the easy life and still get everything that he wanted. Malik knew he certainly wouldn't have minded lounging around someone else's house and spending their money compared to working hard just to make enough to survive off. Marik was living in comfort and style and, though he'd never admit it to the older boy, Malik was impressed.

Isis continued to chatter on about the other things she had learned from the staff, but Malik tuned her out. He wasn't really interested in anything about this new environment, and as it finally started to get late, he excused himself and went back to his own room. Getting ready for bed, he stripped down to his boxers and searched through the bags full of clothes the household's personal driver had picked up from Rashid's and brought to the house. As he dug through his clothes, Malik caught sight of his back in the mirror.

Pale, pink scars lined the surface of his skin from his shoulders down to below the waistband of his boxers. There was no rhyme or reason to the patterns that had been carved into him, and it disgusted him to see the scars. They were a reminder of what had been done to him that night, and he wouldn't rest until he saw those acts avenged. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the blade of the knife cutting into him, and the thought of his own helplessness made him tremble with rage. How dare he have let those soldiers violate him!

Fighting off the urge to break something, Malik covered the offensive skin with a t-shirt and turned off the lights. Suddenly feeling more exhausted than he had in weeks, the teen crawled into bed and prayed that his sleep would be peaceful.

XXX

The first morning Malik spent working for Otogi was more than enough to try his patience. His job title may have been personal assistant, but the green-eyed boy was treating him more like a personal slave. Since they had arrived at the newly purchased three-story game shop at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, Malik had been sent across town for coffee twice, had rearranged every piece of furniture in Otogi's office, been forced to become familiar with the soon-to-be phenomenon Dungeon Dice Monsters which his new employer had created, and redone the man's filing system. Malik didn't mind the hard work, anything that kept his mind off certain other things was worthwhile in his book. No, what bothered Malik was Otogi had spent the entire morning chatting with friends on the phone or correcting the way the Egyptian did things while lounging on the couch. Malik couldn't help but find the behavior infuriating.

When Marik strolled into the office at quarter to two in black jeans and a white shirt, he was a welcome interruption.

"Hey babe," he greeted Otogi. "How's the kid doing?"

Not caring about proper manners, Malik beat Otogi to the punch. "First of all 'the kid' has a name, and secondly why don't you ask me yourself."

Marik seemed amused by the sassy comment. Otogi however, was not.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would address my boyfriend with a little more respect." The phrasing of the words was polite, but the tone they were uttered in wasn't.

Malik bit his tongue and smiled. "I'm sorry, you're quite right. Please accept my apology Marik."

The older Egyptian was impressed by the fake pleasantries. He could see the anger sparkling in the other blond's eyes, and he wondered how much he could push him before whatever was just beneath the surface would erupt. And yet, at the same time Marik didn't want to put the teen through such an ordeal. Whatever had made Malik so resentful and defensive wasn't any small matter.

"Like I give a fuck about manners," he said to dismiss the growing tension. It was pleasing to see the smirk that appeared on the younger boy's face. Malik was proving to be a tricky character to figure out.

Sensing that he was no longer the focus of his boyfriend's attention, Otogi strolled over to Marik's well-muscled form and pulled him into a kiss. Malik had to divert his eyes because there was just something about the action that bothered him. When the older Egyptian finally pulled away from the kiss, his attention was once again completely centered on Otogi.

"Now then," the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters purred. "Was there something you wanted love?"

Marik licked his lips. "You. But I'm willing to settle for lunch."

"Just let me grab my keys." Otogi moved back around to his desk and grabbed his keyring out of the top drawer. "Malik?" The teenager met his gaze. "Why don't you go get started on those files in the basement."

Malik didn't quite understand the anger he felt as his grinning employer left arm in arm with Marik.

XXX

Malik was still sorting through the file cabinets in the building's poorly lit basement when he sensed that he was no longer alone. A red-haired secretary had brought him some food around four that afternoon, but he hadn't seen anyone since. Turning around he saw Marik standing at the bottom of the steps just watching him.

"Is there something I can help you with or were you just planning to stand there and stare?" Again, that anger that seemed the constant in his life lately took control before he could stop it. He felt almost powerless against his own temper.

Marik regarded the angry young man before him, but it wasn't so much the anger he was picking up on. Sure it was there, but Marik sensed a deep self-loathing from Malik beyond that of a normal teenager. It was as if the harshness was a cover the Egyptian used to keep others away out of fear that they would see something terrible in him. But what was Malik's secret, the older boy wondered.

"Well?" Malik asked when he didn't receive an answer.

"I wanted to show you something." Marik began moving through the basement toward one of the back rooms, and it was a relief to hear footsteps following him. Reaching the room he wanted, Marik opened the door and flipped on the lights. "Well?" he asked the boy now standing beside him.

"Well what? Am I supposed to be impressed by a room full of old packaging?"

"I should hope not," the older boy joked.

"Then this is nothing more then a waste of time." Malik turned to go, but Marik grabbed his arm to stop him. The older boy couldn't have predicted Malik's reaction.

As soon as he felt the foreign hand on him, Malik was in a blind panic. He couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, and suddenly the air became thick and hard to breath. He lashed out violently, desperate to break free of the other's hold on him. Startled, Marik instantly let go of him, but it was too late. Malik was shaking as he slid to the floor and drew his knees up.

Marik just stood there and watched him, shocked. It wasn't anger he had sensed as the boy tried to fight him off, but absolute terror. What was causing Malik to react like that?

"Are you alright Malik?" He asked, making sure to keep his distance.

Malik didn't answer. He just drew in several deep breaths and tried to control his shaking. Marik's touch had just been so unexpected that he had instinctively fought it. The feel of someone else's hands on him had thrust him back into memories he couldn't handle. He hadn't fought back then, and he'd be damned if was going to let that happen again.

"Malik?" Marik was seriously getting concerned for the unresponsive boy. "Malik can you hear me?"

And suddenly Malik's lavender eyes were locked on him. "Go away."

Marik hated how dead the boy's voice sounded, and he would have given anything for it to have been angry again.

"No."

And then, as if nothing at all had happened, Malik stood up and walked to the door. "Fine. Then I'll leave if you won't."

He did too. The sixteen year old walked out of the back room, but he didn't stop there. He walked up the basement steps, and right out of the building itself. He knew he hadn't finished the filing, and that it would probably cost him his job with Otogi, but he just didn't care. All he cared about was getting away from Marik and those damn violet eyes that saw him.

Yes, he thought with a shudder, Marik had seen him. The older boy had witnessed the scared, pathetic child that he was. He was sure the arrogant Egyptian was having a great laugh at his expense right about now. And didn't he deserve it? He really was a sad specimen. He couldn't even control his own reactions to being touched.

Malik hadn't been paying attention to where he had been going, and it surprised him to look up and see that he had made his way back to the mansion. He thought briefly of going and talking to Isis, but didn't want to see the disappointment in her blue eyes. If only Ryou were here. He knew his gentle friend would have listened to him without judging, but Ryou was gone and that was his fault as well. The white-haired boy had never been anything but nice to him, and he had driven him away. Perhaps he was just a horrible person who deserved everything that happened to him.

Malik didn't say a word to anyone as he walked through the oversized house and locked himself up in his room. He didn't even bother to change clothes as he crawled into the softness of his bed and hid under his covers. Lying there in the silence of the empty wing of the house, he realized just how alone he really was. He had no one to talk to, no one who really cared, and most hurtful of all, no one who could understand.

Pulling the expensive sheets over his head, Malik couldn't hold back the tears that he had been fighting for so long. His sobs were enough to make him want to die of shame, and yet he just couldn't stop.

XXX

Malik missed breakfast the next morning, and he didn't make an appearance until Otogi was already heading out the door to the office. He was careful to avoid Marik's gaze as he passed the older Egyptian, and promptly took his seat next to his raven-haired employer in the chauffeured car's backseat.

Otogi was going on and on about some important meeting he had that afternoon, but Malik figured as soon as his employer found out he hadn't completed his task from the day before he would be terminated. Therefore, there didn't seem much point in paying attention.

The elevator ride up to Otogi's office seemed to take forever, and Malik just wanted to get this whole thing over with. It seemed like some sort of slow torture to drag it out like this.

"By the way," Otogi mentioned as they stepped into the large corner office he had claimed as his own. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Malik swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew where this was going.

"I know I asked a lot of you, but I was just trying to see what kind of worker you were going to be. Frankly, I'm impressed you managed to finish all that filing."

Malik opened his mouth to start apologizing before he realized what his employer had just said. What was the man talking about? He'd left the filing in the basement only half-done when he had run off to get away from Marik.

Marik! Had the older boy stayed and covered for him? It seemed the only explanation, but he couldn't imagine why the other Egyptian would have done such a thing. Malik didn't have a chance to try and analyze it though, because Otogi was suddenly shoving a list of names and phone numbers into his hand.

"I need you to call and confirm my appointments with those people this morning," he explained. "There's an empty office down the hall you can use."

"Yes sir," he nodded. Turning on his heel, he went to leave when Otogi's voice stopped him.

"You can call me Otogi you know." The green eyed gamer smiled at his young assistant, and after a few awkward moments, Malik smiled back. "And don't let those bastards try to weasel out of anything."

Malik laughed softly as he shut the door behind him.

XXX

It wasn't until a few days later that he finally caught Marik alone. It was actually completely by accident that he walked in on the mysterious Egyptian alone in his study. Malik had the day off since it was Sunday, and he had been looking for Isis. He was quite surprised to find Marik sitting behind the desk reading one of his many magazines.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were in here," the younger boy apologized when his mistake became clear. He tried to leave quickly, but Marik had other plans.

"And why wouldn't I be in my study?"

Malik tried to look anywhere but at the other boy. "Otogi said he was taking the yacht out today. I just assumed you would be with him."

"I think you'll find that Ryuuji and I have very different interests." Marik had gotten up and was slowly moving closer to Malik.

"Then why are you two together?" Malik found himself backing up until he was pressed up against the solid wood of the door. His hand groped blindly for the handle, but the intensity of Marik's advancing presence pinned him in place.

Marik stopped just inches in front of him, noticing the increased rate of the younger boy's breathing, but also the faint blush across his cheeks.

"That's a rather presumptuous question don't you think?"

Malik didn't know what to think. Marik was so close he could feel the heat radiating off the well muscled body, and the tone of his voice was low and familiar. If it hadn't seemed absolutely absurd, he would have thought the older boy was flirting with him.

"Can I ask you something else then?" Malik finally looked Marik in the eyes.

The older boy smiled devilishly. "By all means, ask away."

"Why did you finish all that filing after I left?" Lavender eyes watched closely for any sort of reaction. What he saw was feigned innocence.

"Did I?"

Malik clenched his fists in annoyance. "Don't play coy with me. I know it was you, and I want to know why!" He suspected the favor had been done out of pity, and he just couldn't allow that.

Marik raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Don't play coy huh? Alright, it was me. And if you simply must know why, I'll show you."

Before Malik could even think to react, Marik had brought his lips to the blonds. The contact was so soft and fleeting, that Malik didn't even have a chance to panic.

"Does that answer your question?" The older boy asked as he stepped back.

Not knowing what else to do, Malik opened the door and rushed out of the room. No, he wanted to scream, that kiss did not answer his question at all. It only left him with a hundred more, and a strange longing to be back in the other's presence that he couldn't understand.

**Author's Note:** And so ends this rather long and very weird chapter. At least I think it's weird simply because Malik's emotions are kind of all over the place (that is done intentionally by the way just so you don't think I've gone crazy with my grasp of his personality). Also, I feel I should say something about Marik here simply because I am taking GREAT liberties with his personality. Like with Bakura, I personally enjoy Marik most when he is tormenting people for his own amusement and just being all around homicidal. Unfortunately, that wouldn't really work here. In order to pair him with Malik he needs to be a somewhat stable force in our poor little Egyptian's messed up life. Keeping that in mind, I tried to make him a little bit wiser and give him some compassion but also keep him as a bit of a shady character. I suppose only time will tell if that's acceptable.

**Next Chapter:** Death's not always final, and sometimes life just sucks. (Cryptic...but I don't want to give away too much, and I'm sure you can figure this one out.)


	17. Promise of You

**Disclaimer:** oh come on, you have to have caught on by now!

**Warnings:** violence, sexual situations or descriptions thereof, and vivid scenes of torture...enjoy!

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do realize that Marik and Otogi make a rather strange pair, but I needed someone with money who would need extra help around the house and office, and I was sort of running low on male characters. That and I'm a little messed up in the head!

X

"How could Marik kiss Malik when he was dating Otogi?" Annie inquired. She wanted Malik to be happy, but she could hardly approve of someone cheating on their lover.

"It's hard to say why Marik did anything he did other than that he wanted to," the older women explained. "The heart has a mind of it's own, and often it doesn't listen to reason."

"I suppose that's true," Annie admitted. "But I hardly think such actions would be excused by Otogi."

Annie's grandmother gave a knowing smile, but changed the subject none the less. "Now this next photo is a copy from the original negative."

Annie looked down to see the photo that she remembered from her initial perusal as the only one in which Seto was smiling. He and Yami were standing in front of an office building that she now assumed was Kaiba Corp, and Yami had his arm wrapped possessively around the brunet's waist. This time she noticed though that both teens appeared to be much younger than they were in the other photos, and she had to wonder how long ago it was taken.

"This was Yami's favorite photo of Seto," her grandmother informed her. "He used to joke that the only way most people would ever see his boyfriend smile was if they looked at this picture."

"They really do look happy in this one," the younger girl commented.

"Yes, I suppose that was why Yami cherished it so..."

XXX

_Seto slowly moved his kisses up Yami's jaw line and ran his tongue along the shell of his lover's ear. The older boy shivered at the intimate contact and arched up into his touch. It had been so long since they'd had any alone time together, and they were taking full advantage of it._

_Gozaburo had been working the younger boy extra hard the last two weeks trying to finish up some sort of new virtual training program the company was developing, and he refused to let Seto out of his sight until it was finished. Seto had agreed to complete the project on the condition that when it was accomplished he would be allowed to spend the night at the Mutou's. _

_Seto had put on the final touches that morning._

_The couple had planned to go out and have a nice dinner followed by a few other fun activities, but they'd never made it out of the game shop. Yami hadn't quite been finished getting dressed when one of the company cars dropped Seto off, and as they'd been in the older boy's room picking out a good outfit for him to wear, things had gotten a little physical._

_Yami really couldn't place any of the blame on himself. Seto had just looked so tempting sprawled out on his unmade bed like that, soft brown bangs falling into his eyes as he tried to look aloof. He would have had to of been a saint not to pounce on the sexy teenager. _

_And so here they were, Yami flat on his back with a very ravenous Kaiba on top of him. Both boys were teeming_ _with arousal, and they_ _were all but ruled by their hormones at this point. For a sexually inexperienced fourteen year old, Yami had to admit that Seto was doing a wonderful job of attacking nearly every erogenous zone on his body. It was almost as if he had been reading up on the topic._

_Yami couldn't hold back a laugh as he realized that was probably exactly what Seto had been doing._

"_What is it that you find so funny Atemu?" Seto asked as he pulled back a little._

_Seeing an opportunity, Yami found enough leverage to flip them over and reverse their positions. Looking down at the flushed face and rumpled hair of his boyfriend, Yami became even more aware of just how lucky he was. _

_Since they had started dating, he had been very careful about taking things slow with the brunet. He knew Seto didn't have a lot of experience interacting with people who could be considered his peers, and he didn't want there to be any pressure. He also didn't want the younger boy thinking he just wanted him to satisfy his hormonal lusting. He loved Seto, and was determined not to take things too far until the other teen knew that._

_But looking into those trusting blue eyes, Yami knew that their love was real. Even with all the things that seemed to stand in their way, he knew that they would overcome it all. Seto was his and he was Seto's. Nothing could keep them apart, and nothing would change the way they felt._

"_I love you," he told Seto as he softly kissed his forehead._

"_Don't you go getting all mushy on me," the taller boy warned as he lifted his hips up to grind against his boyfriend._

_Yami fought the urge to just claim what was his and caught Seto by the chin, forcing him to look at him. _

"_I'm serious," he told him. "I love you."_

_Seto's features softened, and he leaned up to press their lips together in a telling kiss. _

"_Don't you think I know that already." Another soft kiss and then, "I love you too. More than anything."_

_That night had been their first time together._

Yami awoke to the sound of human screams. With his eyes still shut, he listened blindly for the gentle breathing of his cherished lover, but he knew it was hopeless. All that awaited him was the stark dampness of his windowless cell. After so many months it was enough to drive a man crazy, and if he hadn't had the memories of Seto and his family to hang onto, Yami would have given up long ago.

The single electric light bulb that hung from the corridor's ceiling gave the cell a haunted look, but again this was nothing new to the weary teenager. He'd long ago lost track of how long he'd been kept here, but it was long enough that he'd been staved so thin that his once well muscled stomach was now concave and his ribs were countable as they pressed out again his skin. He had no mirror to judge by, but he imagined he must look ghastly.

Rubbing the sleep out of his crimson eyes, Yami sat up on his hard bed. It was with a relieved sigh that he noted the screaming had stopped...at least for now. Lately it seemed as if those tortured cries were always filling the air, taunting him about what a horrible person he was. And it was true. He no longer minded the screams because he felt bad for the voice's owner. No, he hated the screams because all he could think was, 'Thank gods it isn't me.'

It was his own response that sickened him.

Thick, heavy footsteps echoed along the hard concrete of the corridor and Yami realized the daily routines were starting. Like every other prisoner he dragged himself over to the metal bars of his confinement and awaited the small ladle full of water the passing guard would offer him. Three ladles of water a day and a small meal of rice and vegetables around what was probably dinner time was all they were given. Yami was thankful for every bit of it.

He hadn't always been so grateful. When he had first regained consciousness after the explosion he was in a cage that would have been too small for a nine year old. It didn't really matter much though because the extent of his injuries didn't allow him to move anyway. He must have been drifting in and out of consciousness, because each time he would open his eyes the faces of the people in the cages next to him would change. Eventually he gained enough composure to realize he was in some sort of prison. The big room he was being kept in had been divided into cages by dozens of bamboo bars. It looked like some sort of demonic pet shop with all the bruised and bleeding humans confined within.

Every so often a group of guards would drag a prisoner from their cramped accommodations and escort them out of the room. Sometimes the prisoner returned, and sometimes they didn't. But always the guards seemed to pass over Yami, never taking the battered Corporal from his confinement. There was no way to track time and there were moments when he felt his sanity slipping away. The prisoners weren't allowed to talk with one another, and the silence ate at him. Even the sound of Jounouchi and Seto bickering at each other would have been preferable.

And then one day they came for him. Two large guards in dark grey uniforms grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him from the cramped space. His bruised body cried out in protest at the rough handling, but not a single complaint left his lips. The larger of the two men pulled him to his feet, but Yami was too weak to stand and ended up slouched between the two guards as they guided him down a poorly lit corridor. They didn't even try to be gentle, and as he stumbled along, they would deliver shattering blows to his back and kidneys.

The room they brought him to was isolated. There was a bare table in the center of the floor with a hard metal chair bolted to the ground on each side. His menacing escorts tossed him into the chair farthest from the door, and he heard the turning of a key in the look as they left. Alone in the barren silence of the room, there was nothing to do but wait.

Yami had long since reasoned that he was a Prisoner of War, but this facility was unlike any POW camp he had ever heard of before. Firstly, among all the people he had seen rotate through the cages around him, not a single one had been a fellow soldier. The majority were preteen boys and older men, but there had been a fair representation of the opposite sex as well. If he had to take a guess, he would have ventured that he was being held at one of Songim's torture camps. He had only ever heard rumors about such places, but from what the Alcutz army suspected they were camps run not by the military- as POW camps were- but by the area's district police. The camps would round up citizens it suspected of treason or even far lesser crimes and try to get information out of them. Being sent to one of the torture camps was truly a horrific fate.

But if he was in fact at a torture camp, Yami had to wonder why. Although torn and filthy, he was still wearing his uniform and it remained recognizable. He had no memories after the moment he realized there was a bomb in the house he had been checking until he woke up here, but he was certain that the answer lay in those crucial moments. Still, no matter how much he wanted to remember, the time line just wasn't there.

Yami tried his best not to panic as he continued to wait in the unwelcoming room. He knew that was why they had left him in here. They hoped he would fret and worry over what was in store for him. It was a mental mind game between captor and captive, but these guards didn't know who they were dealing with. He knew that they would make his life a living hell until they either got what they wanted from him or until they were convinced he knew nothing. The trick was to be neither too smart nor too dumb. Deny having any knowledge and they would believe you were hiding something, but give them information too readily and they'd either kill you for being a traitor or always think you knew more. The key to winning the battle of wills was to be consistent and not give away too much.

Closing his mind to everything else, Yami pictured the defiant blue eyes of his lover and drew his strength from there.

The sound of the door being pushed open signaled the start of the game.

"What's your name?" The newcomer asked as he took the seat across from the prisoner. Yami felt the presence of another unseen man stand behind him.

"Atemu Mutou. Corporal Atemu Mutou."

"Where are you from?"

"Where was I born orwhere was I before Igot here?" Yami asked for a clarification.

The teen watched his interrogator, a portly man in his late forties with receding black hair and cold grey eyes, as he mulled over the unresponsive question. The man had a large jagged scar running from the bottom of his right ear over to the corner of his mouth and it made him seem all the more savage as he sat there thinking.

"So you're a smart one huh?" The interrogator finally asked.

This time Yami chose not to answer at all. There was no good answer.

With a nod from the grey eyed man, the guard behind Yami smacked him cruelly across the side of his head. The crimson eyed boy swore he could feel his brains sloshing around in his skull, but he tried not to let his disorientation show. With the same calm composure as before, the interrogator asked the original question once more.

"Where do you come from?"

This time Yami answered. "I was born in Domino."

The man nodded.

For the next half hour or so, Yami was continually asked questions that had nothing to do with Alcutz or the military. Some were personal in nature, such as inquiries about his family, while others touched on things he had learned in school. The weary teen answered what he could, and faced the furious fists of the other guard when his answers were either thought to be lies or weren't given.

When it was over, his beaten body was dragged back to his cage and locked in. For the first time since he had gotten there he started to really see the faces of the people around him. Like him they wore the markings of interrogation- bruised faces, cut lips, and swollen eyes. It was the first night he'd ever felt any real fear.

The routine of meeting with the interrogator became a daily occurrence. Each time the same man would question him about things that seemed irrelevant, and every time he would return to his cell freshly beaten. It went on like that for awhile, and when the threat of pain no longer worked to get answers for him, they took away his food. At the worst he went five days without anything to eat. After the torment of starvation, he became thankful for every morsel he was given. It made him feel weak and pathetic, but he would do what he was needed to survive.

And then one day the guards didn't drag him to the room with the table and two chairs. He was taken instead to the cell he was currently kept in. Three walls of solid concrete and the one of metal bars that faced out into the corridor were now to be his home. The space was furnished with a hard uncomfortable bed and a bucket in the corner to use as a bathroom. It never once struck him as odd to be grateful for such a barren and cold cell. Compared to the cramped cage, the upgraded luxury was a reward.

"Hey! You ok there Mutou?"

Yami drifted back to the present as the familiar voice reached his ears. Outside the bars of his cell stood the closest thing to a human he had met among the prison's guards. Hiroto Honda was almost nice compared to his demonic coworkers. The boy was probably no older than Yami himself, and it was easy to imagine how his light brown eyes would light up when he smiled. Honda had thick chestnut hair that he wore gelled up into a spike on the top of his head. Yami couldn't remember the Mohawk ever being that popular a hairstyle, but it seemed to work for the brunet.

"Is that a trick question?" Yami pressed away from the wall he had been seated against and moved toward the bars. During the duration of his captivity in the cell, he had slowly come to like Honda. He doubted it would be possible to label them friends, but at least this boy treated him like a person. Honda had gotten him medical treatment on more than several occasions and during some of his worst recoveries, the brunet would sit outside the barrier of his cell and just talk to him. Yami was still a prisoner, and Honda was still a guard, but there was a mutual sort of respect between the two.

"I suppose I should have phrased that differently," the tall guard admitted. "Seriously though, how are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm not dead yet." Yami meant it to be a light-hearted joke, but he fell into a fierce coughing fit and it became less humorous.

Honda disappeared quickly and he returned with a small glass of water. As discreetly as he could he passed the container of liquid through the bars and Yami quickly downed it feeling the coolness against his parched throat.

"Thank you," he murmured as he handed the empty glass back to the brunet. The silence was awkward for a moment before Yami raised his eyes to met the guard's. "Was there something you wanted?"

The question wasn't angry or hurtful, Yami just sounded so very tired that it cut at Honda's heart. His father had been killed a few years back and he hand taken this job with the district police as a means to provide for his mother and sisters. It tore at his soul to watch these prisoners suffer, but he knew there was nothing he could really do for them, even those he knew to be innocent were condemned to suffer.

Digging into his pocket, Honda pulled out a tattered photograph that had been crunched and folded many times over.

"I thought you might want this back." He didn't wait for a reply as he placed the picture in the boney hand that had probably once been strong and loving. Honda stood and left.

Yami's gasp was audible as he looked at the photograph Honda had returned to him. All of his personal belongings had been missing when he regained consciousness that first day. Whoever had searched him though had apparently missed the inside back pocket of his pants, and therefore hadn't taken his photograph. It was such a simple thing really, but during all those painful nights and during the moments when escape seemed a hopeless dream, he would pull out the photo and look at Seto. There in those deep blue eyes and smiling face was his answer.

He needed to taste those often scornful lips again, and listen to the challenge in the brunet's voice when he disagreed with him. He wanted another chance to tell Seto that he loved him and to hear the words returned. He yearned to team up with Yugi and convince his taller lover to accompany them to some movie or gaming event he would stubbornly claim not to want to attend, and he craved the gentle way Seto would whisper in his ear as they fell asleep.

Knowing he had family to go back to made him invincible to the torment's mental damage. His hopes for the future gave him strength and a resolve that they could never break.

But a month ago they had confiscated the photo. He'd been in the white room, a closed off room numbered 307 painted a horrible endless white, when the pain had become unbearable and in self preservation his body had slipped into unconsciousness. They must have taken it while he was out, because when he came to he was back in his cell and the photo was gone. He assumed they had destroyed it and he remembered hoping they had done so quickly. He couldn't risk them recognizing Seto as a Kaiba.

But they hadn't destroyed the treasured photo because he once again held it in his hand. Not one word had been said to him about Kaiba, so he assumed Seto's identity and his connection to him remained a secret. If they knew, they would have long since used the information against him.

When heavy footsteps once again broke the silence of the corridor, Yami quickly folded the photo and stuck it in his sock. He feared leaving it in his cell in case the dismal area of confinement was searched while he was at his daily interrogation. Honda had told him that they often did such things.

Two large shadows came into view, and as he knew they would, the guards stopped in front of his cell. Without needing to be told he stood and approached the bars. He had long since stopped fighting against the guards. Sure, it had been rewarding to let them see his defiance as he swung out at them and struggled in their grasp, but in the end all it did was leave him tired and more susceptible to their anger. Cooperation was part of survival.

Just as they always did, the two men escorted their emaciated prisoner to room 307- the white room.

Inside the room, Yami was shown a number of instruments on the table in front of him. There were numerous electric wires hooked up to a hand-cranked generator, and the bright lights of the room reflected of the cool metal of an assortment of scissors, razor blades, and knifes. The green bucket of soapy water in the corner didn't escape Yami's sharp crimson eyes, and he knew that it's purpose wasn't for washing.

The interrogator of the day, a young blond with loose curls that fell to his shoulders didn't start with a question, merely an order: "Place your hands on the table!"

Knowing that there was no choice but to obey, his hands would wind up on the table one way or another, Yami did as he was told. The instant his palms met the cool wooden surface the guards who had served as his escorts strapped his wrists down and the older one looked almost penitent as he placed an alligator clip to each of the captive soldier's thumbs. The blond nodded, and the two men made their exit. Now it was just Yami and the nameless interrogator.

Making the first move, the blond began to casually turn the crank. He stopped after just a few cranks and, sneering at the crimson eyed boy who was hiding his nervousness almost perfectly, flicked the switch. Yami felt his legs give out as the jolt of electricity reached him, and the entire room went black.

"_You've never baked Christmas cookies?" Yugi rounded on Seto, his lavender eyes wide in disbelief. _

"_The kitchen staff always took care of that at the Manor, and my mom never let-" Seto stopped abruptly as his brain caught up with his mouth. He hadn't meant to mention his mother. The image of her shooing him and his father out of the kitchen as they tried to sneak bites of the cookie dough was a precious memory that was his alone. He wouldn't share it with anyone._

_Yami placed his hand gently on Seto's arm. "We'll make new memories together this year," the older boy told him as if reading his thoughts, his voice pitched so only Seto could hear him._

_Bringing his hand up to interlock with Yami's, Seto brushed his thumb along the back of his lover's hand. "As long as I don't have to wear one of those."_

_Confused, Yami turned to see his brother decked out in a Santa hat and pink apron. Yugi didn't even seem to notice the strange looks he was getting from the other two as he hummed quietly to himself while measuring out the proper amount of flour._

"_But you'd look so cute," Yami teased, sidestepping the harmless slap his boyfriend aimed at the back of his head. _

When Yami came to he was hanging from the straps and stumbling to regain his footing. His lips were on fire with an unfamiliar tingling sensation, and his fingers were visibly twitching in the straps. He wondered briefly how long he had been out.

"As you can see," the interrogator addressed him. "I'm very serious today."

Yami just silently glared at the blond. He'd been perfectly aware the man was serious before the excruciating jolt of electricity.

"Now then, what shall we talk about today?" He asked as he leaned on the table. "Ah yes, let's start with something simple: Why are you here?"

Yami perked up at this turn of events. He too would like to know why he was here.

"I wouldn't know. I woke up here and have been held prisoner ever since."

The other man began turning the crank on the generator again. "Can you think of any reason why we might still be holding you here?"

Actually, Yami could think of several. However, it didn't seem like a good idea to fill this man in on what a sick bunch of sadistic freaks he thought they were, so instead he just gave the obvious answer.

"Because I'm an Alcutz soldier."

Apparently that wasn't the right answer, because the blond flipped the switch and once again Yami was catapulted in darkness.

"_How did you get this scar?" Seto's voice was soft, as he was just on the verge of falling asleep._

_Yami shifted slightly in the taller boy's arms. Seto may have been tired, but he was awake. Still, he was perfectly happy to lay here next to his lover with his ear pressed to the brunet's chest. The gentle rhythm of his heartbeat as reassuring as the arms that held him._

"_Which scar?"_

"_This one." Seto's fingers stopped there progression over the lines of Yami's back and ghosted over a pinkish patch of scar tissue near his right shoulder blade._

"_Oh that one," the older boy sighed. Pushing up onto one elbow he studied Seto's handsome face. "Promise you won't laugh?"_

_Seto raised an angled brow. "Brought it on yourself doing something stupid now did you?"_

_If he hadn't been sixteen years old, Yami felt he would have stuck his tongue out. Instead, he just returned to resting his head against the pale skin of Seto's chest._

"_I was running down a hill and I fell."_

"_Then how did you end up with a scar on your back?" Seto's elongated fingers were idly dancing across the scar in question._

"_I happened to be running backwards at the time."_

"_Should I even bother asking why you were doing such a ridiculous thing, or am I just going to regret doing so?"_

"_It was a dare, or I suppose more accurately it was a challenge." Yami knew that was an explanation Seto could understand. The brunet had never backed down from a challenge in all the time he had known him._

"_A challenge from the mutt no doubt," Seto half-heartedly sneered. Somehow he could just picture the blond thinking it was a good idea to run backwards down a steep hill as fast as you could._

_Yami laughed at his boyfriend's sleepy disdain. "Yeah," he exhaled. "It wasn't exactly our finest moment."_

_Seto's arms pulled him closer, and he turned his head to place a soft kiss on the bare expanse of the brunet's chest. Closing his suddenly heavy eyes, Yami was just surrendering to the pull of sleep when he heard Seto's question:_

"_You did at least win the race right?"_

The interrogator was staring at him intently when he came to. He noticed with a bit of alarm that the inside of his mouth tasted metallic, and he wondered just how much more of this 'shock' interrogation his weakened body could take.

"Welcome back," the unwanted voice taunted. The man's left hand hovered over the table for a few suspenseful moments, but instead of turning the crank a third time, the fingers closed around one of the many objects on the table. "Do you know what this is?" He asked conversationally.

Yami's eyes fell upon the cold steel of the scalpel, the kind used by surgeons with years of medical training under their belts.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Has anyone ever used one on you?"

Fighting back the panic that hit him like a cold wind, Yami shook his head.

"Good." The object was laid aside, and the young blond took his seat across from his prisoner. His eyes darkened and his tone became much more serious. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I don't know."

The blond's smirk seemed to say, 'but of course you know.' The prisoner forced himself to take a few deep breaths to try and restore his calm. He had a really bad feeling about this particular interview.

"Why are you here?" The words hung in the air like a leaf that broke free of it's branch and then slowly fell to the ground. Yami felt his stomach make the same descent as the question remained unanswered. "Everyone else who came in with you has long since been killed or released. So what makes you so damn special?"

Yami pulled against the restraints on his arms as his uneasiness grew. This interrogation was so unlike the others that he began wondering if perhaps the blond was acting on his own. Never before had he been asked this kind of question, although he had often wondered himself, and they'd certainly never mentioned other prisoners to him. It made him think that perhaps this interrogator wasn't just following orders.

Forcing his voice to remain strong Yami replied again, "I don't know."

It happened so suddenly Yami didn't even have a chance to react. One heartbeat the blond was sitting across the table from him, and the next, his long arm had reached across the division and stabbed the scalpel through the back of Yami's left hand. The boy gasped sharply in surprise and he felt the pan radiate out from the wound until his whole hand burned.

"Tell me why you're still here." The calm voice gave no indication of the crazed look in his eyes as his twisted the scalpel to tear through muscle and ligament.

Yami wanted to scream in pain, but he reduced it to anguished grunt. His predicament couldn't possibly have been worse, alone in a room full of torture devices with a man who was losing his grip on control. If his hands weren't tied down at least he could have tried to defend himself.

The scalpel was ripped out of him, and then he saw the man lazily drag it across the prominent knuckles of his skeletal hand. Blood gushed out of the first wound and painted his pale skin an eerie red.

"Answer the question." The sharp metal blade pressed against the tightly drawn skin of his index finger. The threat was clear. Answer or lose the finger.

Putting aside the scalding pain and clutching fear, Yami stared the blond straight in the eyes. "I. Don't. Know."

In a rapid reversal, the scalpel clattered to the table and the interrogator rose to his feet. Seven heavy steps and he had moved out of Yami's view. He heard something being picked up behind him, but he refused to look behind him. This game was about control and he wasn't about to surrender to his curiosity now.

There was a moment when he heard the whoosh of air being displaced before the bamboo rod connected with his back. His skin flared with the pain of a thousand hot needles and he lurched forward. It was impossible to think that he could withstand much more of this, and yet he knew he had to. As the blows continued to come his knees gave out and he fell harshly to the ground. His head rested between his arms on the table, and he could hear himself grunting and crying out in pain. Clenching his crimson eyes shut, this time he forced himself to escape into his memories.

"_Do they honestly think that's a realistic portrayal of love?" Seto sneered. They had just finished watching some ridiculously sappy movie where the couple overcame the obstacles in their way, professed their undying love, and exchanged vows in a lavish ceremony before friends and family as the credits rolled._

_Yami lifted his head from where it had been resting on the pillow in Seto's lap. "Are you saying you don't believe in happy endings love?"_

"_I don't, but that's not even my point. I just hate that they warp people into thinking that saying you love each other is the be all and end all of happiness." Seto frowned. "It's like they're saying once you fall in love there won't be anymore problems."_

_Captivated by the way a stray lock of brown hair brushed against the side of Seto's face, Yami just watched him for a moment. He'd known romantic comedies weren't really Seto's cup of tea when it came to movies, but the store had been all out of any new documentaries or action flicks, so it was this or some kids movie about learning to count with dwarves or something. He wished he'd taken Jounouchi and Yugi up on that offer to go out bowling with them, at least then he'd have the fun of winning. _

"_You're such a cynic," he sighed as he tucked the stray lock of hair behind his boyfriend's ear. _

_Seto turned to look at him, annoyance clear in his sharp blue eyes._

"_Well I'm sorry if I can't buy into all this love heals everything, riding off into the sunset crap. That's just not how things work in the real world." His parents had loved each other deeply, and look where it had gotten them- matching headstones in an overcrowded cemetery._

_And just as he always did, Yami saw past Seto's harsh words and outward anger, locking onto the real cause. "But you wish it was."_

"_What?" Seto snapped taken aback by the sudden statement._

_Yami moved closer and caught Seto's chin in his hand. "I said you wish it was. You want to believe in happy endings, but you're afraid." He saw the anger flare in Seto's face, but kept right on talking. "You haven't been exposed to anything that would make you believe they're possible, so you deny their exsistance. That way you can't be hurt or disappointed when it doesn't happen. But secretly you want that. You want the laughter and the smiles and the feeling that everything is going to be alright. You want all your problems to neatly resolve themselves and the person you love to remain always at your side."_

"_Shut up." Seto pulled out of Yami's grip and rose from the couch. Even in his anger he was graceful, and Yami felt the love flutter in his heart. "You don't know what you're talking about,"Seto said with his back to his boyfriend._

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Yami lean his head against his spine as he held him. "It's okay," the calm voice whispered. "I want that too."_

_The urge to continue the fight was strong. Seto Kaiba should never admit to wanting something as stupid as a happy ending, and he should be furious at the mere suggestion. But Seto's anger came from somewhere else. He was mad that he could love the other boy so much that it didn't matter that Yami could see through his act. He should have felt exposed and vulnerable, but all he felt was the warmth of Yami's presence behind him. _

_Covering the hands at his waist with his own, Seto sighed. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," the voice answered back. "And I'm going to give you that happy ending. I promise."_

Back in his cell Yami awoke to complete darkness. He couldn't recall how he had gotten back here, but in the end it didn't really matter. His nose told him there was a bowl of cold rice nearby, but every inch of his body ached and burned, so he didn't move to reach it. In fact he only braved moving once the whole night, and that was to retrieve the rumpled photograph from his boot. He couldn't see it that clearly in the darkness even once his eyes had adjusted, but it was enough to know it was there. His mind supplied the smiling image of Seto's face and he felt the tears sting his eyes.

He hated this. He wanted to know what was going on, but it seemed so hopeless. No one would tell where or why he was being held, no one could tell him how Seto and his friends were doing, Yugi was probably sick with worry and he couldn't do anything, and everyday he was forced to suffer brutalities that would have broken a lesser man. But he couldn't give up. He had promised Seto a happy ending, and dying alone in a dank cell wasn't part of that. It would be easy to resent Seto, to blame him for not allowing him to let go, but Yami's love was stronger then such self-pitying feelings. He would fight to return to Seto's side as much for his own sake as for the brunet's. He'd known from the first moment they'd kissed that he didn't want a life that Seto wasn't a part of. Tightening his grip on the fading photo, Yami let his heavy eyelids fall shut.

"Wait for me Seto," he whispered to the silence around him. "I promise I'll give you that happy ending we both deserve."

**Authors Note:** First, I really feel I should apologize. Here I make Yami disappear for chapter after chapter and now when he reappears all I do is torture him (mmm...taste the angst). Sadly that's the fate of POW's although I'm hardly familiar with the exact methods they use against them. I also probably created more mysteries than I solved this time. Hate me if you must, but there really is a reason for all of this.

I had a hard time writing the flashback scenes since I didn't want them to be too mushy (as in gag me with a spoon), but I wanted it to show the close loving relationship the two shared.

Anyway, I really really hope you readers liked this, especially those of you who were dying to know if I really did kill off Yami or not, so please leave a little review. No need to be shy.

Next Chapter: drum roll please...Malik and Marik (again!)


	18. Open Arms

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to sell my soul, and therefore don't own Yu-gi-oh

**Warnings: **OOC, language, and panic attacks

**Thanks so very much to everyone who reviewed. I feel so spoiled!Anyway, enjoy!**

Annie's hands were clamped over her gaping mouth as she tried to process what had just been revealed to her.

"Seto's was right. He truly was alive all the time." The young girl's voice shook as she spoke, but it really was a terrible shock. She had felt so terribly sad for Seto and yet all this time she had been convinced that he was holding on to a desperate hope. Now she realized that wasn't the case. The teenager had KNOWN his lover was still alive, and had possessed the courage not to be deceived by the opinions of others. It was quite extraordinary really.

"He wasn't killed that day," her grandmother agreed. "And yet he was physically no closer to Seto than any other day since he disappeared."

Annie heard the implied thought. Though physically far apart, the two teens shared a strong emotional link that helped each carry on another day. "So then what happened?"

The old woman ran a withered finger over a photo of Malik and whom Annieassumed to be Otogi- his green eyes sparkling brilliantly- dressed up in very revealing clothes standing before the front gates of the mansion. Well, Otogi's clothes were revealing anyway. The professional businessman was dressed in layers, starting with the tight leather pants that seemed to become a part of him rather then just a garment. The look was completed with a long sleeve red shirt and a tight black t-shirt over that. His silky black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a red and back checkered band kept the loose strands out of his eyes. Next to him Malik looked like he had borrowed hand-me-downs to take his date to a school dance. Khaki pants that were meant to ride low on his slim hips were held up by a thick black belt, and the dark purple turtleneck he wore covered the rest of his body from view. Otogi was dripping in sex appeal, and Malik looked like he had randomly dug clothes out of his hamper. It was a disheartening comparison, and yet your attention when you looked at the photo was undoubtedly pulled to Malik.

It pleased Annie to see that even though the dark shadow still seemed to hover over the boy, there also seemed to be an improvement in his desolation. He seemed to be smiling specifically for whoever was holding the camera, as though with their help he could push away the darkness that threaten to consume him.

"When they started out, I don't know how far either of them meant for it to go..."

XXX

If Malik had thought the kiss was going to change anything, he quickly let go of that delusion. In fact, everything around the mansion remained so completely the same that he began thinking he had imagined the fleeting press of soft lips against his own. After all, it didn't make a whole lot of sense that the older boy would bother kissing him when he had a perfectly good boyfriend to screw around with. So why was the lack of Marik's attention so disappointing?

Sure, he still saw the spiky-haired blond around the house but never alone, and the other boy still tried Malik's patience leaving him frustrated and confused. But he also began to notice other things. Sometimes Marik would smile at him from across the room, or brush up against him when they passed in the hallway even though there was plenty of room to have gone around each other. They were simple things, but Malik found himself grasping onto them. It was stupid to think that his heart would flutter anytime he was in the same room as Marik, but he continually found himself looking forward to seeing the other boy and wishing that he could somehow catch him alone.

Malik had been so sure he would never have these sort of feelings again after what had happened to him. He had thought that would be the end of his interest in anyone, and had come to think of other people as the enemy. It was still a feeling of isolation that he held close to his heart, but for some reason he felt drawn to Marik. The muscular Egyptian made him feel attractive, not in an imposing lustful way, but as if he was beautiful. While he felt inexplicably dirty, Marik seemed to not notice the stain of violation upon him. Somehow the thought of Marik's hands on him didn't seem so frightening anymore, but that in itself made Malik nervous. Could he so easily have forgotten everything he had been through?

Malik found himself alternatively avoiding and then seeking Marik out.

It wasn't until almost two weeks later that the older boy caught him alone, and as with all things involving Marik, it was completely unexpected.

Malik had awoken from a particularly terrifying nightmare, heart racing rapidly and tremors raking through his slim form. Alert lavender eyes combed frantically around the room but found nothing threatening of any sort. Malik took several deep breaths to try and calm himself, but it wasn't working. The walls of the room seemed to be closing in on him, and every shadow seemed to hold an invisible threat. With shaking hands, Malik pulled back the covers and dashed for the door. He couldn't stay in here. His fingers fumbled with the lock, but just as his panic started to rise, the handle turned and he rushed out into the hallway.

He felt like a child for fleeing from his room, but he just needed to not be there right now. He had been noticing that the dreams were getting worse lately, but hadn't really thought much of it. He couldn't recall a night that they were ever mild, so a harsher degree of terrible didn't seem that important. Tonight's dream though had been especially bad.

Malik had been walking down a hallway lined with doors. Searching. He had been searching for something, but he couldn't remember what it was. Slowly he had opened the doors one by one hoping he would recognize it when he saw it. This time the door he had opened made him want to slam the barrier shut again, but he noticed the door had completely disappeared leaving just the open room. The open room that contained Ryou's corpse.

It was sickening to see the emaciated, bloody form of his best friend discarded there, but he rushed over to it anyway. Pale in life, Ryou's skin seemed almost translucent in death. Tears falling from his eyes, Malik gathered his friend's corpse in his arms and cried.

"You would cry for me would you?" Malik heard the voice coming from his left, and turned to find a shimmering transparency of his friend glaring hatefully at him.

"Ryou?" He asked disbelievingly, loosening his grip on the body in his arms.

"Of course," the spirit spat. "I hope you're happy with what you've done."

Malik was filled with confusion. What had he done?

"You killed me," the spirit supplied as if it had read his thoughts. "I just wanted to help you and you pushed me away. I left because I thought it would help you, and now I'm dead. I hope you're happy."

"No," Malik shook his head. He hadn't meant for Ryou to leave, he just couldn't handle seeing him back then. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Bullshit," Ryou spat. "You hated me. You were jealous that you had been raped and I got off without a scratch." The spirit's hand became corporeal and it grabbed a handful of Malik's shiny blond hair, yanking his head back. "You wish it had been me."

"No!" Malik vehemently denied the accusation. He wouldn't wish what had happened to him on anyone. "I didn't," he sobbed. "I swear I didn't!"

"You're despicable," the imitation of his best friend spat. "You deserve everything that ever happened to you."

The words sliced through him like a heated blade. Ryou would never say something like that. Desperate to get away from the frightening delusion, Malik dropped everything and raced for the door. He felt the hair pulled from his scalp as he fought free of Ryou's grasp, but it seemed a small price to pay for his freedom. He could hear the perfect replication of Ryou's tenor calling him a murderer as he raced for the lighted hallway, but then suddenly a menacing form filled the doorway. His escape was blocked.

"Going somewhere bitch?"

Malik's knees gave out at the sound of that voice. He couldn't be here, he told himself. It just wasn't possible. There was no way Bonnal could have found him.

Large, invasive hands grabbed his shoulders as the soldier kneeled down beside him.

"Miss me?" The voice laughed.

That was when Malik had forced himself awake. Even now, as he stumbled his way through the mansion, Malik felt revulsion at the thought of his rapist. He didn't know when, nor did he know how, but he was going to see that man pay.

Not wanting to walk around the house and wake anyone up, but too shaken to go back to bed, Malik headed for the kitchen. During the day it was fully staffed, with chefs making three gourmet meals and a complete tea service a day, as well as any sort of extras you might want in between. Malik had been delighted to find the head chef was a master at making meatballs, and was often stopping in after work to cram a couple of the delicious morsels in his mouth. Now though, the kitchen was deserted and he was stuck making himself the only snack he could master this late without turning anything on and risking waking people up- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

The bread and jelly were easy enough to locate, but the peanut butter seemed to have hidden itself in an alternate dimension. The creamy concoction was the key ingredient too, and since he was loath to have just a jelly sandwich, he began a thorough search of all the cabinets and drawers. Malik was kneeling on the counter rummaging through a top drawer when he heard the amused voice behind him.

"My what big mice we have around here these days."

Malik nearly dropped the can of beets in his hand. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Marik leaning against the doorway regarding him smugly. Sliding down off his perch on the counter, the younger blond turned to face him.

"What do you want?" Malik hadn't intended the malice that painted his words.

"I believe that's my line. You're obviously trying to find something." Marik took a few confident steps into the room. "We don't keep the valuable jewels in the kitchen kid."

If that was supposed to be a joke, Malik wasn't laughing. "I was making a sandwich," he explained. "I just couldn't find the peanut butter."

A charming smile alighted Marik's face. "Mind if I join you for your late night snack?"

Not at all, the younger boy wanted to shout but instead he just gave an aloof shrug of his shoulders. "Only if you tell me where the peanut butter is."

"Bottom cabinet, fifth one from the left. It should be behind the bag of marshmallows." Instructions given, Marik headed over to the large refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate pudding pack. He also grabbed himself a spoon and joined Malik at the counter.

"So did you just get back?" Malik asked conversationally as he smeared a glob of peanut butter over the piece of bread. He suddenly didn't want to waste a moment of this private time together not talking to the handsome Egyptian.

"Yeah, I got kicked out of the club for bad behavior," he sneered. "Whatever the hell that means."

"I think it means you were being an ass."

Marik's laughter was deep and rich. Malik couldn't help but smile. After that the conversation just flowed naturally. They talked about everything from favorite movies to their favorite sport teams. They had so much in common, and yet enough small differences to keep it entertaining.

"Or how about that episode where the dog got stuck up on the roof," Malik laughed over an hour later. "I seriously thought I was going to wet my pants."

"No, no. The best was when the husband accidentally filed for annulment and then had to explain it to his wife. That was classic." About ten minutes ago the two Egyptians had discovered a mutual love for the old T.V. Show _But That's My Life_, and had been rehashing some of their favorite moments.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious," Malik grinned. "Where are you going?"

Marik, who had started to push his stool away from the countertop, turned his gaze to Malik. "I need another pudding pack. Want one?"

"I don't know, I've never had one before. Are they any good?"

Marik looked absolutely scandalized. He picked up the one he had finished, and using his finger to pick up the traces of chocolate pudding that had been left behind he held the appendix out to the younger boy. "Try it."

Malik felt his heart skip. Was this really happening? He looked up at Marik shyly from under his bangs, but the blond's face gave nothing away. Surely the erotic nature of the act hadn't escaped his notice? Feeling strangely bold all of a sudden, Malik brought his own hand up to steady Mariks. Very slowly he brought the pudding covered digit up to his lips. Letting his eyes slip shut, he suckled the chocolate off the pad of Marik's finger using his tongue a bit more then was necessary. There was a wet popping sound as Marik withdrew after a moment, and a strong blush quickly heated the younger boy's cheeks.

"Did you like that?" Marik's voice was low and controlled, and Malik had to bite the inside of his cheek to break the spell it seemed to have on him.

"What?"

"The pudding," Marik smiled. "Did you like the pudding?"

Malik knew his blush was deepening. "It was very good," he rushed.

Suddenly all the lights in the kitchen were switched on and both boy turned to see an instantly wide awake Otogi standing in the doorway in his expensive silk pajamas. His black hair was free of his normal ponytail and hung seductively down his back. Malik immediately began to panic as he wondered how long the man had been there, and his eyes dropped guiltily to the floor. Marik however didn't seem the least bit disturbed.

"Hey babe," he greeted, moving around the table to get closer to his lover. "What's got you up this late?"

"I was looking for you." Otogi's voice was harder than Malik had ever heard it. "What's going on here?"

"The kid wanted a snack." Malik bristled at being called a kid. "And you know me, I'm a sucker for a pudding pack when I've been out drinking." Marik noticed his lover's suspicious gaze was locked onto Malik. Stepping between the two he caught Otogi's chin in his hand. "Now how about we head upstairs and get you back to bed?"

Otogi draped himself possessively around Marik and stole a glance over the man's broad shoulder at Malik. He smirked at the blank look on the teenager's face as he watched them. Otogi turned his head to place a few delicate kisses to Marik's neck just the way the Egyptian liked, loving the way Marik's arms tightened around him. Wrapped in his lover's arms, he felt completely reassured. Suddenly he felt stupid for being jealous of a teenager.

"Good night Malik," he said without a hint of the malice he had felt when he discovered the two moments before. "Try to get enough sleep."

Malik gave a small little wave as the couple left and couldn't help the ache he felt when Marik didn't even look back at him. He felt incredibly foolish.

XXX

The next night Malik was waiting for Marik in the kitchen when the Egyptian stumbled in at quarter to three in the morning. He noted with a bit of hope that there was no mistaking the smile on the man's face when he walked in and saw him there. Malik held up the pudding pack he had waiting for him, and Marik slumped into the seat next to him.

"Rough night?" Malik asked.

"Or something like that." Marik swallowed his first spoonful of pudding. "You didn't have any problems with Ryuuji today did you?"

"No." Otogi had been perfectly nice to him all day, even taking him out to a nice lunch after they finished the morning meetings.

"Good. I was a little worried he might be upset."

Malik felt his stomach twist into nervous knots. Marik had been worried about him! Before he could think better of it, the words were coming out of his mouth. "Do you love him?"

The spoonful of pudding stopped halfway to Marik's mouth. His voice was cold as he leveled an unreadable look at Malik. "I don't think that's any of your business."

But you kissed me, Malik wanted to protest. That made it his business. Instead he just lowered his eyes to the spotless countertop. He was being so stupid; acting just like the child Marik seemed to see him as.

"Hey," Marik reached out to tuck a strand of blond hair behind Malik's ear. "Cheer up. It's not the end of the world."

Malik knew Marik was right. Whatever was going on between the two of them was something he shouldn't have to force. Marik was nice to him and he didn't feel completely on edge in the man's presence. He should just enjoy it for what it was. He was just starting to relax when the unthinkable happened. In a move of extremely bad luck, as Marik was letting his hand fall down to his side, it just happened to brush against the back of Malik's shirt.

Every scar on his back began to burn tortuously at the unexpected touch, and Malik tried desperately to scramble away. His frantic movements caught Marik off-guard and the descending hand came back up to try and steady the teenager. Blinded by panic, Malik twisted away, but the movement threw him off balance and he toppled off of the stool with a thud. He cried out as his elbow and hipbone connected harshly with the unyielding tile floor and the tears that sprung to his eyes only caused him further pain. He was such a mess.

"Are you alright?" Marik's voice was full of concern as he knelt down beside the boy but wisely kept his hands to himself.

The urge to breakdown was singing in his veins, but Malik tried to fight it off. This was the second time Marik had seen him react irrationally to a simple touch, and he knew the older boy must think he was crazy. Why had he ever thought this could work?

"I'm sorry." The broken whisper sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Don't be." Marik's voice was very stern, like he was demanding Malik hear what he was saying. "It wasn't your fault."

That horribly dead look was returning to the boy's eyes. "But it was." Everything was his fault. The line of tears that had gathered along his lower lash slipped down his cheeks.

"No it wasn't. This isn't something I say often, but it was entirely my fault." Marik hoped the statement would lighten the mood a little and he was more relieved then he should have been with his lover sleeping just upstairs to see the smile return to Malik's face.

"I suppose I should enjoy it then." Malik wiped hastily at his tears, thankful Marik hadn't made a big fuss over him. He didn't think he could have handled being coddled. He took the hand the older boy was offering and was impressed by the ease with which Marik pulled him back up to his feet.

"I think it's about time you called it a night."

As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy Marik's company, Malik also just wanted to be alone. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it."

Malik was almost out the door when he realized he had forgotten something important. "Thank you," he said softly over his shoulder. Marik simply nodded before returning to his pudding.

XXX

The late night snacks became sort of a ritual over the next few weeks, and Malik was surprised by how excited he got about that time together. There hadn't been anymore kisses, and the physical contact was limited to the occasional hug or the brushing of Marik's hand across his cheek when he lost himself in a not so pleasant memory of his childhood, but the intimacy between them seemed to be deepening. Malik found himself confiding in Marik about everything from his close friendship with Ryou (he purposely avoided mentioning why they were no longer in contact) to the night his father had been arrested for their mother's murder. It was rather surprising what a good listener Marik was. The older boy always seemed to know the right thing to say, or when to just keep quiet and let Malik talk.

Having someone he felt close to didn't make everything magically better, but it was nice to have something to look forward to when the memories got too real or he just felt like giving up.

Strangely, that connection didn't really carry over into the day. Often Malik found himself feeling awkward in Marik's presence and if Otogi was around he felt guilt clutch at his heart. He knew that he hadn't really done anything wrong, but he also recognized the growing feelings in his heart that he had concerning Marik. Feelings he should not have been having for his boss' boyfriend. It seemed purely by luck that Otogi didn't yet suspect anything.

Everything changed the night Otogi invited him to go clubbing. He had invited Malik to accompany him and Marik as a bit of a reward for all the hard work he had been putting in at the office, and had even gone so far as to offer to lend the teenager some of his expensively appealing clothes. It was a tempting offer, but the thought of exposing his skin in such a public place made the teen's skin crawl. Malik hadn't even planned on accompanying them at all until Marik had told him how much he was looking forward to it. The head rush he had gotten from those words had foolishly convinced Malik to accept the invitation.

Now, as he stood outside in the cool night air, he fully regretted ever agreeing.

Marik was so impressed by Otogi's glamorous attire that he insisted on taking a picture of the two outside of the front gates. Malik felt a bit out of place standing next to someone who looked as sexy as Otogi, but when Marik asked him to smile and then flipped them off from behind the camera he couldn't resist giving a small grin. The older Egyptian looked amazing in his deep grey shirt and dark jeans. It was such a simple outfit, and yet Marik somehow made it extraordinary. Malik was distracted most of the ride over by thoughts of grabbing the collar and pulling the older boy into a kiss.

The club was a huge success. They didn't even have to stand in line to get in, and Malik could feel the jealous stares of the other patrons as they simply walked straight up to the bouncer and made their way inside. Under the scrutiny of so many eyes, Malik pressed closer to Marik's strong form.

The inside of the club was absolutely breathtaking. Modeled after a Brazilian rainforest, its bright colors were a shock to the eyes. There was a bar towards the back that Marik told him served every drink you could possibly imagine, and the dance floor took up most of the first level. There was a large column in the center of the floor that rose up almost to the ceiling, and Malik was shocked to see that it was in fact a giant fountain. The water cascaded down the sides giving the illusion of a magnificent waterfall.

There were several floors of balconies circling the walls, and already Malik could see dancers sweating and grinding against each other on the higher levels. The young Egyptian made a note not to leave the first floor.

"Come on love, let's dance." Otogi was caught up in the pounding rhythm of the song being pumped out of the numerous speakers in the club and was tugging on Marik's hand. The gamer seemed to notice the violet eyes stray to Malik, because he promptly added, "Don't worry, there's plenty here for Malik to entertain himself with."

Jumping at the mention of his name, the teenager nodded. "I'll be fine." He didn't know if he really believed that or not, but he didn't want his problems ruining Marik's night.

The older blond nodded hesitantly, and then let Otogi lead him off to the crowded dance floor. Feeling overly exposed among the sea of people he now realized were surrounding him, Malik wove his way through them and found solace in what seemed to be a rather secluded back corner of the bar. Not old enough to drink, he ordered a soda and just watched the activity going on around him.

Malik could remember a time seemingly an eternity ago when he had looked forward to being able to get into clubs like this. He had imagined the provocative outfits he would wear, the sly smiles he would give the people whose bodies pressed up against him as he moved with the music. He had envisioned it all so clearly in his mind. Never once did he think he would be cowering in a corner by himself, just hoping not to be noticed.

Malik was so caught up watching the dancers on the floor, occasionally catching a glimpse of Marik or Otogi, that he didn't notice the man sit down at the table across from him. At least not until he felt the calloused hand brush against his own.

"What are you doing?" The teen snapped as he jerked his hand away from the unwanted touch.

The man, probably in his mid-twenties with thick dark hair and slanted brown eyes merely smiled. "No need to panic, sexy. I just wanted to say hello."

Heart racing, Malik tried to ignore it and narrowed his eyes. "Now that you've done so, please leave." That should have been the end of it.

"Whoa, you're a feisty one aren't you," the man laughed. Then he leaned across the table and dropped his voice. "I like that."

Malik couldn't say exactly what it was that set him off. Perhaps it was the choice of words, or the low and seductive way they were spoken. Maybe it was the look he recognized in the stranger's eyes. Whatever it was, Malik felt the familiar panic break loose inside of him and he was scrambling to get away before he even realized it. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far as he tripped over his own chair and went crashing to the ground. The drink that he still held in his hand splashed all over his shirt.. He could see the glass wobble, dark liquid sloshing within, and he knew the exact moment when it became too overbalanced to be corrected. Yet there was nothing he could do about it, and his turtleneck was coated in a downpour of soda that was quickly being absorbed into the fabric.

Malik froze in his escape as he realized that he was literally surrounded by crowds of people, and that there was no simple way out of this. Sounds seemed to blend together until there was just a loud buzzing in his ear, but he swore he heard murmured comments about drinking the soda instead of wearing it.

The man, who with his soft dark curls and slanted brown eyes was rather handsome, moved around the table to help the fallen teen to his feet. He didn't notice the terrified look in the lavender eyes.

"Looks like you're a little clumsy too." He grabbed a handful of paper napkins off the table and reached out to dab at the wet fabric, but Malik blindly swung a fist at him. The man caught it with ease, and used the limb to pull the boy closer. "Don't try that again," he warned.

Malik couldn't get his body to listen to him. He was frantically begging it to move, to get up and leave, but all he managed was a turn of his head to scan the faces of the crowd. He didn't understand why he was searching for a familiar pair of violet eyes, only that he was devastated he didn't see them. He'd never felt so alone.

The wet fabric of the turtleneck was starting to bother him, but he was afraid to move in the other man's grasp.

"We should get that off you," the man told him, and Malik began to struggle anew. The feel of being restrained and having his clothing removed was all too familiar.

"Stop it!" His cry was lost in the loud beat of the music.

"Just calm down." The brown eyed man once again reached out for Malik, and this time he held him by the arm as he started untucking the shirt from his pants. Malik tried to break free of the hold, but with the way his heart was trying to jump right out of his chest and the confused numbness of his mind, he was easily overpowered. Adrenaline pumping as the older man pulled the hem of the shirt over his navel, Malik managed to connect a kick with the man's shin.

The man cursed angrily under his breath, but he did notrelease his hold on Malik who was close to screaming now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His captor shouted in outrage. Here he was trying to help this kid and the teenager was treating him like an enemy. He so did not need to deal with this. The wary looks he was getting from people nearby wasn't helping any. Luckily none of them seemed to care enough to intervene.

"Don't touch me." Malik hated the way his voice shook, but he just couldn't control it.

"Look I'm sorry ok? Now just calm down." He himself was starting to panic as he realized just how freaked out the Egyptian was. Strangely enough, telling him to calm down was just making it worse. The slender blond was gasping in large amounts of air as if he was having trouble breathing. Worried the older man backed off.

The rooming was spinning and Malik couldn't see anything through the fog that seemed to have descended over his eyes. The moments of panic he had experienced when accidentally being touched where nothing compared to the full blown attack he was having now. Triggered by the sensation of feeling his clothes- his protective barrier- being wrestled off of him. Blood was racing through his body, and he could hear his pulse pounding at an unnatural rate in his ears. Everything was wrong, and it felt like it would never get better. No matter what he did, or how much he fought back, nothing was ever going to change.

He was weak, and pathetic, and those IPSOM soldiers should have just killed him then and there. He didn't have any reason to keep trying.

"Malik!"

The voice was muffled, as if the speaker were above the surface of the water he was drowning in. Malik tried to block it out. Why wouldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Malik. Snap out of it!"

He could feel warm hands cupping his cheeks, and he knew if he could just get his eyes to focus he could see the face of the person who seemed so concerned about him. But that wasn't possible, another part of him protested. No one cared about someone like him.

"Malik!" Panicked concern. "Please, Malik."

Soft lavender eyes snapped open, and Malik found himself staring Marik in the face. His violet irises danced with worry, and his features looked considerably paler than normal. Something had really scared the older boy, he observed with detachment.

"M-Marik?"

The Egyptian's sigh sounded almost relieved. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." A deep quaking breath. "I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal."

The words were too shaky and too rushed to be believed. Marik knew the teenager wasn't alright. His heart had jumped into his throat when he'd made his way over to the bar to get his first drink of the night as well as something for Otogi and found Malik trembling on the floor. His head was shaking violently back and forth as he pressed his palms to his temple and whimpered. What disturbed Marik most of all though was the disarrayed state of the blond's clothes. His eyes blazed with fury when they had seen the dark haired man near the teenager, and he had felt a strong urge to acquaint the man with his fist. However he didn't have time to deal with that now. His main concern was Malik.

Still cupping the teen's face, Marik ran the pad of his thumb over the boy's cheek. "You don't have to keep apologizing when this happens."

Malik's eyes started to tear up a little at the softly spoken words.

"Is he alright now?" Marik turned to glare promisingly at the dark eyed patron and the other man slowly backed away. He felt guilty about what had happened, but it was clear that his presence wasn't helping. Plus, he was pretty sure the other Egyptian who had arrived wanted to tear him limb from limb for having frightened the teenager.

Malik had started trembling again at the interruption, and it wasn't even a second thought for Marik to whisper softly to him and try to calm him. When he seemed a little more collected, Malik stared into the violet depths of Marik's eyes.

"I want to go home." The teen's voice was so small Marik almost missed it. "Please."

"Alright," Marik nodded. "Just let me go tell Ryuuji."

Malik's hand grasped at Marik's arm. "Don't leave me." There was a desperation in his own voice that made Malik shudder with shame, but he just didn't want to be alone right now. His mind was filled with irrational thoughts of being assaulted or forgotten. He'd almost surrendered to that despair, but Marik's voice, Marik's touch had brought him back and he was afraid he would fall back in without Marik there to stabilize him.

Something sparked in Marik's heart and he gave in. He would just have to explain things to Ryuuji later. Malik needed to get home right now, and Marik focused all his energy on that task.

The Egyptian followed the older boy outside in a daze. The boys caught a cab home, Marik wanting to leave the chauffeured town car for his lover. Malik was silent the entire ride home, his blond head resting up against the cool glass of the backseat window as he stared blankly out. He seemed almost transfixed by the blur of passing buildings.

The house was quiet when they walked in and it made their trek up to the west wing a lot easier. Malik still wasn't saying anything, he was just following along behind Marik like some sort of lost puppy who didn't want to let it's favorite person out of sight.

Marik knew which room was the Egyptian's and he silently opened the door and let him enter. When he saw that Malik just stood inside the room staring blankly ahead of him he decided his duty for the night wasn't quite over. What Malik needed now was rest, and if he wasn't capable of achieving that on his own, Marik would just have to help him. It was a fitting justification for the ache in his heart at the thought of not being near the blond right now.

"You should probably change out of those clothes," he suggested helpfully, waiting to gauge the blond's reaction. Malik looked at him, startled, but then hesitantly nodded his head. Trying to keep his fingers from shaking, Malik brought them to the hem of his turtleneck. His stomach turned at the thought of Marik seeing him without his shirt on, his scars on display to be seen, but he also felt an overpowering need to show him. He suddenly wanted Marik to see them. Maybe then the older boy would finally realize why he shouldn't waste his time with someone like him. Biting down on his tongue to distract his mind from the situation, Malik lifted the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Marik felt like someone had slit his throat. The golden skin of Malik's back was covered in horrible, twisting scars. At twenty-one, Marik hadn't lived the most sheltered of lives, but the sight was enough to make even him sick. Someone had tortured this boy. Recently, judging by the pink hue of the abrasions.

"Who did this to you?" Marik tried to keep his voice calm, but his hands clenched painfully at his side.

Malik flinched before he even realized he didn't have to. The revulsion he had been expecting wasn't audible in the older boy's voice. The deep baritone sounded almost vengeful, like Marik recognized the great wrong that had been done and wanted to make it right. Best of all, there wasn't the slightest hint of pity. Malik would have never gotten over that shame.

"Who did this to you?" Marik's voice was the same pitch, but it was closer now. He had come to stand behind Malik and it took a strong determination on the teens part not to move away. Instead he turned to meet Marik's gaze and said what he knew he needed to.

"Please don't ask me that." Please just accept what I've shown you and don't push, he thought.

Accepting that he had been shown something very important Marik granted Malik's request and let the subject drop. Right now it was important that he show the teenager that seeing his secret hadn't changed anything.

"Where do you keep your pajama's?" Marik stepped back and both boys immediately missed the other's closeness.

Swallowing painfully because of his dry throat, Malik gestured to the dresser. "I just need a t-shirt."

Marik handed him an oversized grey one. Malik slipped it on quickly, feeling more at ease once the disfiguration on his back was no longer visible, and made haste in taking off his pants. Malik quickly pulled back the covers on his bed and slipped between the waiting softness of the sheets. He didn't lay down though, opting to remain sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. It surprised him when Marik settled on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Thank you," Malik muttered while keeping his eyes locked on the sheets. He wondered if it was possible for one's heart to explode from beating too quickly.

"You don't need to thank me." Marik reached out to tuck an unruly lock of blond hair behind the curve of Malik's ear. The gesture had become almost a habit of his when they were alone together. Only now, after what Malik had allowed him to see, it seemed even more intimate. "I wanted to help you."

Marik wanted to be the one Malik depended on.

Malik's lavender eyes bore into him. "Why are you doing this?" The question resembled an accusatory whisper.

"Doing what?" Marik didn't withdraw his hand from the blond strands.

"This," Malik stressed. "Being nice, pretending like you care-"

"I'm NOT pretending," Marik interrupted. He normally would have kept quiet, but something about the despair in Malik's voice made him feel it was necessary to clarify that fact. Malik was shaking his head, moving away from him and, wanting to make him understand, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Malik didn't fight it, his soft lips parting to allow the older boy's tongue to move against his own. It was strange how this one kiss seemed to be bigger than the both of them, and yet it was a part of their very souls. Malik whimpered, not in pain or panic, but in need. Marik threatened to consume him and there was nothing he could have liked better.

Boyfriends, rapists, loneliness, fears... none of that mattered anymore. There was only the feel of the other person against them and the taste of their passion.

Senses overloaded, Marik pulled back, loving how Malik's head fell to rest on his shoulder. "I never meant for this to happen," he confessed as he tightened his arms around the unresisting body.

"Liar."

Marik stayed with Malik until the boy fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** The initial version of this chapter involved the three going to a gallery opening instead of a club and a waitress accidentally spilling the wine on Malik. I liked that version, but it seemed weird to have Marik in a suit and it seemed even weirder once I started writing the next chapter (the settings were almost identical). So, I decided to have them go out clubbing since I mentioned that's basically what Marik does every night and that sometimes Otogi goes with him. I think this setting works a little better.

Anyway, I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. I was worried about the pace when I started out (let's face it, I could make these two's story alone a long chapter fic) , but then I just sort of got swept up in it as I was typing. I hope it was the same experience when you read it.

Next chapter: Seto attends a party and comes face to face with the last person he ever expected to see there.


	19. Stand By Me

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warnings: **Au, OOC, fictional military stuff, violence

**Oh my gosh you guys those reviews were awesome! I'm seriously considering writing those of you who have stuck with this one-shots or something in the future. Thank you so very, very much!**

"Life sure can be surprising," Annie mused as she thought back on the latest developments in Malik's story. The boy who had suffered so horribly at the hands of another had found solace in the strong arms of his employer's boyfriend. She could almost see the confrontation that lay ahead.

"It certainly can," her grandmother agreed. "Lives that seemed separate can suddenly reconnect, and sometimes even the strongest bonds begin to fray over time."

The message was almost cryptic, and the best way of making sense of it was to continue learning about these boy's lives. Annie's gaze fell to the photo. In it, Seto and Noa were leaning back against a fairly clean, white brick wall. They were in such close proximity, that Seto's head was actually resting on Noa's shoulder. The older boy was staring wistfully up at the night sky, but Seto's blue eyes were fixed dishearteningly on the ground. He just looked so very tired. Annie felt a hollow ache inside her as she recognized that the weight upon the teenager's heart wasn't something a good night's rest would cure. Seto was probably drowning in his own sadness, and the only person who could pull him from those depths was being kept from him.

"When Gozaburo insisted that Seto attend the McNichols' party, he couldn't have expected the events that would unfold."

XXX

A yellow dress. The girl he was dancing with was wearing the most disturbingly yellow dress Seto had ever seen. Paired with her stringy blonde hair and overly tanned complexion, she was certainly a sight to see. As long as you didn't mind gouging your eyes out afterwards, he thought mirthfully. Still, as least she wasn't as talkative as the other girls whose company he had been forced to endure during the course of the evening.

The entire party had been a blur of one nameless face after another. Most of the girls had been pushed on him by their mothers- bovine women who seemed to think that one dance with their "charming" daughters would win him over and secure them a share of the Kaiba fortunes. It was almost laughable.

The girl tried to lean in closer to him as he guided her across the crowded dance floor, but not bothering to hide the look of disgust on his handsome face, Seto locked the muscles in his arms easily keeping her at a distance. He would give anything to not be here right now.

The party he'd been given no option of attending was being held in honor of Emily McNichols, a horribly spoiled sixteen year old who had recently had her birthday. The celebration for the debutante was just a cover though. Seto knew that the girl's father was in fact a major player in the political structure for Songim, and a large number of influential people were in attendance. Gozaburo had come to secure the armaments order for the eastern military, and also to see how the powerful revolutionaries where managing. The greedy old man always wanted to be in good standing with powerful forces. Next week, he'd be sucking up to the important people on Alcutz's side. It made Seto's stomach turn to think the old bastard was supplying the opposing sides with the weapons they used to slaughter each other.

But there was no better place for Seto to be right now. Since the day of the press conference, Seto had become convinced that the wealthy businessman had been involved in what happened to Atemu. His rage at the thought was boiling steadily just beneath the surface, but he kept a calm outer appearance. For now he would play along. He would go where Gozaburo told him to, and do what the man asked of him. But always he would be watching. He would wait, and he would observe, and one day it would all become clear.

That he would one day learn the truth, Seto had no doubt.

As the hired string quartet finished the last notes of the song that had been circling in the air, Seto stepped away from his dance partner. The movement was too sudden and unplanned, and he felt himself collide with something solid behind him. Twisting around, he lost himself in a pair of blue eyes that matched his own.

"Noa?"

"Mind if I cut in?" The green-haired boy asked with every trace of calmness.

"She's not that great of a dancer," Seto told him, not caring one way or the other if the girl heard him. "But at least she doesn't talk much." Seto went to move around Noa, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm not interested in dancing with her Seto," the older boy chuckled.

Seto felt his face heat slightly as he realized his mistake, and he just knew Noa had noticed. He hated the idea of blushing, and he hated people seeing him blushing even more. He took a deep breath, and when he turned to face Noa again his features where set in a mask of neutrality. The music was once more drifting through the air, and the older boy was looking at him expectantly. Seto's heart lightened considerably at the familiar smile, and he placed hisleft hand resolutely in Noa's right. His other hand fell freely to Noa's strong waist. Not wasting a moment, the green-haired boy's palm pressed into the small of Seto's back to draw the teen in even closer.

With confident steps, Noa began to lead him around the dance floor. Seto natural instincts caused him to fight him for control for the first few steps. Reminding himself it was only Noa though, he eventually relaxed and allowed himself to be guided along. The hand that was on Noa's waist moved more comfortably up to his partner's shoulder. Noa's quiet strength was a welcome familiarity at the moment.

"So why have you been so accommodating about dancing with all those different bimbos tonight?" Noa gracefully guided them around a sloppily dancing couple nearby as he asked the question.

"Your father insisted I make nice," Seto responded. He knew without saying that Noa would understand how persuasive his father could be. The old man was insistent about keeping up appearances, and as far as the public was concerned the Kaibas would always be a perfectly happy family.

"He really wants this contract." Noa knew his father stood to gain not only a large sum of money if things went well tonight, but he would also increase his influence on this side of the war. It was a win/win situation for the cunning businessman. Seto had been sent out to butter up the daughters and get them to tell their parents how much they wanted to see more of the Kaiba family. If his father hadn't been so blatantly aware of his personal feelings, Noa was sure he too would have been recruited as bait. Eyeing the handsome boy in his arms, Noa noted that Seto certainly played the part well. Even his abrasive and unfriendly manner had the girls enthralled.

"That's no reason to drag us across the country so he can make his final negotiations," Seto responded. He really wasn't one for travel, and this was hardly his idea of a vacation. They had literally arrived in this remote Eastern town just a few hours before the start of the party, and he and Noa were scheduled to go home as early as tomorrow afternoon. Gozaburo was planning to stay a few extra days to finish out his business dealings. The man's absence back at the Manor was something to look forward to at least.

"Really, Seto," Noa smirked. "You're such a charming conversationalist."

Seto's grip on the older boy's hand became almost painful. "You're such an ass."

Noa let loose a small laugh at Seto's half-hearted anger. He knew if the brunet was truly angry with him he'd have more to complain about then a slightly soreright hand. The music picked up suddenly and Noa's blue eyes took on a mischievous glint. He noted the way everyone had been watching the two of them since the dance had begun and, bored with the way the night had been going, Noa caught Seto's attention.

Immediately recognizing that look, Seto raised a brow in question. Noa just pulled him closer to keep pace with the faster melody, and he turned his head so that he could easily whisper in the younger boy's ear. "How about we give these people a real show?"

Seto didn't know what to make of the situation. He was acutely aware of how closely he was pressed to Noa, and the boy's breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. He knew it was nothing. His brain quickly rationalized that the two of them had taken dance lessons together and had put in hours of practice like this from lack of other partner choices, but now that they were older he couldn't ignore the more real implications. Noa may have just been teasing, but Seto had reached his limit.

The brunet literally stopped where he stood. A few couples nearby had to make quick adjustments to avoid running into them, and Noa was thrown awkwardly off balance. The older boy looked extremely annoyed with this sudden change of plans, but before he could say anything Seto was making a dignified, if not somewhat hasty, retreat. Most people were moving out of his way as he stalked through the elegantly dressed crowds, and those that weren't were quickly brushed aside. Seto didn't really have a clear destination in mind, but as he passed near one of the buffet tables an all too familiar laughter reached his ears.

A familiar, barking laughter that had absolutely no business being here.

Turning sharply on his heel, Seto headed in the direction the noise had come from. Imminent anger burned in his eyes.

XXX

Jounouchi was just about to respond to Mr. Arlington's, a man believed to have links to the latest assassination attempt on a member of Alcutz's main political party, question when he saw Kaiba approaching. He had spotted the tall brunet almost immediately upon arriving at the function, but had been doing his best to avoid him. The last thing he needed was for Kaiba to blow his cover.

Since the night they'd been attacked by IPSOM, everything had been going crazy. Jounouchi had been forced to return to the military, a priority for him that was hampered only by his unwillingness to part with Yugi. Yami was dead, Kaiba was missing, Malik had been brutalized, and he just wasn't comfortable leaving Yugi by himself. He loved the gentle teen far too much and feared for his safety. He had begged Yugi to leave the country, to go stay with relatives, promising to come get him once the war was over, but Yugi had other ideas.

"We're a team," Yugi had told him, lavender eyes sparkling with determination. "Where you go, I go."

Jounouchi accepted his lover's decision. To deny Yugi this would be an unforgivable offense. The short boy had chosen where his place was, and Jounouchi vowed now only to support him. To protect him at all costs.

A few weeks after returning to base, Jounouchi had received his transfer order. The military wanted him to do some infiltration work on the other side. Everything seemed to come together so quickly that if asked Jounouchi didn't think he could even now give the exact details of how Yugi had gotten involved and become a part of his cover story. All he knew was that over the last few months he and Yugi had been chatting up important people in the Songim power structure and gathering the necessary information. It was dangerous work, but as his commanding officer had told him when he was first recruited for the mission; his easy going manner and deceptively friendly charm made him the perfect candidate for these sorts of operations. No one would suspect such a seemingly aloof "student" of spying.

It was true. He and Yugi had no problem winning over the various targets and then getting the layout of their residence for a larger covert operation, or simply sneaking in and taking the necessary files or incriminating evidence themselves. But if Kaiba, who looked none too happy to see him here, blew their cover, the whole thing would explode in their face.

Luckily Kaiba was the astute teenager everyone gave him credit for being, and he approached Mr. Arlington, who he seemed familiar with, rather than Jounouchi. The blond noticed an inkling of surprise in the fierce blue eyes as the older man introduced him as Ren Yesterly, a student from Brigston University who was a political science major. The brunet acted as if it were the first time they had ever met, and it was only Jounouchi who felt the crushing grip on his hand as Kaiba shook it.

"It's such a pleasure to met someone like you in a place like this," Seto told him in a wonderfully misleading tone. Jounouchi knew better. The brunet continued to talk to Mr. Arlington about some general business matters, but then managed to cunningly convince the man that he had been waiting for a chance to talk to one of the other more important businessmen there that night. Falling easily into the trap, the older man thanked them both and then strolled off.

Still surrounded by prying eyes, Seto kept up the pretense of being strangers. He very politely excused himself as if he knew people might be listening, and then started to walk past Jounouchi. At the exact moment he was directly beside him, the blond heard him growl, "outside in five minutes," under his breath and then continue on in his stride without missing a beat.

Jounouchi knew better than to not show.

XXX

Seto was waiting at the far end of the building's veranda when Jounouchi arrived. He had the lecture he was going to give the damn mutt all planned out, but when his eyes lighted on Yugi, he lost his train of thought. What the hell were these two doing here?

Yugi, who hadn't had his boyfriend's height advantage to be able to spot the brunet through the crowds earlier was simply delighted to see that his presence here was true. When he returned from the restroom and Jounouchi had told him who he'd run into a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. The smaller teen had been worried sick about Kaiba ever since he had disappeared, and even more so once the rumors that he was back at Kaiba Manor were confirmed. His round face lit up as he smiled and it was all he could do to restrain from hugging the taller boy.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked. The question was addressed solely to Jounouchi who he was certain was the one responsible.

"Keep your voice down," Jounouchi hissed. Seto's eyes flashed from the shadows of his bangs, but he lowed his tone.

"You have some serious explaining to do Mr. 'Yesterly'." The last word was said with such sarcastic contempt, that Jounouchi could have smacked him. "I highly doubt the McNichols' were just sending out invitations to soldiers like yourself, so what are you doing here?"

The desire to avoid the question, to goad the brunet on, was strong, but Jounouchi knew he couldn't risk their argument drawing attention. So far they were the only ones out here, but there was no telling how far their voices might travel. The easiest thing would be to tell the truth and get it over with.

"We're on a mission."

"We?" Seto's mind reeled and his gaze moved to Yugi.

"Yes," Yugi told him firmly. "Jounouchi and me."

"You son of a bitch!" Seto rounded on older blond. His venomous voice remained nothing more than a controlled whisper but it was getting louder as his anger surged. "Didn't you learn anything? Why the hell would you drag him into this?" Seto knew he was losing his cool, but his mind was providing a continuous soundtrack of Atemu asking him to look after Yugi while he was gone. Seto was certain he must have asked Jounouchi the same favor.

"He's with me so I can protect him," Jounouchi shot back. He hated that Seto was making him explain himself as though he were some sort of child that had made a bad decision. And why did he have to have that appalled look on his normally smug face?

"Protect him?" Seto's sneer was deathly cold. "Like you protected his brother?"

Jounouchi's fist clenched at his side and his eyes were frightening as he stepped closer to Seto. In the blink of an eye he had grabbed the slightly taller brunet and slammed him into the wall. "Once," he warned. "I'll let you get away with that once."

But Seto had found an outlet for his anger and wasn't about to stop. "What's the matter," he taunted. "Afraid to face the truth?"

"I'm not the one living in denial."

Icy fingers of rage ran along Seto's spine. "You left him there. You left him there to save yourself!"

The accusation struck deep. "You don't know what it was like. He was killed in that explosion and there was nothing I could do."

"You didn't even look for him," Seto spat. "You just ran away like the cowardly little dog that you are."

The fist connected with his face so suddenly that it knocked him completely off balance. Seto found himself on the ground looking up at the tensed figure of Jounouchi. He raised a hand to rub at the soreness in his jaw before moving back up to his feet. He couldn't think of anything except making the blond pay for what he'd done. Fists that wanted to pound into Gozaburo swung at Jounouchi because he was the one who was there at the moment.

Yugi stepped between them before anything could connect, and both boys froze. Seto relaxed and moved a few steps back while Jounouchi lowered his fists. The air was thick with tension, and Yugi could have slapped them both. Instead, he turned to Seto first.

"Thank you for worrying about me Kaiba," he began. His soft voice was strained with the effort to keep from yelling. "The fact of the matter is however, that I am here with Jounouchi because it's where I want to be." Seto seemed shocked by his admission, and Yugi's eyes softened.

"I love him like you loved," Seto flinched at the past tense of the word. Yugi swallowed. "Like you love my brother, and I don't want to be away from him anymore. I want to protect him just as much as he wants to protect me."

"Then why purposely put yourself in danger?" Seto had forced himself to calm down and had control of his responses once again.

"I'm not asking you to understand Kaiba. I'm just asking you to accept it."

Jounouchi was beaming with smugness behind his shorter lover as he listened to Yugi spell out the facts for him. Kaiba must be feeling pretty lousy right about now, he thought satisfactorily.

"And you," Yugi said, turning around. Jounouchi gulped. "You could have explained it to him better. You practically provoked him into that fight."

Jounouchi smiled sheepishly and ran a hand nervously through his blond locks. He had the very childish urge to claim 'but he started it!' Yugi moved closer and took a hold of his hand.

"I'm glad you're doing alright Kaiba," Yugi told the brunet who was just silently watching them. He knew better than to try and get either one of them to apologize. The whole thing would just be an exercise in futility. "We have to get back to the party now. Please take care."

"You too," Kaiba sighed. He wasn't sure what the point of everything that had just happened was, but he was tired of dealing with it.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut about all this?" Jounouchi queried before he left.

Seto gave him a look that said, 'of course not you idiot.'

"We'll leave your presence here out of our report," Yugi offered as consolation, his wide lavender eyes straying to where his lover's fist had connected with Seto's jaw.

"Yeah, whatever," Seto said in a clipped tone. He was over this whole reunion thing.

Squeezing Yugi's hand, Jounouchi gave the smaller boy a tug and led them back towards the party where they would fall easily back into their ruse.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yugi asked him quietly when the were a respectable distance away.

"I think Kaiba's probably even tougher than he acts," Jounouchi said. He remembered how relaxed the brunet had looked in the company of the green-haired boy. "I think he'll be fine."

XXX

Noa found Seto outside by himself. He'd brought the party's photographer in hopes of convincing Seto to pose for a photo with him, but when he saw the state Seto was in he quickly dismissed the man. On silent feet used to sneaking around the echoing halls of the Kaiba Manor, Noa approached Seto. The brunet was leaning back against the far end of the building's thick white wall looking very despondent. Noa settled in next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

The silence that descended was thoughtful. Seto was caught up in memories of everything he had lost in his life, all the happiness that he just didn't seem to be able to hang on to. Seeing the loving bond between Yugi and Jounouchi had been nothing but a painful reminder of what he had lost. Like Yugi, he would have followed Atemu anywhere, but he'd been left behind. The older boy had finally gone somewhere that he couldn't follow and it killed him.

For Noa, it was much simpler. He was just worried about Seto.

"Do you think it's possible to be cursed," Seto finally murmured, breaking the silence between them.

The sentence was so unexpected from someone as straightforward and serious as Seto that Noa didn't answer right away. Instead he listened to the soothing sound of the brunet's breath. Noa felt like his friend was wasting away, losing more and more of himself with each passing day. There was nothing he could do about it either, no way to warm the boy's heart, and that's what hurt him the most. He just couldn't compare to what Seto had lost.

"No, I don't believe in curses." Noa's voice carried in the cool night air.

Seto shifted beside him. "Then maybe I'm just not deserving."

The older boy suppressed a shudder. As thrilled as he was that Seto still felt he could open up to him, he hated to hear the brunet sounding so defeated. It was so unlike the arrogant, defiant, and fearless teen he was used to. Sometimes Noa wondered which one was Seto's true face.

"What are you talking about Seto?"

"My life. Everything I care about seems to get taken away." Seto wished he sounded angry, wished his blood burned with rage, but all he felt was the weight of exhaustion. He slouched against the wall, and barely noticed as his head fell to Noa's shoulder. He missed the other boy's sharp intake of breath.

"My parents, my friends, Atemu. I haven't been able to hang onto a single one." Seto sighed. "Maybe I'm just cursed."

Unable to bear this mood on Seto anymore, Noa tried to snap him out of it. "That's not true," he told him. "None of that was your fault."

"It's just hard to keep going when I have nothing left." Even his hope of finding Atemu was getting smaller and smaller with each passing day. How much longer could he cling to that hope?

Noa raised his gaze to the sky, unable to look at Seto as he said the next words. They were too raw, too emotional. Too true. "You have me."

A bright light flashed from in front of them and Noa blinked the glow out of his eyes before focusing on the photographer he had dismissed earlier. Apparently the man had hung around and waited for a good photo op. Noa didn't care enough to get angry that his order hadn't been followed.

The camera going off snapped Seto out of his reverie, and he once again became the hard as nails Kaiba Corp employee. Without so much as a second glance at Noa he walked back inside to rejoin the party. He still wanted to talk to a few of the military representatives to see if they knew anything that could help him find Atemu.

Once again left behind, Noa waited a few lonely minutes before he gave in and followed.

XXX

Yugi and Jounouchi left the party early. They had ascertained that Mr. Arlington would be staying at the party conducting his business well into the night. During their conversations, they had managed to draw information out of him that not only gave them information about the layout of his personal office, but that would also help them in hacking into his files. Satisfied that this was a job they could pull off on their own, the two spies had headed to the man's office.

Jounouchi, better known as the black dragon while on missions, and Yugi, code name dark magician, made quick work of infiltrating the building and disabling the security cameras. They had stealthily made their way to the third floor, and hadn't made a single mistake so far. Yugi pulled a lock picking device from the tool belt he had strapped on during the ride over, and easily picked the lock that prevented just anyone from entering the office.

Jounouchi entered first, and started the manual work of searching through the file cabinets while Yugi set about searching the computer. In less then ten minutes they had located and retrieved the necessary files. Closing the door behind them on the way out, the duo made a quick retreat.

"That was surprisingly easy," Yugi observed as they headed for the front doors. He couldn't think of anything they had done wrong, and yet the relief he normally felt during this part of a mission was absent. A strange sense of unease had replaced it.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Yugi," Jounouchi whispered back. "I wish all of them went this easy."

"Yeah but-" Yugi never finished the sentence. He had stepped around a corner and right into the barrel of a gun. Stopped, he had no chance to warn Jounouchi.

"Shit," Jounouchi spat under his breath. Waiting for them just inside the door of the building was a good number of district police officers. He counted seven of them, but there was no way to tell if there were more unseen officers nearby ready to step in should they resist. The gun pointed at Yugi's head made his heart race.

"What brings you boy's out here tonight?" The officer holding Yugi at gunpoint questioned. Smartly, neither boy answered.

If it were just him, Jounouchi thought he might have tried to make a break for it. His odds of escaping were certainly better that way than if he just obligingly let them take him away. With Yugi there such a plan simply wasn't an option. When two other officers approached to cuff him and search his person, he just stood perfectly still. He wasn't going to risk giving them a good reason to shot Yugi.

When both boys had been disarmed and restrained, they were placed into separate squad cars and driven away.

"I know just the place for criminals like you," the driver of Yugi's car sneered. The dangerous threat hung heavily in the air. Still, all Yugi hoped for was Jounouchi's safety. But where would they take them, Yugi wondered. He flinched with imagined pain when he thought of what would happen once it was realized not only what they had stolen, but also who they really were.

Yugi had a terrible feeling about all of this.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I do of course realize it is completely unthinkable that a military would allow a mere civilian like Yugi to get involved in its covert operations, so just consider it creative licence. I need him there for a reason. Plus, it allowed me to write that confrontation between Jou and Seto which I happen to be kind of fond of for some unknown but probably twisted reason. I really could babble on and on about Seto at this point, but I'll spare you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment.

Next Chapter: I suppose I'll be nice and let you see what happens to the black dragon and the dark magician a.k.a. Jou and Yugi.


	20. Lucky Star

**Disclaimer: **If you've heard it once, you've heard it a hundred times. I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Gulp! I know, I know, it's been practically forever since I've updated and I've more than accepted I probably lost all my dedicated readers. Nothing I can say will make up for my seeming abandonment of this fic but with Katrina hitting and then a nasty computer virus thatdestroyed most of my files once I had a connection again it's just been a little crazy around here. That being said I just hate to leave things unfinished, so here's the next chapter. I hopeyou enjoy!

Annie's face had paled considerably during her grandmother's explanation of the previous photo. She was torn between worrying about the sense of defeat she was starting to pick up on from Seto and the immediate threat of the problems facing Yugi and Jounouchi.

Sensing her granddaughter's anxiousness, the older women moved right on to the next photo. Well actually, upon closer inspection Annie noticed it seemed more of a printout than an actual photograph. It looked like the type of image one would typically view on a security tape, only this one was on paper. Two figures were shown in it, and it was easy to identify them as Yugi and Jounouchi. They seemed to be in some sort of confinement room, but instead of sticking together they were on opposite sides of the small room. Neither one of them looked very happy.

"Sometimes you can be so close to someone but still not know they're there..."

XXX

It was a few hours after he awoke that Yami first heard the guards whispering. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but every so often he could have sworn they were throwing stray glances in his direction. It made him both curious and a little suspicious. He wished Honda would come by so he could inquire about what was going on, but he suspected the brunet wasn't scheduled to work until some later time. Not that he could be certain, so he kept his senses on high alert.

For the second time that morning, he tried to make a fist with his left hand. Since his interview with the crazed blond interrogator, Yami's hand had been making a slow recovery. Honda had made sure he got looked at by a doctor, and the older physician had told him that with the extensive nerve and muscle damage he had sustained when the scalpel was twisted inside the wound that it was unlikely he would ever have full use of the limb again without immediate surgery.

The doctor had avoided his eyes as he told him the news. Both of them knew he wouldn't be allowed the surgery. The crimson eyed boy had to settle for having his wound stitched closed and wrapped in several layers of bandaging and gauze that would hopefully keep the wound clean and prevent infection.

Yami watched as his fingers bent at the second knuckle but curled no further than that. He hadn't gained any more mobility since the last time he had tried. Wincing slightly at the pain the movement had sent running through his hand and up his arm, he relaxed and let his back rest against the wall. He was so caught up in checking his progress, that he was late to realize the two guards that were approaching his cell.

"Can you believe the resemblance though?" One of them asked. Their voices carried enough now that Yami could just make out what they were saying.

"I know," the other guard agreed, although this one was obviously trying to keep his voice down.

"Still, the other one's just a petty thief."

"Really? I heard he was a spy."

The conversation stopped as they reached Yami's cell. As was the routine everyday, they removed him and took him to the white room for interrogation. He heard no more of whatever it was they had been discussing.

XXX

Yugi opened his eyes, blinked once, and panicked. Scrambling to his hands and knees, he dragged his tired body across the hardened floor towards Jounouchi's body. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up, and he didn't immediately realize the two of them were secluded in a small room. Nor did he notice the small red light of the security camera monitoring them from the corner. The only thing Yugi could focus on was making sure Jounouchi was alright.

"Katsuya!" Yugi shook the blond as hard as he dared. "Wake up!"

Jounouchi let out a groan and tried to roll over, but Yugi didn't relent. Finally, the older boy lifted his heavy eyelids and sat up.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief and then a yelp of surprise as Jounouchi shoved him away with a great amount of force. Startled, the younger boy didn't tuck his limbs into his body properly and smashed his elbow into the floor. The joint stung something fierce, but Yugi didn't think much about it. He was much more interested in what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked repentantly, afraid that maybe he had accidentally upset one of the blond's injuries. He himself could feel several scrapes and bruises he hadn't had before he woke up here.

"Shut up and don't talk to me," Jounouchi snapped. He saw Yugi flinch, but resolutely turned his back on him anyway.

The silence was deafening. Yugi couldn't understand what was wrong with Jounouchi. Did his boyfriend blame him for their capture? The lavender-eyed boy swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't a trained soldier like Jounouchi, but he hadn't done anything wrong. At least he didn't think he had.

"I'm sorry if I did something-" The smaller boy started, but a harsh glare from Jounouchi evaporated his words.

"I told you to shut the hell up," the blond sneered.

Yugi blinked. Jounouchi had never spoken to him like that. Even when the older boy had gone through his bullying and fighting phase when they were younger he had always had a soft spot for Yugi. The harsh tones now directed at him left Yugi with a tightening in his heart. From the moment he had awoken all he had thought about was Jounouchi. The unknown fear of the unfamiliar place was closing in by the minute, and all he longed for was the safety of his boyfriend's arms. Now, denied that comfort, he was feeling a little lost.

The minutes ticked by without a sound from Jounouchi and eventually Yugi turned to face the wall. Without Jounouchi in his line of sight, it was easier to pretend that he was all alone. He allowed himself the comfort of imagining that his boyfriend was being held somewhere else and couldn't get to him just yet. The lie was far sweeter than the harsh truth that the man he loved was just behind him but wanted nothing to do with him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but could have been only a matter of minutes, the wall's unseen door slid open and four heavily armed guards marched in. Two guns were trained on Jounouchi, while the other two had Yugi in their sights. Room secured, a fifth man in a grey three piece suit entered.

"Now I hear you boys were causing a bit of trouble last night," the impeccably well dressed man drawled. "It's my understanding that you were caught stealing some very important files."

Yugi willed his body not to shy away as the man approached him, and he saw Jounouchi's fist clench from the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," the man took a hold of Yugi's chin and forced him to meet his emerald green eyes. "My name is Satoshi Sharpe. And who might you be?"

Yugi felt his stomach twist into knots under the man's stare, but he didn't give any outward sign of it. He knew he wasn't as strong or as brave as his brother had been, but he was still a Mutou and he wouldn't give in easily.

The grip on his chin tightened. "I do believe I asked your name."

The force of the blow knocked him over as Satoshi backhanded him across the cheek. Shocked tears sprang to his eyes, but they never got the chance to fall as a black boot kicked him hard in the gut. Yugi retched, and he was thankful there was nothing in his stomach for him to vomit. Gasping for breath, he could just make out the large form kneeling next to his stricken body and then his scalp was on fire as his head was lifted up by the hair to look into those same green eyes as before.

"These are only the simple questions," Satoshi cooed. "Why make it harder on yourself?" He gave Yugi's hair a painful yank. "Now what is your name?"

"His name's Yugi Mutou."

All eyes in the room turned to the blond who had answered the question. Yugi battled both confusion and anger as he saw the malicious grin on his boyfriend's face.

"I don't believe I was asking you," Satoshi sneered.

"You weren't," Jounouchi shot back. "But it's not my fault you were asking the wrong person."

Dropping his hold on Yugi's hair, the boy's skull fell to the ground with a thud. Furious green eyes were now completely focused on Jounouchi. "Asking the wrong person?"

"That's right," the blond nodded. "I can tell you everything you want to know and then some. And best of all, I'm more than willing to talk."

Dazed by the blow to his head, Yugi fought back a furious growl. What was Jounouchi doing? Why would he break so easily and hand over that kind of information to these people? They didn't even know who was holding them captive!

"And why would you want to do that?" Satoshi had risen to his full height and was taking the necessary steps to place him directly in front of Jounouchi.

"Because I'm pissed off," Jounouchi told him. "It's that little bastards fault we got caught, and I'll be damned if I'm taking the blame for it."

Satoshi glanced once more at Yugi as he seemed to consider the interesting turn things had taken. He had been so sure that it would be easier to get information out of the smaller one. Still, he had been monitoring them since they had been brought here, and the blond had been nothing but hostile to the spiky-haired teen. Perhaps he was angry enough to turn on his comrade. It was worth at least seeing what he had to say.

"Fine," Satoshi nodded. "We'll start with you blondie."

"The name's Jounouchi."

Satoshi's smile was frightening. He turned to the guards and motioned to his chosen victim. "Alright boys, bring Mr. Jounouchi to room 34C so we can get to know each other a little better."

Yugi watched as Jounouchi shrugged off the men who tried to escort him and walked before the armed men with his head held high. Yugi wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but Satoshi's parting comment made him sick.

"You should have talked first kid. It seems your partner there is going to pin the whole thing on you."

The door closed behind him, and Yugi was left to ponder why Jounouchi had betrayed him.

XXX

It's a lonely feeling to be without a sense of time. There's this awful sense of nothingness that slowly eats away at you. Nothing seems to start and there's no end to anything. There's just you and your thoughts and all the time in the world. For Yugi Mutou, nothing could have been worse.

All the lavender-eyed boy could think about was what Jounouchi was telling these people. He had heard his boyfriend tell them that their capture was his fault, and that made his heart stop. How could the blond say such a thing? Was he really in there telling them all about their mission, about their connection to the Alcutz army? Was he really giving away their secrets to save himself? Yugi never would have believed it was possible, but he had heard it with his own ears, seen it with his own eyes.

"No," he shouted at his traitorous thoughts. He loved Jounouchi and he was going to believe in him. No matter what he had seen or heard, he was going to have faith. His elbow still stung from when Jounouchi had shoved him, but he had to ignore that. Whoever was holding them wanted them to turn on each other, and he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. He didn't understand what Jounouchi was up to, but he trusted him completely.

"He promised to protect me," he reminded himself, and a sense of comfort washed over him. As long as he kept positive, things would work out. He truly believed that.

His heart jumped to his throat as the door slid open. He expected it to be the guards returning Jounouchi to him, but instead it was just one man in a pale uniform who smiled at him gently. "Yugi Mutou?" He asked.

"Y-yes," Yugi confirmed shakily.

"Follow me please."

Yugi scrambled to his feet, the sudden movement making his vision blur, but he quickly regained his footing. The guard had already started to walk away, and he had to hurry to catch up. He thought about making a break for it, but as he was led through endless corridors lined with numbered doors and cells, he thought better of it. The odds of finding an exit were slim and getting himself lost would only open him further to his captors' wrath. The dim dankness of the place set a chill deep in Yugi's bones, and the prisoners he did get a glimpse of made his stomach turn. They were so frail and sickly looking, that he wished he could do something to help them. He vaguely wondered if he would end up like that.

"I hope you know that we are very sorry about this little misunderstanding," the guard he was following told him suddenly.

Yugi was so shocked that he stopped moving altogether.

"Mr. Mutou?" The guard was watching him worriedly.

"What did you say?" Yugi managed to ask through his haze of confusion. He must have hit his head harder than he thought.

"I was just apologizing for keeping you here," the guard smiled. "You are of course free to go now."

"Free to go?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes. Someone vouched for you and Mr. Jounouchi. I'm afraid this was all just a big misunderstanding."

Yugi couldn't quite wrap his mind around this sudden turn of events. One minute they were prisoners and now they were simply being released?

"Now if you'll just follow me..." The guard continued down the hallway. Afraid the man might instantly change his mind again, Yugi hurried after. But who had vouched for them and arranged their release?

XXX

Seto had been feeling ill at ease from the moment he set foot in the torture camp. Under ordinary circumstances he would have kept himself a great distance from such a hideous establishment, but these weren't ordinary circumstances.

He and Noa had left the party early the night before, and it was only this morning that he had learned how badly things had turned out for Yugi and Jounouchi. Noa had informed him over breakfast that the two had gotten themselves caught sneaking out of Arlington's office late the night before. Seto had nearly choked on the juice he was drinking.

His first thought had been to leave them there. He'd warned them that what they were doing wasn't smart, and they hadn't listened. Why should he risk his neck trying to get them out? All it took was a simple memory of the two of them plus Atemu and himself hanging out at the arcade or laughing over one of Jounouchi's stupid antics and he felt a twinge of guilt. Then there was the fact that he had promised Atemu he would look after Yugi. So, with reassurances from Noa that he would cover for him, Seto set out to get the couple out the mutt's latest mess.

It never failed to amaze Seto how easy it was to get your way once people learned your last name was Kaiba, yes as in those Kaibas, and that you were willing to pay them. Within an hour of learning the exact location of where Yugi and Jounouchi were being held, Seto was in a car and headed over to the torture camp with the order for their release tucked tightly inside the envelope in his hand. Half an hour after that and here he was standing in a dimly lit corridor waiting for the two of them to be brought out.

And they couldn't come fast enough as far as Seto was concerned. As he had been led through the main building, his ears had been assaulted by horrible screams that led him to believe the victim would rather just die than continue to endure the pain. He'd handed over the release forms, and the guard he was following had told him to wait here.

Seto's blue eyes scanned the hallway. At least here the doors on the rooms were thick enough that he couldn't hear any screaming. Still, as he read over the numbers on the door he felt the strangest pull towards room 307. He couldn't explain it, but he felt almost as if he had to see what was behind that door. He was just raising his hand to it's circular doorknob when the sound of his name echoing down the corridor drew his attention.

"Kaiba," Yugi all but gushed as he moved toward the taller boy. "What are you doing here?"

Turning, Seto acknowledged him with a nod. "I came to get you two out of here." The brunet caught the eye of the guard who had escorted Yugi. "Do you mind my asking what's in that room?"

The guard looked at the door Seto had gestured towards. "Room 307 you mean? Oh that's the white room. Trust me sir, you don't want to go in there."

"Why, what's in there?"

"Only the important prisoners make it in there. Filthy scum who deserve everything they get."

Seto wanted to ask more, but he noticed that the talk was making Yugi uncomfortable. He supposed he too would not want to hear the fate of other prisoners if he had just escaped being one himself.

"What about the other one?" Seto asked to change the subject. "The release order was for both of them."

The guard glanced down the hallway. "He should be on his way. I was only told to bring this one though as the second prisoner was already being interrogated."

"I see," Seto nodded. He didn't like the sound of that.

Yugi wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he'd never been so happy to see Kaiba in his life. He'd thought it was bad luck they'd run into the brunet at the party, but now it seemed incredibly fortuitous. The guard who had escorted him was turning to leave, and Yugi found himself inching closer to Kaiba. This place was giving him the creeps, and he wanted nothing more than to get Jounouchi and get out of here.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked him quietly. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Yugi unknowingly rubbed at his elbow. "No, they pretty much left me alone. They took Jounouchi instead to..." Yugi realized he wasn't quite sure where they had taken Jounouchi.

"You shouldn't worry, the mutt can take care of himself." Seto didn't look at Yugi as he spoke, but he could feel the teen stand a little straighter beside him at his words.

"I know he can," Yugi smiled as his gaze fell to the floor. It was true, Jounouchi was the one with the military training. If either of them stood a chance it was him. Yugi's head snapped up. Was that what Jounouchi had been thinking all along?

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall. Jounouchi slowly came into sight along with Satoshi. The green eyed man looked more than a little annoyed, but his face brightened when saw Seto.

"Seto Kaiba," he greeted. "I never expected to see you in a place like this."

"Do I know you?" Seto ignored the hand that was extended for him to shake.

"No, I'm afraid a mere soldier like me only knows OF you. Your father is quite famous among people in the military you know."

Seto seemed to bristle at the man's words. "He's not my father," he ground out. Then his blue eyes sparked with superiority. "Besides, you're not in the military are you? Your just a regular police guard assigned to this division. That hardly makes you a soldier."

Satoshi's jaw clenched, and the teenagers could almost see the vein throbbing in his forehead. The older man did not take the bait though. "I suppose that's true."

"If there's nothing else, the three of us will be leaving now." Seto's smirk was more then a little condescending as he turned to walk away. Then, almost as an afterthought he added, "and try to avoid misunderstandings like this in the future."

Satoahi's eyes darkened as he watched the teens walk away. "Yes," he repeated quickly to himself. "Misunderstandings."

XXX

The afternoon sunlight was warm on Jounouchi's face as they stepped out of the building. He heard Yugi's sharp intake of breath beside him and turned to face the shorter boy with a heavy heart. He felt terrible about they way he'd had to treat Yugi before.

"Katsuya are you alright?" Yugi's concerned voice was quiet, as though he wasn't sure if it was alright to talk to him or not.

Knowing that his eye must have started to swell and that his cut lip might still be bleeding, Jounouchi understood that his appearance must have shocked Yugi. "I'm fine," he managed to smile. "It takes a lot more than this to affect me."

"It's nice to see all those stupid fights you used to get into finally came in useful." Seto's sarcastic words lent a sense of normalcy to the situation.

"Oh yeah," the blond snapped, comfortably falling into the familiar fight. "Why don't you find out what else I learned in those fights." Jounouchi smashed his right fist into his left palm indicating he was more then ready to exchange punches.

Seto just sighed as if he had so many other things he should be doing instead of dealing with this right now. "I knew I should have left a mutt like you caged up."

"Why you-" Jounouchi lunged at him, but Yugi caught a hold of his shirt and stopped him. Realizing that this wasn't the time or place for such behavior, Jounouchi got his temper back under control. As much as it killed him to admit it, which is why he'd never say it out loud, he owed Kaiba for arranging their release. If Yugi'd had to stay in that place...well, he didn't even want to have to think about it.

When they reached the car that was waiting for them, Yugi was startled to see Kaiba open the front side passenger door.

"Kaiba?"

Seto's face was neutral as he turned to the shorter boy. "I'm going to ride up front with the driver. I'll also be putting up the partition since I have some business related things I want to discuss with him. Understand?"

Yes, Yugi understood alright. "Thank you Kaiba," he smiled as he climbed into the backseat after Jounouchi. "Thank you for everything."

Once the partition was up, and they started the drive back to the city it was just Yugi and Jounouchi in the back seat. Only at the moment, they were sitting on opposite sides of the car hardly talking. It may have only been inches that separated them, but it felt like miles.

"Look Yugi," Jounouchi finally said when he just couldn't take the silence anymore. "I know you're mad at me but I really am sorry about the way I treated you earlier. You see, you have to understand that I-"

"You were just trying to protect me," Yugi finished for him. His lavender eyes turned to regard Jounouchi. "I'm not mad. I was just hurt at first because I didn't realize what you were doing."

Jounouchi moved closer and pulled Yugi into his strong arms. Yugi allowed his head to rest on the blond's chest and was comforted by the familiar heartbeat.

"I noticed that damn camera right away," Jounouchi explained. "I was afraid they would realize how close we were and try to use us against each other."

"That's why you pushed me away."

"Of course," the blond acknowledged. "I would never purposely hurt you." His hands found Yugi's bumped elbow, and he leaned down to kiss it. "There, all better."

"I was scared too," the younger boy admitted as he snuggled closer. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"I never would have allowed them to hurt you," Jounouchi vowed. "I almost killed that bastard for touching you."

Yugi smiled inwardly at the protectiveness his boyfriend was displaying. "Is that why you agreed to talk, so they'd leave me alone?"

"Yep. I figured they'd have to focus on me if I was willing to tell them things. I figured they'd believe me easier if it looked like I was turning on you because I was upset you had blown the mission."

Yugi caught one of Jounouchi's hands in his and squeezed it tightly. "I love you."

"I know," Jounouchi whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of Yugi's head. "I love you too."

Jounouchi knew this was the end of their spying days. Kaiba had managed to pull some strings and get them out of things this time, but they were too exposed now. The military would think there was too much of a risk of them being recognized to allow them to continue. In a way that thought made Jounouchi happy. The last twenty four hours had made him acknowledge the great risks Yugi had been going to in order to stay by his side and he couldn't allow that to continue. He needed to know that Yugi was going to be safe. Still, he didn't know what their future would hold now and that gave rise to a whole new kind of apprehension.

Looking down at the brave teen now sleeping in his arms, Jounouchi did know one thing. Whatever lay ahead of them wasn't anything they couldn't conquer together.

XXX

Yami drifted back to consciousness at the sound of someone saying his name. The beginning of his daily interrogation has gone normally enough- only the occasional fist or slap when he refused to answer certain questions. But as the interrogation went on, something changed. A green eyed man in a grey suit who seemed far from being in a good mood had joined them, and whatever the man was upset about he seemed to want to take it out on Yami. The last thing the crimson eyed boy could remember was a particularly hard blow to the back of the head.

"Yami?...Yami are you alright?"

Yami blinked to clear his vision and saw Honda kneeling outside the bars of his cell.

"Honda?"

"Yeah it's me," the other boy replied. "They really went hard on you today huh?"

"Yes. One of the guards seemed especially pissed off for some reason."

"I think I might know why," Honda admitted.

Yami perked up at that news. Something strange had been going on around this place all day and it seemed he might finally get some answers.

"I printed these images from the security tapes." Honda reached into his back pocket and pulled out two folded sheets of paper. He hesitated before passing them through the bars. "Are you sure you want to see these?"

"Yes," came Yami's immediate response.

"Alright," the brunet nodded. He passed the first printed photo through to Yami's waiting hand. "These two were caught last night and brought here for interrogation."

Yami's world came to a screeching halt as he looked at the printed image. It wasn't of the highest quality, and the details were hard to make out, but his crimson eyes saw it clearly. The two seated figures were unmistakably his best friend and younger brother!

"_Can you believe the resemblance though?"_

Suddenly the guards comment from earlier made sense. Of course the people here had noticed how similar he and Yugi looked. It explained all the weird looks he had been getting too. Yami felt a spark of hope in his battered body as he realized that Yugi and Jounouchi were so close by. If he could just talk to them, just get a message to them...

"Honda. Honda you have to tell them I'm here," he pleaded. "You have to tell them-"

"Yami I can't," Honda's brown eyes were unusually solemn.

"I know you could get in a lot of trouble, but you don't understand that boy's my-"

"No, you don't understand! Those two aren't here anymore."

Yami felt his heart stop. The only way most people left this place was in a body bag. He felt the bile rise in his throat, but he had to ask the question anyway. He had to know.

"They killed them?"

It seemed an eternity between the time he asked the question and the time Honda finally answered. "No Yami. They released them."

"They," Yami paused to collect his scattered thoughts. "But why would they just release them?" Had he lost his only chance of getting in contact with them?

Honda handed Yami the second printout. "This boy brought their release papers."

Of all the people Yami had thought he might see in the image from the security camera, he never considered it would be the one he was now staring at. The strong jaw, the high cheekbones, the way his hair was perfectly cut so that it just brushed the collar of his coat in the back. The teenager was unmistakably Seto Kaiba. His Seto Kaiba.

The paper floated slowly to the ground as Yami's shaking hands released it. Seto had been here. It didn't seem possible, yet according to the photo the brunet had been right outside of the door to the room he was in earlier. They had been less than a few feet apart, and yet neither of them had known it. Yami's confused heart didn't know what to make of the situation. He was glad that his boyfriend had gotten his brother and best friend out of this place- out of this hell- and it was a relief to see they all seemed to be well. He certainly didn't want Yugi anywhere near the torturous fiends that worked in this place. Yet at the same time, they were gone. They had come and gone and he hadn't gotten to even say one word to them. He hadn't been given a chance to let them know he was here. Once again it seemed he had been left behind.

"It is him isn't it?" Honda asked. "The boy in the hallway is the same as that boy in your photo."

"Was this really taken today? Was he really here?" Yami's eyes had darkened, and Honda felt a slight chill pass through him.

Unable to find his voice under the prisoner's scrutiny, Honda simply nodded.

"I see." Yami moved his hand to the pages he had dropped in his shock and closed his fingers around them. "I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind," he told the brunet.

Honda was grateful for the opportunity to leave. Something about the way Yami's demeanor had changed unsettled him.

Alone with the tangible proof that the two people he loved most in the world had come and gone in a single day, Yami let the array of emotions course through him. Relief and gratefulness for their safety drifted into anger and frustration that he hadn't been rescued as well. Those negative feelings led to guilt. How were they supposed to know he was here anyway? Finally, Yami found the hope in the situation and his heart gripped it tightly. As long as his friends and family were ok he still had something to return to. Besides, there was the chance that Seto might do some further investigations on this place now that he knew it existed, and that could lead to the brunet discovering that he was here. There wasn't a doubt in the crimson eyed boys mind that once Seto knew he was here the teenager would risk life and limb to get him out. He knew because it was what he would do.

Yes, Yami thought to himself as he stared at the printed photos, once Seto learned of his location he would be a free man. He had complete faith in his lover, and would patiently wait for the moment when they could once more sleep in each other's embrace.

Author's Note: Poor Yami and Seto. He was right there and yet... oh come oh you didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and I promise to get the next chapter up soon, even if no one is reading this anymore.

Next Chapter: Ryou and Bakura thought the worst was behind them, but someone from Ryou's past isn't ready to let go.


	21. Sweet Child of Mine

**Disclaimer:** Do you own Yu-gi-oh? I suppose it's possible since I most certainly don't.

A.N.: I could give excuses about how busy I've been but I'm sure you'd rather just read the story!

Annie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She could only imagine how upset Seto would have been if he'd known Yami was right behind that door and he had missed him. It made it that much sadder to think how Yami must of felt since he was cognizant of how close he had been to his loved ones. Annie couldn't imagine that kind of hurt.

"But Seto did sense Yami's presence," Annie suddenly realized. "That's why he was drawn to that door before Yugi and the guard arrived. It's like his subconscious was trying to show him the truth."

"Yes," her grandmother agreed. "Seto came very closer to finding Yami, but it was not to be."

"It's just not fair," Annie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Choosing not to comment, her grandmother tapped her finger against the next photo drawing her granddaughter's attention. Annie's bad mood dissipated as she recognized the photo as her favorite one from her initial perusal of the photo album. The picture showed Bakura walking away from the camera with Ryou slung over his shoulder, the smaller boy giving a sheepish wave to the photographer. Ryou was blushing something fierce at the compromising position, but Annie was happy to see that sparkle in his soft brown eyes. At least he was still happy.

"Ryou and Bakura had found a pocket of happiness in each other," the old woman commented. "But a person's past has a way of catching up with them..."

XXX

"Ryou! Have you seen my hat?" Bakura called out from the apartment's bedroom.

"It's right where you left it.," the younger boy hollered back. He was sipping his morning coffee as he watched the news on tv.

Bakura poked his head out of the doorway. "And that would be?"

Without taking his eyes off the television, Ryou pointed over his shoulder at the small area designated by the layout as the kitchen. "It's on the counter."

Picking up the cap that lay exactly where Ryou had said, Bakura placed it over his erratic white hair and leaned over the back of the couch, his hands resting on top of Ryou's head. "Anything big happen last night?"

Ryou grabbed one of the hands on his head and placed a kiss on the weathered palm. "Nothing that important. Alcutz did manage to win a minor scrimmage just outside of Durac."

"Hey, every little victory helps." Bakura was reaching to borrow his lover's coffee cup when his eyes caught something mixed in with the piles of papers on the side table. Moving around the apartment's few pieces of furniture, he picked the document up and held it accusinglyfront of Ryou's face.

"I thought I told you not to leave this lying around. I'm not going to help you get another one if you lose it."

Ryou snatched his passport out of the taller boy's grasp. They had gotten him the documentation just a few days after their arrival in Catogor, and Bakura had specifically instructed him not to lose track of it. Ryou realized he must have forgotten to put it away the other night. The teenager liked to take the passport out when he was lonely and dream about what Getesary, Bakura's home country,would be like.

"Right," he frowned, making his eyes look as sad and apologetic as he could. Being friends with Yugi had given him a master of the patented puppy dog face to learn from. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

Bakura felt his annoyance melt away. "Just be more careful ok?"

"Of course," Ryou assured him.

"Yeah whatever," the older boy sighed. "Look I've got to get back to the base, but how about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Really? You think you can be off base two nights in a row?" Ryou wanted to spend as much time as possible with his lover, but he also knew Bakura was part of the military and respected the boy's dedication to his duty.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Things have been pretty quiet lately."

That was good enough for Ryou. "Where should we go then?"

"I don't care," Bakura admitted. "Just try not to pick someplace too expensive. The rent on this place is due in a week an a half."

The heavy hands of guilt clenched at Ryou's heart, but he didn't let it show. He got up from the couch and escorted Bakura to the door. It was a good thing he had thought to set his coffee cup down as they passed by the kitchen, because when they reached the exit Bakura swept Ryou into a deep kiss. The older boy's lips moved against his own, and while there was nothing needy or desperate about the kiss, it made Ryou weak in the knees all the same.

"Don't forget to lock the door, and leave a note if you go out," Bakura instructed as he drew back from the kiss.

Ryou rolled his eyes, but they both knew he loved that Bakura was so protective of him. "You worry too much," he teased.

"You won't say that when you get kidnaped," Bakura quipped.

"Well if that happens, I'll be sure to leave a note so you can come rescue me."

Bakura's eyes grew serious. "I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"I know," Ryou told him, letting the older boy pull him into an embrace. For a few seconds the two just held on to each other.

"I'll see you tonight then." Bakura would have liked to stay like that all day, but he had to get back to the base. Ryou leaned up for one more chaste kiss, and then Bakura took his leave.

He waited in the hallway until he heard the telltale signs of the locks clicking before he continued down the hall to the elevator.

XXX

By lunchtime, Ryou had made his decision. Being here and living this life with Bakura made him so happy he felt like his heart would burst. It was a wonderful feeling, but at the same time he felt a dark cloud casting shadows on his joy. Was it really ok for him to be this content when he knew Malik must be suffering? He knew his Egyptian friend had wanted nothing to do with him the last time he had seen him, but he wondered if that hadn't changed by now. Many times Ryou had thought about writing the Egyptian. He was just so used to always sharing his news with Malik over the years that it was odd not to be able to know what the blond thought of all the recent developments in his life. Good news or bad, since they had met at camp and become penpals as children they had always shared the important things in their lives.

Determined to try and make things right, Ryou headed for the post office.

The part of Catagor Ryou's apartment was in was mostly residential. The military base was two miles east (Bakura made the drive back and forth on one of the base's motorcycles) and it was a good half mile walk to the main business area. Ryou felt nothing but determination as he headed into town.

Stepping into the post office, Ryou pulled out a letter he had written a few weeks ago but oscillated about sending. He didn't quite have the courage to write Malik yet, he didn't know what he'd do if all he got was an angry response full of pernicious words, so he had decided on a different course of action. The letter in his hand was addressed to Rashid. The man was a good friend of Isis and Malik, and Ryou had gotten to meet him on a few occasions after he came to live with the Ishtars. If anyone could tell him how Malik was doing, it was Rashid.

Walking up to the counter, Ryou enlisted the help of the women there to help him look up Rashid's address in Domino, and then he had her place the letter asking for news on his dearest friend, as well as an entreaty to ask the boy if it was ok if he wrote him personally next time, in with the outgoing mail.

It was late in the afternoon that Ryou finally started the walk back home, his head filled with thoughts of his time to come with Bakura.

XXX

His night out with Bakura turned out to be nothing more than a trip to the bar/burger joint, but to Ryou it could have been a five star restaurant. A few of his lover's military friends showed up, and they all gathered around a large table drinking and laughing over stories of missions and debauchery.

Ryou was never entirely comfortable in big groups, but as he sat there with Bakura's arm wrapped around his shoulder, he didn't mind the others as much as he would have otherwise. Bakura was slowly sipping at his drink and listening to one of the men tell a story about some landmine he had almost stepped on once. Bakura felt Ryou flinch as the stories being told turned to descriptions of people who actually had stepped on landmines, and decided it was time to go.

All eyes turned to the white-haired soldier as he stood and ignored the other's exhortations to stay a little longer. Ryou also stood to go, but one of the soldiers grabbed his wrist.

"Well at least leave us this one to play with Sergeant," the man, who had obviously had a few too many beers during the course of the evening, slurred.

Bakura quenched the urge to punch the man in such a public place, and instead just pulled Ryou out of the invasive gasp and slung the slender boy easily over his shoulder. He could hear the men's laughter at the display as well as Ryou's huff of annoyance, but he just turned around and started walking to the exit.

Only Ryou was able to see from his vantage point as one of the soldier's pulled out a camera and snapped a photo. Ryou flushed as he thought of the embarrassing predicament being captured on film. Still, he certainly didn't mind the way Bakura's hand rested just under his backside to keep him firmly in place as they exited the restaurant.

XXX

Ryou couldn't sleep. After he and Bakura had gotten home they had watched an old black and white movie on tv about some cowboy out for revenge after a drifter had murdered his family. Bakura had been full of tips on how the cowboy could have not only tracked the murderer down easier, but also how he could have prolonged the man's suffering before finally allowing him to die. Ryou knew he probably should have been disturbed by such words, but he only snuggled closer. He was afraid of many things, but Bakura wasn't one of them.

Now, as he lay in bed watching his lover sleep he was thinking of how much his life had changed in the last few months. When he had been back in Jenji living with Malik, he'd thought that was as good as things were going to get for him. That the most he could hope for was to always be surrounded by caring friends. Now he had traded in those friends for a man that cared deeply for him.

Yes, cared deeply. Bakura hadn't yet told him that he loved him. Ryou wasn't worried; he knew that wanting to hear those words was asking a lot of Bakura, but he knew that the bond was there. There was no need to press a label onto it.

He loved Bakura, and he was willing to wait.

XXX

It was a quarter after six the next night when Ryou heard the knock on his door. Expecting Bakura, the slender teen dashed across the apartment and quickly undid the lock on the door. It didn't occur to him that his lover would have just used his key.

When Ryou pulled the door open, it wasn't the lean muscular form of Bakura that greeted him, but rather the imposing stature of a man almost twice his size. Ryou felt his mouth go dry as his brown eyes moved over the powerful arms, broad shoulders, and thick neck. His eyes widened at the sight of blond hair covered in a bandana atop a stubbly face. Finally, he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that he remembered only from his childhood.

"So it's true," the deep voice spoke. "You are alive."

Instinctively, Ryou tried to close the door but a booted foot wedged against the doorframe stopped him. He stumbled backwards and the blond stepped into the apartment, tainting it with his presence.

"What are you doing here Keith?" Ryou noticed his voice was scratchy from his dry throat. "How did you find me?"

It seemed impossible to Ryou that Keith Howard was standing in his apartment. The rich boy his parents had promised him to had grown into a rather imposing figure of a man. Ryou felt like he had opened his apartment door and unleashed an alternate dimension. Things were finally going good for him, so why did this have to happen?

"Find you?" Keith repeated. "Ryou I never stopped looking for you! I'm so sorry about what happened to your family, but you didn't have to take off. You could have come to stay with me. I would have taken care of you."

The man took a step towards Ryou, and the shocked boy scrambled further backwards. "You're not supposed to be here! Please just go away."

Keith stopped his advance towards the teenager. "Stop talking nonsense Ryou. I came here to get you. To take you home."

"No!" Ryou protested. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Calm down Ryou." Keith's tone was deeper, his words less of a suggestion and more of a command.

The white-haired boy continued to back away until he felt his back hit the apartment wall and abruptly stop his retreat. Seeing that Ryou could go no further Keith advanced on him. Panicked, Ryou took a swing at the larger man but Keith easily dodged the blow.

"What's wrong with you Ryou?" The blond demanded. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Happy to see you?" Ryou repeated the words as if they were a foreign language. "How did you even find me?"

"It's like I said, I never stopped looking for you. My family has a lot of influence and a lot of connections and I used every option available to me to try and find you."

Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man's words seemed to filter in through an unrelenting ringing in his ears. He had never expected to see Keith again, yet alone discover the man had been searching for him so thoroughly. It was like a terrible dream. He could see all the freedom and happiness he had acquired slipping away.

"I was finally able to find you when you applied for a passport," Keith explained.

Ryou felt a chill that reached his bones. The one thing that was going to allow him to follow Bakura forever was the same thing that had brought back this man from his past. Trying to calm his racing heart, Ryou took a deep breath and told himself he would just have to explain to Keith that things had changed.

"I can't really figure out what you're doing in a place like this," the muscular blond continued. "But why don't you pack your things and we can head back east."

Summoning his courage, Ryou knew it was now or never. "I'm not going back with you Keith." There, he had said it.

Keith's entire demeanor seemed to darken. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going back," Ryou said trying not to flinch. "I'm happy here."

"I don't think you understand the situation." Keith grabbed Ryou roughly by the arm. "Your parents promised you to me and now that I found you you're going to come home and be with me."

"Let go. You're hurting me."

Keith's grip didn't loosen. "I don't want to hurt you Ryou, but it's obvious you can't be trusted." He started dragging the smaller boy towards the still open door.

"You have no right to do this Keith," Ryou resisted. He paled a little when Keith stopped to look at him. He could only flinch away as a tan hand reached for his face but the strong fingers managed to grip his chin.

"Are you going to break your parent's promise?" Keith sounded appalled.

"My parents are dead," Ryou stated, not backing down. "They may have made that promise years ago when they had no other choice, but I know that they would just want me to be happy."

Keith pulled him closer. "I can make you happy Ryou." He crushed his own massive lips painfully to Ryou's.

Ryou felt sick. He could feel the tears gathering along his lashes as the older man assaulted him, but trying to push Keith away was like pushing against a mountain. His whimper seemed to echo through the apartment.

Keith was enjoying the feel of the smaller teen against him, when he suddenly felt something cold and metallic pressed against his temple.

"Let go of him." The new voice was deathly serious. "NOW!"

With a gun to his head, Keith had no choice but to release Ryou. The smaller boy was flooded with relief as he turned to see Bakura holding the blond at gunpoint. Keith too now turned his head enough to see who had arrived. What he saw was the cold brown eyes and erratic white hair of a man in uniform.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned his attacker.

"Shut up," Bakura snarled, tapping his finger against the gun's trigger. His eyes softened a little as he focused on Ryou. "Are you alright?"

The teen nodded shakily. "I'm fine."

Assured that his lover hadn't been harmed, Bakura turned his attention back to the blond. The soldier had been unpleasantly surprised to step out of the elevator and hear an argument coming from down the hall. When he heard Ryou's voice and recognized how scared his lover sounded he had been in a panicked rage. Sprinting down the hall to the opened door of the apartment, Bakura had drawn his gun and moved to attack the man kissing Ryou. It was only a fear of accidentally causing Ryou injury that had prevented him from immediately pulling the trigger.

"Now then," Bakura addressed Keith. "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing in Ryou's apartment?"

Keith stared the soldier straight in the eye to show his fearlessness as he answered. "I'm Ryou's fiancé. I came here to take him home."

Bakura's eyes flew to Ryou. "Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Ryou asserted. "This is Keith Howard."

Bakura suddenly remembered what Ryou had told him about this man he would have been forced to be with if he hadn't run off to be with the Ishtar's after the bombing. Finally understanding the situation a little better, he decided to clear things up.

"Listen Keith," Bakura smirked. "There's been a little change of plans. I'm afraid Ryou won't be going with you now or ever. You see I'm a sergeant in the Getesary Army and as soon as I'm through with my tour of duty, Ryou's coming back to Getesary with me."

Keith was watching Ryou this entire time, and now he addressed the slender boy. "Is that true Ryou? Are you going to turn your back on all that our arrangement could offer you to take up a life with this military swine?"

Bakura felt rage course through his veins and was about to pull the trigger when he felt Ryou's hand on his arm. His lover gently shook his head to let Bakura know he didn't want the soldier killing anyone, and then responded to Keith's question.

"I never cared about the wealth and power that your family has," Ryou explained. "My parents thought those things were important to my future happiness though and therefore made the arrangement in an attempt to provide for me. All I ever wanted was to be loved."

"I love you Ryou," Keith interjected. Ryou smiled softly but shook his head.

"You don't even know me. You never knew me in the past, and you certainly don't know the person I've become." Ryou took a deep breath before continuing. He felt much safer now that Bakura had arrived but he still didn't want to risk a fight breaking out between the two men.

"I've found what it is I want in my life," Ryou explained. "Now I would like you to respect that and leave."

Keith watched the two boys for a moment. He could feel theire coursing through him as he realized Ryou was rejecting him for a life with a pathetic soldier. The only thing that stopped him from advancing and simply forcing Ryou to leave with him was the gun in the other boy's hand. Keith was unarmed and clearly at the disadvantage. That left him only one option.

"Fine," he shrugged. "I'll leave. For now anyway."

Ryou watched as Keith backed away and then turned for the door. His voice was an icy promise as it cut through the room before he left.

"I'm not giving up on you Ryou. This isn't over." And then the older man was gone.

Ryou collapsed into Bakura's arms, the older boy holding him tightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked placing kisses across Ryou's face. "I should have gotten here sooner."

"No," Ryou whispered against his neck. "This wasn't your fault. I'm just so glad you came."

"I'll always protect you. Always."

"I know that."

Bakura sat the younger boy gently on the couch and then went to close and lock the apartment door. The two spent the rest of the night glued to each others side, and Bakura slept over so he could keep an eye on his lover. He didn't doubt for a moment that they hadn't seen the last of Keith Howard.

Author's Note: I realize this chapter isn't one of my best and probably comes off a little choppy, but it contains things I needed to get in and in the end I think it works. On a happier note, I only have one more week of finals left and then I'm hopefully (crosses fingers) free for the summer. Translation: I'm going to try for weekly updates again and maybe even a conclusion to this (saga, epic,...?) before the fall. We'll see.

Next chapter: It's time we checked in on Malik don't you think?

Please Review. I really love hearing from you guys!


	22. There You Go

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Annie chewed nervously on her bottom lip. It was hard for her to imagine the shock Ryou must have felt upon seeing Keith once again and yet she almost felt bad for the man. He had searched tirelessly for the boy he wanted to marry, only to find him living and in love with another man. It couldn't have been a pleasant discovery.

"I feel like Ryou should have confronted Keith after his parents death instead of just leaving," she told her grandmother.

The old women nodded. "Ryou shouldn't have run away from his problems, but he was young and scared."

"I know, but now it seems like he may be in more trouble than he would have been if he'd just been honest."

"Or he would have been forced to stay with Keith."

Annie fell silent as she thought over her grandmother's words. It was probably true that Keith wouldn't have let Ryou go, and then the slender boy would have never met Bakura. He never would have had that smile he wore around the older boy.

"I just hope they can resolve their problems," she said with a sense of finality. Ryou had suffered enough. All of the boys had suffered enough.

Turning the page, the elderly women displayed the next photo. It showed Malik standing in front of what appeared to be a bus station with a suitcase in his tanned hands and a distant look in his eyes. Whatever he was focused on, it wasn't his surroundings. The look reminded Annie very much of the photo taken when the siblings first arrived at the mansion. It was that dead appearance that had been in his eyes ever since his assault, only this time the look in those lavender eyes held more malice than pain.

"As long as their relationship was secret it was safe..."

XXX

After that night at the club, Marik and Malik began sneaking around. A stolen kiss here, a telling touch that others wouldn't understand, a little extra spark in their eyes when they happened to meet. Malik would have felt smothered by any sort of constant relationship, so he didn't mind that they had to hide it from everyone else. At first it was fun and exciting, and there was a bit of a thrill in not getting caught.

Their late night chats in the kitchen had turned into mini dates, which eventually turned into make-out sessions. Malik was hesitant about the physical contact at first, but Marik was patient and understanding and they slowly progressed together. Malik felt cared for, and he cherished that feeling.

Of course Isis immediately noticed the change in her little brother. She wanted to ask what had brought on the happier mood, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it and upset him. She just assumed the teen was finally starting to settle into the new environment and that perhaps he was starting to deal with what had happened to him. Even Otogi noticed the positive change in his employee.

Yes, at first everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Malik!" Otogi called out suddenly as he saw his assistant pass by his office one day. "Have you seen that proposal for the new ad campaign? I can't seem to remember where I left it."

Malik stepped into the office and approached his boss' desk. The surface was overflowing with papers, but his sharp eyes moved over each sheet looking for the lost proposal. "I'm sure it's here somewhere,' he stated, then stopped. His hand reached out to grab two tickets that were teetering on the edge. "What are these?"

Otogi glanced at what Malik held in his hand and smiled. "Those are two tickets to Egypt. I've been so busy with work I haven't been able to spend much quality time with Marik. I thought I'd surprise him with a trip to his homeland."

Malik's hand tightened around the slips of paper. "Oh. Have you told him yet?"

"No," the raven-haired boy said as he pried the tickets away. "I was going to tell him over dinner tonight. He has some romantic evening planned for us so the timing is quite perfect."

Malik felt his throat tightening up as angry tears polluted his eyes. He was so stupid! Why was he jealous when he had no real claim to the older man?

"Are you alright?" Otogi was moving closer, placing a concerned hand on Malik's shoulder.

The blond jumped away from the touch and snatched something off the desk. "I'm fine," he said, composing himself with a smile. "Here's that proposal."

Otogi took the folder. "Thanks kid. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Malik's smile was awkward as he let himself out. Suddenly thoughts of Marik and Otogi filled his head, and it was all he could think about.

XXX

Malik was waiting for him in the kitchen later that night. He heard the two lovers kiss goodnight and then Marik excused himself to get a late-night snack. Otogi's quiet footsteps retreated upstairs.

Marik approached Malik from behind and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The teenager swatted him away.

"What's wrong with you?" The older boy asked casually.

Malik shot him a glare. "How was your romantic little dinner?"

Annoyance played across the other blond's face. "Don't start that."

"Start what?" Malik could barely keep his voice down.

"The whole jealousy thing. It's not an attractive look."

"And if I'm not attractive I'm not worth bothering with is that it?" Malik felt righteous anger fueling him on. "I'm fun to toy with as long as I don't get in your boyfriend's way."

Marik took a deep breath to control his temper. "Listen to yourself. You're not even being rational."

It was true, Malik knew it was true, and yet... "If you're so madly in love with him, why did you start this huh? Why did you ever get involved with me?"

Marik grabbed him by the shoulders, but Malik took a swing at him. The blow connected with Marik's rib, and he released him. Malik sank to the floor as he realized what he had done, and the tears fell from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

Marik didn't say anything, but moved to kneel next to him on the floor, gathering the younger boy in his arms.

"Why are you so angry Malik?" He finally asked.

Malik wanted to say it was the jealousy, the hurt he felt from caring about Marik and not knowing if the other boy felt the same, but that wasn't it. Malik had a bottomless anger inside of him that was always waiting just below the surface. No matter how happy he got, it was always there eating away at him as it bided it's time. Sometimes Malik felt like it would never go away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled against the older boy's neck. Marik was holding him and he just didn't want that to end. He didn't want to drag up painful memories that might push the other boy away.

Marik's hand ran lazy patterns through the teen's platinum locks and he wondered again what it was that Malik was hiding. Something had traumatized this boy, and although he knew it was stupid to get involved with someone who had so much emotional baggage that still needed to be dealt with, he couldn't seem to just stay away.

Malik didn't know how long they stayed like that, but his anger slowly receded and he felt like himself again. It scared him that he could lose control so easily, and yet he knew that his anger would always be there. The anger would always be there until Bonnal paid for what he had done.

XXX

Things went smoothly for the next few weeks. Marik tried to spend more time with Malik and things settled back into a routine. It was only by pure accident that they got caught.

Isis awoke from a nightmare to find her throat parched. She thought of just taking a drink from the faucet in her bathroom, but the bottled water in the fridge tasted so much purer. Wrapping a robe around her slender body, the blue-eyed Egyptian silently made her way downstairs.

Malik was seated on the edge of the counter, Marik standing between his open legs, planting fleeting kisses to his jawline. Malik's fingers were tangled in the other boy's spiky hair as he focused on the intensity of his pleasure. Marik always managed to make him feel like there was no one else in the world.

A startled gasp wrenched his attention away from the older Egyptian.

Lavender eyes flying open, Malik shoved Marik away from him. He met his sister's gaze and shuddered under her shock and disapproval. Marik slowly turned around and then reached to put a comforting hand on Malik's thigh.

"Don't touch him!" Isis hissed.

Malik interlaced his fingers with Marik's. "Isis don't," he pleaded. "It's not what you think."

The girl's gaze moved from her brother to her employer and back again. The look in the two pairs of eyes told her everything she wanted to know. With a groan she stepped into the room.

"Sister I can explain," the younger sibling started, but Isis drew him into a hug.

"You stupid, stupid boy," she whispered into his hair. The words weren't biting or condescending. In fact, Isis sounded terribly sad.

"Isis?"

"Don't you see what you've gotten yourself involved in?" She asked him.

Malik's eyes moved to Marik. The older boy just stood off to the side watching them. "Isis I love him."

"Don't say that Malik." Isis pulled back and grasped his face. "You work for his boyfriend, you can't love him."

Malik felt a prickle of that anger. "Don't you think I know that!"

"Then why?" Both Ishtar's seemed to have forgotten the other boy in the room.

"Because," Malik stammered. He was starting to get choked up. "Because when he looks at me or touches me and kisses me I don't feel dirty. He makes that go away."

Isis felt her eyes start to tear up too. "This isn't right Malik. You're only going to be hurt."

"I don't believe that."

Isis turned to face Marik now. "And what about you, do you love him?"

Marik didn't say anything. Isis asked him again. "Do you love him?"

"Isis don't."

"I have to Malik. Do you love him?"

Violet eyes flashed in the shadows. "In my own way."

Isis didn't know what that meant. She would give anything to keep Malik from being hurt again, and while she now realized this man was the cause of her brother's recent happiness, she also foresaw the pain he could bring. If he were forced to choose, would he pick Malik or Otogi? The answer was uncertain and that frightened her.

Stepping away from the two boys Isis took a deep breath. "I don't approve of what you two are doing. The lying, the sneaking around, the deception. I can't support that. But I'm not going to turn you in either." Her eyes turned to Marik. "Please think carefully about what it is that you're doing here."

The older blond merely nodded.

"Good night then." Isis bowed slightly and then left. The water she'd come for remained forgotten in the fridge.

"I'm sorry about that," Malik apologized when they were alone again.

"Don't be. She just loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

Malik pressed himself against Marik's chest. "I meant what I said you know. I love you."

Marik's arms wrapped around him. "Do you?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course," the blond responded emphatically.

Marik ran his finger over the back of the boy's shirt. "How did you get these scars?"

Malik pulled away and defensively crossed his arms over his chest. It was asking too much of him. "That's not fair."

"I have to get to bed now."

Malik watched his lover leave, and couldn't find the words to stop him.

XXX

A week later the two left for their trip to Egypt. Marik had avoided mentioning it to Malik to avoid stirring up conflict, but it was almost all Otogi talked about at work. He even had Malik calling the hotel to make sure they had a private room and wouldn't be disturbed too often. It was challenging, but Malik got through it.

He was too caught up in his troubles to notice the strange look in his employer's eye whenever Marik was mentioned.

Two days after the lovers left, Isis returned from a visit with Rashid and handed Malik a white envelope.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Open it and see," she responded vaguely. "And try to reserve judgement until the end."

Malik opened the envelope and read the enclosed note.

_Rashid,_

_It must seem strange to be hearing from someone you hardly know like this, but I desperately need your help. You see, I miss my best friend. I know you are practically like family to the Ishtars and if you could help me get in touch with Malik I would be most appreciative. The thing is Malik and I have always been close, ever since we were children really, but we recently had a bit of a falling out. The details of that story are Malik's to tell and Malik's alone, but suffice it to say that I ran away when he needed me and now not a day goes by that I don't wonder what has become of him._

_I don't know if he ever wishes to see or speak to me again, but if it's not too much trouble could you please tell him I'm sorry and also that I'm alright and I miss him._

_You see, after our separation I went through some hard times. Looking back I wonder if it wasn't some sort of retribution for abandoning someone as wonderful as Malik. Anyway, I have since fallen in love with someone who returns my feelings and have carved out a humble but happy little life for myself in this new town. Yet none of it feels complete without Malik._

_I miss having my best friend to talk to, to joke with, and to just sit quietly beside when there is nothing more to say. I hate to think that my newfound happiness has come at the price of our friendship. Please don't think I am asking you to plead my case for me. If Malik no longer wishes anything to do with me I can understand that and will learn to accept it. But if he shows even the slightest interest please give him my new address, or respond to this letter and give me his so I may contact him directly. _

_Thank you so much for even taking the time to read this and I hope this is the first step to repairing my relationship with Malik. I look forward to any results this letter may produce, and am grateful for any help you might give me. _

_Thank you again,_

_Ryou _

Malik stared at the polite, tiny scrawl of his best friend. Recovering from the initial shock of seeing the familiar writing once again, Malik reread the letter. He had mixed emotions about hearing from the slender boy again. After all, he hadn't talked to Ryou since right after...that night.

He was happy that Ryou had fallen in love, and yet he was also jealous. He had suffered so badly only to fall for a guy who had another lover. Why did Ryou get things so easily? Of course he couldn't have known everything his pale friend had been through before things had gotten better, but it still just didn't seem fair.

But even as he stared at the letter, one fact became clear: he missed Ryou too. He missed the quiet bond they had always shared, and he missed the simple way the teen's smile could instantly cheer him up. He didn't know if he could respond to the letter right away, but he knew he didn't want to completely lose Ryou either. Re-folding the page, he glanced at the front of the envelope. There in perfect black ink was Ryou's address. So he had made his way to Catogor?

"Are you going to write him?" Isis asked as she saw him heading up to his room. "Rashid thought it would be best if you could see the sincerity of his letter yourself."

"I don't know Isis. I just don't know yet."

XXX

It was nine twenty-seven in the morning when Malik was called into Otogi's office. The green-eyed gamer had gotten home two days earlier than expected saying he had some important business to take care of. Marik had remained in Egypt.

Malik hadn't questioned what this 'business' was, until he stepped into his boss' office and saw his own suitcases in front of the desk- all of them packed.

"What's going on?" Malik nervously eyed the suitcases and then the man behind the desk.

"Do you really think I'm so stupid I don't know what's going on in my own house?" Otogi's eyes had narrowed as he regarded Malik.

"What?"

"You need to understand something little boy. You see I love Marik deeply, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his faults."

Malik felt his heart pound madly within his chest. This couldn't be happening.

"I know what the two of you have been up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated nervously.

Otogi slammed his hands down on his desk. Malik flinched. "Don't bother lying, Marik confessed everything."

The betrayal was shattering. The scars along Malik's back began to tingle. "He wouldn't."

"You poor, stupid, little fool," the older boy laughed. "Don't tell me you love him?" Tears gathered in Malik's lavender eyes. "You do don't you? Oh that's just too rich!"

"Shut up!" Malik focused on the anger to block out the hurt. "You don't know anything about us."

Otogi leaned back in his chair. "No Malik." he said seriously. "I think you're the one who is misinformed here."

"What do you mean?" The words were almost a growl.

"I hate to admit this, but this is hardly the first time Marik has strayed."

Malik felt ice run down his spine.

"He often finds a cute young girl or boy and he decides he simply must have them. It's the thrill of the seduction he loves."

The icy feeling settled into Malik's stomach. He couldn't be hearing this. What he and Marik had was different, it wasn't just some sort of fling. Malik reminded himself of the connection he had always felt with the other boy, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with doubt. What if Marik hadn't felt it, what if it was just him?

"He keeps it secret for a while," Otogi continued. "But then they start to get attached to him and that's not what he wants. That's when he comes clean to me."

The ice moved towards Malik's heart.

"After I forgive him, which I always do, he leaves it to me to clean up his mess. That's why I've called you here." Otogi rose and moved to the front of his desk. He gestured flippantly to the packed suitcases on the floor. "I can't really say you've been a bad assistant Malik, but now that Marik's done with you I can't simply keep you around. It would just be too awkward."

Malik was barely listening. All he could think was that Marik had tricked him. He used him and betrayed him and he was no better than those soldiers who had hurt him. The ice took hold of Malik's heart and promised that he would never be hurt again.

"I've provided you with some money so that you can start over somewhere else." Otogi was still talking. There seemed a sort of dark amusement in his voice. "I have a car waiting for you downstairs. I'm sorry this couldn't work out."

The older boy held out his hand in a mockery of friendship, but Malik just glared at him. Picking up his suitcases, one in each hand, he held his head high as he left. The elevator took him to the lobby, and just as Otogi said there was a car waiting for him. He felt like he should have been crying but the tears just wouldn't come. His anguish had become an all consuming hatred.

The driver put his bags in the trunk and Malik slid into the backseat. He was shocked to see Isis sitting there. His sister tried to hug him, but he stopped her with a single look. Isis recoiled from the menacing presence of her younger brother.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine. Never better."

"I know that's not true Malik. You said yourself that you loved him."

"What do you want me to say Isis?" He snapped. "Do you want me to say you were right, that I was stupid and should have been more careful?"

"What's wrong with you?" Isis's voice was full of concern.

"What's wrong is I'm tired sister." Malik's handsome face twisted into a sinister visage that was unfamiliar. "I am sick and tired of people walking all over me, I'm tired of being hurt, and I am tired of being used and thrown away!" He was so angry he was shaking. "It stops today. Starting today I am taking my life back."

"And how do you plan to do that? We don't have jobs Malik. We don't even have a place to live. The driver is taking us to Rashid's out of the hope that he will take pity on us and let us stay with him again."

"So they fired you too huh?" Malik sneered. Seemed those two wanted to remove every trace of the Ishtar's from their house.

"No," Isis corrected. "I quit."

Malik gaped at her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I saw them packing your things and realized what was happening." She smiled softly at her little brother. "We're family Malik. I can't stay with people who have disrespected you."

Malik was quiet for awhile. Then all of a sudden he pressed the car's com button so that he could speak to the driver who was separated from them by a partition of tinted glass.

"Yes sir?" The voice came back to him.

"I want you to take me to the nearest bus station."

"I was told to take you to the house of a man named Rashid."

Malik snarled in annoyance. Otogi and Marik were just trying to get rid of him, did it really matter where he went? "You can take my sister there," he snapped. "I'm going to the nearest bus station."

"Yes sir."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Isis demanded. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"You're going after them aren't you?" She asked, knowing her brother would know who she meant.

Malik's eyes were serious as they met her's. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything. We could go stay with Rashid for a little while and just start over again. It wouldn't be so bad." Isis knew she was pleading with someone who had already firmly decided their course of action, but she had to try. She hated this person Malik had become, he scared her. She wanted her little brother back. "You don't have to let that event keep controlling you."

"That's why I have to do this," Malik countered. "I can't move on until I do this."

There were tears in Isis' eyes as she felt the car come to a stop. She heard the driver get out and pop the trunk, and then Malik was reaching for his doorhandle. "Just promise me you'll be careful," she begged.

For just a moment her brother's expression softened. "You know I hate to lie to you Isis."

"Malik!"

But the door had already shut and the only family she had left was walking away. Fumbling frantically through her purse, she felt the camera in her hand and raced to roll down the window. She called out for him at the same time she held the camera up to her eye. He only glanced back for a moment, but it was enough for her to capture just one more image of her little brother. Then the driver was back in the front seat and the car was pulling away.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling.

A/N: I'm sure there is a special place in hell reserved for authors like me who go months without updating. It's just that I got invited to spend the summer in India and I couldn't pass it up. Then when I got back my personal life got crazy and well, you know how it is. Please except my apologies and I hope this chapter was at least a satisfactory atonement. I know it covers a lot of time in a short space but I needed to move this storyline along or the romantic in me would have wallowed through this part forever building up the relationship. On the whole I think it works better this way even if it does seem kind of rushed.

Please take pity on me and review so I can know this story hasn't been completely forgotten.

Next time: Yami gets a visitor. (and the best part is it's already written and ready to go!)


	23. I Got Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just borrow and abuse them.

Annie's hand was shaking. She couldn't believe Marik would have betrayed Malik like that. Certainly he hadn't seemed like the most outstanding of men, but it had appeared to her that he genuinely cared for Malik. So how could he just toss him away?

"Is what Otogi said true Grandma?" Her voice was saturated with desperate pleading. "Did Marik really want nothing more to do with Malik?"

The old women didn't look at her as she spoke. "Otogi knew the kind of man Marik was, and as he said, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened."

"It was still cowardly to dump him through Otogi. Marik could have at least told him himself," the young girl noted.

"Perhaps it was easier this way." There seemed something cryptic about the women's words, but she continued before she could be questioned. "This next photo is one of particular interest, as it's the only one it which he appears."

Annie looked at the photo and knew immediately who she was seeing. A man with dark hair and a mustache stared with cruel amusement at the camera. There were a few soldiers gathered around him and they seemed to be in awe of his presence. The man was undoubtedly Gozaburo Kaiba, and the stark corridor in which he stood had a familiarity that made Annie's stomach churn.

"Usually it only takes one small piece of information to connect events and allow the bigger picture to take shape..."

XXX

He was shoved into the room with such force that it would have been impossible for him to maintain his balance even if his hands hadn't been cuffed behind his back. As it was, he was only able to tuck his chin in and twist his body to avoid falling head first.

With a grunt of pain, Yami's right shoulder and the side of his skull slammed into the tiled floor. He'd closed his eyes to brace for the impact, but the crimson orbs now flew open as he tried to take in his surroundings. This wasn't the white room they normally took him to for his daily interrogations, although there wasn't much to see in this one either. Like all the rooms he had come across during his confinement here, there were no windows, and the only door seemed to be the one he was so unceremoniously shoved through a few moments ago. The space was completely dark except for a single hanging lightbulb in the center of the room that cast a circular glow over a single metal chair.

Yami was also instantly aware that he wasn't alone. Before his eyes were able to adjust to the darkness enough for him to try to make out the other figures in the shadows, he was dragged up harshly by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the chair. Whoever was with him was considerably strong; they had moved him as though he were nothing more than a child's rag doll.

"Well, well, I guess the dead really do walk." The condescending voice traveled out of the shadows and followed a shiver down the captive's spine. "Long time no see Atemu Mutou."

Yami couldn't help the way his body tensed at that hideously familiar sound. His crimson eyes peered outside the circle of light he sat within trying to catch a glimpse of the face he knew that voice belonged to. It was useless though, he couldn't see anything.

"What are you doing here Gozaburo?" He asked while trying to keep his voice calm and free of the deep anger he was feeling. There was also a prickle of fear he refused to acknowledge.

Sharp laughter echoed through the room. "Recognized me already? I suppose this will make things easier though." The voice seemed to be circling him as it spoke, a shark waiting to strike.

"I asked what you were doing here," Yami ground out. He wouldn't allow this bastard to toy with him. "I highly doubt this is a rescue mission."

In a movement too fast for his battered senses to detect, an arm shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his neck from behind. The choke-hold was tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not altogether impossible.

"Master Kaiba isn't here to answer your questions you miserable piece of shit!" The new voice was a scalding whisper in his ear and if he wasn't so focused on his efforts to breathe, Yami would have shuddered.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the arm released him and it's owner withdrew into the shadows. Yami now knew there were at least three of them. The man who had hauled him into the chair hand been wearing a dark gray suit, but the arm around his neck just now had been encased in navy blue fabric. If Gozaburo had too many more guards with him, the odds were stacked too far against Yami.

Undeterred by the assault, Yami repeated his question, "What are you doing here?"

This time he heard the footsteps as they raced toward him. He prepared to effectively dodge the attack, but he heard a slight rustle of fabric before the footsteps ceased. The impulsive guard had obviously been restrained.

"I should think my motive would be obvious," Gozaburo's arrogant voice answered casually. One would have thought he was speaking to an old friend. "I came to see you of course."

A cruel smile twisted Yami's lips. "I'm flattered."

The businessman stepped closer to the circle of light, making the outline of his form visible as he stared at the seated youth.

"Perhaps I should just let them kill you," he mused. "After all, you've caused me nothing but trouble since I met you."

"Still sore I took your little prodigy away from you?" Yami sneered. "Surely Seto couldn't have meant that much to you. Perhaps you just missed having someone to smack around?"

Gozaburo felt the hatred Yami didn't even try to disguise. He also knew what the youth was trying to do. If Yami could just get him on the defensive he thought he might have a shot at catching him off guard and gaining the advantage. But Gozaburo wasn't that easily trapped, and kept his cool.

"I'm afraid you are quite wrong about that Mr. Mutuo. You see, Seto has always been very important to me and my family."

Yami snorted in disgust. "Don't you mean you and your company?"

Gozaburo smirked. "I admit that Seto's contributions have been most advantageous to Kaiba Corp, but that was more of an added bonus."

Yami searched for the truth in the words, and was confused by what he found. "Are you saying you adopted Seto for reasons other than increasing your company's profits by crafting him into the perfect heir?"

"Adopted?" The man's surprise and laughter seemed absolutely genuine. "What makes you think I adopted Seto? Is that what he told you?" The man's voice held an unsettling amount of mirth. He began pacing slowly, his lengthy strides the very image of a predator who has just noticed it's prey is injured.

Yami felt as if his whole world had been thrown off balance- though he was careful to show no outward signs of it. His mind was spinning. If what Gozaburo was implying was true, then why hadn't Seto told him? Why keep it a secret?

"Perhaps you didn't know your lover as well as you thought you did," the older man taunted.

Yami could feel his arms start to shake as a result of his fists being clenched too tightly. He had to calm down. He didn't know what Gozaburo was up to, but he wasn't going to help him by playing right into the man's hand.

"You're lying," he finally countered.

"How do you figure that?"

"His last name," Yami pointed out. "He changed it to Kaiba when you adopted him."

Gozaburo stopped pacing and the younger man could feel the weight of his eyes on him.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect. Legally, Seto's last name hasn't changed at all."

The revelation was a slap in the face.

"Then why let him use your last name? I doubt it's out of the goodness of your heart." Yami felt certain that there was more to this story, but part of him feared what he might end up learning.

"Why indeed," Gozaburo laughed. "He's an amazing business man as I'm sure you know. He's always lived up to the name of Kaiba, so I suppose it seemed fitting that he carry the name. Besides," the man added almost as an afterthought. "I have always planned on him legally becoming a Kaiba someday anyway."

"You stay the hell away from him!" Yami didn't know why Seto had never told him he hadn't been officially adopted by Gozaburo, but he'd be damned if he was going to let the man hurt the brunet again.

"Now, now. You're hardly in a position to be giving orders." Gozaburo's voice was coming from somewhere behind him now. "So tell me," he suddenly changed the subject. "Have you been enjoying your stay here? When I was first coming up with this plan I just knew this would be the perfect place for a worthless nobody like you."

"Fuck you," the prisoner spat. So Gozaburo was the one behind all of this? He should have figured as much. But what could possibly be the reason behind keeping him alive here? He had nothing to offer the older man.

"I must admit, I'm surprised neither of you figured it out. Of course Seto did come close a little while ago, but luckily the trail he was following went cold." Gozaburo hated to admit how close Seto had been to the truth when he managed to track down Nissassa but with that piece of trash dead there was nothing to worry about now.

"Perhaps you should have listened to Seto after you told him you saw me during basic training." Gozaburo's voice was whispered directly in Yami's ear, but when he whipped his head around the man had already stepped back into the shadows.

Yami didn't know how the man knew about the conversation he'd had with Seto that day at his graduation from Basic, but he didn't like it. He knew that Gozaburo had never been happy about his involvement with Seto, but to think that the man would go to such great lengths to make him disappear... It seemed Seto had been right to be so paranoid. Yet to hear the man stand here and taunt him about it was almost unbearable. If Yami hadn't been so weakened from the daily abuse and fazed by the blow to his head earlier he would have charged the man in an infuriated rage, consequences be damned. Instead he tried to regain some sort of control of the situation.

Yami let out a low laugh. It turned into a dark chuckle as he began to smirk.

"And what might I ask do you find so amusing?" There was a hint of annoyance in Gozaburo's voice.

Peering out from beneath his golden bangs, Yami's crimson eyes shone with an undefined emotion. "I never realized you saw me as such a threat. Still, it's sad you weren't even able to eliminate me."

"That's where you're wrong Mutuo. I'm the reason you're still alive."

"You just don't have the heart to kill me then?" Yami sneered.

Gozaburo stepped into the light then, his large frame towering over his seated captive.

"Did you know that Noa has been in love with Seto since he first laid eyes on him all those years ago?" Gozaburo's tone was conversational even as he features darkened.

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly, but Yami gave no other indication of being affected by the words. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Noa was only nine then, but from the moment he spotted Seto at that chess tournament he knew he was special," Gozaburo reminisced. "I remember how quick he was to go over and introduce himself. Noa had never shown that sort of interest in somebody before."

Yami kept his breathing steady. He wasn't foolish enough to have been in the dark about Gozaburo's son's close relationship with Seto, but in his mind they had been adopted brothers. Now he knew that wasn't true. The Kaiba's had been watching Seto all along.

"I doubt you can keep up with the news being here and all, but Seto's back at the manor now. Noa and him seem to be just as close as ever," the man continued.

"It won't work," Yami stated.

"You think so?"

"I know so," the youth stressed. "Seto loves me, not your son."

"Yes," Gozaburo admitted. "But you're dead."

Anger coarsed through Yami as he realized his helplessness in this situation. He had no way of contacting Seto and now the teen was back under this man's control. Yami had to bite his tongue to contain his anguished cry. He trusted Seto completely, but if Seto truly thought he was dead would he turn to the only other person he was close to?

"Why are you doing this?" Yami met Gozaburo's cruel gaze. "You can't just toy with people's lives like this."

"I'm just correcting a mistake. I didn't have anything against you personally, you just got in the way."

Yami took great offense to the casual tone of the other man's voice. "So why don't you just kill me then. Why keep me here?"

"To make you suffer," came the man's reply. "I gave you every chance to step aside. I frankly never thought Seto would chose to leave with you back when I gave him that ultimatum, and even then I thought he would be back within a month when he realized what his life with you would be like."

"He loves me," Yami declared. "We were happy together!"

"And he'll be just as happy with Noa."

"Your crazy. You can't possibly think this is going to work."

"It's worked so far," Gozaburo said. "It was really quite simple to arrange for Nissassa to plant that bomb that caused your 'death', and with my extensive military contacts it wasn't hard to arrange for you to be held here."

"You're a sick bastard Gozaburo," Yami's blood ran cold as the truth was revealed to him. All this because he and Seto were in love. All the pain and suffering because he had gotten in between a Kaiba and what they wanted. But Gozaburo was underestimating him if he thought he'd won. Yami would undergo a thousand deaths for Seto and he knew the other boy would do the same for him.

"So did you come here today to finally order me killed?"

"No. I don't plan on killing you just yet. I figure it will be fun to see you have to accept the truth once Noa and Seto are together. I'll let you experience the pain of knowing the person you love has fallen in love with someone else."

"So you just came to gloat then?" Yami was finding it harder and harder not to react to Gozaburo's words. If it weren't for the guards he knew would be on him the instant he rose from the seat, Yami would have liked to kick the man's teeth down his throat. As it was, his mind was racing and he wanted time alone to process this new information.

"Not exactly. I was informed that Seto came by here the other day. I simply wanted to make sure your presence here was still a well kept secret." Gozaburo moved closer and grasped Yami's chin with one hand. His dark, censorious eyes traveled over the gaunt features. "I don't know what Seto ever saw in you," he spat.

"You could never understand what he and I have. Someone like you just isn't capable of it."

Gozaburo stepped back and smirked. "That's cute how you still speak of it in the present tense. Don't worry though, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

"Go to hell."

Gozaburo didn't even acknowledge Yami's last words as he stepped back into the shadows and knocked once on the door. It swung open and as he stepped out, several guards came in to escort Yami back to his cell. Gozaburo proceeded in the opposite direction to an office a little ways down the hall.

Satoshi Sharpe looked up from the paper he was reading and quickly rose to his feet when he saw who his visitor was.

"Mr. Kaiba," he greeted enthusiastically. "Are you done visiting that prisoner."

"Yes," the business magnate nodded. "I just came to thank you again for holding him for me and to drop off this month's payment."

"Oh, thank you." Satoshi took the heavy envelope stuffed full of a sizable sum of cash. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Gozaburo shook his head. "I really should get home to my son and the company."

"Of course sir. I hope things continue to go well for you."

"As long as this war continues things will be fine," Gozaburo smiled as he turned to leave. A few steps down the hall he was accosted by a small group of uniformed guards who wanted his autograph and pictures. He was in a particularly good mood after his interview with Seto's worthless lover, and he uncharacteristically agreed. That done, he walked out of the torture camp and headed back to the manor.

Yami Mutuo should have thought twice before he messed with a man like me, the oldest Kaiba thought arrogantly to himself as the building disappeared in the distance behind him.

A/N: I meant to get this out sooner but I had to compromise and go visit my family in Europe for Thanksgiving. Please accept my humble apologies and I hope this chapter helped some of the stray pieces fall into place. I made a conscious effort to only have other people mention that Seto had been adopted by the Kaiba's but never Seto himself so hopefully looking back the story doesn't contradict itself. Also, I can't remember if I mentioned this or anyone noticed it but Nissassa is assassin spelled backwards. how incrediably uninventive huh? Anyway, I'm finding that this plot seemed a lot more clever before I actually wrote it down. Oh well.

Next Chapter: I think it's Malik, Ryou, and Bakura again but I'm not positive.


	24. Wishing Heart

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I'm not going to tell you!

Yeah! The holidays are finally over. I was really burned out by all the "merrymaking" so I took my sweet time in updating. Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed and here's the next chapter.

Annie imagined that anyone looking at her would be able to see the rage burning in her eyes. It finally made sense. Gozaburo had set up the attack on Yami because he wanted the boy out of the way so Noa could move in on Seto. It was despicable. Yami had suffered so much, not to mention the anguish Seto had been through. Even Yugi and Jounouchi were suffering because of the businessman's actions. And worst of all, Annie knew the stolid man couldn't care less.

"All he cared about was getting the desired results," she thought aloud. That horrible man had only considered the plan's efficacy, not it's impact on those involved.

"You hate him for what he did don't you?"

"I do Grandma. I really do." Annie couldn't keep the venom out of her voice. "He hurt so many people, and for what?"

"I'm afraid some people's motives can be hard for others to understand, but there is certainly a reason for everything." It was the kind of sage wisdom you expected to hear from someone of Annie's grandmother's age. Unfortunately the logic did little to calm the girl's anger.

"I still hope he gets what's coming to him," she sneered.

A wrinkled finger tapped against the next photo in the album. Malik and Ryou were standing shoulder to shoulder before a whitewashed apartment building that looked like it had seen better days. Still, standing there next to his best friend Malik seemed a little more relaxed. His smile wasn't quite fulfilling enough to be called genuine, especially when juxtaposed with the sanguine glow that Ryou was giving off beside him, but it was an improvement from the lifeless stare he had the last time the two friends were together. Perhaps with time the hurt would fade.

"No matter what passes between you, you can always count on your friends to be there when you need them..."

XXX

Ryou was washing the dishes from breakfast when he heard the knock at the door and the plate he'd been scrubbing dropped with a splash back into the soapy water. Ryou jumped everytime someone knocked on that door ever since the incident with Keith. The man's threat that he'd be back for Ryou still rang clearly in his ears and the boy knew this was no time to let his guard down. The knock came again and Ryou cautiously made his way across the apartment. As he passed by the table, he picked up the Army knife Bakura had left him to defend himself.

"Who's there?" He called out as he reached the door. There was a long pause, and then a familiar voice that made Ryou's eyes fill with tears.

"It's Malik."

Ryou frantically tried to undo all the locks on the door, but he was so excited his fingers seemed to stumble over the chains and bolts. Finally he had them all out of the way and practically ripped the wooden block off its hinges as he opened the door to see his friend.

There in the hallway stood the slender form of Malik Ishtar. He was thinner than Ryou remembered and his hair seemed a little longer, but there was no doubt that this person was indeed his dearest friend in the whole world. Even the now hardened lavender eyes and the conservative wardrobe didn't prevent an easy identification from the boy who had known him for so very long.

"Malik! What on Earth are you doing here?" Ryou gushed as he forcibly prevented himself from hugging the teen. As overjoyed as he was to see his friend again, he hadn't forgotten the terms on which they'd parted.

"I got your letter," Malik explained as he shifted his weight from side to side. He seemed nervous about something, or perhaps he was just uncomfortable.

Ryou waited for a further explanation but when the silence threatened to become awkward he realized that Malik would fill him in when he felt up to it. All that mattered right now was that Malik was here.

"Well, I'm so happy to see you. Won't you please come in?"

Malik nodded briefly and then he and the few bags he'd brought with him came into the apartment.

"So did you just get here?" Ryou called out from the kitchen where he had started to make some tea, the dishes all but forgotten at this point.

"Yes. My bus just arrived an hour ago. I thought I'd come find you before I tried to find a hotel or anything."

"You'll be doing no such thing," Ryou protested as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "I insist that you stay here with me."

Malik tensed up a little at the suggestion, but seeing the honest determination in his friend's face he found he could only agree. It would save him some money after all. "Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

Ryou blushed a little at the comment. "You're my best friend Malik, Bakura is just going to have to deal with it." Plus, Ryou figured he could convince the soldier having Malik around would be an added source of protection since he wouldn't be home alone all day anymore.

Finding the topic safe, Malik began to pry for more details. "So what's this guy like anyway?"

"Bakura?" Ryou blinked. "Well, he's a soldier, and he's crass and violent and has a horrible temper. He's always forgetting things, and he's late a lot of the time, and he sometimes says terrible things."

"Wow Ryou," Malik smirked. "He sounds like a real catch."

"You didn't let me finish," the blushing teen protested. It was good to see Malik had regained some of his old humor. "He's all those things I just mentioned, but he's also sweet and caring and protective."

"And he loves you."

"And he loves me. He just makes me so happy Malik!" The tea kettle started to whistle, and Ryou dashed off to finish making the tea.

As Malik sat quietly in one of the apartment's overstuffed chairs he thought about what Ryou had just told him. It was obvious the kid was hopelessly in love with this Bakura and while he wanted to be happy for his friend, all he seemed to be able to manage was a kind of dark jealousy. He'd thought he could have that kind of happiness with Marik, but the man had tossed him aside like some sort of joke. Still, it wasn't Ryou's fault and Malik willed himself not to take it out on his friend.

Not after they'd already lost so much time.

When the white-haired boy returned with the tea, Malik carefully navigated his way through an afternoon of listening to Ryou speak about how he and Bakura had met and all about their plans for the future. It started to become clearer and clearer that Ryou had successfully found everything that Malik so desperately wanted and it just wasn't fair. Back before his attack, Malik had always been the popular one. Guys and girls had fawned over him and Ryou had always just quietly been in the background. But that night when IPSOM forces attacked it seemed their luck had been reversed. Malik's life seemed like a living hell while Ryou was getting everything.

The more Ryou gushed on and on about his new life, oblivious to the effect it was having on the Egyptian, the darker Malik's mood became. By the time five o'clock rolled around Malik just wanted to get out of there. He couldn't stand being around such a picture perfect little world anymore. He needed to sink back into the shadows. To surround himself with people as miserable as himself.

"So should we order pizza or Chinese?"

"What?" Malik realized he hadn't been listening as carefully as he thought and the question had caught him off-guard.

"For dinner," Ryou clarified. "Would you prefer pizza or Chinese? Bakura's going to be here soon and I was so happy to talk to you again I forgot to start dinner." The boy was blushing again in embarrassment. "So which would you like?"

Ryou even cooked for this guy so they could sit down to homemade meals? Malik felt his fists clench in unwarranted resentment. "This was a mistake."

"Malik?" Ryou didn't understand the sudden tension in his friend, but he sensed it was somehow his fault and that made him overly sensitive to it.

"I don't think I should have come here," Malik told him. "I'm just going to go."

"Malik wait!" Ryou reached out to stop his friend but instead of grabbing the Egyptian's arm, he found himself flung to the floor with cold lavender eyes staring down at him.

"Don't. EVER. Touch me," Malik hissed at him.

Ryou couldn't ever remember his friend sounding like that. Even back at the hospital it had been hollow anger not this threatening fear. The white haired boy realized then how inadvertently selfish he had been and the tears gathered along his lower lash. He was so stupid!

"I'm sorry Malik," he said as he got to his feet. "I know I've been horrible, but please don't go because of that. I promise I'll do better."

Lavender eyes saw past the hatred coursing through the Egyptian's body and took in the sincerity of the pale teen before them. Ryou only wanted to help.

"I'm sorry too," Malik sighed and his demeanor became less defensive. "It's just all this is still hard for me."

Ryou wanted to say that he understood but even in his head the words sounded patronizing and he knew they held no truth. He couldn't even imagine what Malik's life had been like since that night and in a very real way the thought of knowing scared him. "It's ok."

Ryou's gentle smile was enough and Malik decided he would just have to work harder not to resent his friend. Even a few hours in his presence reminded him how close they used to be and how much he had missed him. They just led separate lives now and it would take some time to adjust.

"I could go for some pizza," he finally confessed.

Taking it as a sign that things were ok again Ryou let out a little laugh of relief. "Then pizza it is," he announced as he reached for the phone.

XXX

The pizza arrived before Bakura did and Ryou had insisted that they wait for it outside. Apparently it was too much of a hassle to buzz the guy into the building and then wait for him to try and locate the correct apartment. Ryou claimed it wasn't at all unusual to see a delivery man wandering the halls hopelessly lost and carefully reading the numbers on the doors. It was easier to just wait for them outside.

"Can I ask you for a quick favor?" Ryou asked after he had handed over the cash for their dinner.

The delivery boy looked at his customer skeptically. "What kind of favor?" He'd been delivering pizza's all over the place since the war started and the soldiers arrived and he'd been propositioned to do some pretty weird things in his time. This kid looked harmless enough but you could never really tell.

"Could you take a picture of me and my friend here really quick?" Ryou held out the camera he'd grabbed with his wallet on the way out.

The delivery boy looked at the large tip Ryou had given him and acquiesced. "Sure. Just point and click right?"

"Yep," Ryou nodded. Calling out to Malik he stepped back to be in front of the apartment building.

Malik was slower to agree. "Why do you want some stranger to take our picture, why not just have your boyfriend take it?"

"Bakura's not going to want to come all the way back outside," Ryou explained. "This is just easier."

Although having his picture taken was the last thing in the world Malik wanted right now, he knew it was important to Ryou and that was reason enough for him to do it. He hadn't been the easiest friend as of late, and if posing for a stupid picture could help him start to make up for it then he'd submit to it.

He even tried to smile.

"Thank you so much," Ryou told their spur of the moment photographer as the boy handed over the camera once the photo was taken.

"No problem."

"Alright then let's get these back inside before they get cold," Ryou instructed as he picked up the pizza boxes and headed for the doors. Malik moved ahead of him and unlocked any doors they ran across to make the trip easier. "See, I always knew we made a good team."

No, Malik thought. It was just that Ryou brought out the best in people.

Getting the table set didn't take long at all since it would only be the three of them, and Malik had just set the last fork at the place setting when he heard a key turn in the lock. He instinctively tensed up and he saw Ryou move between him and who he could only assume was Bakura out of the corner of his eye. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest at the thought of meeting another stranger, especially another soldier, but he fought against the voice in his head telling him to flee.

Bakura took two steps into the apartment and sensed the extra presence. "Who's here?" He snarled as his hand went to his gun.

"Bakura you draw that gun and I'll never speak to you again."

The seriousness of his lover's voice drew Bakura's attention and although he could tell the threat was real it was seeing that Ryou was safe that made him release his grip on his weapon. "What the hell is going on Ryou?"

Smiling now that the threat had passed, Ryou made the necessary introductions. "Bakura I want you to meet my best friend Malik. Malik, this is Bakura."

The two stared each other down for a minute. It was always strange to meet someone you had heard a lot about because you already have an impression of them and they either live up to that expectation or they don't. It puts an unfair amount of pressure on a person but that couldn't really be helped. Humans were opinionated by nature.

"It's nice to meet you," Malik finally greeted.

"You too." Bakura wasn't one for handshakes and Malik was secretly relieved. "So what are you doing here?"

Bakura was certainly a rougher, edgier version of Ryou, but Malik liked the man's bluntness. He might as well be honest himself. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

There was a brief pause. Then, "Fair enough. Is that pizza I smell?"

Malik nodded and the two headed off towards the waiting food. Ryou smiled to himself at the thought that he'd been right to think his best friend and boyfriend would easily hit if off.

XXX

He couldn't sleep. The apartment had two bedrooms and with Ryou and Bakura always sharing the one, the bed Malik had been given to sleep in hadn't even really been used. It had been a pleasant evening; Malik had to admit that while Bakura was a little rough around the edges he obviously cared deeply about Ryou and that knowledge made a part of Malik very happy.

It was also what was keeping him awake. The way the older boy looked at his friend was so similar to the way Marik had always looked at him that he couldn't understand why they were happy together and he was alone. Why had he been nothing but a joke to Marik?

It would be easy to look at the situation and say that he'd been used. Otogi had admitted that it had all been about physical attraction for the older Egyptian. Malik wasn't even the first lover he'd taken on the side during his relationship with Otogi. So why did he have to be so gentle?

Why did he have to be so damn understanding and pretend like he really cared?

If he knew it was just a little joke and that all he wanted was a little entertainment on the side why did he say all those things that made it seem like he took Malik seriously. It would have been easier if he had just made his motives clearer. It wasn't like Malik wasn't used to people just wanting him for a good time.

"Why did he have to make me fall in love with him?" Malik wondered aloud to himself. He was very surprised when someone answered. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Maybe that's what he wanted."

Malik looked up to see Bakura standing in the doorway. He instantly drew in on himself, self-consciously pulling the covers tighter around him.

"W-what the hell are you doing here Bakura?" He spluttered. Those dark brown eyes were watching him so intensely he wanted to cringe.

"I was just checking on you," Bakura told him in a hard voice that tried to mask the kindness of the act. "I didn't realize you were having a pity party."

"I'm not!" Malik responded defensively. "Who the hell invited you in here anyway?"

The white haired boy bristled a little at the last snarky comment but remembering that Ryou was asleep in the next room kept his cool. "It's my apartment."

Somehow explaining the art of privacy to this soldier seemed like it would be a lost cause. Malik rolled over so that his back was to the door and let the subject drop. Hopefully Bakura would just go away.

Malik was startled from pretending he was falling asleep when a jean jacket that had been flung across the room landed on top of him. "What the?"

"Put it on," Bakura told him. "I'm going outside to have a smoke and you're coming with."

Malik meant to tell the older boy that he was doing no such thing, but for some reason he found himself slipping the jacket on as he got out of bed. Bakura's smile was a little smug as Malik followed him outside.

"So," Bakura began once they were outside. He was leaning against the wall of the building, a cigarette poised between his lips. "Who is this guy you're in love with?"

Malik stared at him. "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"That's what's keeping you up right?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Malik admitted, digging his toe into the grass as he spoke. "We broke up."

"Why?"

"He had a boyfriend." Malik bit his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. Why was he telling this man who was practically a stranger about this?

Bakura took a long drag of his cigarette, both boy's watching the smoke he exhaled drift off into the night. "So why did you bother to fall for a guy you knew you couldn't have?"

It was strange. Malik never liked to talk about his mistakes. He never wanted to tell people about the stupid things he had done or the bad choices he made. He hated giving people ammunition to use against him. And yet everything about Bakura attitude made it obvious that he didn't really care and that made him easy to talk to and before Malik knew it he was standing outside in nothing more than his pajamas and a jean jacket, telling this man everything about Marik.

Bakura just continued to smoke his cigarette and there were times when the Egyptian wasn't even sure he was actually listening.

When Malik finished confessing how Otogi had passed the message from Marik along and fired him all in one blow, he finally stopped talking and leaned back against the wall beside his listener.

Bakura looked at him out of the corner of his eye and only said one thing. "You're an idiot."

Malik's face turned red in embarrassment and he felt the familiar prickles of rage along his spine. He knew it was his own fault for saying so much, but he couldn't help but be upset by Bakura's insensitivity.

"Fuck you," he spat. It was immature but it felt good.

"Look kid," Bakura told him. "Something's clouding your vision right now but someday you'll see your situation clearly and you'll know I'm right. You're an idiot."

Malik wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him so bad. How dare he speak as if he knew anything about Malik or his situation. How dare he! Something clouding his vision? Ha. If only he knew that Malik didn't want to see the situation clearly. Marik was the past. It was over. He had only one mission in life now. The scars on his body were testament to that.

Bakura just kept smoking while the Egyptian tried to sort all this out. Malik idly noted he was almost done with his second one and wondered how many the soldier was going to smoke.

And then the idea struck him.

Bakura was a soldier. A Getesary soldier.

He was a man who could get information.

"What kind of work do you do here?" He asked. He tried his best to keep his voice casual but he knew the question would make the smoker suspicious.

"Classified."

Malik suppressed a frustrated growl. "That's it? Just classified."

Bakura paused for a moment. His deep brown eyes that were so similar in color to Ryou's and yet held so many secrets and emotions that would seem so foreign on the pale teen looked closely and critically at Malik.

"Intelligence work," he finally offered. He didn't give anymore detail.

Perfect!

"I need you to do me a favor," Malik confessed.

"Oh?" Bakura raised a brow at the sudden statement. This should be interesting.

"I want you to track someone down for me."

He couldn't do it. It was illegal and he could be court marshaled if he was caught passing along information to a civilian, and a hundred other reasons existed to say no. But the moonlight caught in Malik's eyes and the white-haired by saw a raw hatred in the violet depths that he could both recognize and appreciate. He'd seen that look in soldier's who made a last charge at the enemy even though they knew it was suicidal, he'd seen it in the eyes of children whose parents had been killed in raids, he'd seen it in people who testified at special tribunals about the horrible atrocities of war.

He'd seen it staring back at him in the mirror.

"Who do you need to find?"

"Bonnal," Malik told him. He could fell the scars on his back burn as he remembered those dark eyes. "A member of IPSOM named Bonnal."

"I'll see what I can do." Bakura dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toes of his boot. "We should get back before Ryou worries."

And then Malik knew why he'd been brought out here. It wasn't out of any great concern on Bakura's part. At least not concern for him. This had been the older boy's way of keeping his problems from affecting Ryou. He must have seen how troubled Malik was and not wanting Ryou to be burdened with his friends problems he wanted to let Malik get them off his chest. Having confessed his problems Malik realized it would now be easier for him to be himself around Ryou and that had been the point all along. Bakura had wanted Ryou to have his friend back even if that meant he had to involve himself in Malik's problems.

Malik must have passed the unspoken test because Bakura was letting him back into the apartment. The blond paused in the narrow hallway right before the door to his room. Bakura looked back at him.

"I'm glad Ryou has someone like you."

Malik rushed into his room without waiting for a response. He really was happy for his friend, and this time he had been able to say it without being overwhelmed by his jealousy. Bakura was going to find Bonnal for him, Malik was certain of it. And when he did...when he did, Malik was going to make sure that bastard got exactly what he deserved.

A/N: When I went back and edited this I found I'm quite partial to Bakura in this chapter. Sure he's terribly out of character and all that, but I tried to keep true to his (rather gruff) nature at least. I also like how Ryou describes his boyfriend at first. Is it weird that I'm that amused by something I wrote?

Next chapter: Back to the Kaiba mansion and Seto and Noa.


	25. Where Is Your Heart

Disclaimer: Same as always, it's not mine. Also, please forgive me for the wait between chapters!

"The assault really did have terrible lasting effects on Malik didn't it?" Annie asked her grandmother.

The old women sighed. "Everything about Malik's life changed that night. The way he acted, the way he looked at things, the way he reacted to people. It created a whole other side of him that wasn't there before."

"A side he hated but couldn't control," Annie said. She knew what happened to the Egyptian was a terrible thing but she'd never really thought rape could have such long lasting consequences. It made her hate herself for every time she hadn't taken the issue seriously. It wasn't just something villains in novels did to advance the plot, it was a horrendous crime that ruined lives.

"All of the boys suffered terribly during the war," her grandmother reminded her. "And not a one of them deserved it."

The next photo was of Seto. He was seated on the edge of a lavish bed, his face turned slightly towards the french doors in the background. Annie imagined they led out onto a balcony. The sun was setting in the background, painting the sky vivid shades of pink and orange, and the dying light from the sun illuminated Seto's handsome visage. He looked like a tragic hero sitting there all alone. A figure untouched by the passage of time.

"He had an iron will and an inner strength that was practically unmatched." The women's words floated across the photo. "But he was also only human, and after so long with nothing to go on it was understandable that he was just getting tired."

XXX

Noa took the photo as soon as he entered the room. He knew if he gave Seto the chance the boy would move and he'd lose that glimpse into the brunet's private thoughts forever. He hated to see Seto like this. Hated that there was nothing he could do for him; no answer he could give, no secret he could share.

He wanted Seto to accept that the other boy, Yami, was dead. Accept it and learn to move on. And yet he knew that wouldn't be the outcome. If the truth of the facts was ever fully accepted by the brunet on the bed, something inside of him would break and Noa knew Seto would never be the same.

It was why he still supported Seto in his quest. He wanted the teen to be happy and it was chasing after his lover's ghost that gave Seto the strength to go on right now. Noa could only stay by his side and hope that one day things would get better.

Hope. It seemed to be the only thing Seto had left these days.

Vacant blue eyes turned to regard Noa when the flash on the camera went off. He should have gotten angry and made a sharp remark about doors existing so people could knock on them before entering, but he just accepted the older boy's presence. The blue eyes returned to the sunset.

Noa couldn't quite deal with the pain the dismissal bought him.

"I brought you father's latest financial statements," he spoke at last to break the awful silence.

"Anything of interest?" The voice didn't even sound like Seto's. It too hoarse, too lifeless.

And suddenly Noa was angry. "Look for yourself," he snapped, throwing the papers down onto the room's desk. He saw Seto's fingers clench and thought perhaps they would fight, but then Seto let out a low sigh and the tension drained from his body. A hand came up to rub at his temples.

"Please Noa," he practically whispered. "I'm too tired for this right now."

It was heartbreaking. The sense of defeat that hung in the air was so foreign to his thoughts of Seto that Noa wanted to do something, anything to make it go away. He moved over to the bed and sat beside Seto, undiscouraged by the fact that the teen didn't even acknowledge him.

"I hate this," Noa confessed. His voice seemed unnecessarily loud in the stillness, but the brunet didn't seem to hear him. "Damn it Seto, look at me!"

Hands that had never known a day of hard labor in their life grabbed Seto's head and made him face the older boy. Noa's heart was pounding in his chest as those blue eyes, eyes that had haunted him for years, finally focused on him. He held Seto's head in place so that the boy had no choice but to see him...only him.

"I hate seeing you like this," Noa told him. "I hate that you're stuck in your memories and that your thoughts are always taking you to a place that I can't follow. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you like this and not be able to do anything for you?"

The passion in Noa's words was unexpected and they startled Seto out of his daze. "Noa, what-"

"Just listen," Noa interrupted. He took a deep breath and then he let his secret out. "I love you. I've always loved you. And I've never wanted or expected anything from that love, but gods Seto don't you see what's happening to you? Your wasting away!"

Noa kept talking, but Seto didn't hear the words. He was much too shocked by the force of the green-haired boy's confession. Noa loved him? But why? And what about him, did he love Noa? No! He loved Atemu, Noa was just the boy who had been like a brother to him. Noa was only...

The person who had been his daily strength in this house growing up.

The person who was always encouraging him.

His greatest supporter.

His confidant.

The only one who made him smile when he was younger.

The one who cared for him when he was sick or hurt.

His friend.

Seto felt Noa take his hand and realized the Kaiba was looking at him with expectant eyes. Had he asked him a question?

"Noa I-" Seto paused as he realized he didn't really know what to say.

Noa saw the brunet's hesitation and decided to press his advantage. When Seto turned him down he didn't want to have any regrets. Leaning in he pressed his own lips to Seto's.

It was strange. Seto hadn't been kissed in so long, and he hadn't been kissed by someone other than his boyfriend in nearly forever, that at first he was more shocked then anything. He was certainly too surprised to push Noa away. And then the all too familiar warmth passed through him and he realized how much he had missed it. Maybe just being close to someone- anyone- would be enough. His eyes slipped shut as he surrendered to the gesture.

Noa's hand tangled in Seto's perfectly kept hair and when the younger boy sighed into the kiss, Noa deepened it. The kiss was wet and hurried, as though Noa expected to be denied at any moment, and yet it contained all of the feelings he'd been holding back for so long. As his tongue swept against Seto's he realized it was finally really happening. He was kissing Seto.

Pulling back for air, Noa was surprised to feel hands grab at the front of his shirt. Seto was pulling him back, his eyes still tightly shut, lips begging for another kiss. Noa knew he shouldn't. Seto was vulnerable. The teen had been alone for so long now it was only natural that he would respond to such affection. He trusted Noa and the older boy had a responsibility to keep his best interests in mind. And yet he wanted this so badly.

Seto was relieved to feel lips return to his. The kiss were shorter this time, quick little punctuations of love that had his head spinning. Soon the lips were moving, traveling softly down his neck and he could feel hands roaming under his shirt, playing across the skin of his torso. Everything was happening too fast; he didn't have time to think.

Seto's shirt was pulled over his head and then tossed to the floor. His eyes were still shut as he felt the mattress against his back, felt Noa crawl on top of him. Seto didn't want to think. If he thought about it, it would stop and then he'd be alone again. He just wanted to feel he told himself as Noa kissed him again and he felt fingers at the waistband of his pants.

Seto was beautiful. Laying there beneath Noa, his lips moist and swollen from being kissed, his face flushed and breathing quickened. It was exactly how Noa had wanted to see him, and yet it wasn't quite how he'd imagined. It hadn't escaped the older boy's notice that Seto's eyes had remained tightly closed the entire time. Noa's mind and heart were screaming at him that this was an important clue, but his body ignored it. All that more demanding part of him wanted was more contact with this teen it had been lusting after for years.

Seto moaned when Noa's fingers undid the button on his pants and worked the zipper down. His pale fingers grabbed onto the sheets as a palm pressed against his growing hardness. Gods how he'd been wanting this. That was the thought that ran through his mind and he didn't bother to contradict it. His hips moved upward without a thought seeking more of the contact he had denied himself for so long. And yet he knew this was wrong.

Seto knew if he opened his eyes he would see blue eyes that mirrored his own staring back at him instead of the deep red ones he craved. The pleasure his body was feeling was nothing more than a betrayal of the man he loved. But Atemu wasn't here, he might never be here again.

Noa had stripped himself of his shirt and was working on his own pants. Seto seemed hesitant to touch him but he couldn't let a little thing like that bother him. The teen just needed some time to adjust to the idea. For now Noa just had to show him how much he loved him. How good they could be together.

Noa was kissing Seto again and the younger boy couldn't help but respond. Noa was here and Noa loved him. That should be enough right? It couldn't matter that he was hoping the hands that caressed him would have a slight roughness to them, or that were his hands to run down the other boy's back he wouldn't feel a scar near the right shoulder blade from running down a hill backwards with Jounouchi. That wasn't a reality for him anymore, but this was. If he wanted it, this could be his forever.

"Seto." Noa was calling to him, his name a breathy moan on the boy's lips as Noa's hands paused on his thighs.

Seto opened his mouth to answer back but stopped when he realized it wasn't Noa's name he was about to call. Finally opening his eyes, he caught Noa by the arms.

"Noa stop."

The green haired boy halted his actions at the quiet request, but his heart still pounded in his chest as he panted for breath. "What's wrong?"

Please, please don't let him back out, Noa thought. It only took one look at Seto's face to know his chance was over though.

"We can't do this Noa." Seto didn't like the look that crossed the older boy's face at his words. His own body was still flushed and trembling.

"I love him," Seto told him by way of explanation. "I love him and I still believe he's out there somewhere."

Noa knew this was a bad idea. He never should have allowed himself to take advantage of Seto like this. He loved the brunet and had considered himself blessed to be as close to him as he was, and now he'd risked all that for what? A few heated kisses and some heavy petting?

His fingers moved unnoticed to his lips. He didn't think he would ever forget the feel of Seto's lips against his or the feel of that lithe body pinned underneath him, but it would never happen again. Seto loved Atemu, always had and always would. Noa saw that clearer now than he ever had and it cut at him like a knife. Even when Seto was finally forced to accept his boyfriend's death there would be no moving on. Their bond was stronger than that.

"I'm sorry," he told the younger boy, his fingers moving to brush a few stray bangs out of Seto's eyes. The simple words could do little to convey the depth of his regret. He realized that the situation should have been awkward, both of them sprawled on the bed in only their boxers, the memory of skin against skin still fresh in their minds, but instead Noa just sensed a distance growing between them. He hated it. "I never should have done this."

That caught Seto's attention. His blue eyes lost their unfocused quality and narrowed into a furious glare. How dare Noa imply that he'd had no say in the matter? He wasn't so weak that he couldn't have stopped the older boy if he wanted to, hadn't he just done that? This had happened because for a brief moment he had wanted it. For just a few minutes he had simply wanted to forget.

"You weren't exactly acting on your own," he snapped.

Noa's kisses had been an escape. He'd tried to pretend that his life wasn't the hell he currently found it to be. He'd pushed aside the aching loneliness and the pain caused by Atemu's absence, trying futilely to fill the void with something else. He'd blocked out the fear that no matter what he did it was never going to be enough and that the wonderful happiness they had shared would be lost to him forever. He tried to forget. To forget it all and just feel what this other person was offering...

But his heart would never allow him to forget.

"I'm sorry," Noa repeated. He wanted to explain it to the brunet; to make him understand, but he didn't bother. He knew Seto well enough to know it was unnecessary. It was the same way Seto didn't need to elaborate on his rejection, Noa already understood.

"I should go," Noa said as he rose from the bed and gathered up his clothes. The pants were slipped back on, but he didn't bother with the shirt, it would only delay his departure. Seto wasn't even so much as looking at him as he walked towards the door.

He paused in the doorway. "You know, I really do love you Seto."

The younger boy didn't make any response, but Noa was certain that he knew. He politely shut the door behind him.

XXX

Gozaburo caught Noa just as he was passing his office on the second floor. He called out to his son and the young man obediently joined him in the commodious work space. Gozaburo had been informed by a member of the house staff that Noa was in Seto's room earlier with the door closed and as he looked at his son's flushed face and disarrayed attire it wasn't hard to guess why. An almost proud smile graced the austere man's lips.

"Please have a seat," he entreated. "And close the door behind you."

Noa didn't like the look in his father's eyes but he did as he was told. He knew better than to disobey the man, and while his father had never raised a hand to him growing up, he had treated enough of Seto's wounds to know what the man was capable of. His mood darkened a little at the remembrance.

"Did you need something father?"

Direct and to the point as always, Gozaburo got to the heart of the matter. "How did things go with Seto?"

"Excuse me?" Noa was taken aback by the statement. In exactly what context was his father asking that question, and how did he know anything had happened at all. Then he remembered the elaborate security system wired throughout the house and felt a knot in his stomach. "Were you watching us?"

The business magnate almost laughed at the not completely unjust accusation; it wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Besides, the sheer disgust on the green-haired boy's face was amusing. "You shouldn't let your emotions show like that," he cautioned. "Your competitors will eat you alive in the boardroom."

"Does something like that really matter when you have no intention of leaving this company to me anyway?" Noa's gaze hardened and his visage echoed his Kaiba bloodline.

Gozaburo didn't rise to the bait. "Kaiba Corp is a family business," he calmly reminded his son. "I won't hand it over to a bunch of incompetent strangers."

"Cut the crap father," Noa snapped. He could still feel the warmth of Seto's body as the boy had trembled beneath him, and his patience for the old man's games had worn out. "You've been grooming Seto to replace you since you took him in, so don't give me this keeping it in the family speech."

"Well now," Gozaburo mused, his darkened tone matching Noa's. "If you could just get your act together with that impertinent brat he'd finally be a real member of this family wouldn't he?"

It wasn't a shock to Noa that his father knew of his feelings for Seto, but to hear it discussed as though it was some sort of business deal was maddening.

"Our relationship isn't like that," he said, hating that it was the truth. Still, he hoped the words would be the end of it.

"So you needed to take your clothes off to talk with him then?"

Noa flushed slightly, and his hands automatically tried to straighten out his clothing. There was a note of hurt in his eyes as he looked at his father, as though the man was rubbing salt in a fresh wound.

"What's the matter?" Gozaburo asked. "You've had plenty of time to make him yours. Why are you hesitating?"

"He doesn't love me," Noa snapped. He hated his father for making him say it.

The man gave an exhausted sigh. "As if that matters. I didn't bring him back here so you could continue worshiping him from afar. You're a Kaiba dammit, just take what you want!"

"I love him," Noa declared. "I'd never hurt him like that."

"Don't talk to me of love," Gozaburo sneered. "If you want him, make him yours."

Noa's anger was bubbling close to the surface now and it was only with great effort that he restrained himself. "You'll never understand how I feel, you've never loved anyone but yourself."

"I loved your mother."

"You raped my mother." Noa was shaking. "You raped her and forced her to marry you."

"I got what I wanted." Gozaburo didn't even flinch as his crimes were thrown in his face. Noa's mother had been the local beauty in one of the villages he was scouting for a new factory when he was younger. The moment he saw her he knew he had to have her. She'd given him Noa, a son he loved regardless of what the boy might say, and his wife's death had been more hurtful to him then he expected. "I don't see why you hesitate where that boy is concerned."

Noa was tired of talking about this with someone who would never understand. "Why do you even care?"

"I've gone out of my way to make sure you could have that boy and it's distressing to see all my hard work not producing results."

"What do you mean?" Noa didn't grasp his father's meaning. His blue eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

"Please Noa," Gozaburo dismissed. "This feigned innocence doesn't suit you. Did you really think it was a coincidence that Seto keeps ending up here at the Manor? You told me that day at the chess tournament when he was only nine that you wanted him. I simple made it happen."

The room seemed to spin as Noa tried to process what he had just heard. Was his father serious? "I was only a child," he defended. "I didn't know what I was saying."

"Nevertheless. I was determined to see that you got what you wanted. It wasn't hard to arrange for his parents' little accident." Noa's stomach flipped at the admission, his hand covering his mouth as the nausea hit him. Gozaburo merely rolled his eyes. "I thought it would take more to pay off his other relatives, but they handed over his guardianship for a fairly small sum. Seto was the most expensive gift I ever bought you, although I do think he's the most treasured one too."

"Stop it," Noa hissed. "Stop talking about him as though he were a piece of property!"

Noa had never had any illusions when it came to his father. He'd known from any early age what a ruthless, heartless man Gozaburo was. Still, that his father would ruin an innocent boy's life because of something he had said was appalling. How had he not put it all together before? Had he believed that there was a line even the great Gozaburo Kaiba wouldn't cross?

That was when it hit him. He didn't really want to know, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "And that boy, Yami, you got rid of him to didn't you?"

"He was in the way." Gozaburo's voice betrayed no sense of guilt or remorse. He seemed almost proud of what he had accomplished.

Noa leapt at him, but his father easily caught his blow and stopped it. "I should think you would be more grateful Noa. I did all of this for you after all."

"Don't say that!" Noa's voice was choked as he fought back his anger. "I never asked you to do this."

"Don't lie son. You wanted that boy and you enjoyed having him here all those years."

"I didn't realize it was all just a part of your plans!"

"I just gave you what you wanted." The fatherly tone in Gozaburo's voice was sincere and it only sparked more of his son's contempt.

"How dare you claim to have committed these atrocities on my behalf," he snarled. "I have never wished for anything more than Seto's happiness. How dare you twist my feelings into some sort of justification for your own desires."

They held each other's glare for a long moment, and then Gozaburo's dark laughter filled the room. "You're pathetic Noa. You can try to justify it all you want, but never once have you complained that he was here. I've given you this opportunity to have him, I suggest you don't let it go to waste."

"You're sick," Noa ranted as he took shaky steps toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the door and was suddenly reminded of his shameful retreat from Seto's room earlier. This time he wouldn't be asking for forgiveness though, this time it was a plea for mercy. "Please father, just leave him alone."

"Don't be foolish," the man laughed. "If you don't wish to make him yours then this family has no use for him. I'm sure his genius will be useful to the company a little longer but he knows too many of our secrets to just walk away."

The icy words sent prickles of terror down Noa's spine. Finally, he was looking at his father's true face. He imagined it was the side of the man his mother must have seen before taking her own life. But Noa wouldn't follow in her footsteps, not entirely.

Seto had suffered too much for too long because of him, and as he walked out of his father's office that night he vowed to find a way to set things right.

A/N: Ah, the twisted love of a father. I felt really bad for Noa as I was writing this chapter and looking back on it during the editing process it seems a little depressing. I was going for emotionally intense, but oh well. I really hope you guys will take the time to leave a review because my muses seem to be on vacation and I need a good kick to get this story going (and hopefully finished).

Next chapter: Malik seeks his revenge


	26. Save Yourself

Disclaimer: My, this is getting tedious. I DON"T OWN IT!!!

"It wasn't really Noa's fault," Annie said as Gozaburo's true machinations were brought to light. "He knew where Seto's heart lay and was willing to let him go. It was his father who was obsessed with getting them together."

"That maybe true," her Grandmother observed. "But even he justified his actions with his love for his son."

"That's a pretty twisted way of showing your love for someone."

"Of course; but he didn't know any other way. I suppose you hate Gozaburo all the more now huh?" Her grandmother asked.

Annie gave the sagacious old women an incredulous look. "How could I not? His actions thus far have been unforgivable."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness if they are truly sorry."

"Not everyone Grandma," Annie responded with a shake of her head. "Forgiveness is too good for some people."

"But forgiveness isn't just about those being forgiven. Forgiveness is needed to soothe the soul of the one who does the forgiving as well."

"That's easy to say Grandma," Annie responded. "But it's not that easy to actually forgive someone. Especially when you are still filled with nothing but hatred."

The next photo was a mugshot. Malik's face stared defiantly back at them.

"Hatred only leaves you with two options," the old women explained. "You either have to seek vengeance or you have to allow yourself to forgive..."

XXX

Malik sipped at his drink and waited. Too long it seemed his life had been leading up to this moment, and he wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to engrave it into his memory and relive it again and again after it was done. He wanted to remember the moment he finally made that bastard pay.

Bakura had gotten back to him with the information he wanted much faster than he expected. Ryou's lover obviously had some connections, and the Egyptian was almost caught off-guard when the soldier handed him the slip of paper with Bonnal's home address on it. It seemed the man had retired from the military life shortly after the raid on Jenji. Little more than a month after he ruined Malik's life the bastard was back at home living the life of a normal civilian. Malik had heard that peace negotiations were being considered by both sides, but he hardly thought a rapist like Bonnal should be benefitting.

He'd arrived in Minutade only the afternoon before. It hadn't been that hard to get into the Eastern half of the country even though there was still fighting going on. Minutade was a small Songim controlled town with an almost halcyon tranquility to it. It was the kind of place rich people would love to take summer vacations in. But for Malik the town was permeated by a darkness, and from the moment he stepped off the bus, he could sense the man's hated presence.

He'd barely taken the time to reserve himself a hotel room before investigating the address Bakura had provided him.

It was dusk by the time he located the place and the falling darkness provided him the cover he needed to observe his prey unseen. When he first saw the man, he was almost sick in the bushes. He hated the fear that still coursed through him and he focused only on his anger, slowly allowing his trembling to stop. Peering cautiously through the window of the modest one-story house he was shocked to find that Bonnal did not live alone. His rapist, as it turned out, was a husband and father. It seemed the man was leading quite a normal life and that knowledge worked like acid on Malik's already bleeding wounds.

He was going to see justice done for what had been forced upon him.

He'd followed Bonnal to this bar last night, and he was certain the man would return again this evening. All he had to do was wait.

"Is this seat taken?"

Malik looked at the women who slid onto the bar stool beside him. She was in her early twenties, had dark hair and was wearing too much red lipstick, but Malik supposed most people would consider her attractive. He just wanted her to go away.

"Sorry to intrude," she apologized after placing her drink order with the bartender. "I just find it so depressing to come to these kind of places alone."

"Then don't."

She laughed at that. "Good advice kid. And I usually don't, it's only my boyfriend just dumped me and I really need to get drunk."

"Then start drinking," the bartender advised as he placed her drink down in front of her. Malik noticed it was some sort of fruit flavored cocktail; he hadn't been paying enough attention when she ordered it to catch the name.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic huh?" She continued not noticing or not caring that Malik didn't really want to talk. "I bet a handsome guy like you has never been dumped in his life."

Malik's laughter was chillingly hollow. Dumped? No, he been beaten, raped, and used, but never dumped. He'd of had to of had an official boyfriend for that to have happened. He thought briefly of Marik, but he'd obviously read too much into their relationship.

The women seemed to notice the dark turn Malik's thoughts had taken as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Crap, I said something stupid again didn't I?"

Malik felt the answer was too obvious to bother pointing out. He glanced expectantly at the establishment's front entrance, but there was still no sign of Bonnal.

The women noticed his gaze. "Expecting someone?"

"Something like that," Malik smirked maliciously.

"Well you're lucky then. My boyfriend had the audacity to cheat on me after I stuck by his side for three damn years. Can you believe the nerve he has?"

The woman's drink was disappearing with an alacrity that gave a ring of truth to her decision to get drunk. "I mean Josh, that's the cheating scumbag's name by the way, didn't even have the decency to tell me himself. I had to hear it from someone who saw the two of them together."

She slammed her fist onto the table and took another long swig of her drink. Strangely Malik was finding her slightly more tolerable now that he could relate to her feeling of being told about the end of your relationship by proxy.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," the Egyptian offered sincerely.

"Oh that's not the end of it honey," the women smirked. "I wasn't about to make it that easy for him. If he was going to dump me he could at least be a man and do it to my face."

"You mean you confronted him about it?"

"Damn right I did!" The women raised a brow at Malik's shock. "I really loved Josh," she continued. "I wanted to hear it from him so that I'd know it was the truth."

The truth. Malik frowned a little as he thought of how Otogi had stoically informed him that Marik didn't want to see him anymore. He'd believed every word his former boss had told him and he'd never really questioned it before.

"Of course it was all true," that now familiar feminine voice tore through his thoughts. "He barely even tried to deny it."

Malik could hear the pain permeating her words and wondered why she had been foolish enough to subject herself to such a harsh reality. She should have just left him when she found out he was cheating.

"Do you regret it now?" Malik's question seemed to hang in the air.

"No," the women sighed at last. "I admit is was one of the most painful moments of my life listening to him tell me that he wanted to be with that other women. But I loved him, and there was no way I could have just walked away without hearing the truth directly from him."

She finished off her drink. "At least now I won't have to always wonder if it was all just some sort of misunderstanding."

The words struck at something deep inside of Malik. Was there a connection between her situation and his? Had he taken too much for granted; assumed too much was the truth? It felt like he was just on the verge of understanding when a biting laughter reached his ears and made the Egyptian cringe. He didn't even need to look to know Bonnal had arrived.

The women seemed to notice the change in her listener's demeanor as well. The irascible young man who had been simply putting up with her company until now was starting to tremble. Something was bothering him.

"Are you alight?" She asked cautiously.

Malik's unfocused lavender eyes flew to her face and for a moment him seemed disoriented, like he didn't recognize where he was. Then suddenly the turbid eyes hardened. "How would you like to do me a favor?"

XXX

Malik waited out back in the alley. He'd instructed the dark-haired women to ask Bonnal to help her with something and lead the man right into his trap. He hadn't told her what he planned to do- she probably figured he just wanted to have a private little chat with the man, and she'd gladly agreed. Now all he had to do was wait.

With each passing second Malik relived his nightmare. The personal hell he had been trapped in since that night was dancing before him in a phantasmagoria of horrific images. His pulse was pounding in his ears and it was hard to tell what was real anymore. Why him? Why had this had to happen to him?

Bonnal stepped unsuspectingly into the alley and when he heard the door click and lock behind him he was instantly on his guard. "That bitch," he hissed under his breath.

The sound of footsteps to his left caught his attention and he turned to see a figure step out of the shadows. For a moment he was worried, but then he saw it was just a teenager. Being ex-military, Bonnal knew he clearly had the advantage.

"Long time no see," Malik said as he stepped forward. He'd been imaging this moment for so long, he wanted everything to be perfect.

Bonnal's look was one of confusion. What the hell was going on? He was about to tell the kid to go to hell when it dawned on him that his buddies must be playing some sort of joke on him.

"Look kid," he said, talking down to the stranger. "I don't know what those guys put you up to, but it's not gonna work."

"That's where you're wrong," Malik snarled. "No one put me up to this, I'm here only for myself. Because this is what you deserve."

Bonnal suddenly felt a little uneasy. He realized that he was in a dark alley with a not so stable teenager and that there weren't any witnesses around. The music from inside the bar would compete with any noises out back.

"Who are you?"

Malik took a step closer and laughed. "Of course you wouldn't remember me would you? I was nothing to you, not even human. I was just something for you to use."

The toneless quality of the boy's voice disturbed the older man, but not nearly as much as the dead look to the lavender eyes. He'd seen that look too many times on the battlefield, and there was just no reasoning with it. He had to get out of here.

"Leaving so soon," Malik sneered as he saw his prey start to back away. "And here I thought we could have a friendly little chat."

"Look kid," the man remonstrated. "This isn't funny. Why don't you just go home and we can forget all about this ok?"

"Forget?" Malik's rage seemed to double. "Don't you think I've tried to forget? Every time I close my eyes there it is, every time someone gets too close it's there. I've tried and I've tried to run from it, but it just won't let me go!

"But that ends tonight. It ends here with you."

This kid was crazy. That was the one thought that ran through Bonnal's mind. If he didn't get out of here now there was no telling what the teen was capable of. He had a loving wife and a beautiful baby waiting for him at home and he wasn't going to allow this maniac to take that away from him!

Bonnal turned to run, but Malik drew the gun before he had the chance. The glint of metal in the light seeping in from the street stopped the ex-soldier in his tracks.

Malik knew he had the bastard's attention now. Looking deep into the man's black eyes, those eyes that had haunted him so incessantly, he suppressed a shudder of fear. "You really don't remember me do you?"

"No." Bonnal's voice was more placid now that he was at a clear disadvantage. "Should I?"

Malik kept his finger on the trigger. He'd taken the gun from Bakura before he left and when this was all over he knew there'd be no point in denying his crime was premeditated. He'd been wanting to do this for a long time.

"How about I give you a clue? I used to live in a town called Jenji. It was a nice town; quiet, peaceful and my life was pretty tranquil until one night when you and some of your friend's decided to pop in and pay us a little visit."

Understanding seemed to dawn on Bonnal's face and Malik reveled in the look of unease that came into Bonnal's eyes.

"Starting to remember now?" He sneered. "I get the feeling your list of atrocities is rather long though so let me make my identity perfectly clear to you."

"I'm a different man now," Bonnal interjected a little desperately.

Malik shoved the gun forward a little. "People like you don't change. Now then, I was talking."

Bonnal fell silent as fear started to take hold of him.

"I was home alone reading that night when you guys dragged me into my kitchen for what can only loosely be called an interrogation. You may recall that your team discovered the antique weapons my sister was holding onto for her job at the museum. Any of this sound familiar?"

"Yes," Bonnal stammered under his breath. He knew this boy now. Knew the righteousness of his anger and he couldn't look the Egyptian in the eye. Still, his survival instinct was too strong to just let the blond have his way. "I'm sorry."

Malik's eyes narrowed in hatred. "You're sorry," he scoffed. "You tortured and violated me for no reason and you're sorry? You seem to have missed your calling, you should have been a comedian!"

Bonnal swallowed nervously. All his training told him that he needed to defuse this gun-wielding teen who was literally a ticking time bomb.

"Look you need to calm down kid," he soothed. "We can talk about this. Just put the gun away."

"There's nothing to talk about," Malik vociferated. "Nothing you can say is going to make this alright."

What could he say. He had wronged this boy so badly, but did he have to die for that? Was there to be no redemption for him. Bonnal hadn't been himself during the war. Overworked, under constant pressure, sleep deprived, and told that everyone was against him. That everyone who wasn't fighting beside him was his enemy. It had all been too much and he had snapped. He had directed his anger at this one innocent person and he knew that was wrong, but was this the only option left?

"On your knees," Malik ordered. His voice had taken on a great sense of command since he had pulled out the gun. Hiding behind the weapon empowered him. As long as he could feel the steel in his hands he knew he was safe from this monster.

Bonnal had no choice but to obey. "Please don't do this," he pleaded. He didn't doubt this kid was going to kill him and he could no longer hold back his fear. "Please! I'm sorry about what I did, you have to believe me!"

"Shut up!" Malik snapped. "I don't have to believe anything you tell me. I'm the one who has the power now."

"You don't really want to do this," the man protested. "I'm a husband and father, don't punish my family for what I did."

"Shut up, just shut up." Malik's hand was starting to shake as he listened to his enemy's entreaties. Why should he care about the man's family? Bonnal hadn't given a damn about him when he raped him. He hadn't given one thought to the repercussions of his actions as he tore apart the skin on his back. Malik reminded himself that Bonnal deserved this.

"Please," Bonnal exhorted. He was desperate now. His whole body was trembling in fear as he felt the gun press against his temple. He knew he was babbling and could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he was faced with his own death "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be like me."

Malik's finger froze on the trigger.

"Please! I don't want to die," his victim whimpered.

Was this possible, Malik wondered. Was this blathering, crying, man the same man who had viscously attacked him? Bonnal looked like he was about to wet himself with fear and the image seemed so wrong when juxtaposed with the monster the Egyptian remembered. Where was the odious soldier who had vituperated him during his torture? The smug man who had decided it was his right to violate a young boy's body. Because all Malik saw here was a pathetic, frightened man, who was nothing more then a husk of the monster the teen remembered him to be.

Bonnal couldn't check his tears as he waited for the shot that would end his life. It was strange that he couldn't remember if bullets traveled faster than the speed of sound or not. Would he hear the sound of the shot that killed him or would he already be dead?

Bonnal never found the answer to his question that night. The next sound that reached his ears was Malik's crazed, inexorable laughter.

The Egyptian brought the hand not holding the gun to his forehead and ran it through his bangs as his body trembled not in fear, but in laughter. "You know what?" he managed to ask between fits.

Bonnal was too shocked to respond.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Malik felt as if he had never spoken truer words. "All this time I've let what you did control me, to dictate my life, and it just seems so funny now.

"I was convinced that you were someone to be feared, some sort of evil leviathan that lurked in the shadows, and really you're nothing more than a coward. A coward who tried to make himself feel like more of a man by raping a young boy."

Bonnal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he been spared after all?

"You're nothing more then a pathetic man who tried to take something away from your victims, and I stupidly let you. I let my fear, and shame control me and by doing that I let you control me. I let you win. But not anymore." The invective just seemed to flow out of Malik. He had come here to punish his attacker, to spit on the bloody corpse of the man who stole so much from him, but now he saw another way.

Maybe all he wanted was a chance to take back his power, the thing this man had stolen from him that night in his kitchen.

"You had no right to do what you did to me," Malik emphasized as he continued. "You took so much more than just my body that night, but I can see you now. You're not the monster I imagined you to be; you're just a pathetic man with base morals."

Malik spat at him and watched with a strange satisfaction as Bonnal didn't even bother to wipe the saliva from where it landed on his face. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," the Egyptian repeated. "I just feel sorry for you."

The gun that had almost killed him struck Bonnal across the face and knocked him out.

Malik let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't really explain the change that had seemingly come over him so suddenly, but he knew it had happened. He finally felt like he could put that night behind him. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that, and there would still be nights when he would wake up screaming, but he knew that it wasn't going to control him anymore. He was going to take back his life. He was going to move on and go after the things that he wanted.

"_At least now I won't have to always wonder if it was all just some sort of misunderstanding."_

The women's words from before popped into Malik's head as if to remind him what was important.

Marik.

Malik had walked away without ever hearing directly from the other Egyptian's mouth that whatever it was that they had was over. The old Malik would have never done that. He would have fought for what he wanted.

Malik made up his mind. He'd start by confronting Marik, and if what Otogi had said was true, than he would just go from there. He wasn't going to let anything stop him anymore.

Malik was feeling better than he had in a long time when he stepped out of the alley. Almost instantaneously, the headlights of several police cars centered on him and he heard an officer call out,

"Drop the gun and put your hands where I can see them."

XXX

Jail sucked. There was no other way to describe the monotony of being stuck in an austere cell with nothing to do for hours on end. Malik supposed he should at least be thankful he had the place to himself.

While he was being booked he learned that someone passing by had seen him holding Bonnal at gunpoint and had called the cops. He was being charged with gun possession and assault with a deadly weapon. In other words, it wasn't looking too good. Malik stared at the wall of his cell and smirked at the irony of being arrested just as he was ready to move on with his life.

There was no way to be certain how much time had passed, but it felt like hours to the blond. He was just getting ready to start picking at the dirt under his fingernails when the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. The officer halted outside of his cell and gave the Egyptian a scrutinizing look.

"You're a lucky kid," he scoffed. The guard, a corpulent man in his later years, didn't hide his disappointment very well. "It seems that Mr. Bonnal doesn't want to press charges for the assault."

"I didn't assault him," Malik lied. He wasn't about to let the system punish him for a blow to the head and a face full of saliva when he had let his rapist off easy.

"So he told us," the guard replied. "Seems it was all just a misunderstanding then."

Malik didn't take the bait and remained silent.

Annoyed by the teen's staid demeanor, the guard got in the last word much to his own satisfaction. "There is still the matter of the gun. You don't have a permit for that weapon, in fact it's not even registered to you."

"I was holding it for a friend," the Egyptian offered stoically.

"You'll still be fined."

That was fine with Malik. He wasn't innocent of the charges anyway. He almost laughed as he thought of the lecture Isis was likely to give him when his first phone call to her since he left was going to be from jail. She was gone to be quite pettish.

He wouldn't be arraigned till the morning, so there was nothing for him to do but try to get some sleep. Starting tomorrow he was going to get his life back. No more hiding, no more running away, and no more letting his hate consume him. He was tired of being angry all the time. Now he just wanted to be happy.

As he lay there in a semi-lucid state that wasn't quite wakefulness but lacked the peaceful qualities of sleep, he tried to forget about Bonnal. He was sure the man thought he was doing Malik a favor, maybe making up for his actions in some small way, by not pressing charges against him. Malik wasn't so naive though. It was much more likely the ex-soldier just didn't want it getting out that he had raped a teenage boy during the war.

"Whatever," Malik sighed around a yawn. He wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about that bastard. There was only room in his thoughts for one person now, and he was going to do everything he could to make his dream a reality. He was going to go and fight for Marik.

It was ironic that Malik got the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time in a dank, cramped jail cell in a town where he knew no one but the man who had temporarily haunted his life.

A/n: So I'm sure a lot of you wanted to see Malik kill his rapist, but I wanted something a little more fitting and mature than that. Killing him wouldn't have solved or really even been much help to Malik's emotional problems, but this confrontation allows him to make the first steps towards moving on. I hope that it turned out just as satisfying as seeing him blow the guys brains out as seems to be a common solution to the rapist problem in fics (not that I'm criticizing authors who chose to conclude their plots this way, just saying that I don't think it would have worked well here, so don't get pissy and flame me please.) Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: A night of terror and tragedy at the Kaiba Mansion


	27. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

Annie sat very silently on the couch, her adolescent fingers picking in a desultory manner at the tuft of fabric on the couch. In her mind she tried to find some sort of satisfaction in the tale of Malik's encounter with his rapist. She knew she shouldn't have wanted the Egyptian to become a murder. It wouldn't be fair to let that incident so completely warp Malik's character that he would have been capable of pulling that trigger, but her blood spiked with ire as she told herself that Bonnal deserved it.

To think that in the end the man had been nothing but a pathetic coward.

"I think Malik made the right decision in not killing him," the teenager finally voiced.

Her grandmother's smile was patient. "Of course he did Annie. He had let his fear and hatred control him for so long that he had no other choice but to break free or surrender to it completely."

"I think Malik is a lot stronger than he was giving himself credit for." Annie knew that some victims never really recovered. They never found a way of coping and simply let life go on without them, huddled away in their own protective shells. She would have hated for that to happen to someone like Malik. She really did feel like these boys in her Grandmother's photo album were her close friends now as well. Just hearing their stories brought them close to her heart.

"Most people are," the wizened women added. "Moments of crisis come along to test us in our lives and it can sometimes be surprising who rises to the challenge and who slinks away."

The next photo seemed almost unimportant and prosaic at first glance. It was just Noa, dressed somberly in a sleek black suit, staring distractedly off into the distance. The quality wasn't great and it was a little hard to make out his features, but Annie thought she saw something like a deep seated pain in his blue eyes. Perhaps it was just her imagination though.

"Even when the enmity between two sides is great, peace is always in everyone's best interest in the long run and it's this realization that usually brings most war's to a close..."

XXX

Seto had been avoiding Noa with an assiduity that reminded the older boy of just how stubborn the brunet could be. Of course, Noa didn't blame him. Things had been understandably awkward between them since that night in the bedroom when his advances had been rejected.

Still, he hadn't lied to his father when he said that he just wanted Seto to be happy. And it was with this in mind that he approached the teen now.

"Seto?" He asked cautiously as he let himself into the unlocked office. The teen had been spending a lot of time in this solitary wing of the house just tapping away at the keys on his computer and it was starting to worry Noa. Seto had always been one to confront his problems head on, but it seemed like he was just slipping farther and farther away these days.

Seto glanced up automatically at the sound of his name even though he had recognized the older boy's voice immediately and wanted to ignore him. His blue eyes hardened a little at the sight of Noa standing there in a black shirt and khaki's, but he knew instinctively that a telling blush had suffused his own cheeks. He didn't want to see Noa right now.

"What do you want," he snapped. Noa was more than accustomed to dealing with Seto's irascible nature, but the brunet hoped Noa would take the hint and go away.

"Can I talk to you?"

It was as bad as Seto had thought. The last thing he wanted to do right now was rehash what had almost happened between them that night. Why couldn't Noa be a decent human being and just pretend that it had never happened? Well, Seto wasn't go to sit placidly by and be forced into a conversation he didn't wish to have.

"I'm busy."

"So I've noticed." Noa scuffed his polished shoe against the deep grey carpet. "It's important."

Seto's fingers faltered in their typing. Again his eyes moved to regard Noa but this time he was met with the determined mein he recognized as the tenacious countenance of a Kaiba.

"This better be good," he sighed, leaning back in his chair after quickly saving what he had been working on.

Noa edged further into the office and sprawled himself on the couch that seemed strangely out of place in Seto's austere space. Of course he knew that Gozaburo had it put there when Seto was younger and the man used to work the boy incessantly through the night. Seto would take quick breaks on the apparatus' overstuffed cushions and then be dragged back to work before his young body had any real chances to rejuvenate itself.

Noa shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Have you been watching the news," he started.

"Damn it Noa, if you just came here to talk politics I have better things to do."

"I'm serious," the older boy stated. "Have you been following what's going on?"

This line of questioning was incomprehensible to Seto, but he reasoned that the sooner he answered Noa's questions the sooner he would leave. "I haven't really had the time to stay current," he confessed. "I do know both sides are starting to talk peace though."

"Yeah well losing thousands of lives on both sides can do that," Noa opined under his breath. He realized Seto was starting to glare at him again and decided to get to the point. "I think you're running out of time."

The baldness of the statement made Seto sit up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if these peace talks go through, and god knows my father will do everything in his power to stop that from happening, that there's a strong possibility that a lot of documents on both sides are going to end up getting destroyed so that higher ups can cover their own asses." Noa looked hard at Seto. "You may lose your chance to ever find out what really happened to him."

Seto visibly started as the truth of that statement hit him and then he was overwhelmed by a rush of indecisiveness. He had already tried everything he could think of to find out what had happened to Atemu. Even if time was running out was there anything left for him to do? Was there anything he hadn't tried yet?

Noa was attuned enough to Seto's emotions that he could see the anguish on the younger boy's face. It killed him that he couldn't provide him with the answers he so desperately wanted. Noa had been debating with himself ever since that night when Gozaburo had confessed to getting rid of Yami wether he should mention it to Seto or not. He wanted to tell him. Wanted to give him the confirmation of what the teen already suspected, but it seemed a cruel trick of fate that in doing so he would be driving Seto away from him for good.

There was no way Seto would possibly stay here after he knew what Gozaburo had done.

Seto was up and pacing the room as his mind raced through plans of action. Should he recheck with his military contacts or was he more likely to achieve success by reinvestigating Nissassa? Maybe if he looked into that village where the bomb had gone off one more time...

"Seto!" Noa caught the boy by the shoulder. For just a moment Seto tried to pull away, a new reaction that stung deeply into Noa's heart, but then he forced himself to relax. Noa felt his own blood heat a little; the last time they had been this close they had been nearly naked and the younger boy had been wrapped so perfectly in his arms.

Seto saw the dazed look in the green-haired boy's eyes and didn't have to ask what he was thinking about. He knew his rejection had hurt Noa deeply, and it was out remorse for that and the deep respect for Noa's constant support and protection growing up that he kept himself from moving away when the older boy's hand moved to caress he cheek.

"Noa..." His voice was barely more than a whisper, but even he heard it falter slightly.

"You know I really do love you," the older boy confessed against the soft skin of Seto's neck where he had buried his head. "I really do."

Seto shivered at the contact, his eyes slipping just ever so slightly closed. "I know."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an interminable handful of moments. Then ever so slowly Seto's hands firmly gripped Noa's shoulders and pressed him away. Noa knew then that it was over. That this unfairly beautiful boy in front of him was never going to be his. He had offered the teen his heart and Seto was handing it back to him as gently as he knew how.

Seto loved Yami. He was unremittingly in love with a boy Gozaburo had in all likelihood had killed and nothing was ever going to change that. Noa wanted to ask if maybe things could have been different. That maybe if Yami hadn't come along... but it was pointless now. As Seto went to move around him, his work from earlier obviously forgotten in the face of this new problem, Noa caught his arm.

In the end it was only two words. Two words that could have been applied to a thousand different contexts, and yet Seto caught their meaning immediately.

"Gozaburo knows," Noa whispered to him.

And then the son of the Notorious owner of Kaiba Corp stood in a now empty office, his eyes cast to the floor, and listened to the sound of Seto's footsteps as he ran down the hall of the Manor. There was no doubt about where the boy was going and Noa worried about how it would turn out.

Had telling him been the right decision after all?

XXX

Gozaburo's desk was practically bare of work as he sat in the commodious office he'd had installed in his house. He didn't particularly like bringing his business home with him, and if there was trivial work to be done well, that was what Seto was around for. He hadn't given the boy his own work area in the Manor so he could slack off while he was home.

Even as Seto burst through the heavy doors to confront him Gozaburo was only looking over a few employee expense accounts to see if he could have the pleasure of firing anyone for misappropriation of funds.

"Where is he?" Seto demanded as he tried and failed to hold back his rage. Noa had confirmed what he had suspected all along and there was no way he was letting this monstrous man out of his sight until he got an answer.

Gozaburo's face was calm, but there was a trace of what might have been amusement in his eyes as he glanced up. "Haven't we already been through this," he asked monotonously.

Slamming the door so hard it cracked at the frame, Seto sallied toward the man who'd been such an instrumental part of his upbringing. "Don't," he spat viciously. It was a warning and a threat. "I want to know the truth."

There was something in the teenager's demeanor that made Gozaburo sit up a little straighter. There was a dangerous glint in those blue eyes that was unlike the wrath he usually saw when the boy was just being irate. Pressing his hands under his chin, Gozaburo realized he was caught and that their was no point in further denying his involvement. It did not however mean that he had lost.

"Fine, fine," he acquiesced with a dismissive sigh. "I should have known my son wouldn't keep his mouth shut. I suppose you know everything then?"

It was only then that Seto realized he didn't know anything. All he knew for certain was that Gozaburo was involved. He didn't know what the man was involved in, what had actually happened, or what had ultimately become of Atemu. Luckily Seto was a quick study and an excellent liar.

"I know enough," he bluffed. "So why don't you just tell me where he is?"

Gozaburo, however, hadn't managed as the CEO of a weapon's manufacturing company playing both sides of a war without picking up a few tricks of his own. "What's this?" he mocked. "No shocking accusations, no 'how could you have done this?' I'm starting to wonder just what it is you think you do know Seto."

Don't let him bait you, Seto told himself. He's just angling for an advantage. It wasn't that much of a gamble to piece together what he believed had happened. "I know you arranged that explosion," he asseverated. "You payed that soldier Nissassa to pull it off."

"Maybe I did, but as we both know the poor boy's dead now and you can't prove a damn thing Seto." Gozaburo seemed almost gleeful at the cringe that Seto exhibited upon the reminder of stumbling upon the scene of the man's suicide.

"I don't doubt you covered your tracks perfectly," Seto conceded. "But I don't have to be able to prove it to know it's true."

Gozaburo smirked. "You know I have used that argument before myself. You really have become the perfect heir for my company. Just imagine, you and Noa side by side running the empire I built for him."

"That'll never happen."

"Give it time boy. Good things come to those who wait."

"The only thing I'm waiting for is an answer to my question. Now tell me where he is," Seto repeated.

The boy's rage and frustration were amusing to the owner of Kaiba Corp and he couldn't resist continuing to provoke him even as he sensed a growing danger. "Now, now. I know I taught you that a good business man always puts the company first."

"Cut the crap!" Seto's fist slammed onto the surface of the desk. Imported from overseas it was solid oak with a hard marble top. Seto didn't even flinch.

Gozaburo stood up from his chair and languidly adjusted his tie. Given this new advantage of height he arrogantly turned his back on Seto and gazed out the window. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Seto voiced quietly. His tirade was starting to exhaust him. "I want you to tell me the truth."

The business man glanced back once over his shoulder, and then reclaimed his view of the back garden. Seto couldn't see the malicious smile that curled the corners of his mouth. "The truth," he mused. "The truth is you were right all along. Mutou didn't die in that explosion."

Seto felt the room spin. He knew it, he knew it all along. Hearing Gozaburo say it out loud was just the proof that it was true. Everything was going to be ok now. He'd find Atemu and they would be together and everything would be alright.

Because he was alive. And they would be together.

The thoughts rushed together in Seto's mind and he let his guard down just long enough for a relieved smile to turn up the corner of his lips. It was the moment the business man had been waiting for, and like the virulent snake that he was, he struck.

"He didn't die then, but he's dead now."

Seto's head shot up as the world seemed to crash down around him. He shook his head. It couldn't be true. Yet there was such a finality in Gozaburo's voice that the teenager couldn't completely dismiss his words.

"What do you mean?" Seto demanded.

"Exactly what I said; he's dead."

"You're lying!" Seto clenched his hands at his side to keep them from shaking. He couldn't lose him now. Not after everything he'd been through. "You've been lying all this time, so you must be lying now."

Gozaburo made a gesture of annoyance. "You know me better than that Seto. I wouldn't have admitted I was involved just to change a small aspect of the deceit. What I'm saying now is the truth." His eyes met Seto's harshly. "It's not my fault you don't like what you're hearing."

"No." Seto shook his head in vigorous denial. He knew Gozaburo was right, there was no reason for the man to implicate himself in the disappearance at all if he was just going to keep lying about it. But if he accepted that, it meant he had to accept that the only person he'd ever truly loved was dead, and there was no way he could do that. "I don't believe you."

"You know I really hate when you get like this," Gozaburo sneered. "Thinking with your heart instead of your head will get you nowhere. I taught you better than that."

"Taught?" Seto's voice dripped with venom. It felt nice to have an outlet for the outrage he was feeling build inside of him. If he could just stay angry he wouldn't have to process what he had ascertained. "You didn't teach me anything. You merely beat me into submission."

The elder man simpered fondly at the memories. "You always were a bit weak," he admitted. "I don't know what Noa sees in you even now."

"Leave him out of this!" Seto didn't know why he was suddenly so irate at the mention of the other boy's name, but he obviously was. It was like there was something there he didn't want to confront. "Noa has nothing to do with this."

Gozaburo latched on to the wavering emotion. "Noa has everything to do with this," he corrected smugly. "Who do you think I did all of this for?"

Seto was shocked. So much so that he actually stumbled backwards a few steps. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief as he tried to make sense of the situation. No way was Noa involved in this.

"Noa would never do something like this."

"That's correct, but I did all of this for him. You see, my son loves you very much and that other boy was simply in the way." Gozaburo loved the way the young brunet's turbulent emotions made his eyes glow in an almost inhuman way. The boy really would make a wonderful Kaiba.

Seto was disgusted. His stomach churned inside his torso and he was certain if he had managed to eat anything that day that he surely wouldn't have been able to hold it down. To think that Gozaburo would go after Atemu for something so ridiculous. It was terrible that such a petty reason had been the catalyst of so much suffering.

"Tell me where he is." Seto was done playing around.

"I can't give you an exact location Seto if that's what your asking for," Gozaburo taunted. "They almost certainly buried him in a mass grave or burned his body into ash."

"I don't understand," Seto said. He couldn't allow that kind of information to sink in. "What did you do to him?"

Gozaburo sized the boy up. It was thrilling for him to see the boy looking so helplessly broken. There was nothing he enjoyed more than the suffering of others. Sure, the brunet hid it well behind his pugnacious behavior and mask of indifference, but Gozaburo could see how shaken his little prodigy was. It was almost disappointing that he'd been able to reduce the proud teen to this state so easily. His cruel nature wasn't satisfied yet though. So he confessed the entire story to Seto, drinking up every ounce of his anguish along the way.

Seto found it was a sensation similar to ice melting against his skin. The chill of disdain started out at the back of his neck and spread throughout his body as he felt himself go numb. Nissassa had been hired, paid to set off that explosive. Atemu was captured, held and tortured. He'd been right there. Right there in the same building and he had just left him! It was like his whole body was submerged in that numbing chill.

"So why kill him now?" Seto's voice was so hollow it wouldn't have been heard but for the absolute silence of the office. It was the one thing this monster of a man hadn't explained. "If you had been holding him all this time, why suddenly have him killed?"

"Ah that," the businessman remarked flippantly. "That wasn't my decision."

"I don't believe you."

"I have no reason to lie." the man seemed almost offended Seto would question his honor even after the things he had just confessed to. Walking over to his desk, he pulled out a letter that he seemed to have received just recently. "See for yourself if you don't believe me."

Seto snatched the document out of Gozaburo's hand and read it over with abject horror. It so reminiscent of the letter the Alcutz Government had sent Yugi that awful day in the rain that Seto found it hard not to just crumple this one up too. Instead he just read the message over and over again, refusing to accept its validity.

_With the impending truce between our government and Alcutz's, my senior officers and myself feel it is in Songim's best interest to destroy any evidence that might be used against us after the war as proof of War Crimes. This includes but is not limited to detainment facilities and their prisoners, stricter P.O.W. camps, experimental medical facilities, and records on some of our more covert operations. I'm certain you can infer what I mean and understand the government's motivations for this._

_Needless to say, that "special" prisoner we were keeping for you had to be disposed of along with the facility at which he was detained. Due to our arraignment I tried to get this information to you before further steps were taken, but protocol prevented me from doing so. I hope this information doesn't cause you too much distress as we had agreed to the eventual disposal of the prisoner all along._

It was those two paragraphs that Seto agonized over. How could they speak of Atemu as if he were just an object? Just a piece of trash that they had needed to dispose of? Atemu had deserved better. He'd deserved a boyfriend who would have found him in time.

"Tragic isn't it?" Gozaburo sneered. It was becoming clear to him that he would never bend Seto to his will completely, and Noa would never have what it takes to make Seto his. If you weren't with the Kaiba's you were against them. All that was left for the boy who had almost become a part of his family then was to suffer. And he knew just the final blow to make that happen. "Look at the date on the letter Seto. It's entirely likely that while you and Noa were getting to know each other so intimately- yes I know all about that- your little boyfriend was being killed. Kind of ironic don't you think?"

Seto snapped.

"You son of a bitch," he snarled as he lunged at the man. All the hate he had accumulated for this man over the years was let loose in a flurry of flying fists and uttered condemnations. He was sick to death of this man getting away with everything and doing whatever he wanted to people's lives just because he had money and power. Someone needed to make him pay, and that person, Seto decided, was him.

Gozaburo defended himself against the initial volley of Seto's attack. He hadn't quite expected the brunet to be so ferocious, but the boy had let his emotions get the best of him and that was his weakness. The older man kept calm and waited for the inevitable opening Seto's uncalculated attack was certain to provide.

Driven purely by rage and adrenalin, Seto unknowingly left an opening in his defense and one moment he had landed a blow to Gozaburo's gut and the next second the man had slammed up against the wall by the throat.

"That wasn't very smart Seto," Gozaburo growled. His lip was split from one of the teen's punches and the sight of it gave Seto some satisfaction even as the grip on his neck tightened.

"I don't care," he rasped, realizing it was true. "I don't care about anything anymore. I'm going to tell anyone who will listen what you did and your reputation will be ruined."

That was going too far. Gozaburo was willing to tolerate a lot from this arrogant teenager for Noa's sake, but no one threatened his reputation, and therefore his company, and got away with it. He stopped caring that Seto was visibly beginning to struggle to breathe as his grip on that fragile neck tightened.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Seto."

Just as Seto 's lungs were beginning to burn for oxygen, and new voice reverberated through the room.

"Let go of him!"

Keeping his strangling grip on the teen, Gozaburo sighed in annoyance. "Stay out of this Noa."

"I said let go of him Father."

The voice was so assertive it was hard to believe it was actually his own son. Glancing over his shoulder, Gozaburo was surprised to see Noa standing about five feet away from him with a gun in his hand. That explained why he sounded so sure of himself. Why had fate cursed him with such a worthless son?

"You don't understand Noa," Gozaburo said as though he were lecturing a small child. "This boy has never really been one of us, and he never will be." He saw Seto's bright blue eyes start to dim as his body didn't get the oxygen it required. "He's too dangerous; he knows our secrets."

Noa was appalled by his father's reasoning, but kept his composure for Seto's sake. The gun felt heavy in his hand, yet he kept it trained on his only blood relative. "I don't care Father. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"Why not?" The old man sneered. "He's hurt you over and over again. Even now he rejects you."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"Stop being weak Noa!" Gozaburo snapped. He didn't have time for Noa's insolence. "You're a Kaiba so start acting like one. He's a threat to the family now and has to be eliminated."

Noa shook his head. "If he's a threat it's only because you made him one."

"A threat is still a threat," his father said bitterly.

Noa was horrified by what he saw unfolding before him. He'd heard Seto's invective against his father echo through the house and with instincts he'd honed over years of watching the abuse from the sidelines, he had known something was wrong. He'd pulled the gun off of the closest security guard and ordered the man to keep the others away.

"I will shoot you Father," he warned.

"You're too weak to do that Noa. It's always been that way with you." His voice was condescending and his grip on Seto only tightened.

The teenager gasped hoarsely for a breath and Noa made his decision. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

It was hard to say which of the room's occupants was more surprised by the sound of the shot. Seto, unaware of his surroundings as his lungs burned for air and he fought to remain conscious, had no idea what the shot meant. He only knew that after it was fired the grip on his neck was gone and he was once again chocking down breaths full of air from where he had slumped to the floor. Gozaburo was caught completely off-guard because he had never doubted the validity of his belief that his son didn't have the guts to actually shoot him. The shot, and then the ripping pain through his abdomen sent him crashing to the floor as well. Noa was just numb.

"Noa?"

The older boy turned shakily to look at Seto who was regarding him with shocked disbelief. Gozaburo was groaning in pain and the angry threats and curses that left his mouth told both boys that this was far from over. A dark spot had begun to stain the front of his suit and the hand clenching his abdomen held back a freshet of blood.

"You should get out of here Seto." Noa kept the gun pointed at his father's prone form, but his sympathetic eyes held Seto's.

His entire life Seto had prided himself on never backing down. He'd kept a brave face after his parents died, he made himself take his guardian's abuse without a single complaint in the man's presence, and from the moment he decided Atemu was still alive he had tried not to waver even once. But as he stood in that stuffy office with the man who ruined his life bleeding a pool of dark crimson on the carpet and Noa standing guard over him, the teenager felt sick.

It was never clearer to him that there was nothing left for him here in Domino. If Atemu really was dead this time, and it was hard to refute the possibility this time, and Gozaburo now saw him as expendable, then there was nothing left for him to do. He'd never run away from anything in his life, but there was no reason to stay.

Seto's eyes flickered from Noa to the door and suddenly he felt like he should say something. He could never give the older boy what he wanted, but it seemed like he ought to do or say something.

"It's alright," Noa smiled sadly. He had always known Seto so well, and he understood everything in that moment. "Just promise me you'll find the truth for yourself. Now Go!"

"You son of a bitch," Gozaburo snarled as he tried to pull himself up. "Don't you dare walk out on this family after everything I've given you."

Seto ignored the man who had taken so much from him over the years and walked towards the door. His steps faltered just slightly as he moved past Noa. "Thank you for everything," he whispered as he walked away.

Noa felt his heart tear as Seto's steps moved down the hallway and became fainter. The older boy never doubted for a minute that he would never see the teenager again. Pushing his hurt aside he turned back to his father.

"Now as for you..."

XXX

It was almost a week later that Seto saw the picture in the paper. The coroner had ruled the CEO's death a suicide and Seto vaguely recalled wondering how much Noa had been forced to pay to make that the official cause of death.

The papers didn't cover the funeral much. A lot of important people attended but since the ceremony was held the same week that Alcutz and Songim signed the official peace treaty the event didn't really make the front pages the way it would have a few months before. There was basically just that one lone picture of Noa that most of the major publications were running on the obituaries page. Noa looked so solitary in the photo that Seto wished he had been able to offer the other boy something, but that just wasn't meant to be. His heart would always belong entirely to Atemu, no matter what the results of his investigation turned out to be.

It was time to head back to the sight of that torture camp where Gozaburo'd had his boyfriend held all that time, and it was time to finally get a truthful answer one way or the other. He had come to far to back down now.

A/N: Can anyone say DRAMA! I am such a sucker for unrequited love so poor Noa. Of course it's also hard to be in Seto's position and have to break the heart of someone you care for. I'm kind of nervous about how this chapter played out, but I hope you guys like it. That being said, Friday (June 1st) is my b-day so why not be generous and leave me a review.

Next chapter: It's the final Ryou and Bakura chapter. Yes, we're finally nearing the end of this story.


	28. Here To Stay

Disclaimer: Not mine

"I can't believe it," Annie muttered in shocked disbelief. "Noa killed his own father to protect Seto."

"Gozaburo was a dangerous man," her grandmother said after a long pause. "Noa did what he felt he had to."

"And Seto left him anyway." There was something bittersweet about the young Kaiba heir that made Annie's heart ache. He really had loved Seto and he had done it in a pure and selfless way that you just couldn't help but admire.

"Seto also had to follow his heart," the older women explained. "Not all love stories get to have a happy ending."

Annie realized this was the truth, but part of her still wished it could have worked out better in the end. "He still hoped for the best too didn't he?"

"I think at that point all Seto had left to hope for was the truth, no matter what it might be."

Annie wanted to ask what that truth was, but glancing down she saw that the next photo was not of Seto at all, but rather of Ryou and Bakura. She didn't recognize the building they were standing in front of and while it seemed to be an airport, it didn't seem to be a military one, and the whole scene lacked the destitute feel she'd come to associate with their lodgings throughout Alcutz. Factor in that Bakura was in jeans and a t-shirt and that his smirk could almost pass for a smile and the photo just seemed foreign. Even Ryou looked healthier and more cheerful than she expected.

Her grandmother noticed her confusion and smiled. "The end of the war brought with it quite a few surprises..."

XXX

The signing of the treaty was officially announced on a Tuesday at four in the morning. All across the once again united country people poured out into the streets to rejoice. Ryou commemorated the occasion by climbing into Bakura's lap and kissing him thoroughly.

"It's really over," he marveled when the kiss broke. "You won't have to fight anymore."

Bakura pulled him close and stroked his hair. "And you can stop worrying so much. Getesary will likely start withdrawing troops as early as next week. Luckily my tour of duty is almost up so I'll probably be among the first to go."

"And you'll take me away with you," Ryou sighed happily as he snuggled closer.

"I won't leave without you."

Although neither of them said it to avoid spoiling the moment, they were both remembering a certain blond and his threat that he would be back for Ryou. Keith had connections and it was unlikely that he wouldn't learn Ryou was about to leave the country for good. It seemed only a matter of time before he would come for him. Still, they put on brave faces and enjoyed the moment together.

XXX

Bakura's prediction was uncannily accurate, and exactly a week later he stepped into the apartment and told Ryou to start packing.

"We have a flight out of here in three days," he informed the smaller boy who had flung himself into his arms.

"It's really happening," Ryou smiled. "I can't believe it's really happening."

Warm hands grabbed his face and forced him to look into deep chocolate eyes. "Believe it," Bakura told him, sealing his statement with a kiss.

Ryou returned the kiss with a passion few would expect of him but that Bakura had come to rely on. The soldier wasn't one to get mushy and sentimental, such displays were too maudlin for his brash character, but everything about the way he touched and held Ryou spoke of his affection for the boy. That and the way his eyes would soften as he watched him when he thought no one was looking. Neither one of them had experienced a perfect life, but together they hoped to build a wonderful future. If they could only make it out of the country.

They were still in bed the next morning, Ryou's head on Bakura's chest and their legs entwined when the pounding on the door began. Bakura was more irritable than usual in the morning and since he wasn't expecting company, he shoved a pillow over his head and began waiting for the visitor to go away. He grunted in annoyance when he felt his lover shift away from him and get out of bed.

Slipping on a pair of sweat pants and Bakura's bathrobe, Ryou scuttled drowsily across the apartment till he reached the door. Thankful for the multitude of locks that were in place, Ryou inquired through the door who was disturbing them so early in the morning.

There was a pause, and then a voice tentatively, as though not used to talking through a door, answered.

"My name is Benjamin Halbrook. I'm Keith Howard's attorney."

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as his fists clenched in denial. Please, he thought, please don't let it be true. He was so close. So close to getting the life that he wanted.

"I'm looking for a Ryou Bakura," the attorney continued.

Ryou was close to panicking when he felt Bakura's presence behind him. "What the fuck does this guy want," the soldier growled.

"I don't know," Ryou stammered. He turned to see that his lover was wrapped in the bed sheet that trailed behind him like a tail, but what truly caught his attention was the cold metallic gleam of the pistol in Bakura's hand.

"Go back to the room," Bakura told him. "I'll handle this."

"No." the demand was given in a tone that would have earned anyone else the soldier's ire. Ryou was worried by the situation, but the presence of the gun was something he had to expostulate. "He's only Keith's attorney. Maybe we should at least hear him out."

"You're too nice." Bakura's words were harsh but he was already setting the gun down on an end table and moving to undo a few of the locks. When only the chain lock was left he opened the door and eyed this so-called attorney.

Surprised by the cold eyes regarding him, Benjamin Holland almost choked on his own words. Clearing his throat he carefully asked, "Are you Ryou?"

"No, but you talk to me before you talk to him."

The challenging words left the lawyer with chills. He'd only been at the firm a week when Mr. Howard had walked in and demanded his services. Now in executing his duty to his client he was forced to face down such an unnerving man. He must have stored up some bad karma.

"I'm sorry sir," he tried in his most solicitous tone. "This is a legal matter and I'm afraid I must speak directly to Ryou."

The cold eyes narrowed. "He can hear you."

"I'm sorry sir," Benjamin tried again, but was cut off by a softer, much more affable voice from the other side of the door.

"It's alright, I can hear you."

The visible boy nodded to him smugly as if to say, "See, didn't I tell you?"

Knowing that he probably should get visual confirmation, but knowing he was already precariously close to harm from the first boy, Benjamin decided this job just wasn't worth the extra effort. He'd just deliver the message and get it over with.

"I merely came here in the capacity of Mr. Howard's lawyer and as executer of his will to inform you that Mr. Howard was killed a few weeks ago in the last round of fierce bombings before the signing of the peace treaties."

Ryou exhaled a gasp was audible to both other men, and drew a worried glance from Bakura. It seemed strange that he didn't really know how to feel at a time like this. It just seemed so callous to be relieved, and yet he couldn't help but acknowledge that this was an auspicious turn of events. He had worried the lawyer would adduce evidence that his engagement to Keith was somehow legally binding, or something else that would shatter his future.

"Is that all?" Bakura asked. He for one had no problem being thrilled about this turn of events. He only regretted he hadn't had a hand in it.

"Just about," Benjamin explained. Moving slowly he reached into his jacket and produced a manilla envelope. "In the event of his passing, I was to report the event to Ryou Bakura and give him this."

"Keep it," Bakura sneered.

There seemed to be a bit of a scuffle on the other side of the door and then a younger, softer looking version of the first boy appeared. "Could you just slide that through," he asked kindly.

Benjamin did just that and then, saying a quick goodbye and offering his condolences before the fiercer-looking boy returned, he turned and left. He understood why his intimidating client had softened when he spoke of the boy he had always referred to as "my fiancé Ryou," but it seemed he may have been mistaken about the nature of their relationship. Most engaged people were not shacked up with other men.

Back in the apartment, Ryou scrupulously redid all the locks. Bakura had snatched the envelope away from him and was examining it as though it might contain a bomb. Satisfied that it was safe, he tossed it back to Ryou when the younger boy held out his hand for it.

"What do you think it is," he asked.

"Just open it." Bakura had a few ideas about what might be in the envelope, and he didn't like any of them. At least one problem, the annoyance of that irascible man claiming to be Ryou's fiancé, had been solved for them. He had expected something more dramatic, but this suited his purposes just fine.

The envelope was opened to reveal a check made out to Ryou from the Howard Estate, and judging by the look on the boy's face it was a rather sizable sum. Ryou didn't know why, but something about the revelation that Keith had left him this money in his will made his chest ache.

Bakura snatched the check out of his hand at let out a low whistle as he took in the amount. "Shit! Looks like that bastard really did love you after all."

Ryou shuddered. Bakura had managed to hit the nail on the head with his somewhat crude statement. The pain in his chest was guilt. He'd broken his parent's promise without a word to Keith about why he was leaving. He'd avoided having to deal with the problem and even when it exploded in his face he had played the victim. Keith had been understandably confused by his actions and even though Ryou would never regret his decisions since they had led him to Bakura and the only real happiness he had ever known, he had owed Keith more then running away.

"We can't keep this money," he said. It just didn't feel right after everything he'd done.

"Like hell we can't," Bakura snapped. Was Ryou out of his mind? This was more money then he could make in several years, especially with his record, and the kid just wanted to throw it away.

"I don't deserve it."

Bakura sighed. "Look Ryou, you're a sweet person and your integrity and kindness are just two of the things I love about you, but you're going to have to explain this to me."

"I didn't even really have anything to do with the man! I'm only in his will because he thought we were getting married." Ryou was visibly agitated by now. Why couldn't Bakura understand that it wasn't right to take this money?

Strong hands gripped Ryou's shoulders and he looked up into Bakura's unguarded brown eyes. His lover ran fingers through his hair and then cupped his face. "You too nice," he said again, sealing the statement with a lingering kiss to his lover's forehead.

"It just isn't right to take it." Ryou leaned forward into Bakura's strong embrace. He was leaving this country with the man he loved, a man who loved him back, and was going to make a wonderful life for himself. He didn't need anything more than that.

"Just so you know," said Bakura. "I think you're crazy. I mean that's your name on the check and he obviously wanted you to have it, so why waste it?"

Ryou chuckled against his chest. "I have everything I need."

Stepping back the smaller boy held the check out before him and tore it in half. That part of his life was now behind him once and for all. Of course, Bakura was gaping at him like he'd just pawned all his guns for a puppy, a most heinous offense in the soldier's eyes. Ryou couldn't help but smile at his distraught lover.

"It's going to be all right," he teased with an affectionate flick to the older boy's forehead.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Easy for you to say."

"My money, my decision."

Bakura couldn't say why Ryou's mood seemed so much brighter. Most people would be cloaked in gloom after losing such a sum of money, but the forfeiture was worth it to see the boy smile like that. For the first time since he met him Ryou seemed truly free of any burdens.

"You know," Bakura mused, a devious smirk spreading across his lips. "That was quite a bit of money you lost there." He moved a few steps closer. "I think someone ought to punish you."

Understanding that things were ok between them once again, Ryou let out a mischievous giggle and sprinted towards the bedroom, Bakura close on his heels.

XXX

The flight to Getesary was a little over seven hours. Ryou occupied his time with a book, while Bakura spent the majority of that time asleep in the seat next to him snoring. It was quite endearing to see the stern man so unguarded; although the other passengers seemed annoyed by his sonorous emissions. For once Ryou didn't care what anyone else thought and let him sleep.

Packing for the move had taken hardly anytime at all, since between them they owned very little in the way of possessions. Ryou had posted a letter to Isis informing her of his move and promising to write with his new address once he was settled in. The Ishtar siblings would always be his most important friends and he didn't want to fall out of contact with Malik again. He wasn't sure what had happened to his Eygptian friend after he left their place, but Bakura had assured him that it was necessary that they let him go. Malik had demons of his own to face down.

Bakura finally roused himself from his slumber as the plane began to descend for its landing. Ryou's eyes were fixed on the landscape outside his window even though almost all of what he could see was runways and airport towers. These were his first real views of his new home and he didn't want to miss a thing.

The line at customs was a test of Bakura's patience, but Ryou finally got cleared and then it was off to claim their baggage. Neither one of them expected the welcome party that awaited them just past the terminal.

"Look who finally dragged himself home," a jovial voice greeted over the heads of the crowd.

Bakura spotted Pegasus immediately, even with all the native pale-haired countrymen around him. The soldier was lapped in an aura of childish arrogance that was unmistakable. "Bastard," he growled, though with less bite than usual.

"Nice to see you too." Pegasus' one good eye flew to Ryou and looked him over. "I didn't know we were allowed to bring back souvenirs."

Ryou blushed at the teasing remark and Bakura slung his arm around him. "I'd like to see them try to stop me."

"Yes, yes, well lets not just waste our time chatting. We need to go get your luggage and then I have a car waiting out front that will take you anywhere you wish." Pegasus came to life, ushering them along in front of him, but Ryou caught the genuine smile he gave the both of them.

Pegasus had been transferred back home almost a month ago and had pulled quite a few strings to find out the day and time of Bakura's own arrival. He hadn't forgotten about the brave young man he had served beside during the war and he was determined to do something to help. Bakura didn't know his comrade was the heir to a major company here in Getesary, but Pegasus had every intention of offering the man a job after his formal discharge from the military. There was nothing like an employee you know you can trust. Besides, with Bakura's criminal record it would probably be hard for the soldier to find a decent line of work. All he'd have to do was make sure it didn't seem like a job proffered out of charity and the man was sure to accept.

"Now then," Pegasus grinned as they stepped into the fresh air outside the airport. "How about a picture to commemorate the occasion?"

Bakura sneered at the idea, but Ryou had his heart set on it so Bakura grumbled his was over to where the lighting was best. Ryou pressed up and kissed him softly on the lips, his tongue making a playful swipe at the corner of his mouth.

"This is a day I never want to forget," he avowed. "It's the first day of the rest of our lives."

The flash went off and Ryou felt his spirits soar. The future may not hold complete happiness and there were bound to be fights and hard times, but right now none of that mattered. He had made it out, and he was going to make the most of the new chance he'd been given. Starting with making sure he got a copy of that photo.

A/N: Urg, the sweetness is rotting my teeth. Originally, I had a much more dramatic denouement planned for these two, but since Malik and Seto's stories are already somewhat brimming with angst I thought I'd spare you guys the surfeit of drama. That being said I hope this wasn't too boring after you all waited so nicely for me to update. I just really needed a chapter to wrap this story line up and while I'm aware Ryou and Bakura aren't that popular among those who are reviewing, I couldn't just ignore them. With only two chapters (I think) and a yet to be written epilogue left, we say good-bye to them here.

Next Chapter: Malik trys to hunt down Marik and get some answers.

Please review so I can pretend that people like me and have happy thoughts for the week. J/K I appreciate the fact that you even bothered to read this far.


	29. I Got You Babe

Disclaimer: Didn't own it before, don't own it now, never will.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time and apologize for not getting this out sooner but my computer seems to want to start World War 3 with me and keeps deleting my files. Woe, Woe is me! And now the main event:

"I'm so glad Keith didn't interfere and that Ryou was able to move away with Bakura," Annie gushed as she stared at the last photo of the couple.

"Bakura represented the home and love that Ryou had always wanted and Ryou gave Bakura goals. He took on the responsibility of being a partner and therefore didn't return to his life of crime." Her grandmother took another sip of her drink to wet her throat. She'd been talking for several hours now and her voice was starting to get raspy.

"Are you alright Grandma?" Annie turned her solicitous eyes on the older women and suddenly felt rather selfish. These boys had been the woman's friends and several of these memories must be hard for her to relive, yet alone have to share aloud. "We can stop now if you'd like."

"Stop?" The women scoffed. "Why we're almost at the end. Why would you want to stop now?"

"I just thought this might be too hard on you."

"Nonsense. I may be old, but I'm not dead." She sat up a little straighter and pointed to the next photo. The location was unclear but the scene was endearing. Marik and Malik were lounging on a couch, Malik's head ensconced on Marik's lap. The older boy's fingers were woven in his companion's platinum locks and they both looked perfectly at ease. "Malik had always been rather stubborn when he wanted something..."

XXX

The butler left Malik waiting in the downstairs living room of Otogi's mansion. Malik hadn't wasted even a moment since being released from jail and had rushed back to his former place of employment as though the devil was nipping at his heels. He hadn't felt this alive in years and now he was only moments away from seeing Marik again. His heart beat unsteadily in his chest.

During his trip Malik had tried to think of what he would say to Marik, how he would even begin to explain things to the older Egyptian, but he could never quite actualize what he wanted to express. Finally he just gave up and decided he would wait to see the look in Marik's eyes when he saw him again and just go from there. After all, there was still the chance that Otogi had told him the truth back then and that Marik would want nothing to do with him.

Unable to sit quietly, Malik began to pace the room. At least now he would know.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Malik stopped his movement and took a deep breath. This was it. The doorknob seemed to turn only millimeters at a time, and he heard the hinges creak as the door was slowly pushed open. Malik felt like his heart would explode in his chest if something didn't happen soon.

Finally, the door swung completely open and Malik found himself face to face with the slender, and obviously infuriated, form of Otogi.

"You sure have a lot of nerve showing your face around here," his former employer sneered at him.

Malik's bewilderment at seeing Otogi made it hard to think. He hadn't planned on confronting the man until he had ascertained whether he had lied to him about Marik or not. Now he didn't know quite what to do or say about this sudden surprise.

Otogi, however, seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say and proceeded to do so with perfectly aimed caustic phrases. "First you worm your way into my house where I treat you as a respected employee, then you put the moves on my boyfriend, and even after I pay you to go away, I just can't seem to get rid of you."

Otogi was stalking ever closer to him as he spoke, his green eyes flashing with rage under his black bangs, and Malik was swept by a fleeting fear. He lifted his foot to step back, to move himself out of harm's way, but stopped. Hadn't he finally decided he wasn't going to be afraid anymore?

Switching tactics he stepped forward and cut off the other boy's approach.

"I didn't come here to be lectured," he said with the confidence he hadn't remember having for a long time. He could only assume that Otogi had come to try to chase him off again, but he wasn't going to be intimidated. He wasn't leaving until he got what he came for. He looked Otogi in the eyes unflinchingly. "I just want to know about Marik."

"Well you've come to the wrong place. What could I possibly have to say to you about him?" Otogi seemed puzzled, but it was had to determine if it was do to Malik's statement, or the boy's sudden rally to confidence.

Malik met Otogi's eyes, refusing to flinch under the intensity reflected at him. "I want to know the truth."

"The truth? The TRUTH?" Otogi laughed darkly. For him Malik's words had a much deeper implication. "I see, so that's it. You came to hear about how he left me. You wanted to look in my face while I admitted that he was so enraged to return and find you gone that he packed up his things and left the same night. How he wouldn't let me explain, or tell me where he was going. Or maybe you wanted to know about how much guilt and shame I felt. Or about how cold his voice was when he left me? Is that what you want? Is it?"

Somewhere during Otogi's vituperation, Malik had stopped listening. The only thing he could process was the phrase 'he left me.' It seemed tangible proof that Marik really had loved him. . Otogi had lied to drive him away and the other boy was so mad he had left him on the spot. Malik was almost dizzy with happiness and he wove the sentiment of the statement around his heart like a scarf to keep the chill out.

"What are you smiling about?" Otogi snapped at him. He couldn't stand to see the boy looking so pleased by his humiliation. This was the boy he had lost to and he couldn't let his guard down.

"He's not here," Malik responded, as though the fact had just dawned on him.

"Of course he's not here," his former employer rejoined peevishly. "He left to look for you."

"He..." Malik's violet eyes suddenly flashed. Marik had left to try and find him. All that time he'd been off searching for Bonnal, Marik had been searching for him. His quest for revenge that was spurred on by the hatred and anger that had been consuming him had been leading him away from the genuine affection that had been pursuing him. Away from Marik.

Still, in all this time he hadn't heard from the other boy at all. Was he going to be denied this too? Not if he could help it. Swallowing his pride he turned to the only resource he had at the moment for help.

"Do you know where he is?"

Otogi was taken aback by the desperation in Malik's voice. He'd already realized that the boy before him was no longer the timid and repressed boy he had employed, but only now did he realize what must have happened. They had never met up; Marik had failed to track him down.

"Dammit,"Otogi cursed under his breath. When the butler had informed him that Malik was back he had just assumed the boy had come to rub his new found happiness in his face. In fact, he'd only been looking for Marik. Fate was a cruel mistress to drag him back into this affair.

Otogi gave a heavy sigh and somehow his anger seemed to leave him along with his breath.. "I wanted to put all of this behind me," he admitted. "I mean it's not like Marik hadn't taken other lovers before, but he always came back to me. Always. I convinced myself it was because he loved me."

"Otogi, I...," Malik didn't know what to say about the somber tone the conversation had taken.

Otogi waved him off. "Then I saw how he was with you. I saw the way he looked at you, that spark of concern in his eye or the slight smile the sound of your voice brought to his face, and I knew he didn't love me. That he had never loved me." He ran a hand through his raven locks. "I knew it, but I didn't want to accept it. I thought if I could just make you go away then..."

Rather then offer a spurious apology, Malik simply repeated his question. "Do you know where Marik is?"

For a moment Otogi thought about lying. Why should he help either one of them he reasoned. They obviously hadn't spent much time considering his feelings when they were sneaking around behind his back. Maybe they didn't deserve to find each other, and he certainly shouldn't have to be the one to encourage their reunion. With scorned thoughts prevailing in his mind, Otogi could already feel the erroneous directions forming on his lips when he stopped himself. There was no point in it now. Nothing was going to bring Marik back.

"No," he said, changing tactics. The truth was just as damaging as any lies. "I don't know where he is. He has no reason to keep in contact with me." Otogi watched as Malik's face fell, but there wasn't defeat in those arresting lavender eyes like he expected. They looked back at him with determination.

Otogi knew that he had lost. Whatever had been between Malik and Marik before, whatever had stood in their way and kept them from just being together back then (he wasn't conceited enough to pretend his relationship with Marik had been a deciding factor) was gone now. Malik clearly cared for Marik and was ready now to be with him.

"I don't know where he is," Otogi reiterated with a sigh, "but I know someone who might. I'm sure the first place he would have tried looking for you is with your sister."

Of course! Malik felt stupid for not having thought of that himself. Isis was probably still staying with Rashid and if he knew his sister, she'd know how to reach Marik.

"Thank you." It pained him to thank Otogi after the malicious lie he'd told, but the information was valuable and he was grateful nonetheless.

Otogi nodded in acknowledgment and watched as the boy walked past him and out of his life once again.

"I wish I'd never met you Malik Ishtar," he sighed to the empty room.

XXX

Isis noticed the change in her brother the instant she opened the door to find him standing on Rashid's front porch. Her brother had been a stranger to her for so long that it was overwhelming to see the spark she remembered in him rekindled. She had prayed every night he would find the strength to be himself again someday, and now here he was standing before her. He was boldly looking her in the eye for the first time since waking up in the hospital and she couldn't hold back her tears at the sight of him. She enveloped him in a crushing hug and her heart only swelled further when he didn't flinch or pull away.

"I've missed you so much brother." Finally, slowly, she let go and stood back to look at the boy her brother had become. No, that wasn't right. She saw in him the man he was. He'd faced a terrible amount of adversity and he had overcome it.

"I can see that," Malik observed. Then he gave a sly smile. "You didn't have to pull out the waterworks just to prove it."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, wiping the tears from her face. "You could have at least written."

Malik patted her on the shoulder. "I've been busy. Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not!" Isis blushed at her delay in extending the invitation and stepped aside. As though she had finally begun to process the reality that Malik had in fact returned, she suddenly gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. "He's going to be so happy to see you."

"What?"

"Marik," Isis gushed. She grabbed her brother by his shoulders and planted him to the ground just inside the front hall. "Wait right here, I'll go get him."

"Marik?" Malik's brain took a moment to catch up. Did she mean Marik was here? His heart jumped into his throat. It had to be a joke. Maybe he had heard her wrong. It just didn't seem possible that the person he was searching for was so conveniently waiting right here for him.

Nothing in his life had been easy lately and it was hard to believe something this important, something he wanted this badly, would be so quick to materialize.

Still, regardless of his incredulousness, it was true. Malik found himself taking deep breaths to try and keep his heart from leaping out of his chest when that familiarly gruff voice reached his ears from further within the house.

"What the hell Isis? I was trying to sleep!"

Malik's stomach twisted itself into a knot. Please, please let this be real.

"You won't care about that when you see what's waiting downstairs," he heard Isis reply in exasperation.

Their footsteps were on the stairs now; Marik's heavy and lumbering while his sister's were fleet with excitement. "Look here woman, I don't care what you-"

Marik stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Malik standing there and their eyes met. Isis smiled over the man's shoulder and then sensing what was about to happen made her way back upstairs with a bounce in her step. Neither blond noticed.

Malik watched the emotions spark through Marik's eyes and tried to remember if the violet orbs had always been so expressive. Shock and surprise bled into acceptance and confidence as his lips turned up in smile that for once wasn't a smirk. Just as quickly it was gone, and Marik looked at the younger Egyptian with a look of such intensity, that it made his toes curl.

Malik felt like time would stop just for them, but he saw Marik's eyes narrow slightly in what he recognized as suspicion and then that sonorous voice broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"We should talk."

And Malik could only nod.

XXX

Rashid' living room was commodious, but it's austere furnishings seemed to add to the effect. With so little furniture to take up room, the space between objects became more noticeable and Malik couldn't help but note the distance between himself and Marik as they made their way into the room. There was a distance between them both physically and emotionally, and they both still felt it. The question was wether they could be honest and if that would be enough to overcome it.

Malik settled himself as comfortably as he could with the tension between them on the couch, and Marik bypassed the only chair in the room to sit beside him. They weren't touching, but they were close enough that they could be at a moment's notice. Malik swallowed and took a deep breath. He been waiting for this moment, but now that it was here it was suffocating. His happiness hinged on what would happen next and he prayed he had the courage to face this last obstacle.

"I went to see Otogi." Malik didn't know why he opened with that, but all he could focus on was how their proximity allowed him to feel the heat of Marik's body. Besides, he wanted Marik to know he had gone looking for him, that he hadn't simply shown up here by accident.

Marik's snorted a quiet laugh. "I'll bet he was thrilled."

"Hardly." Malik looked down at his hands in his lap. He nervously toyed with his metal bracelets, but stopped as the sound echoed through the cavernous silence. "He told me what happened."

"Yeah well,,,"

He caught Marik's flippant hand gesture out of the corner of his eye and understood. It was the older boy's way of acknowledging what had transpired since they last saw each other. Malik shook his head. He didn't care about that now.

"So what brings you back here?"

"I wanted to see you." In truth it was so much more than that, but the journey that had brought him to this moment seemed ineffable and he didn't know how to properly convey it. Yet somehow Marik seemed to be at the core of it.

"You knew I was here?" Marik asked. There was a genuine note of surprise in his tone.

Malik shook his head. He was much more comfortable with this line of questioning then the one he knew they would come to. His stomach flipped at just the thought of what he would have to confess eventually. "Not at all. I just thought Isis might know how I could get in touch with you. Otogi said you were looking for me."

"I was." Marik's statement was so direct that Malik clung to it as verification of their shared desire to reunite.

Marik closed the distance between him and his hand fell cautiously to Malik's knee. He still remember how shy to the touch the blond had been, and he didn't want to frighten him. Nevertheless, the weight of his hands seemed to spark something in Malik and the teen jumped to his feet.

"Malik..." Marik's voice was hesitant and the sudden rejection to his touch. The boy's startled and skittish response stirred disappointment in Marik's heart. Even with Malik's back to him, Marik knew what his face would show. Lavender eyes full of fear and secrets that the blond wanted to keep buried. It was an impenetrable wall that had kept them from fully being together before, and it dawned on him that nothing had changed after all. Malik may have said that he wanted to see him again, and implied that he wanted them to be together, but there was no point if he still couldn't trust him. Marik let out a dejected sigh. He really could have loved this one.

"I'm sorry," Malik rejoined, only this time it wasn't the timid apology tinged with fear at another's touch. This apology was merely meant to say: "Wait, let me talk."

Marik felt something in his heart shift as Malik turned to look at him with determination burning in his eyes. Yes, Marik wanted to shout. This was the Malik he had known was in there all along.

"I can't think when you're touching me," Malik confessed with a smile. "And there is something I want to tell you. Something I need you to know before we do this."

Marik also rose to his feet and held up a hand to stop him. "It's enough that you want to tell me."

He was gratefull for the escape Marik was offering, but he needed to do this. Marik had to see who he really was- all of him, and accept him regardless. He had to know that Marik saw who he was and wanted him anyway. Otherwise he'd always wonder: would he still want me if he knew the truth? Malik didn't want that wall between them anymore.

With one good shove he sat Marik back down on the couch.

"Maybe that's enough for you," he told him. "But I'm sick of hiding." He pulled his shirt over his head and spun back around so that the full scale of his scars was revealed. "I want to tell you about the night I got these."

It was the story he couldn't tell before. The part of him he had kept hidden that night Marik had first asked, and the secret that he knew had kept Marik from ever saying he loved him. It wasn't that the truth made him unlovable, it was the distance he had placed between them to protect himself- to conceal his shame. Once he had displayed this side of himself there would be nothing to stand between them.

Marik sat there and listened. He didn't turn away and he didn't block it out. He kept silent only because there was nothing he could say. Malik had taken control of this story and he didn't want to interfere in that. And yet, as the ordeal was revealed to him in all it's horror and tragedy, all he could think was how proud he was of Malik. The boy had carried a terrible weight on his shoulders and rather than cave under it, he had found a way to bear it. The teen truly was amazing.

"So that's when I knew that I could have what I wanted, and what I want is you," Malik concluded. A silence descended on them once more and for a moment he wanted to drop his eyes to the floor. He had just put himself on display before the man he loved, and while he wanted to be strong, he still felt a nagging voice in the back of his head saying maybe he was unworthy after all. That maybe this had been a mistake.

His eyes dropped as far as the top of Marik's spiked blond locks before he felt himself pulled violently off balance.

The heat of Marik's body and the reassurance that flooded through him as those slightly chapped lips found his own dispelled that voice. The kiss wasn't harsh or demanding. In fact their lips were only just touching, but it was far from chaste and somehow it was everything he wanted and needed.

"Don't ever drop your gaze," Marik enjoined as he pulled back. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

They could do this, Malik realized with a clarity that no one could question. With Marik beside him to catch him when he began to falter, to prop him up when he started to fall, he knew he could do this. Suddenly the gravity of everything seemed to catch up to him and he fell listlessly against the other Egyptian. He had done what was needed, and his world hadn't shattered. All his fear and apprehension had been worth it, because he had overcome them and it was alright. Just knowing Marik accepted him was more than enough.

Marik shifted them until they were situated on the couch with Malik's head settled on his lap, those lavender eyes alternately gazing up at him or fluttering shut as he languidly ran his fingers through soft platinum locks.

Marik began to talk about himself as they rested there. He spoke of the family he had lost, the friends he had made, and any more of a hundred other little details that would bring them closer together. The stories sparked memories, and Malik began to share tales of his own life and suddenly they were speaking as though there had never been any distance between them at all.

They were finally getting to know each other, and it was refreshing to know they didn't have to hold anything back. Secrets and deception were a thing of the past, and the new relationship they were building was based on the solid foundation of trust. It was frightening to bare your soul so completely to another, but they both knew this was the only way it could ever work. And they both wanted it to work, so they talked and shared and kissed and just enjoyed one another's company.

As Isis poked here head in a few hours later, she didn't have the heart to disturb them as they lay ensconced in each others arms. Instead she fetched her camera and surreptitiously snapped their picture, knowing that the moment marked a new beginning for them both.

A/N: I didn't want to make this too sappy or fluffly of a reunion so I tried to keep it a little understated. Still, I hope it was visceral enough to satisfy all the Marik/Malik fans out there even without the effusive declarations of undying love. I wanted to show the connection they had made so that the "I love you"'s wouldn't be necessary, but implied. Sadly, this is the end of their little saga which I hope I concluded satisfactorily. I feel like Malik came full circle and is going to be ok now so if I didn't convey that properly then I'm disappointed in my ability to tell a good story. Please review and let me know what you thought if it's not too much trouble. And now there's only one more chapter to go, but I sort of wrote two different endings for the Seto-saga and I'm not sure which one is more fitting. Maybe I should just flip a coin. Lol.


	30. Unchained Melody

Disclaimer: I'll state it again, I don't own these characters.

Annie moved forward on the couch, her toes curling as her nerves flared to life. Ryou's fate had been decided, and so had Malik's, she didn't need to turn the page to know the focus of the next story. It would be Seto without a doubt. She sat at the top of an emotional roller coaster and too late to get off now, she could only wait for the photo to be revealed and the inevitable plunge.

Her grandmother's hand patted her knee. Instinctively seeking the comfort, she encased the wrinkled hand between her own, relaxing at the reassuring squeeze.

"Malik had found the strength and the trust to open up," she heard her grandmother say. Annie's eyes were transfixed by the album even as she listened. Somehow she felt she would discern the outcome of the story by the next photo alone.

Consternation filled her as she was unexpectedly graced with a photo of Yugi and Jounouchi side by side smiling brilliantly at the camera. Jounouchi had his arm slung around the shorter boy's shoulder and they were both dressed in nice suits. There was another photo just below it of Yugi dragging his lover out of range by the tie around his neck. It was so adorably endearing that Annie couldn't help but smile. The second photo made them look like an owner taking their pet for a walk.

"Yugi and Jounouchi waited a long time for that day..."

XXX

The first photo had run in the paper followed by a brief announcement of the commitment ceremony's date and time. Seto ignored it. After leaving the manor he'd reclaimed the house in Jenji where they'd all stayed together, but he found himself spending less and less time there. The memories were just too oppressing.

The second photo was part of the formal invitation, a little playfulness to lighten the serious tone of the event. The mass-produced type on Seto's was underscored by a handwritten note from Yugi explaining how much it would mean to him for Seto to be there on his and Jounouchi's important day.

Seto quickly sent back his response; he wouldn't be attending.

He knew it wasn't fair, but he'd grown bitter about other people's happiness. He'd tried not to get his hopes up when he'd returned to the torture camp where Atemu had been held. It didn't escape him that the Kaiba name was still held sway and he noted maliciously that at least it was good for something. He tried not to look at the rubble and associate it's dereliction with his lover's fate. Still, as he meticulously interviewed the men the state had captured who had worked there he got nothing but confirmations of what he'd learned from Gozaburo: the prisoners had been killed in an attempt by Songim to cover their tracks.

He'd never forget sitting across from the aging soldier who had calmly explained that one morning they'd merely been ordered to poison the food. Those that didn't succumb to the toxin quickly enough were systematically shot as the guards made their rounds that afternoon.

Seto couldn't control his reaction and had barely made it to the bathroom before he disgorged his breakfast. Alone in the cramped space he brought his knees under his chin and let the tears come. Somehow he couldn't let go of the feeling that he had failed. If Gozaburo had taught him anything it was that everything was within your control if you were strong enough to take it. There must have been a way to prevent this tragedy, and he hadn't found it.

Atemu would have pinched him and expounded on the merits of a positive attitude and the advantage of letting your friends be there for you during challenging times.

"Idiot," Seto mumbled to the stern yet supportive image of Atemu in his head. "All I needed was you."

He didn't know how long he stayed in that bathroom. He was in his own private hell as he finally allowed himself to grieve a loss he had been denying for so long. Seto had fought against this truth for so long that even now with everything that he'd learned, all this new corroboration that his lover was lost to him, Seto was tempted to repudiate the facts. But he was alone and he was tired and his denial was only causing him pain. With his last hopes ripped away from him by these eye-witness statements, his defenses against acceptance crumbled. Everything he'd been holding back was suddenly breaking loose and he was powerless to stop it. When he finally emerged he felt like the living dead and he knew he looked the part as well.

Seto never recovered.

Back in Jenji he began to withdraw into himself. Yugi and Jounouchi tried to draw him out, inviting him over to the apartment they rented now that Jounouchi had been reassigned to a local recruiting office, or stopping by every now and then, but it wasn't the same. He knew Yugi was worried about him; he could see it in those solicitous lavender eyes every time they looked at him. It pained him, and he didn't want them worrying about him so he began to avoid them. He didn't want them caught in the vortex of his misery.

It was about two weeks after he returned that Seto began wandering. It started after a painfully sleepless night in a bed that was much too big for him alone. Even in the guestroom he couldn't escape the memories. He tried moving out to the couch, but there was no relief to be found there either. Fed up and filled with frustration, Seto had thrown a coat on over his pajamas and gone outside. He had no destination and he just let his feet carry him. He was five blocks from the house before he noticed that the ill-fitting coat he'd grabbed used to be Atemu's.

He clutched it tighter around his body.

Seto began to sleep less and less, walking the streets at all hours of the night until he just came home and collapsed. At some point he noticed Noa had transferred a sizable sum of money into his bank account, but he never touched it. He ate as little as he could and began pawning things around the house when he needed cash. What use did he have for these things now?

Sometimes he wondered why he still woke up everyday.

XXX

Yugi's phone call wasn't surprising. Seto knew the younger boy well enough to expect it after his note of decline. He'd thought about not answering, but that would only bring the boy over to the house. Yugi could be just as stubborn as his brother about these things.

For half an hour the shorter boy importuned Seto by phone to change his mind and attend their commitment ceremony. He was told time and again how he was considered part of the family and how it wouldn't be the same without him. It should have warmed his heart to know Yugi still cared that much about him, but Seto couldn't stop wanting to hang up and throw the phone into the wall.

"Look Yugi," he sighed after what felt like an eternity of entreaties to attend. "I just can't make it."

"I know but..." Yugi sounded like he wanted to say 'I know you're lying', but he refrained. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Seto was adamant.

"Maybe if I came over and we talked. You know it's been awhile since I've seen you." Yugi didn't want to just give up. He knew there was only one person who could sway Seto in his decisions, one person who could officiously step in and get the brunet to reconsider things, but that recourse wasn't available any longer. Yugi knew Seto didn't want to be bothered, but his behavior wasn't healthy and Yugi couldn't let his brother's most important person go through this. He owed it to Yami to not give up.

"I'm busy Yugi." You could practically hear Seto gritting his teeth on the other end of the line.

Afraid to push the issue too far, Yugi conceded for now. He'd just have to make sure he didn't let Jounouchi see how upset he was. The blond was becoming more and more exasperated with Seto's behavior and this incident would only exacerbate the tension that was brewing. Jounouchi couldn't understand why Seto just wouldn't let them help him and it was a fight just waiting to happen. A fight Yugi thought it best to avoid.

XXX

After he hung up, Seto lost track of a few hours. It was happening more and more often. He'd sit down or go into a room to get something and his mind would wander and before he realized it time had passed and he hadn't moved. It was like he was getting trapped in the past.

This time he was seated at the kitchen table, so when he heard the front door open through the entryway behind him, he instantly came back to himself. The room had darkened as the day approached it's end, but there was still enough light that he could see the shadow his visitor cast on the wall.

"Go away Yugi," Seto sighed as he recognized the slender form and spiked locks even as it was elongated by the shadow. "I'm not in the mood for company."

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

It was like hearing a ghost. Everything seemed to freeze in that one moment and Seto had to put all his effort into focusing on his breathing. It couldn't be him. It just wasn't possible. Atemu was dead. All the facts supported that. Hadn't he accepted that conclusion? It just wasn't possible.

That thought kept Seto rooted to his chair. If he turned around and the room was empty, if his mind was just playing tricks on him, it was over. The illusion would shatter. But right now, in this frozen moment there was hope. There was that infinitesimal chance that the person he loved, the person he had always needed so much, was just a few feet away. It was a hope that Seto selfishly wanted to hang on to as long as possible. He couldn't bear to turn around and dispel it.

The shadow stayed on the wall. It covered him, stretched over him, and ever so slowly Seto was aware of a gaze fixated on him, burning into the back of his skull.

It wasn't an illusion.

He wasn't imagining it.

The chair toppled over as the brunet shot to his feet and turned around. There, right there in front of him stood Atemu.

"Yo."

It was such a ridiculously casual greeting that for a second Seto wanted to smack him. The urge passed as their eyes met. Crimson red and brilliant blue- different in color but suffused with the same emotions. Miles had separated them, people had ripped them apart, stood between them, and toyed with their lives; yet here they were.

They reached each other in an instant. Seto pulled Atemu into his embrace and they sank to the floor together as they stumbled from the sudden collision. They had both dreamed of this moment, of this crushing embrace for so long that words would only spoil it. Yami focused on Seto's warmth, the reassuring way his long arms girded his body as they huddled together. He noted absently that Seto still wore the same cologne and that he still wore just a touch too much of it. As it was, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life chiding Seto about this particular habit. The thought was so mundane yet indicative of the future that he saw for them that Yami couldn't help a faint smile from gracing his lips.

Seto was simply transfixed by the feel of Yami's heartbeat against his chest. It beat soundly inside his lover and Seto lowered his ear to hear it better. He was really alive. Atemu was alive and he had come home. Seto didn't know how it was possible or how it had happened, but he didn't care. He'd believe it was a miracle if he had to, because Atemu, who was supposed to be dead, was right here in his arms.

Far too soon, Yami started to pull back from the prodigious grip Seto had on him. "Seto," he whispered so that it wouldn't disrupt the meaningful silence too greatly. There was so much they needed to talk about and while he could happily stay like this all day, he also wanted some answers. "Seto, let go."

Seto's head shot up, blue eyes boring into Yami's, he grabbed the other boy again before he could extricate himself from the embrace. "Never," he declared emphatically.

Yami was taken aback. Seto had always shown his emotions begrudgingly, holding back for the sake of his pride, but there was no mistaking the desperation in his voice. He gripped Yami by the shoulders so tightly it was clear he didn't want him out of arms reach. "Seto?"

The grip loosened but didn't leave. "I thought you were dead," Seto said as his gaze feel to his bent knees.

So that was it. Yami affected his most calming smile, and lifted his hand to run through Seto's hair. Seto looked up at the touch, and as the hand slide around to touch his face Yami leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're damn right you're not," Seto suddenly snapped.

Yami laughed. "Yes sir," he said, raising his left hand in a mock salute. It was then that Seto noticed the injury. The back of Yami's hand was disfigured by a terrible scar and even relaxed, the appendage remained in a mangled position. Seto audibly gasped. Yami, discerning his lover's observation tried to hide the proof of his torture but Seto snatched him by the wrist and began to examine the scar.

As if a veil had been lifted, Seto began to truly see the man that had returned to him. Overcome by visceral emotions, he'd only processed that Atemu had returned. Now he was forced to see his lover's condition. Atemu's clothes were too big, but even under the superfluous bulk, Seto could see that he was practically skeletal. His skin was sallow and his eyes were sunken, patches of his hair had thinned out from malnutrition and more than a few new scars were visible now that he was looking for them. Seto could only imagine how many others he would find under the clothes.

Yami didn't flinch away from Seto's perusal and with each new discovery of his suffering he saw the other boy falter. Seto probably didnt' even realize it, but he was shaking and there were tears gathering in his eyes. Yami knew Seto, and he could see the guilt, as well as an unhealthy amount of anger, efflorescing in the brunet. Seto would blame himself for not being able to protect Yami from this kind of treatment. Almost as soon as Yami realized this, Seto began to speak.

"I should have been there." It was a plaintive whisper, an unspoken apology. "I should have prevented this."

Yami broke Seto's hold on his wrist and grabbed Seto's face with both hands. Bringing them nose to nose he looked straight into Seto's eyes so that his lover would never doubt the veracity of what he was about to say. "This wasn't your fault."

But Gozaburo had targeted Atemu because of him, had sought to destroy him because of Seto.

"It was worth it," Yami declared as he read his lover's thoughts. "I still have you and it wasn't your fault."

Seto pulled Atemu back into his arms, keeping their bodies in as close a contact as possible, and Atemu gladly allowed it. They would have all the time in the world now. Further explanations could wait. What they needed right now was each other, just that palliative warmth that was more reassuring then any words.

Yami could tell Seto later of how Honda, after learning what the other guards had planned, had risked his very job and his own life to help him escape. He would tell him how he'd known Gozaburo was pulling the strings, how it was that man's machinations that had kept them apart, and how he'd seen the obituary in the paper. When Yami'd seen Noa standing there in the photo alone, he had known Seto had gone home and had rushed back here. It wasn't easy since he had no money, only the clothes on his back, and as far as the government was concerned he was dead, but he'd survived too much to be beaten now. Not when he was finally free to be with Seto again.

And he would listen too. Listen to Seto tell him what he'd been doing all this time. Gozaburo had taunted him about Seto going back to live at the Kaiba Manor and, while he was glad his lover had gotten away, he was interested in how that had come about. He wanted to hear about Yugi and Jounouchi, since he hadn't had word of them since Seto rescued them from the torture camp.

He wanted to know it all. Hell, he even wanted to know what Seto had eaten for breakfast that morning. When you build a life together with someone, even the smallest time apart can make you feel like you've missed too much. He wanted to start making up for what had been taken from them.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Seto warned him as a dull ache suffused his body from sitting on the floor for so long. He dragged Atemu to his feet with him and, grabbing his uninjured hand, led him into the living room where they could rest more comfortably on the couch's inviting cushions.

Yami followed, and welcomed Seto as the taller boy pulled him against him in what, but for the seriousness of Seto's deportment, could be called a cuddle. "You're going to be awful sick of me in a week," Yami teased without conviction. Frankly, Seto's plan matched his own. They'd already lost too much time.

From the comfort of his lover's embrace, Seto looked back on his life and everything that he'd been through. From the loss of his parents and his relative's rejection, to Gozaburo's cruelty and the loss of his lover. It really did seem like he was cursed and destined to suffer, but this man beside him proved that wrong. Atemu had overcome everything that had come in their way and had returned to him. Seto, himself had persevered through his recent sufferings on the strength of just that hope. Their love had survived such an unimaginable test, and Seto knew it would last the rest of their lives.

Having regained something he thought he'd lost, he wasn't taking any chances this time. Atemu was his for the rest of their lives and he wanted everyone to know it. Suddenly remembering Yugi and Jounouchi's upcoming commitment ceremony, Seto smirked at his idea. They'd get around to having their own eventually anyway, but why wait? Yugi would be thrilled, and why shouldn't the four friends share the most important day of their lives?

Seto grabbed Atemu's hand in his. "You know Atemu. I was thinking..."

A/N: I know that's sort of a weird place to leave it, but I didn't want to do a whole family reunion kind of thing and just wanted to focus on the bond between these two. I think this works because it let's you know how things are going to work out without my actually having to write it (could it be that I was just to lazy to write it? hmm...). Since so many of you have been waiting for this chapter I hope it lives up. I had the "and here I thought you'd be happy to see me" part in my head for a while but the pseudo-proposal at the end just came out as I was writing. Funny how that happens sometimes. I considered deleting it when I was editing, but the majority of reviewers seem to want a happy ending and after everything they've been through I suppose they deserve a little happiness so it stayed in. This ends the chapter portion of the story, but there's going to be an epilogue that will be kind of a "what are they doing now" kind of thing, so stay tuned! Oh yeah, and please leave a review on your way out.


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If you've heard it once, you've heard it a million times.

The photo album closed and Annie let out a sigh. It was strange to think that such a profound history had been captured in such an ordinary looking album. The power of pictures has always been that they allow us to capture moments and immortalize them, but each of those moments are only part of a larger story. By the simple act of viewing this photo album Annie had entered the lives of these boys and seen them change, leaving her to feel like she knew them too.

The couch shifted underneath her at her grandmother's attempt to get her old bones to move the way they used to and stand up quickly and, snapping out of her thoughts, she saw the aged body fumble and quickly offered the storyteller her help. They rose together, and then Annie felt the album being pressed into her hands.

"Could you take that back to the attic for me now dear?" The old woman asked. "I really should start dinner."

Annie was surprised by the polite question and the calm composure in her grandmother's voice. Even while explaining the photos Annie, who had been overwhelmed with pathos, was nonplused by the women's emotional quiescence. How was she unperturbed by the events she was relating? They were her friends and yet her equanimity never wavered.

Her grandmother was still waiting for an answer, so Annie quickly nodded her agreement. Something about this was bothering her a little. Looking down at the weight in her hands, she suddenly remembered there had been an inscription at the front of the book but she'd been beset with so much information since then that she couldn't recall it. Turning again to the first page she read:

_Love waits for me 'round the bend_

_Leads me endlessly on_

_Surely sorrows shall find their end_

_and all of our troubles will be gone._

_And I'll know what I've lost_

_and all that I've won_

_when the road finally takes me home._

How apropos. Annie had thought the words beautiful the first time she read them, but now she understood why they had been chosen. The album chronicled the trials and hardships of the boys who were looking for their heart's true home. Thank goodness each had found such unconditional love.

"Did it last?" The question was out before Annie even meant to ask it. She was sure her grandmother was tired of talking about her old friends, but Annie couldn't squash the curiosity that wondered what they were like now, so many years later.

"Did what last?" her grandmother rejoined, not understanding the context of the question.

"Your friends. Are they all still together?"

A transient shadow passed over the elderly face. She had been gathering the ingredients and sundry appurtenances required to make pasta, but she stopped and turned to face her inquisitive granddaughter. The look on her face was so disheartening, that Annie broke eye contact.

It had been stupid to think talking about this wasn't affecting her grandmother. These weren't just stories, they were the events of people's lives. Her friend's lives. The old woman's sangfroid had been for Annie's sake, an affectation to help her get through the stories. Feeling a roiling compunction settle over her heart, Annie realized she should have just been satisfied with the story and not pushed. It occurred to her now that it had been many years since those photos were taken and, just as so much had happened in the epoch that they symbolized, so much more had certainly happened since then as well. Maybe even things her grandmother didn't want to talk about. Her lips had just started to form an apology when her grandmother's words caught her off guard.

"What would you like to know?" She asked with a patient smile.

Annie bit her lip. "Well," she said hesitantly. Being a teenager it was hard to fight her curiosity when she'd been given such a clear invitation. She decided that she wouldn't inquire beyond whatever her grandmother was willing to tell her though. Satisfied with this internal compromise, she asked her first question. "What are Jounouchi and Yugi up to?"

The old woman's smile became genuine. "That one's easy. I just talked to Yugi last Thursday. It seems that no matter how much time passes or where we move to he never fails to call me at least every other week to stay in touch. He really hasn't changed a bit.

"As for the family," she let out a small laugh at the surprised look Annie showed. "Yes, those two have adopted five children, of course it would have been more if Seto hadn't built that orphanage for Yugi to run so he didn't have to personally adopt each child. Jounouchi spent several more years in the military before parlaying that into a career in law enforcement. I'm sure it hardly comes as a surprise that Yugi has found himself surrounded by a close-knit family and a multitude of loyal friends."

"You're right," Annie laughed. "That doesn't surprise me at all. A kind heart like Yugi's is something people just naturally gravitate towards."

"You know, I actually have to go shopping sometime this week. Their ninth grandchild is due sometime next month and I want my gift to arrive in time. It's only fair, seeing as those two sent you such a lovely gift when you were born."

"They did?" Annie couldn't remember ever hearing Yugi or Jounouchi's names before today and it seemed someone surely would have told her if they had presented her a munificent gift in her infancy.

"Do you remember that beautiful quilt you used to take everywhere with you when you were little?" Her grandmother asked.

"Of course! I loved that quilt; I cried for a week when little Johnny from next door ripped it to pieces and used it as bedding for his hamster." Suddenly indignant over the memory of her recalcitrant childhood nemesis, it took Annie a moment to remember being told the quilt was a gift from a friend of the family. "You mean that was from them?"

"Yes."

"How come no one ever told me that?" Annie said, forgetting that before today the information would have be meaningless to her. "That was such a wonderful quilt."

Closing her eyes she could still see its vibrant colors and remember the warmth of being snugly wrapped in it. She'd never known it was from Yugi and Jounouchi, but now she suddenly felt close to them. They had given her such a treasured part of her childhood. That quilt had comforted her through many terrifying thunderstorms and more than a few scrapes and bruises. She even recalled a phase where she had been unable to sleep without it tucked around her, even in the scorching heat of summer.

More then making such a surprising connection to the people whose story she had just heard, Annie was relieved to find that Yugi and Jounouchi were leading such a fulfilling life. She was also glad that her grandmother seemed to have stayed in touch with the smallest of the boys. She had inquired after Yugi first because of all the boys, Annie was certain Yugi would still be a close friend. He was the type to treasure relationships and not lose contact with old friends. Then there was the fact that if her grandmother still spoke to Yugi so regularly, the normal corollary was that she also knew what his brother was up to.

"And what about Yami?" Annie asked next. "What are he and Seto up to?"

Pursing her lips, the old women took a minute to reply. When she did, her voice had taken on a more somber tone. "Noa disappeared shortly after the brothers' commitment ceremonies (an event that went off without a hitch once Seto was able to convince the state that the man he wanted to marry wasn't as dead as the official records showed), and it was made clear by his attorneys that he wanted to sell all his shares in his father's companies to Seto. Knowing the boy would never accept such a charitable act, he set an asking price that exactly matched the amount of money he had been transferring into Seto's accounts that the brunet had never touched."

"Noa left Seto Kaiba Corp?" Noa's final munificent act didn't exactly shock Annie. Running a company like that Seto would be more then set for life, but it seemed to be playing into Gozaburo's original plans. He'd been grooming Seto to run the company all along.

"He did." Her grandmother went on to elucidate the circumstances. "Noa had one final maxim for the boy who had captured his heart: Do with it as you please. With Yami's support he did just that. Seto took over as CEO and systematically dismantled the weapons manufactory and together they turned Kaiba Corp into the most trusted name in gaming world wide."

Annie's eyes lit up and she slapped her thigh in a gesture that made it clear she had just remembered something. "I thought that name sounded familiar," she gushed. "Now I know why. Kaiba games. I didn't make the connection before because you said they were a weapons manufacturer.

"That's amazing," she continued, clearly astonished. Then another parcel of information registered and she paused. "Didn't the CEO die a few years back?"

Annie's solemn question was asked hesitantly, and she watched her grandmother with bated breath.

The old woman nodded. "Yes, Seto died a few years ago and Yami didn't last more than a few months after that." Her doleful eyes met Annie's. "None of us really expected him to. Once reunited I don't think those two ever spent more than a few nights apart. Even when they were stubbornly butting heads they never left the perimeter of each others' presence."

Even possessed of the knowledge that both lovers had passed away, Annie was still content. Hearing of the deep connection they maintained until the moments of their death, and knowing that they had lived a successful life together just as they planned softened the blow. Everyone has to grow old and die, but not everyone is fortunate enough to do so in the company of their soulmate.

Interrupting the young girl's thoughts, her grandmother plaintively continued. "Of course, after all these years, Seto and Yami aren't the only ones no longer with us. Ryou and Bakura were killed in a car crash just three years after the war." She thought it best to get the facts out on the table rather than lull her granddaughter into a sense of complacency and then shock her with such doleful tidings.

Still, the sock and disappointment showed on Annie's face. "They only had three years together?" she asked, her voice tinted with disappointment.

"Yes. But it was infallibly the happiest three years they'd ever experienced." The old women's eyes shone with a pervasive conviction. "They never regretted a moment of their time together and I've always believed that Ryou was happier to die at Bakura's side than to have tried to live without him."

"You're right," Annie agreed. Bakura had shown Ryou a halcyon life the white-haired teen had never dreamed he could engender on his own and if they had to in someway expiate those pacific days with their lives, it was probably worth it for the two lovers from different countries.

Taking into account the mixed lot of information she had received so far, Annie braced herself and inquired after Marik and Malik.. The smile that accompanied her grandmother's chuckle proved contagious and Annie relaxed.

"Those two have undertaken more adventures than I'd care to count. They've been on cruises, safaris, gone mountain climbing all over the world, participated in archeological digs, and even spent a summer exploring the rainforests with an indigenous tribe in South America." The old women sighed and put a hand on her hip in exasperation. "Why just last year they went on a hot air balloon tour," she sighed. "Even at their age they just don't know how to take it easy."

"That's not really such a bad thing," Annie said. It hadn't escaped her notice that her grandmother's chiding had been mirthful. It was apparent that she was truly happy for her old friends and the adventurous life they were enjoying.

"But how can they afford to do all that?" Annie asked as the thought occurred to her. "Didn't at least one of them need to have a steady job?"

"Well you see dear, after the war Isis returned to her job at the museum and with all the chaos from the war, she and Malik undertook to collect artifacts and compile a history of the events which they later used to chronicle the war in the book A Country At War: How Did It Come To This? It was a bestseller and they had more than enough money to pursue their individual dreams. Even now, Malik still occasionally writes up an article on his latest adventure for travel magazines to make a little extra cash, but Isis' will split her estate between Malik and her two children, so he and Marik are more than set for life."

"So they've spent their lives traveling the world together? How wonderful!" Annie was glad to hear that Malik's ordeal hadn't hindered him from enjoying his life, and in a very literal way it seemed he could do anything with Marik along side to support hm.

"Every time I get a postcard from Malik I find myself more and more bewildered by the location," her grandmother admitted. "Their prodigious verve for life truly is inspiring."

Annie agreed. She hoped she had that kind of vitality left in her when she was older. She was just about to comment on how she would like to someday meet the men whose lives she had spent the afternoon immersed in, but her stomach beat her to the punch, letting out a growl to remonstrate its emptiness. Annie blushed and gave an uneasy laugh as she tried to cover her suddenly vociferous torso, and only then realized she was still holding the photo album.

Her grandmother offered her a patient smile. "Why don't you go put that back in the attic and I'll get dinner ready in a flash."

"Ok, Grandma," Annie answered as she left the room. She could heard her grandmother beginning to fill a pot with water to cook the pasta in behind her.

This time Annie moved through the attic with ease, somehow feeling the history the room contained rather than a sense of the shadowy unknown. Her perturbations of before no longer held sway.

Returning the album to the place she had discovered it she realized the attic probably held myriad other albums that told just as engrossing tales. She suddenly had the urge to find them all, wedding albums, baby books, vacation photos, all of it. A photographer's ability to poignantly capture the human heart and its experiences was a new discovery for her. She was so used to just lining up and saying cheese that before today she hadn't realized the subtle artistry of a camera.

Opening the album and taking one more look at the group shot of all the boys, seeing now how clearly each of their personalities had been captured- Seto's reluctant agreement to join them, the brothers' unwavering affection for their partners, even Ryou's timidness and Malik's sensualness shone through- amazed her. Annie found herself in awe of the creative medium that could capture so much in one moment alone, and wished she could take photos like this. And just like that Annie knew. She knew that she wanted to be a photographer; to one day move people with the ineffable quality of a picture, to illustrate how things were for future generations, and to tell entire stories without words. This was her aspiration.

With all the reverence of someone who has been moved by the enigmatic power of the past, Annie carefully returned the album to it's place and packed it away. Cogitating both the boys' life and the new direction of her own, Annie was suffused with determination. No longer drifting through a life of school, family, and friends, like her peers, this young girl had a goal. A dream that a seemly mundane trip to her grandmother's and a photo album had engendered. An objective that Annie would someday share with others in the hope of influencing them with her photos just as those photos had affected her.

Below her she could hear her grandmother moving about and preparing dinner. Reminded of her own stomach's protest about its barren state, she broke the spell the album and the attic's pervasive sense of mystery had cast upon her. Shoulder's squared and head held high, her feet lost the clumsy thumping of a teenager and moved with the graceful dignity and confidence of a young lady. Inspired by the boys and motivated by the pictures, Annie walked out of the attic with a sense of purpose she hadn't possessed before. One day, one album, and a story of four boys and the men they loved had brought about this change, and the afternoon would always remain a pleasant memory for her.

Her grandmother too noticed the change in Annie when she reemerged from the attic and was grateful for it. The elderly always long to see the younger generation step up and take control of the future and the sagacious old woman was certain that Annie's future would shine radiantly.

Not wanting to comment of the girl's aplomb and risk embarrassing her, her grandmother returned to making the pasta sauce. Annie began to set the table behind her without being asked and they fell once again into palaver with one another. The serious discourse of the afternoon was over and now each just wanted to relax and enjoy the other's company as they both felt a newer and closer bond had been formed between them. The first time a grandparent talks to their grandchild as an adult and stops treating them as a kid is a special moment and it was like looking at each other with new eyes. Grandma became more than the old lady who always gave you candy when you visited and the grandchild transfigured from the playful child who you needed to keep an eye on into the responsible young adult whom you could trust. Annie and her grandmother's relationship had undergone this transformation today, and they were amazed at the ease with which they adjusted to it. Just a day ago they had struggled to maintain a flux of conversation, and now they effortlessly shared their thoughts and opinions with each other. They were no longer just being polite and trying to please each other, they were openly and honestly conversing.

And deep down, they both knew that everything was going to be just fine.

A/N: And so ends this rather time-consuming labor of love. I hope no one finds this epilogue depressing in the revelation that some of the characters have passed away, but it's been a significant number of years since the events of the photo album and people grow old and die, that's how life works. I decided to let Annie be inspired to become a photographer because one, these sorts of engrossing moments often inspire people in their choice of careers (i.e. people read a great book and want to be a writer, or people help an injured animal and want to be a vet...etc) and also because I didn't want her existence in the story to be completely otiose. Plus there's the added bonus of it giving the story some sense of closure!

And on that note, thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with me. I'm grateful for every review I get and I'm pleased to see the same names appear time and again to remind me readers are sticking with me. With this little epic complete I'm planning to turn my efforts to reviving my other two stories that have been festering away in this fandom, one here and the other at a more adult sight, although I may pop out a one-shot or two if the motivation strikes. Thank you, Thank you Thank you again and please feel free to leave your final thoughts, also known as a review.


End file.
